Stalking Horse Games
by Zephyrus Genesis
Summary: Stalking Horse: Anything put forward to mask plans or efforts; a pretext. Games: A competitive activity involving skill, chance, or endurance between two or more people who play according to a set of rules; a tourney. Who's trying to destroy the world this time?
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories, which I highly recommend you read, he has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

* * *

**Prelude**

A deep reverberation sounded through her chest. Like that of a too-loud speaker or a low flying jet, accompanied by an unfocused pressure falling over her shoulders. Familiar, yet unfamiliar.

_Well…this is different._

Bemused aquamarine eyes met equally bemused amber as Creed studied the other. She eyed the out-of-place orange-with-brown jumpsuit and shining goggles almost hidden in a mane of wild blue hair.

The boy studied her just as intently.

Another pulse, not quite as overbearing as the first, the pressure seemed even less focused now. Relaxed, even.

The boy cocked his head, eyes shining with a trace of curiosity.

_Interesting…_ A smirk tugged at her lips. "Aren't you a bit young to be up here by yourself?"

Amber blinked, surprised, then the boy shook his head negatively.

"Got a name, kiddo?"

Another blink, then a flicker of discomfort flashed across the boy's face. Dirt crunched beneath his feet as he shifted, gesturing towards his throat and shaking his head apologetically.

_Oh…oh, I see._ "Do you know sign?"

Again surprise, but then it softened into relief.

_[Name: V-E-S-T-E-L-L-O.]_ The boy's hands danced through the familiar introduction. _[Your-name, what?]_

"Call me Leveche." A small bow. "Now, what are you doing out here?"

A wry smirk settled on Vestello's face as he raised his hands again.

_[My-friend, T-O-D-D, the-two-of-us, looking-all-over-for V-I-V-O-S-A-U-R-S]_

"Oh?" One auburn brow quirked up. "What makes you think there are any up here?"

A shrug.

_[Rumors.  
My-friend believe.]_

Creed tilted her head, taking in Vestello's carefully neutral expression. His Pressure, however, gave away his amusement.

_Stable like earth, watching and waiting._ She identified. _Yet free like air, laughing and mischievous._

_A breeze danced through amused tendrils of yellows and greens.  
::Air and earth to your air and fire.::_ Aero noted.

_::Indeed_.:: Creed agreed with a mental nod. :_:Interesting how he can give off opposing elements at the same time. With training I suspect he'll be a very tricky Fighter to face.::_

Another link stirred to life.

_Gusts of bright intrigue darted through splashes of pale orange curiosity.  
::He is like you not long before the bandits and statues.:: _

Well…_that_ was interesting. _::How so, Chicane?::_

_Winds spiraled sharply through splashes of curiosity and sharp streaks of red anticipation.  
::A rising current foretelling a coming storm. This one bears watching.:: _

_::A prophet now, are you?::_ Creed teased. But Chicane didn't respond again as his link with her receded back into the depths of her mind. Still there, still aware, but no longer a participant of conversation.

Bemused, Creed redirected her attention outward as Vestello's neutral façade faded into an expression of curiosity.

_[You-here, why?]_

Creed shrugged. "Scouting. I'm helping an acquaintance of mine with an errand of his." A pause. "Speaking of which, I'd better get back to it." Spinning on the ball of her foot, she faced the downward slope and tossed out a Dino Medal.

Light flashed then coalesced into the familiar, swan-necked form.

_A breeze of playful greens wound through a sea of content pale yellows and pinks.  
::Shall I free you from you're bonds-of-earth, my burning zephyr, my Leveche?:: _

Smiling, Creed extended a hand and stroked Mistral's long beak. The feathered serpent trilled happily at the caress and leant forward so Creed could swing up onto the juncture between wings and neck.

She glanced down at the boy again, thoughtful. She debated with herself for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Catch."

Amber eyes widened as Vestello caught the gift.

Mistral straightened her neck, sleek head angled towards the open sky. Creed kept her gaze on the puzzled boy. "Let me know if you find anything interesting. My email's the first on the list." _::Let's go, Mistral.::_

Powerful muscles braced, as Mistral crouched.

_Winds sang in an upwards spiral of warming yellows.  
::Sever our binding chains, so upon the winds of freedom we shall fly.::_

Tension released and muscles sprang out. One beat of powerful wings, a second, and then gravity held no more.

Creed glanced back at the bright-clad boy as the peak shrank behind her. She could still see his amber eyes, watching her with confused curiosity, before another mountain peak cut him from her sight. Another smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she reached up and activated the communicator collar around her neck.

"I found another one."

* * *

_What was that about?_ Vestello wondered as the sense of dancing warmth receded with the woman's, Leveche's, departure. He glanced back down at the smart phone she had given him.

It was new, top-of-the-line in fact, and in mint condition. Not the kind of gift you'd just hand off on a whim. Especially not to a kid his age… Not that he'd _break_ it, of course.

Still…should the encounter worry him?

_I don't think so._ His brows furrowed. _Somehow, I just know she doesn't mean me any harm._

It was simple fact, though he didn't know why he was so quick to declare it so. It just seemed like the same kind of _knowing_ people had that told them that water was wet and fire burned. Experience. A kind of familiarity. Almost like…he _knew_ her from somewhere…

"Hey, Vestello!"

_Todd!_ Spinning around, Vestello slipped the phone into a side-pouch.

"How long are you going to stand around and stare at the scenery, huh?"

Gaze flickering away from his immediate location and farther up the trail, Vestello spotted his hat-clad friend. He stepped forward, paused, and then glanced back at the cliff and mountain peaks where Leveche had vanished. That nagging sense of _knowing_ just wouldn't leave—

"Quit stalling and get over here, Vestello!"

_Nagging later, vivosaurs now._

Dirt and pebbles scattered as the bluenette skidded to a sudden halt in front of the agape warning barriers, a sheepish expression on his face.

For a moment, Todd's blue eyes were dark with annoyed impatience, but quickly softened and was replaced by eagerness.

"People say wild vivosaurs live up at the top of this mountain."

_If his voice went any higher he'd sound like a chipmunk._ Vestello noted. Feeling playful, he cocked his head, eyes wide and innocent.

Todd huffed. "Come on!" Dust fluttered up as a sturdy sneaker stomped the ground. "We went over this! A vivosaur is a dinosaur that's been revived from fossils."

_And who was the one who _introduced_ you to vivosaurs?_ Vestello's expression remained one of quiet amusement.

Todd read the look. Blinked. Then swelled up indignantly at his friend's teasing posture. He seemed about to call Vestello on it when his stance shifted and he looked up the mountain.

"Man-" Wide blue shown with hope and delight. "—I never thought I'd see one with my own eyes!" Blue turned sly. "Now come on! We're not leaving until we get some wild vivosaurs of our very own!"

_Is that an eye-glint?_

"Race you to the top!"

Amber blinked at the suddenly empty space before him. Another blink, and Vestello glanced uphill at his friend's rapidly retreating back. Then a smirk tugged at his lips.

_Touché, Todd, touché._

And then he was running after him.

/\/\

"…Hey!" Straw-blonde bangs flapped back and forth. "I don't see any vivosaurs anywhere!" Shoulders grew stiff and blue eyes narrowed. "Somebody must have been lying to me!"

Vestello politely smothered a chuckle. _You take everything so personally—_

The ground _shook_.

"Wh-what was _that_?" Wide-eyed, Todd stared at the deep underbrush. "What's going on?"

'_What's going on' indeed._ Curious, Vestello edged closer towards the bushes.

"I think there's something over there…"

Amber eyes widened as a sudden sense of _malice_ swept over him like a rogue wave. _What the—_

Branches and leaves shattered and tore as a massive form barreled through them. Thick talons clawed the dirt as dark, insane eyes glared at them. The blue-and-white maw swung up and an ear-splitting roar tore through the mountains.

_Uh-oh…_

"Th-that's an—" Sheet white, Todd stared at the charging vivosaur in frozen terror. "Allosaurus!"

_Less gaping, more running!_ Vestello yanked on a green sleeve, hard, tearing Todd from his stupor.

They turned, and they ran.

_We need thick trees and big rocks to—Oh, shoot!_

Two sets of boots dug in, sliding to an abrupt halt just shy of a sudden drop.

_The cliff, how could we forget the _cliff_?_

Twisting around, Vestello stood protectively in front of Todd. They were trapped, and the vivosaur knew it. Slowing, head low, it snarled and bared saliva-coated fangs as it advanced.

Stiff-backed, Vestello braced.

_Lord, help, please._

A pulse, unfamiliar-yet-familiar. Like an unspoken promise. Something cried out over the mountain winds.

Todd let out a startled scream. "A pteranodon!"

A nonmaterial weight came down on Vestello's shoulders. Firm. Focused.

His hand shot out, fingers gripping Todd's wrist.

"Jump on! Both of ya!"

Air flow shifted _down._

The weight-not-weight shifted, directed, _tugged._

With blind faith and trust, Vestello followed the pull.

Fingers gripped-then-yanked as his legs coiled-then-sprang and they leapt clear of solid earth, into open air. Vestello's free hand stretched out, grasping, reaching desperately for what wasn't there—

-were caught in strong, calloused fingers as a hand gripped his wrist and _pulled_ him—them—onto something solid-but-moving. Vestello wrapped his arms around the man's waist, breathing in the scent of dusty leather. Behind him, he felt Todd's hands grip his shoulders in an almost vice-like grip, but any discomfort went unacknowledged.

_Safe._

Like bracing against a pillar, a strong rock warding off all threatening blows. Yeah, that was it… The man felt solid, like stone.

Another pulse, reverberated through his chest, this one…almost friendly.

A whoop from the man in front of him snapped Vestello from his daze.

"Hold on, pards!" A western accent. Like some kind of modern cowboy.

A blink, to force his eyes into focus and Vestello glanced back at the rapidly shrinking cliff. Glaring after them, the enraged vivosaur roared its fury to the skies.

_Flying._ He realized, mind still a little sluggish. _We're flying…_

Like Leveche had earlier.

"You folks alright?"

Vestello blinked again, gaze drifting back over his shoulder to Todd. Still pale and shaken, the other boy nodded, eyes bright with gratitude.

_We're both safe._ More tension eased from Vestello's frame and he relaxed his own grip and looked up to meet the gaze of their rescuer. Amber met cerulean and another feeling of weight-on-shoulders—no, not a weight, a _pulse—_of a different kind reverberated, bringing warmth through Vestello's chest.

_Like…being with family._ He compared as the cowboy broke eye contact and faced forward again, directing his pteranodon downwards. _Warm, safe. He feels safe._

He didn't even know the man's name, yet he knew he was safe.

Just like with Leveche.

What was this feeling?

/\/\

Dirt crunched beneath their feet as the man recalled his vivosaur.

_Not a command spoken._ Vestello eyed the space where the pterosaur had just been. _Just a smooth flow from one thing to the next, not like the Fighters I've seen on television…_

"…Oh – My – _Gosh!_"

Vestello jumped, then glanced at Todd with some alarm.

"Y-you're…Joe!"

_Eh?_ Amber blinked, puzzled, alarm fading.

"Yep, that's me." The man nodded, smiling. "Surprised you know my handle, kid."

"Of _course_ I know you!" Todd practically bounced in place. "You're the greatest Fossil Fighter in the whole _world!_ You're Fossil Battle skills are legendary!" One finger pointed dramatically at the cowboy. "You're Joe Wildwest!"

_Ah, now I remember._

Vestello hummed softly, settling back on his heels. It was a little worrying that he hadn't recognized the man before now but, eh.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you!" Todd went on. "This is amazing!"

Vestello quirked a brow, amused. Todd, catching the look, reddened and shifted sheepishly.

"…I must sound like a real nerd, huh?"

A faint tremor rattled the earth as a furious, though still distant, roar split the air.

_Did Todd just _squeak_?_ Vestello wondered, turning towards the noise. _What do we do now—Huh?_

A firm arm gently nudged him aside, followed by the rustle of leather. Joe stared up the mountain, frowning.

"That Allosaurus is madder than a sack full'a hornets." Something flickered in his tone, sorrow maybe? "We can't let it leave the mountain all riled up like that, or folks'll be in a heap'a trouble.

_Strongest known neutral vivosaur—and a ticked one at that—and a bunch of unwary, helpless people…yeah—_Vestello winced. _That would end _so_ well._

"Aint no other choice. We gotta subdue the critter in a Fossil Battle."

Vestello perked up.

"How about it, small fry." Todd froze and shrank as Joe looked at him. "Think you're up for it?"

_Did he just glance at _me_?_ Vestello wondered.

"I'll even loan ya one'a my Dino Medals for the fight. So how 'bout it?"

Todd moaned, folding in on himself while clutching his middle. "Oh, my stomach!" A hiccup. "It hurts _real_ bad…"

_Uh-oh, here it comes…_

"Must be that rotten banana I ate this morning. …Yeah, that's it."

Amber eyes rolled as Vestello chuckled fondly. Joe's bewildered expression was almost as funny as Todd's antics.

"I really wanna fight-" Pleading blue landed on Vestello. "-but I don't think I can. So…you'll have to fight in my place, Vestello!" And then Todd folded up again, moaning miserably.

"…Huh." Cerulean blinked once, then Joe turned to Vestello. "Well, fair enough. Guess I'll be lending you my Dino Medal instead."

Vestello cocked his head. _Yet…why do I feel that you wanted to offer the chance to me in the first place?_

A click, then Joe held out his hands. Vestello stared at the medals resting on the other's palms, noting the different colors.

"I got four of 'em, so just take whichever one strikes yer fancy."

Green, blue, yellow, and red.

For some reason, it was the green medal that just seemed to stand out most to him.

Vestello gestured to it, looking up at Joe with a question in his eyes.

"That there's an Aerosteon." Joe explained. "He's a power-type that overwhelms foes with his sharp claws."

_He…_feels_ right._ Vestello's fingers gripped the green-edged medal—

-and a raging windstorm roared in his ears.

_A gale of raging reds and yellow-oranges writhed in tandem with vicious, bloody-darks.  
::Fight! Strike! Strike!::_

Vestello _jerked_, the world snapped back into focus. Something was gripping his shoulder—Joe?—holding him steady. The eager tempest still licked at the edges of his awareness.

A roar. When did the Allo get so close?

Reach back. Brace. Aim. _Throw._

The tempest roared into existence in the guise of a blue-gold, feather-lined house of razors and knives. Startled, the Allo skid to a halt, posture off balance.

_Gusts of red-orange eagerness splashed across the maelstrom of aggressive bloody-darks.  
::Fight! Strike! End threat-to-us, yes?::_

The vivosaur glanced back for confirmation, sharp eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, then looked forward again.

_-"A ravenous beast…"—  
-"…hunting for the blood of others."-_

The familiar quote appeared then vanished from his mind. There was no time for observations, the Allo was lunging again. Its monstrous head swung down-

Arm swinging out, Vestello yanked at the winding reds that represented the Aerosteon. ::_Evade!::_

-iron-hard skull shattered stone, but made no contact with flesh or feather. The Aeros snapped at the exposed blue-and-white flank as it danced out of reach. Though, whether the response was out of common sense or obedience to Vestello's nonverbal order he didn't know.

Something stirred behind him-a flicker of surprise? –but it didn't matter right then.

Heavy, corded muscle shifted, flexed as the Allo snarled. Sharp amber eyes caught a minute stutter in muscle-and-joint as weight fell on it.

_A limp?_ Fingers clenched into a fist, Vestello drew in his hand and elbow. _::There! Strike there!::_

His silent command must have gone through because yellow feathers bristled then blurred. The resounding _crunch_ of bone-on-bone, muscle-striking-muscle sounded moments later.

The Allo bugled, staggering off balance.

Vestello thrust his arm forward, palm out and fingers splayed. ::_Aeros blast!::_

A roar. Wind danced, twisted, _surged_ forward in a wave of turquoise.

Rocks, trees, people. All jumped at the thunderous _crash_.

Stuck on its side, the Allo moaned.

_Wind surged upwards through rising, aggressive-ill-intent reds—_

_::No! Settle!::_ A yank, an internal _twist_, and the colorful tempest went startlingly mute.

Vestello caught the Aeros's medal and stepped forward, one foot in front of the other. A voice sounded behind him. Warning. Fearful. But it was easily tuned out as the bluenette stared up at the felled vivosaur. One hand stretched out, pressing against the overheated hide. He could feel a faint tremor under his palm, echoed mentally by traces of _fear-unease_ flickering at the very edges of his awareness, riding a weak current of washed out colors, mostly tired grays.

_::Calm, settle…rest now?::_ Vestello ventured, compelled, uncertain if it would work.

Blue-and-white hide shifted.

_Faint wisps of questioning pale-orange skittering across the sea of weary grays.  
::Tired, rest…::_

Tension leaked out of the battered frame, and then the vivosaur's form dispersed.

"That allosaurus finally calmed down and went back into its Dino Medal." Brushing passed Vestello, Joe reached down and gently picked up the white-rimmed medal. He studied it, then straightened and faced the two boys.

"Nice job, small fry!" A gloved hand clapped Vestello's shoulder. "You did real good."

"You ran that battle like a pro, Vestello!" Todd cheered. "You're awesome."

A dark brow quirked and Vestello stepped forward.

"Huh?" Todd backed away from the sharp jab towards his stomach. "Hey—" A nervous laugh. "—my stomach doesn't hurt anymore."

Amber rolled, amused. _Real convincing, Todd._

Recognizing the nonverbal sarcasm, Todd sputtered. "Yeah, well, who cares about that now, am I right?"

_Don't snicker._ Vestello told himself, face carefully blank. _He'll just take it personally._

A polite cough reminded them of Joe's presence.

"This Allosaurus—" Leather-clad fingers creaked, gripping the medal. "—was abandoned by some cruel fighter." Sad cerulean looked over the white rim and the relief outline carved on the front. "Reckon that's why he had his shorts in a bunch."

Vestello, remembering the rage and pain the Allo had displayed, winced.

"Vivosaurs need to be with Fossil Fighters they know they can trust." Cerulean locked with amber. "If they're abandoned, they go feral and their true nature emerges."

_Why would anyone betray a vivosaur?_ It made no sense, not to him. It wasn't right, betraying something that relied on you so much. Anyone should know that. Yet…that Allosaurus proved there were people in the world who didn't, or simply didn't care.

He wasn't sure which was worse; ignorance or indifference.

"That's why I'm here, actually."

Blinking, Vestello cocked his head and focused on the elder Fighter again.

Joe leaned back on his heels. "The Fighter's Association asked me to round up rogue vivosaurs."

—"_I'm helping an acquaintance of mine with an errand of his."—_

Was _Joe_ the acquaintance Leveche had mentioned?

"Aw, shucks." Joe palmed his forehead. "Where are my manners? You know this already, but I'm Joe Wildwest, and I'm a Fossil Fighter."

Vestello bowed, hands coming up. _[Name: V-E-S-T-E-L-L-O]_

Wait…did Joe even know what sign language _was_?

"I'm Todd—" The blonde bobbed in place. "—and Vestello is my best friend. We always cheer for you on TV, Joe!" Todd punched the air. "Our dream is to become great Fossil Fighters just like you!"

Joe laughed. "Aw, shucks. You small fries are makin' me blush." Holding up a hand, he shook a finger in a mock-scolding manner. "But y'all oughta aim a little higher. Don't try to be _as_ good as me." He paused, letting the words sink in. "Try to be _better._"

Tipping his hat back, the veteran fighter glanced skyward, his brows furrowing. "Well…I s'pose I should think about seein' you two home, but I ain't quite done with my job yet." Arms folding across his chest, he hummed. "Still got one more vivosaur that needs rescuin', ya see? But…"

He looked them over, gaze lingering mainly on Vestello. "Y'all seem pretty capable, so I trust ya can make it home—"

Stepping forward, Vestello held out his hand.

Cerulean eyes blinked at the green-rimmed medal resting on the open palm. "Aw, bacon!" Another flush spread across his face. "I durn near forgot that Dino Medal I loaned ya!"

Joe glanced from the medal to Vestello and then back again, thoughtful. Then he smiled.

"Tell ya what." He reached out, and folded Vestello's fingers back over the medal. "Vestello, what say ya keep it as my way of sayin' thanks for all the help?"

Amber eyes widened. _Keep it? _Me_?_

_Wisps of pleased yellows wound between splashes of smug greens.  
::Stay with you.::_

Vestello could swear the medal was _vibrating_ beneath his fingers.

"If only my stupid stomach hadn't started hurting…"

Amber flickered to the sulking boy, amused. Vestello _tch_ed loudly, a smirk tugging at his lips. _That's what ya get._

Todd glared at him.

"Listen up, small fries!"

Both boys snapped to attention.

"If you love yer vivosaurs and share their passion for Fossil Battles, then y'all can accomplish anything!"

Both blue and blonde nodded.

Joe smiled, tipping his hat to them. "I look forward to the day ya'll become proper Fossil Fighters. But for now—" He spun around on the ball of his foot. "—I've gotta mosey on down the trail." Glancing over his shoulder, he grinned. "Adios!"

And then he was gone.

"Wow." Starry eyed, Todd stared after the cowboy. "We just got advice from _Joe Wildwest_ himself!" Beaming, he turned to Vestello. "No choice now, Vestello. We _have_ to become Fighters."

Smiling, Vestello stood tall. Todd snorted.

"Yeah, I know how you want it bad." A sly grin. "But not as bad as me!" Blue gleamed with a fierce determination. "Next time I see Joe, I'm going to be a full-fledged Fighter!"

In tandem, both boys leapt high, beating the air with their fists.

/\/\

**From:**** Leveche  
****Subject:**** Congratulations**

**So you chose an Aeros for your first vivosaur? Boy after my own heart. My own first was a spinax and to this day he remains one of my most dependable partners. Be careful though, aeros can be willful but I know you're up to the challenge**.

/\

**From:**** Leveche  
****Subject:**** Pressure**

**Pressure—**_**that**__**pulsing weight-on-shoulders sensation you experienced when near Joe Wildwest and myself**_**—Is an umbrella term for several aspects of Fossil Fighting not commonly known by the general public. I won't bore you with the fine details so this message will give you a brief overview:**

**It is a manifestation of one's intent, made nearly palpable due to our connections with our vivosaurs. It can be used to stand up against threats and to hold on to one's ideals through sheer will. Not everyone is strong enough to produce Pressure, only those of the same caliber as Saurhead of Vivosaur Island and Joe Wildwest of the Caliosteo Fossil Park can produce one. This can either make them seem intimidating and unapproachable to most people (**_**Saurhead**_**), or great and alluring for those seeking protection or advice (**_**Joe Wildwest**_**). You probably felt safe when Joe was near you. Like with him there you need not fear any danger. Had it been Saurhead you'd have felt unnerved and likely sought a way to get away from him. ((Personally I think he does that on purpose to keeps most of those rabid fans of his away, though there are those insane/stupid enough to try braving it. *ugh* those guys are the **_**worst**_**, I tell you.))**

**Anyway, perhaps I'll explain the finer details of Pressure in future messages, but for now this should do. **

/\/\/\/\

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).


	2. Chapter 1: To the Island I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories, which I highly recommend you read, he has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

**Chapter 1  
To The Island I**

_*Two Years Later*_

**From: Harmattan****  
****Subject:**** We're going!**

**Todd and I made it through the preliminaries! Thanks for all the advice, it really helped. Do you have any more that could help me at the Tournament?**

/\

Amber eyes stared down at the water far below, and the miniscule shadow cast by the helicopter. A smirk tugged at the sixteen-year-old's lips. _Almost there, we're almost there._ Easing back into his seat, Vestello closed his eyes. _Lord, thank you for giving me, giving us, this opportunity._

_Whispers of eager yellow-oranges darted across an expanse of aloof blues.  
::Soon, soon. We fight? Play?::_

_::Settle, Vicious.::_ A gentle rebuke towards the gradually rising currents of aggressive reds. _::We'll play soon, but not yet.::_

The Air Bone vivosaur sulked, retreating back to the shadows of Vestello's awareness.

The bluenette couldn't help the sense of amusement his partner's antics stirred up. He could be such a spoiled child at times.

Beside him, Todd fidgeted.

"I can't believe it's finally gonna happen, Vestello!"

Slouched as far down in his seat as physically possible, Vestello eyed the outstretched hand flexing where his head had just been.

"My heart is beating like a jackhammer!"

_That's not the only thing beating._ Blue hair bobbed up and down in time with Todd's insistent bouncing. Vestello sighed, then whistled a crisp note-of-warning. Naturally Todd didn't notice.

"We're gonna be in Joe's very own tournament, the Caliosteo Cup!" A pause, then Todd straightened arrogantly. "All the _cool_ Fighters just call it the Cup for short."

Which_ cool fighters?_

Blue met amber. "Joe would be amazed to know we made it through the preliminaries and came all the way here!" Todd grinned.

Vestello smiled, fingers tracing the rim of Vicious's Dino Medal. _All the way through the preliminaries, with only two vivosaurs between us. Yes, Joe probably _would_ be amazed._

"Hey!" Todd strained against his belt. "I can see Caliosteo Fossil Park!"

Again with the bouncing_._ One would think Todd suffered from un-medicated ADHD. Actually…

"That's where the Cup's going to be!"

_Well…_ Vestello shrugged, settling back in his seat, watchful for anymore flailing limbs. _There will be no calming him now._

At a rate not nearly fast enough for his liking, the helicopter made for the fossil park.

/\/\/\

"Welcome to Caliosteo Fossil Park-" A smiling attendant greeted them. "-a prehistoric world of dreams, dinosaurs, and adventure!" She waved to the town around them.

"This park was founded by none other than Joe Wildwest, the superstar Fossil Fighter. It is composed of three islands: Ribular Island, Cranial Isle, and Ilium Island. Visitors are welcome to excavate fossils and revive as many vivosaurs as they like."

She paused, smiling again. "And of course, there's plenty of Fossil Fighting to be done!"

_Todd looks like he's about to explode._ Vestello noted, smile tugging at his lips.

"But for now—" The attendant continued. "—please make yourselves at home here in lush, green Ribular Town!"

_Oh we will._ He just wanted to start moving. All that time in the helicopter had done nothing for his limbs, he almost felt like he was hyped up on caffeine. Of course, he could practice self control unlike _some _people he could name_._

Something around them _beeped_, signaling the use of loud speakers.

"_This is an important public-service announcement from Caliosteo Fossil Park. Registration for the Caliosteo Cup will be ending soon. Fossil Fighters who have not yet registered should enroll at the Fighter Station immediately."_

With some fascination, Vestello watched _joy/excitement/sudden-panic_ dance across Todd's face in rapid succession.

"They're gonna end registration!" If one went by his tone alone you'd think the world was ending. "Come on! We have to get to that Fighter Station right _now_!"

The attendant simply looked amused.

"The Fighter Station is the building right behind us." Todd and Vestello leaned to the side and looked passed her. "The Fighter Station is an integrated facility serving all your Fossil Fighter needs. It has a Cleaning Room for fossils and is also home to a Fossil Stadium, where Fossil Battles are held."

"Come ooon!" Todd danced in place. "Let's stop standing around and go register already!"

And he was off like a homing missile, leaving his friend in the dust.

Vestello blinked, shrugged, and then followed at a more sedate pace: up the stairs, through sliding glass doors, and into a large lobby.

"Heeey! Over here, Vestello!"

Spotting his impatient friend, Vestello approached the front desk. Together they looked up at the receptionist.

"Hello and welcome! I take it you want to enter the Caliosteo Cup?" At their eager nods, she laughed. "In that case, may I please have your name?"

"I'm Todd Flanigan—" Todd waved at Vestello. "-and this is my friend, Vestello Leoncor."

"Thank you very much." The receptionist looked at a computer screen, scanning through various data files. "Your qualification through the preliminaries has been confirmed. Please wait here. Someone will be along shortly to instruct you on our facilities and rules—"

A _whoosh_ drew their attention to a side door. Stepping into the lobby, a light brunette approached with an amicable smile on her face.

"Hey there! I'm Stella." She greeted. "I'm the Staff Leader here on Ribular Island." Stopping in front of them, she looked the two boys over. "You guys made it just in time! But since you did, I'm going to start the tour in the most important place."

Passing them, she made for a door at the far side of the front desk. "Right this way, please."

"…The most important place?" Todd whispered as they followed. "What do you think that is?"

Vestello shrugged. _How should I—_Automatic doors slid open—_oooh, I get it._

"Welcome to the most important place for Fighters." Stella grinned, gesturing around them. "The Cleaning Room!"

_I've only heard about these rooms from Leveche._ Vestello stared at the sophisticated technology around them. _This is amazing._

Almost dazed, he followed after Stella as she walked them through the basics.

/\/\/\

_It's just like Leveche said it was._ Amber surveyed the imposing Fossil Rock before him. Leveche also said it was simple to clean fossils, he just had to start. But…_where_ was he supposed to start? And how? The hammer in his hands suddenly felt too clumsy. Too heavy.

Nearby, he could hear Todd gleefully pounding away at his own Fossil Rock.

_Calm down._ Breathe in, hold, then let it out slowly. _What's that saying? Kick some rocks, say bad words, and just start walking?_

He eyed the boulder again.

_Lord help me, I'm nervous, I'm not sure what to…do…_

There. Was that a flaw in the rock? There was only one way to find out.

He held the hammer up, then brought it down on the flaw. On impact a spider-web of cracks spread across the surface, revealing another flaw.

_Connect the dots._ Another blow, more cracks, another flaw. One more time and—

_Wow._

Chunks of stone just fell free, revealing the pristine fossil underneath.

_Somehow, I don't think Leveche had that in mind when she said cleaning fossils were simple._ Still, he wasn't complaining. The rest of the cleaning seemed so much easier now.

/\/\/\

"99% on your first try? I don't know why I'm still here." Stella laughed as the dusty, blue-haired boy, Vestello Leoncor, smiled at his handiwork. "Actually, I think one of the only other person I know of who did the same thing was Creed Peregrine of Vivosaur Island."

"Who's Creed Peregrine?" The blonde boy, Todd Flanigan, asked.

Stella blinked. "You mean you don't know who she is?"

Both boys shook their heads.

"Well…I suppose I can understand that, she doesn't battle publicly anymore. But she's an amazing fighter." A grin. "She beat the pants off of Joe a while back."

Todd sputtered. "She _beat_ Joe Wildwest? No way!"

"It's true, really." What a fight it had been too. And both of them had just had so much _fun_, the fight had lasted for almost an hour before Creed had finally overpowered Joe. She had still had two vivosaurs on the field, none of them had Wondrous or Miraculous fossils integrated. It had been an amazing match.

_Wait, I should be reviving those vivosaurs now. Oops._

"I'll tell you more later, for now let's get those fossils revived!"

/\/\/\

_A triceratops, my very own triceratops._ Vestello smiled at the vivosaur in the chamber, feeling faint wisps of what would soon be a new connection.

At least thirty feet in length with three foot horns, the tricera could almost pass for a living battering ram. However, it looked much more…refined than a mere battering ram. Blue with tan, it held itself almost regally.

Then the tricera vanished and its Dino Medal dropped out of the machine and into Stella's awaiting hand.

"Once revived-" She turned to the boys. "—a vivosaur is contained in the form of a Dino Medal. And here you go!" Grinning, she extended the two medals. "These are your very own Dino Medals."

_My second vivosaur. _ Fingers closed around the blue-rimmed medal and Vestello connected with the distant wisps that represented the tricera.

_A ripple of questioning pale oranges disturbed the surface of calm pale yellows and adobe browns.  
::Partner, mine?::_

A nod. _::Partner, you, me, and Vicious.::_

Curious tendrils stretched out, as if to investigate the other link—

-recoiled back as the owner of said link lashed out with half-hearted malice.

_A current of proud blue-greens welled up, broken only by faint wisps of gray-blue disapproval.  
::'Partner you. Other…uncouth.::_

_A scoff of gray-blue splashed across unimpressed faint traces of disgusted burgundy.  
::Soft-skinned leaf-gnawer.::_

Vestello suppressed a snicker as the two vivosaurs refused to 'connect' with each other again and settled down, one bored and aloof while the other was affronted and disdainful.

_::We are a team, Regal. You don't have to _like_ each other to work together.::_

Wind sputtered and water splashed as both vivosaurs blatantly expressed their opinions on _that_ prospect.

"Now I'll explain the rules we use for Fossil Fighting." Stella turned towards the door. "Let's head over to the Fossil Stadium."

Ignoring his now sulking vivosaurs, Vestello followed the woman back out into the lobby, towards the same door where she had first come in.

"The Fossil Stadium is through this door."

"Fossil Stadium!" Todd whooped. "I'm so excited I could puke!"

Vestello felt his vivosaurs blanch, then stir closer to the forefront of his mind to watch the silent treatment forgotten.

_Same old Todd._ Shaggy blue hair shook as a fond smile traced his lips.

"Yes, try not to do that." Stella grimaced. "Our floors are very clean… Anyway, please follow me.

Doors _whoosh_ed, and they entered a long hall lined with benches.

"This is the Fossil Stadium's common room. Fighters entered in the Cup will often gather here." She stopped in front of another door and stood next to another staff member. "Oh, and when you get a notice about an upcoming match, be sure to come right away!"

"Hiya!" The other staff member greeted, waving. "I'm Devon Strait, and I'm here to get you familiar with all the Cup's Fossil Fighting rules." Turning, he opened the door behind him.

Todd whooped again. "We finally get to go inside a Fossil Stadium!" Strong fingers gripped around Vestello's wrist. "Come on, come on!" The blonde charged through the doors, yanking Vestello along behind him.

/\/\/\

_So long range vivosaurs need a lot of distance in order for their attacks to be most effective, due to greater levels of momentum needed to charge up the attack. _Vestello let his feet carry him through the common room on autopilot._ And short range vivosaurs lose attack power if they try and hit something not within immediate range._ They entered the lobby._ Interesting._

"One last thing." Devon turned back to them. "If a Fighter lacks strategy or their vivosaurs lack abilities, victory will prove impossible. Remember that, alright?"

Both boys nodded.

Satisfied, Devon shooed them towards the door. "Now get out there and show 'em what you're made of!" He turned back towards the stadium. "Good luck!"

Stella chuckled, watching him go. "That's it for orientation, you two. You're now officially entered in the Caliosteo Cup. Your opponents will be automatically chosen by the computer." A pause. "Also, whenever you finish a Cup match, you'll be granted access to a new dig site."

She smiled. "Matches sort of act like the qualifying matches on Vivosaur Island. For each round you pass, you gain a higher level." A pause. "There are other ways to gain levels, but you'll have to figure those out on your own."

The smile broadened into a grin. "The tournament winner and the immediate runner ups will be counted as Master Fighters."

_Neat._ Vestello smiled, remembering what Leveche had told him about Fighter Levels. _I wonder, will I be able to climb the ranks like she did? Or will it take me a few years to reach that point?_ Only the strongest of Fighters, _Synchros_—those with a deep intuitive connection with their viosaurs-could grow in skill so quickly. Could he ever measure up to them?

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot." Stella dug through a side bag. "I have your Paleopagers right here." She pulled two things out, handing them to the boys.

_A bandanna?_ Vestello accepted the 'Paleopager', bemused. _No, it looks like a bandanna, but it's more like a collar…_

"What's this? It looks like a bandanna." Todd frowned, also puzzled.

"We send news and notices out to Paleopagers via the Fossil Messaging Service, or FMS—"

The pagers _beep_ed. "_This is an important public-service announcement from Caliosteo Fossil Park. The Caliosteo Cup opening ceremony will be kicking off shortly. All interested parties should meet in front of the Fighter Station."_

_Neat._ Vestello examined the pager.

"—just like that." Stella finished. "And, in case you're wondering, it's designed to go around the neck because it's less likely to break that way." A laugh. "Fighters carry all sorts of things around in their bags, so if the pager went anywhere else it would either get lost or broken."

_Makes sense._ Flipping it around, Vestello tied it snuggly around his neck.

"Okay, that's my cue. Good luck, you two!" And then she was gone.

"I bet the opening ceremony is gonna be _awesome_." Nervous fingers fumbled slightly with the pager. "Maybe Joe will show up!"

_That _would_ be neat._ Vestello smiled. _I'd like to show him how much Vicious has grown._

Pausing, he blinked.

_Where'd Todd go-oh._

The front glass door swung shut.

Vestello snickered. _Always on the move, that one._ Striding forward, he followed his friend.

/\/\/\

_So many people_…

The center of town was absolutely packed. People of all ages, builds, and race could be seen. Thankfully, no one wore anything even remotely similar to Todd's green-jumpsuit-and-hard-hat ensemble.

"Hey, look!" Todd pointed skyward as Vestello sidled up next to him. "Something's flying this way."

Vestello looked, blinked, then looked again.

_A giant, flying television screen…_

On the giant screen was a live image of Joe Wildwest, looking exactly as he had two years before.

"Welcome to Calisteo Fossil Park. The place where dreams are made! I'm the owner of this here park. The name's Joe Wildwest. You Fighters'll love it here, we got three islands to explore! Now—" The image of Joe grinned, eyes sly. "-get ready for a surprise! 'Cause I want y'all to know that…the Cup champion'll _get my park!_"

Say _what_?

"You'll own 'er free and clear!"

The crowd _roared._ The announcement was one which no one could have predicted, but fired up their fighting spirits all the more.

"So let's get to battlin', folks… The Caliosteo Cup is now _open!_"

The sky, though light with day, lit up even further with a sudden wave of fireworks.

"Man, just seeing Joe's face on that awesome video display was so exciting!" Todd gushed over the roar of the crowd, turning to Vestello. "But seriously. The Cup's grand prize is the _entire fossil park_! My mind is completely blown here!" He spread his arms wide. "This is huge, Vestello. We _have_ to find a way to win, no matter what."

They shared grins, thrusting their fists into the air.

"Hello, Todd. Hello, Vestello." Stella walked up. "The cup is finally underway."

"Oh, hey, Stella!" Todd grinned at her.

Stella looked over them both, curious. "Why aren't you two off digging Fossil Rocks yet?"

_That's a good question._ Vestello shrugged.

Stella frowned. "You should have received a message on your Paleopagers by now—"

The pagers beeped.

"_The first dig site, Treasure Lake, is now open on Ribular Island. Treasure Lake is ringed by thick woods, in the middle of which sits a lake. Fighters are urged to travel there to prepare for round 1 of the Cup."_

Vestello sniggered as Stella sighed.

Todd squeaked. "We're really gonna do this!" A pause, his head whipped around. "H-hey! Everyone's gone!"

Blinking, Vestello scanned the area. _So they are._

"We just got here and already we're behind!"

Stella pointed past them. "Treasure Lake is through that walkway there."

Todd jerked around so fast he almost overbalanced. "C'mon! Let's go before all the fossils are gone!"

And off he went.

"You know…"

Pausing mid-step, Vestello looked back at Stella.

"I'm actually shocked Joe would do something like that."

_She didn't know?_

"None of the staff knew he was putting up the park as a prize." Her head dipped. "Not even me."

Was that hurt in her voice?

"But—" The hurt vanished behind a hastily erected smile. "I suppose you have bigger things to worry about, huh?"

A shrug. _No, not really._

"Good luck with the Cup, Vestello."

Smiling, Vestello waved and headed towards the path leading to Treasure Lake—

"Oh no. He's gone already."

-Paused again behind a distressed member-of-staff.

Curious, Vestello whistled a sharp note. The woman spun around, hands flying out.

"Wait!"

Amber eyed the halting palms. _I'm not going anywhere._

"You haven't received your Fossil Sonar yet, have you?"

_She seems a bit stressed.._ A blink. _ Sonar? Forgot about that._ He shook his head.

"Well—" Now indignant, the woman straightened, fists on hips. "—you're not going to find any Fossil Rocks without it!"

Head cocked, Vestello accepted a small machine.

"I tried to stop that boy who ran ahead of you, but he moved like his pants were on fire!"

A snicker. _That's Todd._ Vestello shook his head, smiling fondly.

"Oh, he's your friend?"

A nod.

"Well, that's convenient! Let's go give him his sonar together, shall we?"

Another nod, and Vestello followed her down the path.

/\/\/\

_I wonder if that's what a beheaded chicken acts like…_ Vestello wondered a short time later.

"Stupid fossil rocks!" Sliding to a halt, Todd threw his head back. "Come on! Where are you?"

A dark brow quirked. _You think they're just going to jump out for you?_ Vestello sniggered behind his hand.

"You won't find anything without a Fossil Sonar." The staff member chided, approaching the distraught boy. She held out the second sonar. "Here, this should make life easier." Her voice sounded almost as amused as Vestello felt.

She gave Todd a sly smile. "I tried to give it to you earlier, but you just shoved past me and ran off."

_Oooh!_ A sympathetic wince. _Burned._

Yet he couldn't help finding Todd's predicament, and following reaction, funny. Wide blue eyes met amber, seeking support—

_[Turtle. Hare. Remember?]_

And there was another wince.

"But that's okay." The woman's voice took on a decidedly chipper tone. "I know you're just excited about the Cup.

_Teasing, she's definitely teasing him._ Vestello bobbed his head. It wasn't like Todd hadn't been asking for it. He'd been hyper as a squirrel-on-caffeine-rush ever since the preliminaries, and thus prone to silly little mistakes like forgetting about sonar.

Not that Vestello was any better, he just had more external self-control.

The woman laughed. "Alright, let me show you how your sonar works."

Vestello perked up.

"Oh—" Sheepish realization flashed across the woman's face. "I'm Sally, by the way." A polite bow. "It's nice to meet you." A cough. "Okay, take a look at your sonar screen."

Both boys did so, and she proceeded to walk them through the process of using it. This included having them both search the immediate area for a fossil rock each.

"Yess!" Todd pumped a fist as Sally left. "With this sonar I can dig and dig and never run out of fossils!"

_Warning: manic glint alert! Manic glint alert!_

"Look out planet! I'm gonna scoop every treasure you got!" And away he went. Again.

Vestello shook his head, watching the resulting dust cloud disperse, before following at a more sedate pace.

/\/\/\

**From:**** Leveche  
****Subject:**** Re: We're Going!**

**Congratulations on making the Caliosteo Cup. I know you'll do well. Not sure about your friend, though. I don't believe he's quite ready for something like that. Then again I could be misreading his apparent skill.**

**As for advice… here's a tidbit I think will help you. You're familiar with the five alignments a vivosaur can have, yes? Wind, fire, earth, water, and neutral. Wind has the advantage against water, but is weak against earth. Earth is weak to fire, and fire to water, and neutral has no **_**official **_**elemental affinity and thus isn't counted in the circle. But that's common knowledge. **_**Here's**_** the good part: Alignment also influences the nature of a vivosaur as well as the way they prefer to fight. **

**Neutral**** aligned vivosaurs vary from case to case and are perhaps the most adaptable of vivosaurs, likely to make up for their lack of an elemental affinity. Their fighting styles depend mainly on what kind of terrain they're familiar with. This means a neutral aligned vivosaur will become harder and harder to beat the more experience and variety they gain. They also tend to be the calmest of all the vivosaurs, and very loyal. My allo refers to me as 'sir' and acts very much like a trained soldier. Were he human I suspect he'd be either a shock troop or in a special operations unit.**

**Wind**** aligned vivosaurs are free-spirits. They don't waste energy fighting head on but instead dance around their enemy's guard to strike from behind, or at any weak-point they detect. The only time they do strike head on is if they believe their enemy will be overwhelmed. They are often quite mischievous, as your aeros can attest to.**

**Earth**** aligned vivosaurs are slow and patient. They favor enduring an enemy's blows until they detect just the right moment to strike. It could be at an injury, or a moment of instability such as someone mid-step. Of all the vivosaurs, earth vivosaurs tend to be the most powerful, but it takes a long time for them to muster all that strength and they rarely bother to go all out. In my experience, earth vivosaurs are among the easiest to handle and among the most dependable. **

**Fire**** aligned vivosaurs are aggressive and impatient. It's best not to try and control them outright, instead focus on directing their wild energy in constructive ways. They favor striking hard and fast, the quicker they defeat an opponent the better because they have the least stamina of all the vivosaur alignments. Be cautions of the wilder or strongest of fire vivosaurs, such as T-Rex, because they can amplify your emotions, such as rage, and make you lose all sense of reason. Fire burns, and you must be careful not to be seared. I say this from personal experience.**

**Water**** aligned vivosaurs are adaptable and tricky. Of the elements, water vivosaurs make me the most nervous. They swerve around an enemy's attacks in order to strike from the side. If an attack fails they recover quickly, looping around for another strike. If an enemy shows weakness then a water vivosaur will show no mercy. Beware of the strongest waters, such as Krona. Don't underestimate them and make sure to keep a firm grasp on what your wills and desires are because they can slip past your defenses and make their desires feel like your own. If it catches you, and you try and fight it, the vivosaur will try and drown you in guilt or pain, any weakness that'll make you yield to its control. My krona almost managed to get me when I first revived him, fortunately I have a wind attribute and managed to outmaneuver him.**

**(Should you wish to know more about how to deal with a strong vivosaur's manipulations let me know and I'll give you some tips to recognize and counteract them. But this message is long enough as-is, so I'll leave it at this.)**

**(Also, keep in mind that what I've told you may not necessarily apply to all vivosaurs. It's just what you will encounter most often) **

**Fun Fact****: Joe is an Earth-affinity Fossil Fighter. That's why you felt secure near him two years ago. **

**P.S: I hope you'll enjoy the congratulatory gift I sent. **

/\/\/\/\

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).


	3. Chapter 1: To the Island II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories, which I highly recommend you read, he has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

**Chapter 1  
To the Island II**

**From: Harmattan****  
****Subject:**** Thanks**

**The backpack's great, thank you.**

**I can sort of understand when you say that Joe Wildwest is an Earth-affinity Fossil Fighter, but could you be a bit more specific? Do all Fighter's have a affinity or do only some? Do you have an affinity? Do I have an affinity? Does an affinity affect a Fighter's ability to use vivosaurs?**

/\/\/\

_That was fun._ Riding a cloud of elation, his feet carried him, on autopilot, through the lobby. Packed safely in his sling backpack—a gift from Leveche—his Fossil Case was completely laden with fossils.

He could see why Leveche described fossil hunting with such fondness. It was hard, sweaty work but really worth it in the end. His muscles only ever burned like that after a few hours of free-running. And he even got a fossil battle out of it!

It had been against a Fighter using an earth-aligned vivosaur called a 'Raja'. Big, strong, and almost as nasty as Vicious on a bad day, he'd had his work cut out for him. But in the end Regal—Vicious hadn't been used due to his weakness to earth vivosaurs—had successfully taken down the giant theropod.

_That one fight was harder than every match in the preliminaries._

A door _whoosh_ed open for him.

_And that was just an _average_ Fighter here on the islands-_

"Hello!"

Amber met mechanical blue optics. _Er…what?_

"Oh-" Stella leaned around the hovering robot. "—hello, Vestello." A smile. "What perfect timing you have. We just finished readying everyone's favorite fossil-cleaning partner."

The robot waved a spindly limb. If it had had a mouth it would have undoubtedly been grinning.

"Say hello to KL-33N!"

_KL-33N? That sounds familiar…_

"Pleased to meet you." The robot bleeped. "I am KL-33N, at your service." Whirring, it spun in place. "Please speak to me if you wish to clean your fossil rocks." A surprisingly smooth bow. "You may trust me with the storage and reviving of even your most precious fossils."

_Well…that'll make things simpler._

And did those optics actually look _apologetic?_

"I do not yet have enough experience with you to clean your fossils on my own, but if I observe you doing so, I can gain that ability as well. Once I absorb enough of your knowledge, I will be able to clean fossil rocks on my own!" Another bow. "I am looking forward to working with you!" A second pirouette.

"This little guy will be a great help on your adventure." Stella grinned, patting a hand against shining metal. "The more you clean, the more he'll learn from you. And believe me-" A conspiratory wink. "—he can learn a _lot_. And once you get more vivosaurs, you can organize them into teams with a Vivosaur Management Machine."

Stepping away from KL-33N, Stella pointed at a second machine the size and shape of a vendor.

"This is a Vivosaur Management Machine, or VMM for short." She glanced back at him. "Basically it stores Dino Medals for Fighters, which is strongly advised because carrying dozens of medals everywhere you go can be a real hassle."

'_Strongly advised', that means using the VMM is optional._ The thought of being separated from his future vivosaurs made him nervous for some reason-

A faint wisp of alert orange tickled the corners of his awareness as Vicious's link surfaced.

_A scoff of disdainful burgundy streaked across a span of annoyed pale reds.  
::Stay with you. No exceptions. Don't forget.:: _

-Ah, that would explain it. And judging from similar colors, tinged with pale green apprehension, coming from Regal both vivosaurs were in accord. Maybe they didn't dislike each other as much as they tried to show…

"Oh!" Stella clapped her palms together. "And when you're at a dig site, you may see an orange-colored VMM. Those have a warp system built in."

…_Warp system?_

"The warp will transport you back to town instantly. It's actually pretty handy, if I do say so myself."

A slow blink of amber. _Very convenient, I wonder why Leveche never mentioned it…_

"Okay." Stella stepped back. "You should be getting back to the digging and the cleaning so you're ready for your Round 1 match. If you're having trouble digging, you might consider upgrading your sonar at the shop. I recommend a bigger screen as your first purchase. It will let you see fossil rocks over a much wider area."

_Upgrades… Definitely something to keep in mind._

"Anyway, there's a shop in the Fossil Guild if you want to swing by and see what they have." Turning away, Stella exited the room, leaving Vestello alone with KL-33N.

Vestello looked at the hovering machine, at a loss. How was he supposed to give it orders if he couldn't talk?

KL-33N beeped.

"I have been uploaded with a sign language translator, specifically to help attend you."

Amber blinked. _I wonder…_ He raised his hands.

_[Your name: F-E-L-I-C?]_

"Why yes, that's what my first master called me. Master Creed Peregrine."

_Creed again…who is she, anyway?_

"Do you have fossils that need cleaning?"

Vestello started. _Oops, almost forgot._ Nodding, he pulled out his case. _Time to get to work._

But as he stared at the first fossil, his resolve faltered. _Where do I begin?_

"If I may, Master Vestello." Felic spoke up.

Lowering his hammer, Vestello turned to the machine, eyes questioning.

"It may help to find any buster points a fossil rock possesses first."

A frown settled over Vestello's face. _[B-U-S-T-E-R P-O-I-N-T-S, what?]_

"They are flaws in a fossil rock's surface. If you hit them in the right order large fragments of the rock will simply fall off." A pause. "However, most Fighters must use a Busterprobe to locate such flaws. Sometimes a buster point may be found accidently, but that doesn't happen very often."

_Buster points, a flaw in the fossil…_ Regal's fossil rock came to mind. _Is that what I did? Strike a buster point? Maybe…_

He stared at the fossil rock with fresh eyes.

_A flaw in the rock…there's one!_ The hammer head rose up, then slammed down and rock splintered like struck glass. _There's the second_… Again the hammer struck, the lattice work of cracks spreading, joining, then splitting apart as rock fell from white-bone like mud off a hill during a rain storm.

_Holy-! The fossil-!_

"Congratulations, young Master." Felic praised, examining the pristine bone. "My scanners tell me that this is a Raja Skull Fossil."

_Raja?_ A soft chuckle. _How ironic._

"Should I revive it for you now?"

A blink, then Vestello shook his head, blue hair whipping back-and-forth.

_[First-finish.  
Second-revive.]_ He signed.

"Very well then." With surprising ease for a robot with such spindly limbs, Felic picked up the fossil and moved it to the side. 

The next fossil was even easier to clean because Vestello knew how to look for the buster points. It turned out to be another skull fossil, one for an avian vivosaur Felic called a thalasso. If Vestello remembered correctly it was derived from the dinosaur thalassodromeus, which meant 'sea runner' funnily enough. But back to the topic at hand.

Once Vestello finished brushing off lingering rock and dirt, it too was set aside for when he was finished cleaning.

It was the third fossil that got tricky.

_I can't find any buster points._ No, he was _not_ panicking, he was merely concerned by the lack of exploitable flaws in the rock. Where could he start without any flaws to point out the start?

"Master-" Again Felic spoke up, surprisingly patient with Vestello's hesitance. "-might I recommend just getting started? The hard outer layer of stone will protect the fossil. You won't damage it with just one strike." A pause. "I must also remind you that there is a time limit for each fossil. If you don't clean it when time runs out then it will be confiscated."

Say _what?_

"Lack of space, you see. Right now we're between surges of Fighters, but when they start coming in we don't have enough places for them all to clean. Losing a fossil is incentive enough to make sure cleaning spaces are opened often enough that we don't get too backed up."

_Ah, that makes sense._ A grimace. _Here it goes then._

And the hammer came down.

He only managed to get the fossil, a support fossil for aeros vivosaurs, to eighty percent quality. Not his proudest achievement, to be sure, but it could have been worse and things didn't exactly get better as he moved onto his other fossils. He lost two of his fossils, one to breaking and the other because he ran out of time.

It was quite stressful.

So it was with no small amount of trepidation that he stood over his last, and smallest, fossil rock. Taking a deep breath, he began to chip away at the stony shell.

_Is that…green?_

"Emerald discovered!"

Vestello jumped, having not seen Felic move to hover over his shoulder.

"It may fetch a high price at the Fighter's Guild, they're always looking for gems."

_Always looking…this happens often? People can _dig up_ precious stones, just like that? Wow…_

"Now that you've cleaned all your fossils, I will now revive the two skulls you found." Again with surprising strength, Felic picked up the raja skull-fossil and supporting fossil then carried them towards the revival chamber.

/\/\/\

_It certainly doesn't _look_ like a 'Princely Lizard'._ And from what he could pick up from the vivosaur, it didn't act all that princely either.

Regal was mortified.

Vicious was thrilled.

And they hadn't even 'met' the new addition yet.

Inside the chamber, the nine-meter-plus vivosaur shifted restlessly. Its low growls sent tremors through the floor as it looked back and forth impatiently for a long moment before finally dissolving into its Dino Medal form. Felic moved the thalasso skull into the chamber as Vestello approached the medal.

Remembering Leveche's warnings, he braced himself before gripped the medal.

_Stone rumbled ominously, streaks of impatient scarlet splintering across red-orange hostility and expectancy._

_Like an unstable pile of boulders, just waiting for that _one_ trigger to bring it all crashing down._ Vestello compared, both fascinated and wary. He had an idea for a name, but couldn't be sure until he saw it fight.

Two connections stirred at the prospect of battle. He didn't need to focus on them to know which they were. Regal was much more discreet.

A low croon and a soft rustling made Vestello turn back to the steamy revival chamber.

Like a ship's sails, blue leather spread out, filling the glass chamber. At least five meters from tip-to-tip, the tent-like wings suggested an owner of massive size but that implication was no more than an optical illusion. An illusion which was quickly shattered as the wings folded shut, talons clicking against metal. A long, almost raven-like head, topped with an impressive crest, rose up on the end of a flexible neck. It stood at almost twice an adult human's height yet had an almost frail build.

Glittering gemstone eyes surveyed the lab. Curious. Eager. Vestello could feel the tugs of a watery current, winding and spreading, but otherwise harmless. It felt a bit restless.

_Of course it's restless._ A smile formed as he approached the chamber. _It's a creature of the sky, being in such a small container must be uncomfortable._

A flash, then a clatter sounded as he retrieved the medal, cementing his connection with the thalasso.

_A mist of swirling, friendly yellows and greens on a sea of hopeful yellow, splashed faintly by wisps of questioning pale orange.  
::Play? Stretch-wings/open-skies/chase-and-catch/freedom?::_

Amber blinked. _That's new, haven't felt a response like that before._

It was more image-and-impressions than words.

Calloused fingers traced the rim of the medal, feeling the little heartbeat pulse beneath his pads. ::_Soon.:: _An assurance. _::We'll play taunt-and-tease with others.::_

More hopeful yellows welled up, swirling almost like a wind's currents, but heavier. Like mist.

_Mist wisps of questioning spiraling-spinning-weaving pale orange.  
::Soon play-fly-fun, promise?::_

_::Promise, Spirit.::_ He felt surprise then intrigue then satisfaction before Spirit's link receded from his immediate awareness.

/\/\/\

_I've never seen him before._ Yarmilla studied wild blue lochs and the vibrant orange-and-brown jumpsuit. _But then, there are lots of new people on the island now._

The boy stepped up to the counter and Yarmilla smiled. _Time to get to work._

"Welcome to my shop!" A polite bow. "It's your first visit, right?"

A nod.

"Well then, lemme show you the ropes!" A broad sweep towards the merchandise-laden shelves. "We offer goods and services that no serious Fighter can afford to be without." She began listing off on her fingers. "We can upgrade your sonar and case, or even provide tools and other items used for cleaning."

The boy seemed to perk up a bit when he heard the bit about tools. _Sorry kid, you probably won't be able to afford them for a while yet._ Even with Jewel Rocks fairly common it still took a long time to get enough gold for the outrageous prices requested for tools.

"We'll also pay cash for spare fossil rocks or any other items you feel like parting with." _Though fossils don't generally earn very much compared to what is needed for really _good_ supplies and upgrades._

It was kind of a pity, really. Finding fossil rocks wasn't nearly as easy as most people seemed to assume it was. And with the Cup going on people, like the boy, were going to have very little time to earn the money for things he _really_ needed.

"Okay, then!" She clapped her palms together. "Now that we're done with that, what can I do for you?"

The boy made some odd gestures with his hands, but didn't say a word.

_Huh?_ "I'm sorry, what do you want?"

Another gesture, a sudden pause, and then a grimace crossed the boy's face followed by a sheepish smile. Reaching into a pouch he pulled out an emerald.

"You want to sell it?"

A nod.

Yarmilla took the precious stone and studied it critically. "I can pay you a thousand gold for this."

The boy jerked, warm brown—or was it amber?—eyes widening with surprise. He nodded his approval and Yarmilla quickly supplied the required amount of gold.

"Will there be anything else?"

Yet another nod, and then the boy reached around and dug into his backpack before pulling out…

_A tablet computer?_ _Why would he-?_

With quick fingers, the boy typed something across the board before showing it to her.

_[I WOULD LIKE TO UPGRADE MY SONAR, PLEASE.] _

"Alright." A nod. "Your sonar can be fitted with upgraded parts that will improve its capabilities. Here-" She held out a menu. "-these are what I can offer, and how much they cost."

Tucking the tablet under one arm, the boy accepted the list, read its contents, and _winced_.

_Sorry, kiddo._ She really was, but rules were rules.

"As you can see, there are three kinds of sonar parts, and each one can be upgraded twice. But you have to install the first upgrade before the second!" A grimace. "…Company policy."

But the boy was nodding again, he understood.

"So then, which upgrade do you want?"

Two fingers tapped the 'Monitor Upgrades' selection.

"This upgrade enlarges your sonar's monitor and extends its fossil-rock-sensing range. You want it? It'll be eight-hundred gold."

The boy counted out the required amount and placed it and his sonar on the counter.

"Okay, I'll upgrade your sonar." Reaching beneath the counter, she pulled out her tool box. "Hold on a sec here…"

It was a simple process, one she had done dozens of times before, and was done in no time.

"It'll be a lot easier to find fossil rocks now, that's for sure." She pushed the sonar back across the counter. "Anything else you need?"

Amber eyes scanned over the menu, eyeing the prices and calculating what was and was not within immediate price range. Then he sighed, closed the menu, and shook his head.

Pocketing the sonar once more, the boy bowed politely, putting a hand to his mouth—palm-to-lips—and then pulled it away.

_Wait a moment, I recognize that one._ Her brows furrowed. _Doesn't that mean 'thank you' in sign-_

"Hey, wait a sec."

The boy paused mid-step, glancing back at her questioningly.

"Your name wouldn't be 'Vestello' by any chance, would it?"

A startled blink, then a nod.

"And you're sometimes called 'Harmattan'?"

Now the boy looked really surprised, but he nodded all the same.

"In that case, I have something here for you." As the boy re-approached the counter, Yarmilla pulled a box off the bottom shelf. "It got shipped over earlier today. All I was told was that it was for a mute boy named Vestello." Cardboard met countertop and Yarmilla pushed it towards the teenager.

Curious, Vestello opened the top and they both looked in.

_A folded note saying 'for Vestello', some kind of gauntlet, a hip holster, and a pouch. What's all this?_

Vestello looked just as confused as he unfolded the note—

-blinked, and scanned it again.

"What is it?"

He passed her the note.

Harmattan_,_

_In this box are several things I think_

_you will need. First is a Dino Medal gauntlet,_

_you can use it to carry your immediate team._

_It's what I used when I first became a fighter, _

_but I don't need it anymore._

_The second is a holster for your Dino Medals_

_Personally, I prefer to carry my vivosaurs_

_on my person at all time, the holster is_

_in case you feel the same way._

_The pouch has enough gold for you to buy_

_the second monitor upgrade for your sonar_

_and the first upgrade for your Fossil Case, and a single_

_Fossil chip. All are a must haves for Fighters._

_I know how hard it is to get money for the upgrades,_

_especially during a tournament such as the Cup,_

_so I thought I'd give you some help._

Leveche

Yarmilla blinked, re-read the note, and then picked up the pouch. Just as it had said, the pouch was filled with gold.

Vestello coughed once into his hand, then tapped the menu, the note, and pulled out his sonar again. He didn't need to speak to make his intent clear. Yarmilla set about adding the upgrades, feeling more than a little dazed as she did so.

/\/\/\

"Ooh, he's so _dreamy_! All mysterious and smoldering and stuff…"

_O…kay…_ Vestello blinked at the large crowd gathered by a ledge above the lake.

"Well, crud. I didn't expect to see _him_ in the Cup. This is going to make it harder to win, that's for sure."

Now he was curious. _Is it Saurhead? Leveche mentioned he had a bunch of rabid fans that followed him whenever he went out in public._

"Hey, Vestello." Todd ran over as Vestello approached. "Did you hear? Rupert is entered in the Cup!" A bright grin. "That's right. _The_ Rupert!"

Amber blinked slowly, a blank look glossing over them.

_[R-U-P-E-R-T, who?]_

_You'd think I'd just asked what a vivosaur was._ He mused, watching Todd's posture stiffen with outrage.__

"How can you _not_ know who Rupert is?" Todd hissed, swelling indignantly, winding up for one of his rants—

-Stopped, glanced over his shoulder, and promptly forgot that he was angry.

"They're just about to start a TV interview with Rupert now." Snatching Vestello's wrist, he dragged the bluenette into the crowd.

"Good morning. I'm Linda R. Porter, reporting for Calisteo TV." A friendly-faced woman in a blue dress spoke into the mic. "With the Caliosteo Cup under way, we have an exclusive interview with one of the Fighters."

She turned to the crowd. "This undefeated child prodigy is on a stunning run of victories across multiple Fossil Fighting tournaments. He's _also_ the heir to a multinational corporation that produces a wide range of goods for Fighters. It's the prince of FossilDig, Inc. and the talk of every Fighter in town! Ladies and gentlemen…"

Vestello crept closer, when a sudden, faint pulse inside his chest froze him in place. _What…_

"Say hello to Rupert Faro!"

Aloof pale-gold stared out from beneath long silvery bangs.

"Rupert, let's get right to it." Linda approached him. "Do you feel confident about winning the Caliosteo Cup?"

Another pulse, a sense of pressure fell over Vestello's shoulders. Noticeable, but nowhere near as attention-grabbing as Joe's had been.

_How did I _not_ notice him before?_ Vestello wondered, eyeing the expensive red tailcoat and immaculate white and red petticoat breeches. He thought he could vaguely remember watching a few tournaments on TV with Rupert as a participant, but he had always been more interested in the vivosaurs than the Fighters themselves…

"Oh yes, quite." Pale hair dipped, gold gaze focused on Linda and no one else. "There's little point in entering a competition if one does not expect to win."

Dark brows furrowed at the mechanical-sounding words. _That sounded rehearsed…or echoed._

"Spoken like a true champion." Linda straightened again. "There is little doubt this young competitor has sipped oft from the cup of victory."

_That sounded _so_ corny._ Was it a requirement for reporters to practice bad poetry?

"Were any other Fighter to say as much, we might accuse them of hubris." A sunny grin. "But from Rupert, it is fact. Will this title come to him as have all the others? Or will a new hero emerge to challenge the boy genius?"

_Uh-oh, Todd's going all starry-eyed again…_ The stirrings of an idea began to tug at his mind. _Hm, that might be fun…_

"One thing is clear: all eyes will be on the Caliosteo Cup!" A pause. "Oh, and we've been asked by the organizers to pass a message along to our viewers." Linda gave the camera a stern look. "Despite his fame, at the end of the day, Rupert is still a competitor entered in the Cup. Though you may be smitten-"—Vestello _almost_ snorted, almost.—"-by his roguish charm, please do _not_ mob him or try to steal locks of his hair."

Vestello paused, checked his memory to be sure he had heard correctly, then winced in sympathy.

_Ouch._

Rabid fans were the _worst_, he'd seen enough of them on television and heard Leveche's own accounts of them.__

"_Any_ entrants found to be annoying Rupert in such a manner may be subject to disqualification." Linda's face brightened again. "And that's all the time we've got. For Caliosteo TV, this is Linda R. Porter saying good day, and good fortune."

"…Idiocy."

A blink, Vestello shook his head and checked his verbal memory. Yes, that had been Rupert, though it didn't seem like anyone else had heard the agitated whisper. Nor did they seem to notice as the silver haired boy slipped away down the hill towards the lake.

The television crew packed up and left and the crowd dispersed. There were some disappointed mutterings when some noticed that Rupert had already left, but other than that nothing happened. In moments Todd and Vestello were alone on the ledge.

Todd pumped the air. "Oooo! I'd like to chase after Rupert and see if he's really all that!"

Vestello cocked his head, the meanest little idea crossing his mind. Smiling he edged over, bumping Todd's shoulder, jerking his chin downhill where Rupert had gone.

_Here fishy, fishy, fishy…_

Todd glanced where he had directed, then at the Dino Medal now flitting across Vestello's fingers. Blue eyes brightened.

"Hey, yeah! They said not to _annoy_ him, but they didn't say we couldn't _challenge_ him to a _battle_!"

Vestello nodded, grinning.

"Sweet! I'm going for it!" And down the hill he ran.

_Hook, line, and sinker._

"Wish me luck!"Todd called over his shoulder.

Vestello flipped a lazy wave, suppressing a smirk. _Wonder how he'll manage…probably not very well._

Leveche hadn't been too off in her assessment on Todd. He _wasn't_ ready to be a serious Fighter yet. Hopefully his little venture will teach him something before the first rounds began.

A tiny flicker of guilt tugged at him. He sighed. _I better make sure he doesn't hurt himself._

He found them on a small peninsula overlooking the lake.

"Hey! What say you and me have a good old-fashioned _Fossil Battle?_" Todd almost bounced in place, as usual. "You know that excited feeling you get when you meet a tough Fighter? Well, I have it!"

A wince. _That sounded _almost_ as bad as Linda's reporter poetry._

"You like Fossil Battles, and you know that feeling. So let's have some fun!"

Silver hair shook back and forth. "Please go amuse yourself elsewhere. I don't have time to waste on the likes of you."

_Ooh, burned, again._ Vestello cringed with both sympathy and amusement at Todd's expression

But Rupert wasn't done yet. Another pulse resounded through Vestello's frame and the sense of pressure on his shoulders got a little more intense.

"'Let's have fun'? 'Excited feeling'? Such disgusting treacle is enough to make my porridge come up!" The other teenager all but sneered. "Frankly, I abhor having to associate with Fighter's such as yourself." A scoff. "If you wish to face me in a Fossil Battle, you must win your way to my standing in the tournament. Of course…" A shrug. "There's no chance of that happening. Now run along and take your sad vivosaurs with you."

Despite the phrasing, that last bit didn't seem like an insult. It was more like, a hint of pain-at-seeing-others-in-pain? And how could he (Vestello) even guess that it was such?

"Wh-what?" Todd sputtered, swelling up. "How dare you! You don't have any idea how talented I am!"

_Uh-oh, here we go._ Maybe baiting Todd into challenging Rupert hadn't been such a wise idea after all. Maybe he should have tried matching him with a weaker Fighter?

Todd stepped forward, spine rigid and fists clenched. "I think you're just chicken! Baaawk bawk bawk!"

_It's like watching a Chihuahua bark at an American Shepherd…or a wolf._

Gold eyes flashed with annoyance, a huff sounding as Rupert seemed to restrain the urge to grind his teeth. Instead, he shook his head and shrugged. "So you demand satisfaction, do you?" A sigh. "Very well. If it will keep you from stalking me in the future…"

_Oooh, that was _not_ sarcasm. _

Todd, however, didn't seem to realize that the last sentence was not an insult and he swelled up even more.

"Once I show you what a true Fossil Battle is like, you can run home and tell Mommy all about it."

_Okay, _that_ was an insult._

The battle was short, sweet, and _painful._

Todd's stego, a wind-type vivosaur, versus Rupert's raja, an earth-type, and another vivosaur Vestello hadn't recognized. One attack, Rupert won with a _single_ attack, and had taken no damage even though he had given Todd the first move. And his second vivosaur had seemed to be there simply for show.

_Ouch._ Vestello grimaced as Todd's knees buckled and collapsed.

"I lost." A stunned whisper. "I lost a _lot_."

"Truly pathetic." Rupert scoffed, catching his raja's medal. "Are you even paying attention to the elemental type of your vivosaur?"

"Elemental type?"

Vestello refrained, barely, from palming his face. Of the two of them Todd was the vivosaur-fanatic, yet he didn't even know something that…that _basic?_

"Oh, this is indeed sad." Rupert sighed. "To think that a Fighter who knows nothing about elemental types…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "Oh, very well. Pay attention!" He held up a gloved hand. "There are five elemental types: Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and Neutral. Every vivosaur has one such type. Excluding Neutrals, all types hold an advantage and a weakness against other types. For example—" He shot Todd a bland look. "—the Air type is strong against Water, but _weak against Earth._ If a vivosaur attacks when it has an elemental-type advantage, it inflicts greater damage upon its foe."

_He doesn't speak like a teenager._ Vestello noted. _More like an intelligent, socially inept adult, but he's good at giving technical lectures._ At least Todd seemed to be following what the silver haired teen was saying anyway.

"My raja is an Earth-type. So were you a _clever_ Fighter, you would have targeted my Water-type Mapo." Well, that explained what that second vivosaur had been. "Additionally, your Stego is a Mid-Range-class vivosaur. Mapo was at a range at which your vivosaur could have been more affective. Not that any of this matters." A shrug. "I still would have crushed you in the end."

Well that explained it. Rupert had been _testing_ Todd. He had probably known that Todd wasn't strong enough yet to beat even one of his vivosaurs, so he set up the battle to see if Todd had any _familiarity_ with the finer details of Fossil Battling.

…And that Pressure Rupert was giving off now seemed to be pulling Vestello over—

"Oh, come now." The poor boy looked exasperated. "What is this nonsense? Must I truly battle every slack-jawed yokel who slinks into view?"

_Oops._ Snapping out of it, Vestello backed up to a polite distance. Not that it seemed to satisfy Rupert any.

"Enough! I'll not spend one more second on this madness. I say good day, sir!"

Spinning around, he stalked away, coat tails trailing after him like the tail of an offended cat, or wolf. After he was gone…

_Ow…_ Tenderly, Vestello massaged his inner ears in the wake of Todd's angry howl.

"I've lost plenty of times-" Todd fumed, leaping to his feet. "—but I've never been this _angry_ about it! That's it, Vestello!"

A blink and the blunette made a 'who, me?' gesture.

"We _have_ to win our way through the Cup together!" Pausing, Todd ground his teeth nosily. "We have to take down that Rupert jerk, no matter what!"

_Ho-boy, note to self: don't set Todd up for a battle again._

All the same, he jumped and pumped the air when Todd did.

Then the pagers around their necks beeped.

"_Round 1 of the Caliosteo Cup will now begin. See the message board in front of the Fossil Center to find out which brackets you will be competing in, and who your opponent will be. Prepare yourselves and when it is time for your match, be sure to check in at Ribular Town's Fossil Stadium."_

/\/\/\

**From:**** Leveche  
****Subject:**** Fighter Affinities**

**Only those most devoted to their vivosaurs and their status as Fossil Fighters will develop a noticeable affinity. A Fighter Affinity is actually more to do with their basic nature than anything else. For example, Joe Wildwest is a very patient fighter and, though he may not look it, very clever and manipulative. He is very good at finding a weak point in a target and then shattering it. Word of warning: Don't make him mad. Admittedly it is a very difficult to do, but once he loses his temper it's like trying to stand against an avalanche.**

**Experienced and powerful Fighters also give off a sort of aura other people can pick up, which is how we can identify what kind nature affinity they have. You know the impressions your vivosaurs give off when you communicate with them? It's a lot like that. Without it, it would be just as easy to say that Joe had a nature like a water vivosaur, or an air one. It's that core sense one gets when near him, that resting-against-a-solid-pillar feeling that tells us he's earth.**

**Yes, I have an affinity. Two in fact. Wind and Fire, in a fight I prefer to avoid blows if possible and strike from behind, but when something stands in my way I raze it to the ground, as Bartholomew Bullwort can attest to. Heh. Anyway, I won't describe my affinity to you further because, since it's me, I have a biased and pretty unfocused view. If you'd prefer, you could talk to some of my friends for a better, clearer description. I've been told that I'm very skilled at misdirecting my opponents, but I'm not sure myself.**

**Yes, you have an affinity, a duel one like myself. You favor Wind and Earth, meaning you're patient, observant and wait for just the right moment to act while at the same time you're playful and enjoy causing mischief when you see an opportunity. It's also why I call you **_**Harmattan**_** sometimes. A harmattan is a dust-laden wind that blows from east-to-west across the Sahara desert. And before you ask, **_**Leveche**_** is a hot wind, also from the Sahara desert, which is known to stir up high waves and sudden squalls when it reaches the ocean.**

**Generally a Fighter's affinity doesn't affect how they can use their vivosaurs, just their style of fighting. However, some have been known to favor one elemental type of vivosaur and neglect using the others, which is stupid in my opinion because it leaves you very vulnerable in a fossil battle. Someone using an all earth team, for example, can easily be slaughtered by a fighter with just one skilled fire vivosaur**_**.**_

/\

**From: Harmattan****  
****Subject:**** Updates**

**The fossil battles here are so different from what I saw in the preliminaries. The vivosaurs are stronger and a whole lot smarter. My new tricera, Regal, almost got trampled by a raja. There was a light in its eyes I haven't seen on anything but my own vivosaurs, and they lacked that stiff robotic-movement the prelim vivosaurs had. Do you have any idea why they're so different?**

**I met an old friend of yours. Felic, the KL-33N robot, he's real helpful and has given me loads of good advice. He said he used to belong to a Fossil Fighter named Creed Peregrine and that she's where he learned most of what he knows. Can you tell me anything about her?**

**You made it sound like cleaning fossils was as easy as breathing, but it's really hard. I broke two fossils I was trying to clean- two!-and if it wasn't for buster points I'd have done even worse! Fortunately none of the fossils were below eighty percent, but still… I think my main problem is I'm afraid of hitting the fossil if I can't find any buster points. I just…freeze up. **

**Finally, why'd you buy me a Fossil Chip and upgrades? I'm grateful and everything, but they're **_**expensive**_**. And thanks for the Dino Medal holster and gauntlet. The gauntlet was your first one? It looks almost brand new! The holster will be very helpful, Vicious and Regal don't like the idea of being stored in a VMM machine and I don't have sleeve-pockets like you do. **

/\/\/\/\

**To the anonymous Guest**: I never tried to make Creed's identity secret, at least from my readers. To Vestello on the other hand… Anyway, were you referring to Glyph and Creed's taming of him in Dark Horse Gambit? I confess your phrasing puzzles me a bit.

/\/\/\

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).


	4. Chapter 1: To the Island III

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories, which I highly recommend you read, he has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

_((On a completely unrelated note: Yes, I knew that the term 'dumb' is sometimes used to describe someone who is a mute or otherwise cannot speak. It is also, I might add, generally considered an insult when used to describe a person's condition.))_

* * *

**Chapter 1  
To the Island! III**

**From:**** Leveche  
****Subject:**** Re: Updates**

**Seems you've been busy, and it hasn't even been a full day yet! Reminds me of when I first went Vivosaur Island. And if you're anything like I was it'll soon be on one adventure after another. Word-to-the-wise: Enjoy breathing space when you get it, where you get it, cause you won't get them often once the avalanche-of-action starts.**

**I'm glad you like Felic, he's matured a lot since I first had him. He used to be like that-adoring-little-brother-that-thinks-you-can-do-no-wrong. He'll be really helpful in the future.**

**You're having trouble cleaning fossils? That prospect never occurred to me, probably because I've never actually broken a fossil or cleaned it below 90%. I should have remembered that not everyone has the same knack. Buster points? This is the first time I've heard of them, but if they help you clean fossils then that's good. You could probably ask Felic to help you deal with the upper most layers of your fossils. He's not allowed to clean the fossils themselves, or do them by himself until you've cleaned a certain number, but nothing says he can't help you save time. Watch him, you may learn how best to approach fossil cleaning when those buster points of yours aren't available.**

**In regards to the smarter vivosaurs on the islands, I'll explain that in my next message.**

**Vicious and Regal? You certainly have an interesting way of naming your vivosaurs. Not that I'm any different, of course. I don't blame them for not wanting to be separate from you, Vivosaurs rely on their Fighters for their continued well being. You remember what happens when a Fighter is negligent…**

/\/\/\/\

_Todd Flanigan –vs- Vestello Leoncor_

Startled amber met equally startled blue.

"Wow." Todd's tone was stunned. "So you're my Round 1 opponent?" He frowned. "Boo, man. I was hoping to face you in the final." He spun away from Vestello. "Stupid computer!" His voice cracked a bit.

Stepping forward, Vestello pat his friend's shoulder.

"Well…" With a sigh, Todd glanced back at his friend. "There's nothing we can do about it, Vestello. We'll have to fight as hard as we can. Until our Round 1 match is done, I'm going to think of you as an enemy!"

Vestello rocked back on his heels, somewhat taken aback by Todd's sudden vehemence.

"I'm going to Fossil Battle you hard! I mean, _crazy_ hard!"

A soft smile crossed Vestello's face and he nodded. Todd stared at him, eyes hard, for a moment longer before turning away and running off and vanishing into the crowd.

Vestello's smile turned slightly bitter. _At least we're in the last bracket…_ It was still a few hours until their match, and they were the last ones listed.

_I hope you use that time well, Todd, because I have no intention of losing._

With that silent declaration, Vestello turned and made his way for Treasure Lake once more.

/\/\/\

"_New Fossil Rock."_

"Hey!"

Pausing mid-stoop, Vestello glanced over at the approaching Fighter.

"I challenge you for that fossil rock!"

A blink, then a smile. ::_Seems like you're about to have your chance to play, Spirit.::_ The pterosaur's link surged to the forefront of his awareness, ready and eager.

Straightening, Vestello turned to face the other, Spirit's medal dancing across his fingers.

"Go: Menchi!"

Amber turned skyward. _Big... _Very _big._

The fire-aligned sauropod was easily the _biggest_ vivosaur Vestello had _ever_ seen.

Derived from a Mamenchisaurus, meaning 'Lizard from Mamen Brook', the saurpod vivosaur stretched to a breathtaking twenty-seven meters from nose-to-tail and colored like a model volcano, dark brown legs and underbelly with vibrant red-orange running along its side and spine, broken up only by white tooth-like protrusions.

_That tail looks nasty._ He eyed the wrecking-ball-like growth at the end of a long, flexible tail. ::_Be careful, Spirit.::_ He tossed the medal high.

Light flashed, water surged, and the blue pterosaur took to the sky.

_Water against fire, both are long-range types if I remember correctly, but the menchi has the size and weight advantage while Spirit is fast and agile…but how to make that work to my advantage …_

He thrust his palm out. _::Let's test the waters, shall we? Angry Peck::_

Just why the attack was called 'angry peck' was beyond him. The darting, daring dives and jabs executed by the pterosaur was anything _except_ angry. The menchi moaned, neck arching this way and that, trying to swat the laughing sea runner.

_Waves dancing and lapping teasing yellow-orange against splashes of happy sun-yellows.  
::Wind-UnderOverAcross-leather/Dart-and-tease/Can't catch! Can't catch!::_

The other Fighter growled. "Don't let that thing keep hitting you! Use Menchi Slash!"

Whip-like tail flexed and snapped, tip rising up—

::_Holy _cats! _Look out!::_

Nimble wings somehow managed to maneuver the sea runner up and away from the suddenly swelled wrecking-ball growth. The blow kept going and smashed into the ground, leaving a crater at least half the size of the menchi's impressive bulk.

_How did- We can't afford to even be _clipped_ by that attack._ How on earth that attack could be pulled off was unknown, but it was probably along the same reasons why a tricera could jump several meters into the air and dive forward like a spinning drill…

Sometimes vivosaurs made absolutely no sense.

_Water swirled in upward spirals of wary greens.  
::Twig-under-brick _snap_. Hide-thick/StoneRockMetal/Beak hurting.::_

_::Giving up?::_

_Water receded, greens fading out, then surged forward in sudden waves of fierce reds.  
::Nonono! Dart-aroundside-strike/Find-vulnerable-point/Weakness-always-a-weakness! Where-point? Help-find, yes?::_

_::Stay close to its body, if you go too far it'll use its tail again. I'll find its vulnerable point.::_

A loud _craw_ answered him as the sea runner dived.

_The broad hide is too thick for any effective attacks._ Amber watched the blue streak dart over fiery reds and browns like a serpent over rocks. _But that still leaves areas like…joints…I wonder._

Aiming for the elbows or ankles wouldn't work, not with the hide and muscle armoring them like stone pillars, but what about other joint areas? Such as—

_::There, strike _there!::

Blue flashed down-and-up.

-the underside of the jaw.

The menchi's red-rimmed medal struck dirt and rolled to its Fighter's feet.

_::Well done.::_

/\/\/\

"Greetings, Master Vestello."

Head snapping up, the bluenette watched the helper robot approach from where it had been helping another Fighter.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Hands came up, hesitated. Uncertain.

"Well?" Felic urged.

_[You-help-me clean?]_ There, he'd asked.

"I cannot clean the fossil for you, not yet."

A nod.

_[*_Affirmation_* Understand.  
Cover-shell break, you-help?]_

The machine considered it, whirring softly in place. Then- "I do not see why not."

Gratitude lit up amber eyes as Felic moved to help clean the fossil.

/\/\/\

"You finally came!"

Todd looked a little pale, Vestello noticed.

"You better not go easy on me just because we're friends. I mean it!"

Vestello snorted.

_[ *_Negation* _plan_.  
*Affirmation* _win_.]

"_The next match will be Todd Fladigan against Vestello Leoncor. Combatants should enter the stadium immediately."_

Both glanced up at the speakers, then back at each other.

"Oh, hey. Sounds like we're on." A glimmer of unease flickered in wide blue. "No hard feelings, right? No matter who comes out on top?"

Vestello nodded.

"Now let's do this thing!"

Side-by-side they entered the stadium before taking their places.

Vestello raised his arm, brandishing his gauntlet, aimed, and fired his team as Todd threw his own Dino Medals. Both sides appeared in mirroring arrow-formations. For Vestello, his still-unnamed-raja took point, flanked by Vicious on his starboard side and Regal on his port side.

On Todd's side also stood three vivosaurs. On one flank stood his stego—_which, oddly enough, seemed to be cringing away at the sight of Vestello's raja_—on the other flank stood a veritable walking tank, a four-meter-long ankylosauria-type vivosaur with violet and red colorations. A goyle if Vestello remembered properly. Then, at point, stood an impressive nine-meter-plus charcoal-and-green theropod with spikes like Godzilla's running down its back.

_A 'high-spine', a spinax._ Vestello recognized.

A smirk. Maybe Todd had a chance of winning after all.

"Go Spinax: Spinax Fang on that Raja!" Todd yelled.

Then again, maybe not.

Corded muscles bulged as the theropod charged.

Vestello thrust out a palm. _::Counter: Raja Fang.::_

_A shift, rumble, crash as a wave of aggressive bloody-blacks slammed forward.  
::Shatter!::_

Both vivosaurs collided, skulls smashing together with a deafening _crash._ There they remained, trying to overpower each other. A momentary stalemate.

An excellent distraction.

_::Vicious, Regal: Go! Aeros Alert and Tricera Combo on the goyle and stego!::_

"W-what?" Wide-eyed, Todd watched the two flanking vivosaurs charge. "Stego: Whirling Dash! Goyle-"

Regal slammed headlong into Goyle before Todd could finish.

_::Throw it, if you can.::_ Vestello sent, smirking.

_Water surged in mighty waves of determined blue.  
::It will be done.::_

Meter-long horns dug into the sand as powerful chest and leg muscles strained against intense weight. Sand shifted, a startled bugle sounded, and Regal threw his head back, rearing up onto his hind legs. Behind him, a heavy impact sent stirred up a thick cloud of dust.

"Goyle!"

The fused lizard's legs thrashed helplessly in the air, its belly exposed, like an upturned turtle.

_::Running Smash.::_

Trunk-like legs bent, then sprang open, sending the heavy vivosaur careening forward. The air grew damp, and the lethal battering ram of horns came crashing home. The goyle's Dino Medal skipped across the sand.

_::Good—::_

_Wind reeled wildly, stirring up a maelstrom of pained grays._

::_Vicious!::_ He'd almost forgotten about the air bone vivosaur.

Battered and bruised, Vicious stumbled under the repeated onslaught of the whirling ball of spikes that was the stego. Roaring, he reared back, summoning strength for a Wind Blast—

Howled and crashed into the sand, struck broadside by the stego. Writhing where he had fallen, the air-bone vivosaur could not regain his footing as the stego circled around for one last blow. Hitting a dune, the stego was sent airborne, a spike-laden cannon ball as it careened towards Vicious—

The stego bugled in alarm as a spinning drill of horns intercepted it mid-air, smashing it into the sandy ground. Regal trumpeted loudly, standing between his fallen comrade and the stunned roof lizard.

Wriggling awkwardly, Vicious finally regained his footing as he stared at the three-horned face with unreadable eyes.

::_Together?::_ Vestello suggested. Both vivosaurs sent thrumming agreement through their links as they charged.

The stego had no chance as horns and fangs fell upon it. Its Dino Medal was slammed deep into the sand.

_Two down…_ Vestello glanced back at the raja—

_::Oh for cryin' out loud, stop _playing_ with it!::_

Still rooted in place and looking perfectly at ease, the raja chuffed, as if laughing, as the spinax continued to strain against him to no affect.

::_Finish it!::_

Savage eyes glinted as one pillar-like leg shifted _back._ A startled howl sounded as the spinax crashed into the sand muzzle-first. Twisting, it looked up just in time for the raja's fangs to clamp down around its neck. The raja bit down and _yanked,_ dragging-then-throwing the high spine theropod across the sand.

Hitting the crest of a dune, the spinax rolled, crashed, and lay sprawled out in the sand, stunned.

"You have to get up, Spinax!" Todd was getting desperate now. "Spinax Fang, quick!"

To its credit, the spinax tried valiantly, but it simply wasn't able to recover fast enough before the raja was on it again. With a vicious snarl, the raja slammed its shoulder into the high spine, twisted, and then smashed its heavy tail across its side. The poor charcoal-and-green theropod whimpered.

_::Enough, just finish it!::_

A quick snap of powerful jaws ended the fight with an almost anti-climatic finish.

_::Savage one, aren't you?::_ Vestello sent, torn between frustration and exasperation.

_Stone rumbled, stirring starbursts of amused yellows across a plain of cooling reds.  
::Silly wind. Should have scattered.::_

_No remorse at all._ Vestello sighed. _Just like Vicious._

He looked up at his approaching vivosaurs. _::You all did well, we just need to practice coordinating a bit more. Will you-::_ A pointed look at Vicious and Regal. _::-be able to get along?::_

_Wind whirred thoughtful yellows-greens across currents of grudging mauve and gray-blue.  
::Tolerable… for a leaf-muncher.::_

A sandy snort. _Water splashed bemused yellows across waves of satisfied blues and greens.  
::Not so uncouth after all.:: _

_They'll be inseparable before too long._ Vestello predicted, smothering a smirk. Amber settled once more on the observing raja.

_::What about you?::_

_A warning tremble of stone churned an expanse of carefully muted colors, broken only by brief splashes of reddish anticipation.  
::Shatter them. Crumble and fall. Tear them apart.::_

A sigh. _::Duly noted, Savage.::_ As he caught their returning medals he could have sworn there was laughter rumbling under Savage's deceivingly calm demeanor.

/\/\/\

"Congratulations. You're through to the second round." Stella grinned down at the dusty teenager. She glanced at a somewhat dejected Todd. "But hold your head high, Todd. That was a fine effort from you both. Anyway-" She looked back at Vestello. "-Vestello, this is for you. It's your prize for clearing Round 1."

_A patch with a clock insignia?_ He accepted the prize. _Correction: Patch_es.

Puzzled amber looked up at Stella.

"Time Plus is a valuable item that extends cleaning time by thirty minutes."

_Oooh, _use_ful._ Goodbye last-second stress!

"Each one is good for a single use. If you need more, you can purchase them at any shop." Stella smiled. "Your win also earned you a promotion. Your Fighter Level is now higher! It's vital to advance in the Cup, of course, but other experiences are necessary for you to level up." Waving, she turned away. "Good luck with Round 2! I look forward to seeing how strong you will become."

And then Todd and Vestello were left alone in the lobby.

"Well-" Todd's tone was sad, but still had a light tone. "—you got me. But you know what?" A slow smile spread as blue met amber. "I don't feel all that bad." A shrug. "I mean, _sure_. I'm disappointed that I lost. But-" The smile brightened into a grin. "I got to take you on in a Fossil Battle, and that was really fun!"

The words were like a load off his shoulders-

"Okay, Vestello!"

-the load was suddenly replaced by a lance of dread down the spine.

"Feast your eyes on your new cheerleader!"

_Oh…no._ A smile tugged at his lips as Todd struck a pose.

"Until the Cup ends, I'm gonna be president and CEO of the Vestello Fan Club!" He pumped the air. "You're my champ now, so I'm entrusting you with my dream!"

The smile won out. Touched, Vestello nodded.

Both boys pulled their fists close, then they thrust them skywards.

A pulse echoed through Vestello's sternum and made him pause.

"I do not know what to make of the two of you." Puzzled gold surveyed them both. "You just faced each other in battle, and yet now you laugh about it?"

…_Okay, why am I thinking this is cute, but sad?_

"You don't get it." Todd snorted. "We just shared an awesome battle together!"

Rupert mulled the words over. "So you are satisfied with defeat then? It doesn't gnaw at your soul like a rabid badger?"

Vestello almost choked.

"You are a…strange person."

_Said the pot-to-the-kettle._ Then again, people had trouble seeing their own quirks unless they were specifically pointed out to them.

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face because an almost sheepish expression crossed the silver haired teen's face.

"Yes, well-" He turned away. "—excuse me. Unlike you, I have important things to do with my time."

_Wolf, definitely a wolf._ Vestello decided. _An adolescent wolf, awkward limbs and all._

Todd growled.

_Rupert's wolf to Todd's Chihuahua…_

"What is with that guy? It's not like we asked his opinion or anything!" He spun back to Vestello. "All right, Vestello. I'm going to cheer you on like I've never cheered before!"

_And the catch…_

"You absolutely, positively _have_ to make that arrogant jerk eat his words! I'm counting on you!"

The pager's bleeped.

_Thank the Lord for convenient distractions._

"_All Round 1 matches of the Caliosteo Cup are now complete. A new dig site is now open: Jungle Labyrinth! The Jungle Labyrinth is a natural maze formed by a wealth of lush plant life. Fighters are urged to travel there and prepare for Round 2."_

"Hey-" Todd's eyes were bright. "—I just got a message that said any Fighter who lost in Round 1 is welcome to use the new dig site. I think that's awesome! I mean, as long as I'm here, I might as well have some fun. Right?" He pumped the air, turned away—

-paused and glanced back sheepishly. "B-but, of course I'll cheer you on properly, Vestello."

_And he's gone again._ Vestello smiled, heading outside.

Blinked.

_Dark._ He stared up at the starry sky. _Do I have time to check out the Jungle Labyrinth…or should I stop for the night?_

The pager beeped.

"_This is an important public-service announcement from Caliosteo Fossil Park. The Fossil Cannon's adjustments are now complete. Fighters may use the Fossil Cannon to exchange fossil rocks with nearby friends. The cannon is located on the Fossil Lawn. Also, Clean Z. Fossil's Cleaning-Party Emporium has been opened as well. There, a single fossil can be cooperatively cleaned with several nearby friends. We look forward to your visits and patronage."_

While a completely random announcement, that Emporium sounded like something to look into. But he still had his original question, should he go to the new dig site now? Or later?

_Ah, just a quick look._

And he turned his course to the newly open path.

/\/\/\

Stepping onto crisp, though wild, grass, Vestello inhaled the humid scent of countless jungle plants. Without the sun to illuminate the area, the most he could see was either open space or dark outlines. Beyond that were the unmistakable silhouettes of dense trees.

_So…just the entrance tonight. _ His feet carried him through the clearest route passed a rotund rock—

-a sudden moan froze him mid-step.

"Oh, right." Someone spoke, from below waist level. "Hello there."

_That is not a rock._

"So sorry to bother you, but I appear to be in a bit of a pickle."

Kneeling, Vestello could make out the outlines of some kind of hat, what he was pretty certain was some kind of pressed suit, and…was that a bowtie?

"Hunger gnaws at my belly, you see, and I fear the only cure is a delectable melon spud."

_I've heard of melons, I've heard of spuds, but I've never heard of a melon spud._ Vestello was pretty sure he heard Vicious groan in the back of his mind.

"A single one of these sweet subterranean spuds-"

Didn't all spuds grow underground?

"—would have me up and about in no time." Another moan. "Ah, but a melon spud is a clever beastie. Where could it be hiding…?"

Amber glanced about the shadowed terrain.

"I say, I sense a melon spud buried right near this spot…You'll spy a vibrant green sprout that marks the location of a precious melon spud. Now be a good egg and find it for me, won't you? Else I fear the end is nigh for this old codger…"

Okay, he was pretty sure that weakening-tone-of-voice was exaggerated. After all, no one could starve to death less than a mile from a town…right?

Again, Vestello glanced around the darkened area. _And I'm supposed to find a 'vibrant green sprout'…how?_

/\/\/\

"My vision grows dim...I hear angels. Good heavens, I think this is the end for me!" A depressing thought, yet oddly thrilling at the same time. _Ah, if only my last wish had been granted, and a sweet melon spud had been…_

Grass crunched nearby, a dark figure bent over him, the fellow from earlier?

_By Jove, am I saved?_

The delicious aroma of a melon spud wafted beneath his nostrils. Mouth wet with eagerness, he snatched the delectable delicacy and ravenously tour into it. At once rejuvenating vigor coursed through his veins like lightning.

"Th-that succulent aroma… Th-those crunchy seeds… By my knickers, it's a melon spud!" He felt thirty years younger, which is why he sprang to his feet as if he were, laughing. "Well done, old bean! That melon spud has given me an injection of youthful vim and vigor!"

He turned to his savior, who's only distinguishable trait was an outline of a messy mane of hair.

"You went to great trouble to dig up that melon spud for me, yes?"

His savior shrugged.

"In that case, I would humbly request the pleasure of your name."

Hesitance. He couldn't see his savior's face—

"Oh what am I doing? Standing here in the dark like this?" Reaching down he grasped a plastic-covered handle and turned the knob.

Amber eyes blinked owlishly at the lantern's light.

_I say, his hair is _blue_._ _Even_ _more vibrant than that dear chap, Doctor Diggins_.

And they young man still wasn't talking. Actually, he looked a mite uncomfortable.

"Can you talk, lad?"

A blink, and the lad shook his head apologetically.

_Poor boy must be a mute._ "Do you have paper? Or perhaps…know sign language?" Likely not, it wasn't one of those _popular_ languages that everyone learned to look 'hip'—

_[First-name: V-E-S-T-E-L-L-O.  
Last-name: L-E-O-N-C-O-R]_

_By Jove, what a happy coincidence!_

"So, Vestello, is it? Well then, Vestello, it appears that I am in your debt."

Now the boy looked a little embarrassed as he shrugged off the comment.

"I am Professor Nigel Scatterly, man of science and curator of the Caliosteo Museum on Cranial Isle." A laugh. "I'd come here in search of the Calio Slablets, but somehow managed to get hopelessly lost. Also-" His cheeks warmed. "—I forgot my lunch on the counter when I left this morning, so it's quite good that you came along!"

Amber blinked, and the boy cocked his head much like a curious cat.

"How's that? You want me to explain what Calio Slablets are?"

A nod.

"Capital idea! There's little I enjoy more than discussing the wonders of science, after all!" A deep breath in. Then: "Yes, well. Where to begin?" He turned towards the young chap. "Calio Slablets, you see, are a curious set of tablets hewn from dinosaur bones."

Ah, the lad looked quite curious now.

"I discovered one of these tablets a fair while back and found it contained a history of these islands. This tablet claimed that the long-lost Kingdom of Caliosteo actually existed on this very spot! Can you imagine?"

Blue hair bobbed up and down politely.

"I also determined that this ancient kingdom was led by a mighty ruler named Zongazonga. Now, it seems this Zongazonga fellow was some manner of sorcerer who wielded spells of great power. He even had the power to resurrect dinosaurs from fossils."

Vestello jerked, eyes widening.

"I say, can you imagine? Such a thing means they were reviving vivosaurs in prehistoric times! Naturally, I burned to know more of these ancient people, but I had only Calio Slablet #1 in my possession. However, since they bothered to number the one I found, logic demanded that there must be others!" A sly smile. "So knowing this, I fashioned a special CS Sonar to search them out—"

Said sonar beeped.

"Hello, what's this then? It seems the CS Sonar has detected another Slablet! Stand aside!" A quick sweep and the boy backed up. "I must excavate it with all due speed!"

He reached for his shovel—

-grasped nothing but air.

"Oh, sod! It seems I forgot more than my lunch today. My poor shovel has also been left behind!" He glanced back at the waiting teenager. "Step lively now, Vestello, for it falls to you to unearth this buried slablet. Do it! Do it for science!"

Were the lad's lips twitching?

Sliding a pickaxe from a loop on his backpack, the boy opened it up and glanced around. Scatterly conferred with the sonar.

"The CS Sonar claims that the Slablet lies buried at my feet! Just under the old nose, if you will." _I was lying on it this whole time, what irony. _"Perhaps that pickax of yours is the key to unlocking the mysteries of the Kingdom of Caliosteo. Quickly now! Unearth that Calio Slablet with all speed!"

_Oh to be young again._ Scatterly thought as he watched the boy dig with practiced ease, making the relocation of densely packed soil look like child's play.

The boy kneeled, sticking a hand under the loosened soil, and pulled out—

"Good heavens! It _is_ a Calio Slablet!" He took the proffered relic. "And look! It's marked with the number three!" A frown. "I suppose the prudent thing would be to set this one aside until I find the second Slablet…" But could he restrain his curiosity…? "Well, posh to that! My scientific curiosity will not be contained!"

He gestured the boy closer. Vestello gladly obliged.

"Come, old bean! Let us free whatever wisdom waits to be heard!" He cleared his throat, bringing the slablet closer to the light. "Let's see now… Ah, yes, quite. Here we are." Squinting, he scanned the ancient hieroglyphs.

"Once every several decades, Zongazonga compelled his people to hold a tournament. Participants in the tournament were given revived dinosaurs and made to command them in battle. These brave warriors traveled to and fro across the islands, waging battles of gargantuan ferocity. The tournament's sole reason for being was to choose a new Majestic Vessel. And when only one warrior was left standing, he or she would become the new Majestic Vessel."

_Fascinating, simply fascinating._

"I say! A contest in which dinosaurs are made to fight across three islands…The similarity to our own Caliosteo Cup is remarkable." A frown. "However, I am at a loss to explain the meaning of the Majestic Vessel. Perhaps it simply means one who has the qualities of leadership that befit a king?" A hum. "Yes…quite…"

Scatterly and Vestello exchanged puzzled looks.

"Well then!" The professor stowed the slablet in his bag. "I suppose that mystery will have to wait until the other Calio Slablets are discovered, yes? I shall make for Cranial Isle with this new Slablet posthaste." He glanced back at the boy. "You've been of remarkable assistance to me, Vestello. Both myself and science owe you a great deal. If you ever find yourself upon the shores of Cranial Isle, you _must_ stop by my museum!"

He stepped back. "It is a gallery and depository of items both rare and wonderful, and I promise it will not disappoint! And of course-" A fond pat to the bag. "—I will put this here Calio Slablet #3 on display next to the first one I found. Safe travels, now." A wave. "Tallyho!"

Turning, he ran back towards the town—

A sharp whistle stopped him.

Turning, holding the lantern high, the light fell on the rapid hand signs from the boy. He mentally translated the urgent signals and paused.

"You say this path will only take me farther into the deep, dark jungle?" A nervous laugh. "Yes, well that wouldn't do at all, now would it? It seems I am in your debt yet again, Vestello. This time, it is farewell for sure. Tallyhooo!" And he rushed past the teenager, back towards the comforts of town.

/\

**From: Harmattan****  
****Subject:**** Yet More Questions**

**Remember when you told me about Pressure? I think I should hear more about it. There's another Fighter here who gives it off. It's a lot weaker than Joe's, or yours, but I feel it anytime he's nearby. His name's Rupert Faro, the heir to the Fossil Dig Inc. Now I'm really curious about what Pressure is.**

**Also, I ran into this odd archeologist-Professor Nigel Scatterly?—tonight and he told me about an interesting legend about the islands. I'm sending a copy of the story in the attachment on this email. What do you make of it? **

* * *

And there you have it! The end of chapter one of Stalking Horse Games. See me next week for the beginning of chapter 2: The Labyrinthine Monster

/\/\/\

**To DunaN2 (Guest)**: That was one of the most mood uplifting reviews I've ever had, thank you. It would be a tad bit easier to respond if you had an FF account, though, so let me know when you get it set up. I'm glad you enjoyed the twist(s) I've put into the story. Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy them. Upset? Nah, I'm flattered that someone likes my story enough to use it as a base for their own, just don't forget to put your own creativity into the mix. I've seen more than a few writers who used another story as a base and bungle it, badly.

I'll consider the Dragon Note thing on one condition: You tell me what a 'Dragon Note' is. I'm afraid you've caught me rather flat footed right there.

/\/\/\

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

/\/\/\

**Sneak Peak:**

"We have to get out of here!" An unfamiliar voice.

Vision clearing, slowly, Vestello sat up.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Todd looked about ready to bolt himself.

"B-b-back there! In the b-b-back! It's a horrible _monster_!" A second man, even more panicked than the first-_if that was possible_-sputtered out.

"It was chasing us like it was gonna eat us whole!"


	5. Chapter 2: Labyrinthine Monster I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories, which I highly recommend you read, he has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Labyrinthine Monster I**

**From:**** Leveche  
****Subject:**** Re: Yet More Questions**

**I read that file on that legend and I don't like what it implies. The word 'majestic' is sometimes used to describe royalty. 'Vessel' is a hollowed out item used to contain something or other. Put the two together and it implies container used to contain something from or of royal origin. I don't think that title implies a great honor, Vestello. The prospects concern me. Do let me know if you learn anything more.**

**As I promised I'll tell you why there's a difference in vivosaur strength in the prelims and vivosaur strength on the islands. So I'll start from the beginning. As a vivosaur grows the smarter they become and the more individual quirks, traits, nature, etc that they develop. For example, Vicious is cunning and eager for a good fight. This is a direct result on the quality of their fossils. Vivosaurs unfortunate enough to be revived with poor quality fossils**_** (between 50% and 80%) **_**have very little personality and can hardly function mentally. **

**These vivosaurs are only able to respond to basic commands, the most basic of attacks, such as 'bite that'. Vivosaurs with better quality fossils are capable of understanding far more complex commands and strategies, even improvise for themselves should the situation call for it. Unfortunately, far too many vivosaurs suffer from poor quality fossils. Those you fought in the prelims, for example. On the islands only stronger Fighters were admitted, and stronger Fighters have better quality fossils, thus the tougher vivosaurs.**

**My next messages will begin introducing you to the finer details of Fighter Pressure. **

**Stay safe. **

/\/\/\/\

"Hey! You there!"

_Eh?_

"Yeah, _you_! "

_Okay…_ Puzzled, Vestello approached a large man standing by the wall.

"You're Vestello, right?" The man studied him behind dark sunglasses and the shadow of a broad hat brim. "I watched your Round 1 match. Very entertaining!"

A shrug.

"You're green as can be, but still…" A slow smile formed as the man gave him a once-over. "I see potential in you."

Vestello cocked his head, questioning.

The man laughed. "Oh, sorry, sorry. The name's Ned. Ned Tudor."

_Tudor? I think I know where this is going…_

"I'm the youngest of the three Tudor brothers. Ever heard of us?"

_No._ He shook his head, blue hair flapping.

"No?" A frown. "Sounds like I gotta get out more! Oh, and do you like the beard?" Calloused fingers stroked brown facial hair. "I've been working on it for a while now, and it's pretty lush!"

Vestello just stared, waiting. Ned coughed, sheepish.

"Yes, well! Enough about…whatever we were talking about. Beat me in a battle and I'll teach you a vital digging skill!" A grin. "Well? Are you up for it?"

Amber blinked, glanced around the Lobby, then landed back on Ned. Brows furrowed, Vestello pointed a finger at the ground at their feet, then spread his arms, palms up.

Ned laughed. "Not here of course, in the stadium. What? You think I'm stupid enough to mess up someplace owned by Joe Wildwest?"

A shrug.

"So, do you accept, or not?"

A smile, amber eyes glinting. Vestello nodded.

"Leeeeeeet's baaaaattle!"

Fingers clasped wrist, and Ned dragged Vestello to the stadium. Once in place, Vestello released Savage at point with Vicious flanking him. Then he examined his opponent's team.

At point, stretching eleven meters, stood an ornithopod, or 'bird foot' vivosaur. Derived from an iguanodon, meaning 'Iguana tooth', it was herbivorous and in the same family as the duck-billed dinosaurs. Its vivosaur incarnation, called an igua, was of the boxing-style—as Leveche put it—vivosaur. At its flank, almost hidden by the sand was… Well, Vestello wasn't quite sure just _what_ it was.

_Some kind of trilobite._ He eyed the gray-blue, miniscule form. _Small for a vivosaur, not even a meter…probably specializes in some kind of slashing attacks._ The sweeping blades wrapping along the side of its mandibles and sticking out of its hindquarters were a pretty good indication. In fact, even its _legs_ looked pretty sharp too.

"Radox Headbutt!"

The trilobite vanished in a sudden spray of sand.

_::Brace.::_

_A rumble of ominous, muted red-oranges stirred in the abyss of patient blue-greens._

Savage straightened, exposing his chest. A tempting target the attacking radox could not ignore—

_Ouch!_ A wince. _ That's a cracked blade, at least._

A rumbling laugh, a frail talon peeling the stunned arthropod from rock-hard muscle. The radox fell to the sand, twitching.

_::Raja Fang.::_

Ivory fangs flashed, the _crunch_ of splintering carapace split the air, and the radox's saliva-coated Dino Medal dropped to the sand.

_A whisper of polite greens wound into impatient reds.  
::Next one, mine!::_

::_As you wish, the igua is yours.::_

Rumbling still, Savage stepped back and Vicious charged forward.

"Igua Combo!" Ned yelled as Vicious neared the igua.

What followed next was more like a dance than a fight. The igua would lash out a forepaw, Vicious would duck, the igua followed up with a cross, Vicious would lean away. And what made it even more fascinating to watch was that both vivosaurs kept their feet firmly rooted in the sand, only moving from the knees up.

But after several missed jabs, both the igua and Ned were beginning to look a little frazzled.

_::Enough games: Aero Blast.::_

A mocking hiss, and wind and sand danced on a winding wave of turquoise and lashed _out._ The igua only slid back a few yards, but its head was knocked back to expose its underbelly and throat.

_::Aeros Alert.::_

The blue-and-gold head swung upward, teeth slicing across thick chest muscles but didn't stop. Sand sliding and twisting underfoot, Vicious spun. The igua bugled loudly as the blue, feather-tipped tail caught it across the skull and slammed it into the sand.

Its medal rolled down the dune, signaling the end of the match.

"Nice job!" Ned praised once back in the Lobby. "Very nice! Well, as promised, I have a special digging technique to teach you." He held up a finger. "A skilled Fighter can spot the elemental type of a fossil rock the moment it leaves the ground. And here's the secret…"

Fascinated, Vestello clung onto every word and completely ignored the odd flashing stone on Ned's pendant, and the odd static cling that made the hair on his arms stand on end.

"Voila!" A grin. "Pretty swanky, no?"

Vestello nodded, absently trying to brush away the static clinging to his arms and clothes.

"When you dig up fossil rocks now, they'll be one of five colors: red, green, yellow, blue or white."

_One of the five elemental affinities._

"The color indicates the elemental type of the fossil inside. That'll make it a lot easier to dig, yeah?" Ned straightened up. "Go see my brothers on Cranial Isle and Ilium Island. They've got more stuff to teach you. And with that, I ride!"

Whooping, the odd man left the Lobby.

Vestello watched him go, shook his head, then turned towards the cleaning room.

/\/\/\

"Ah!"

Startled, Vestello whipped around to face Felic. The robot's optics were glued to the open Fossil Case.

"You have at least one wondrous fossil rock with you."

_Wondrous Fossil?_ Bewildered, he pointed at one of the odd gourd-shaped fossils he had found. _[Special?]_

Felic whirred, bobbing in place. "If you successfully clean one, you can choose a vivosaur on which to use a silver fossil." If a robotic voice could grow sly, Felic's certainly did so. "Something amazing happens to any vivosaur that has a silver fossil used on it."

_I think Stella mentioned Wondrous fossils when Todd and I first got here. _ They must be pretty special to merit _that_ kind of reaction.

"Wondrous Fossils are also very soft-shelled, so you should be able to clean it easily. The drill by itself would work just fine."

Amber blinked. _Well, that makes things easier._

Very much intrigued, he selected one of his Wondrous Fossils and set to work cleaning it. It was by far the easiest fossil rock he had cleaned yet, and he had no problem getting started despite the lack of any noticeable buster points.

_It really _is_ silver._ He realized a short time later, eyeing the almost metallic surface of the 'fossil'. _It doesn't look like bone at all, except for its shape._

"A silver claw fossil." Felic chirped. "Which vivosaur do you wish to integrate it with?"

_Oops_. He hadn't thought about that. Which vivosaur—

_Wind roared in a sudden starburst of demanding ginger-orange.  
::I want it!::_ Vicious declared with such vehemence that it left Vestello blinking back a sudden onslaught of stars.

::_Alright, alright.::_ He swayed in place, stiffened, and then shook his head to clear it. _'Just don't do that again.'_

As Felic moved the silver fossil, Vestello went to the revival chamber and placed Vicious's medal into the slot.

"Commencing integration."

The fossil inside the chamber pulsed, then dissolved into countless particles as Vicious's medal began to glow. The machines hummed loudly and a roar sounded as Vicious materialized in the midst of the swirling particles.

Right before Vestello's eyes the particles were drawn into Vicious's frame, and the air bone vivosaur _changed_.

The brilliant shine to his hide and feathers dulled to monochrome. Blue and gold faded, washed out, to dark gray and silvery white.

The mechanical humming came to an end, the glow faded, and Vicious arched up, reveling in the sense of increased strength that now flowed through him. Vestello just stared, astonished. This product had not been what he had been expecting _at all_.

_::I think I prefer your old coloring better.::_ He sent.

A scoff, both vocal and mental, answered as empowered hot colors welled up through the link.

_Gusts rang through churning waves of elated yellows and aggressive blood-reds.  
::I _like_ this. This strength, power.::_

Savage's link surged to the surface.

_Firm earth shifted, rumbling, stirring up starbursts of demanding ginger-orange.  
::The other, _mine.::

Vestello sighed, unable to think of any reason to deny the Princely Lizard his request. Even if he didn't like the idea of changing him like Vicious had been changed.

A short time later, the second silver fossil was cleaned and the integration process started. As with the first, the fossil dissolved just before Savage left his medal. Also like the first, the warm and strong colors of brown and red-orange dulled to the cooler colors of gray-blue and a brighter cerulean blue. Even his claws changed colors, taking on an almost aquamarine sheen, though the white streak down his back remained the same.

_Stone rumbled wave-like pulses of satisfied blue-greens.  
::Stronger…I like.::_

_::Glad you approve.::_ Vestello sent, tone almost wry as he mourned the loss of the warmer, passionate colors he had admired on his vivosaurs. Hopefully the power boost they received would make up for the less-than-preferable aesthetic changes.

_Time to return to the Jungle Labyrinth. Perhaps now a little light can be shed on the sight._

Sniggering, Vestello left the room, the groans of Vicious resonating in the back of his mind.

/\/\/\

"Hey!"

Mid-step, Vestello paused.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Shaking his head, the bluenette turned and waved at his friend.

"Hey, Vestello." The blonde grinned. "Are you digging hard, or hardly digging?" He laughed

_A breeze of pained greens wound between annoyed pale-reds.  
::His jokes are worse than yours.::_ Vicious groaned over the link.

"Look, I have good news." Todd was, as usual, nearly bouncing with excitement. "If we go deeper into the Jungle Labyrinth, there's tons of cool fossil rocks. And since we're both here, I figured we could go digging together!"

Vestello paused, smiled, then nodded.

A sudden scream made them spin around—

_Stars…_

Amber blinked owlishly at the expanse of whites, blues, whites, greens, and whites overhead.

_Ow…_

"Vestello! Are you alright? Are you alright?"

Still trying to see straight, Vestello tried to sign an assurance that, though unable to see straight, or in proper color, he was perfectly fine.

"_Vestello_!"

_Oops._

Evidently he hadn't signed what he thought he had signed. So what had he just said that provoked _that_ kind of reaction from Todd?

"We have to get out of here!" An unfamiliar voice.

Vision clearing, slowly, Vestello sat up.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Todd looked about ready to bolt himself.

"B-b-back there! In the b-b-back! It's a horrible _monster_!" A second man, even more panicked than the first-_if that was possible_-sputtered out.

"It was chasing us like it was gonna eat us whole!" The first man, now that Vestello looked, was just shy the color of printer paper.

Amber narrowed. _A feral vivosaur, perhaps?_

"Or maybe it just wanted to chew first, but either way, that's not something I'm interested in!"

The second man turned wide-eyes to the first. "Wh-what if it decides to keep chasing us? What if it comes _here?_"

Vestello just barely managed to avoid being mowed down a second time as the two men fled, screaming.

"M-m-monster?" Todd was as pale as the two men had been as he tried to laugh their words off. "Yeah, there's no such things as monsters…" Wide blue met thoughtful amber. "…right?" A cough. "They, uh… They must have been mistaken! Yeah, that's it…"

"Now see here, folks, but I gotta disagree."

At the new voice, Vestello turned—

-paused, blinking. _Is that supposed to be an Elvis impression?_

Slicked back hair, protruding forward like an over-sized blunt horn, reflected brightly under the sunlight.

"Ain't no way two grown men make the same mistake, unh-hunh?" The man continued, golden-glitter coat shining even more than his hair. "Way I hear it, we got a big ol' monster lurking in this here jungle."

_I…don't think I like this guy._ Vestello frowned.

"Monster's got a mean ol' face and a personality to match. And if it happens to find ya…" A shrug. "It'll bite yer little head off."

Todd cringed back, violently. The Elvis-impersonator immediately zeroed in on him.

"I'd avoid goin' any deeper into this ol' jungle unless you wanna get yourself hurt, hnh-hunh?" Now his shifty eyes came to rest on Vestello. "Fossil rocks don't mean nothing if some monster gets to chew on you."

Vestello watched the man leave, frown deepening.

"Um, say, Vestello?" Todd turned to him. "Maybe we should just stop for today? What do you think?"

Dark brows rose, meeting blue hairline.

"I mean, it's not because I'm scared or anything!" Todd continued somewhat defensively. "My vivosaurs could stomp that monster into a pancake."

_Uh-huh, sure._ Not that he doubted Todd's vivosaurs, of course, but it was unlikely Todd would even remember to send them out, let alone give them an order.

"But there's probably tons of good fossil rocks right here!"

Marginally amused, Vestello shook his head.

"Oh." Todd's face fell. "You…you still want to go in, huh?"

A nod. Todd sighed.

"Yeah, of course you do. Yeah, well, alright." Moss and greens crunched underfoot as he shifted. "I'll g-go with you. B-b-but it's just that…"

_And here it comes…_

Arms wrapping around his middle, Todd hunched forward with a pitiful moan. "Oh, my stomach! It's killing me!"

_I'm sure it is._

"I shouldn't have eaten that green tuna-fish sandwich for lunch."

A wince. _That's his worst excuse yet._

Wobbling, Todd moved off the center of the path. "S-sorry, but can you go on by yourself? I'll catch up soon, I promise."

Schooling his face to a solemn expression, Vestello saluted and moved deeper into the forest.

/\/\/\

_Three…two…one—_

"Hey!"

_Right on time._ Vestello turned to Todd.

"Sorry I took so long. I bet you were pretty lonely without me, huh?"

One dark brow quirked as Vestello's lips twitched.

"But look, Vestello. Maybe we should just stop here, you know?"

Vestello rolled his eyes, tilting his head back to exaggerate the motion.

"And it's not because I'm scared!"

_My, my, so defensive…_

"It's just because…" Looking down, Todd shuffled his feet. "Well, we've gone a long way already, you know?"

Vestello sighed and brought up his hands—

-paused as some nearby bushes began to rustle.

"Gya!"

Bemused, Vestello glanced back at Todd. The blonde peaked around from behind the bluenette's shoulder.

"What's that? Who's there?"

The rustling stopped.

…_Pink?_

"J-just the wind!" Oblivious, Todd stepped away from Vestello. "Yeah, that's it. It's the wind." A pause. "Or a wild boar. That would be okay, too."

Amber blinked. _Aren't boars nasty?_

All the same, curiosity drew Vestello closer to the suspicious bushes, Todd in tow.

Leaves and branches exploded out as ivory whites and horns flashed.

_Ow…_ Vestello massaged his inner ear as Todd's rapidly fading screech of '_monster'_ echoed throughout the trees' canopy.

"Did he just call me a monster?" An agitated though undeniably feminine voice growled. "'Cause that's kind of insulting."

_Is there some kind of luau around here that I don't know about?_ Vestello wondered, eyeing the grass skirt, strap sandals, and overall lack of regular clothing.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I happen to be amazingly beautiful and charming."

_Uh-oh, this could spell trouble…_ A polite cough drew the girl's attention to Vestello's quizzical expression.

"Huh? Who am I?"

A nod.

"Do you live in a cave or something?" Oversized pink pigtails swung about as the girl struck an almost drill sergeant-like pose. "All right, dig the wax out of your ears and listen up!"

Vestello cocked his head.

"I'm the girl who's going to win the Caliosteo Cup and be the biggest teen idol in the whole world." Twirling, the pinkette struck another pose. "I'm Pauleen!"

A blink. _Well, she's certainly not lacking in confidence._ Vestello eyed horns and otherwise fearsome features. _But I don't think teen idols _do_ Kabuki demon masks…_

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Vestello gestured to his face.

"Is it the mask? It's the mask, right? Look, there's a very good reason I can't take this mask off."

_Grotesque facial scaring?_

"But trust me. I'm totally beautiful underneath it. People faint when I walk by. I'm serious."

_Don't smile, don't smile. It would be bad for my health if I smiled._

"You're a Fighter too, right? Well then you should introduce yourself. It's only fair, you know?"

_True enough._ Vestello reached back and pulled out his tablet.

_[VESTELLO: AVERAGE FIGHTER.]_

Though it couldn't be seen, Vestello was pretty sure Pauleen blinked at the tablet.

"Can't you talk?"

He shook his head.

"Bummer."

A shrug.

"So your name's Vestello? Yes, well, it must be a real thrill for you to finally meet me."

Just how was one supposed to respond to a statement like that?

"So enough about you. Did you hear about the monster that's running around the jungle? Well, I'm going to fight it and I'm going to win."

_Smile and nod, Vestello, just smile and nod._

"Oh, hey, I just had a great idea. You should come along, Vestello."

_Why not?_ A shrug.

"That way you can see how awesome I am and then tell everyone about your new favorite teen-idol Fighter."

_Lord, thank you for making me a mute._

"That's a great idea. I'm so glad I'm around to think of these things."

In an anime, this would be where the main character either sweat-dropped or preformed an elaborate face-plant. Unfortunately, a deeply ingrained sense of honor, ethics, and just plain manners, kept Vestello from indulging in the latter form of expression. Oh well, one could always dream.

"Well? Come on! I don't have all day!"

_Yes ma'am._ Dutifully, Vestello trailed after her.

/\/\/\

**From: Harmattan****  
****Subject:**** Friend of yours?**

**Your friend Rosie isn't competing in the Cup by any chance, is she?**

**/\/\/\/\**

* * *

**To DunaN2 (Guest)**: I look forward to chatting then.

I know the feeling. I have been known to pace the house filled with nervous energy as idea after idea bounces around in my head.

Ah, I had a feeling that that's what you meant, I just didn't know what it was called officially. Yes, I did intend on putting the Dragon's Note, though I'm not yet sure if it'll be in an epilogue of SHG or in a separate side piece all together. Vestello meeting that trio, I've been anticipating it since I first started this story ^_^

/\/\/\

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

/\/\/\

**Sneak Peak:**

A twitch. _That…sounded all kinds of wrong._

The overhead speakers crackled to life.

"_Our next match pits Rockin' Billy against Vestello. Combatants should enter the stadium immediately."_

Glancing at the speakers, Billy grinned. "I'm gonna play you like a fiddle in a jug band, babaloo."

_Would someone shut this guy up already?_ Vestello sighed, then followed his opponent out into the stadium. _Those cheesy quips are really beginning to grate…_


	6. Chapter 2: Labyrinthine Monster II

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories, which I highly recommend you read, he has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Labyrinthine Monster II**

**From:**** Leveche  
****Subject:**** Re: Friend of yours?**

**Not to my knowledge. I believe she's helping her grandfather back on Vivosaur Island at present. Why do you ask?**

/\/\/\/\

_Well…there goes that theory._ Vestello put his tablet away. _Though, I suppose those yellow ends should have been something of a clue._

According to Leveche, Rosie had solid pink hair and was always clad in pink. Never once did she mention Rosie dyeing the tips of her hair blonde… Of course those might be Pauleen's natural hair colors.

All the same, what were the odds that there were _two_ people with vibrant pink hair, pulled into oversized pigtails, with an obnoxious personalities? That both were Fossil Fighters, even? Sure, lots of people were obnoxious, lots of people were Fossil Fighters, and lots of people shared passing resemblances with each other, but still… _pink?_ How often was it that someone had _pink_ hair? Seriously!

A chill up his spine halted any further musings.

"I'm actually excited to see what this monster looks like." Pauleen spoke. "And I _know_ it's excited to see me." She glanced over her shoulder and Vestello was sure she was grinning under that ridiculous mask.

Still, she waited for him to come up even with her before they entered the darkest part of the woods side-by-side.

"Well—" Pauleen slowed in favor of intense area-scanning. "—This is the deepest part of the jungle…" She looked around again, then turned to Vestello. "But I don't see a monster anywhere-"

Trees and bushes shook as a sudden _roar_ split the air. Both Fighters spun around.

An acrid taste coated the roof of Vestello's mouth as they darted forward.

_Is that…gasoline?_

"Prepare to meet your doom at the hands of Pauleen, the most beautiful Fighter in the land!"

If anyone accused Vestello of having tripped over air he would fervently deny it.

Light flashed. Metallic fangs sparked then _exploded_.

_Definitely gasoline._ Vestello looked the rusty, sad-looking machine over. _And I'm pretty sure those are tank treads._

A groan drew both bemused Fighter's attention. Two hard hat wearing men appeared from the foliage, looking all but identical sans the fact that one wore a blue shirt while the other wore a brown. Both looked dismayed as they approached the machine.

"The darn thing broke." Brown-shirt winced, prodding a tread.

"Well, it's been scaring off Fighters 24/7." Blue-shirt pointed out. "I'm surprised it lasted this long."

A smile tugged at Vestello's lips. _I wonder if they realize Pauleen and I are right here, listening to them._

"Come on. Let's see if we can fix it." Blue-shirt continued.

_I'll take that as a no-uh-oh, what's Pauleen up to?_

"Hold the phone! What's going on?" The pinkette seemed to glower at the two men, though the full affect was missed on account of the mask. "Are you telling me this monster is just some kind of _fake_?"

Startled, both men spun to face her.

Blue-shirt laughed. "You're smarter than you look, girl. Yeah, it's a big old fake." A gesture towards his partner. "Me and Lee here built it ourselves."

_That's it, just keep digging your own graves-wait…  
::Darn it Vicious! Stop that!::_

"Yeah." Brown-shirt, Lee, grinned. "But it was a really good fake! All the Fighters were too scared to come to this part of the jungle."

_I wonder why no one bothered using their vivosaurs…_

"And that meant we could take all the fossil rocks we wanted! Pretty smart, huh?"

Palm, meet forehead-

_Hey!_

Vestello stepped back as Blue-shirt suddenly advanced forward.

"Yep, ol' Mr. Monster here did his job real well. But now you know our little secret." A sly grin. "And we can't be having that now, can we?"

With a matching grin, Lee advanced on Pauleen, who also stepped back. "Let's lock 'em up somewhere until they forget, eh, Jerry?"

A growl, then: "Hold it right _there_!"

Both men stepped back, startled by the fury in Pauleen's voice.

_My ears…ow._ Earplugs might be a wise investment in the near future…

"I can deal with your fake monster, and I can even deal with your dumb names, but no one locks me up!" Dino medals flashed between her fingers.

_I concur._ Vestello traced his fingers over his gauntlet, feeling his vivosaurs stir eagerly. One foot sliding back, he stood rooted, waiting for an attack.

"All right, Vestello! You take that Fighter—" A sharp point to Blue-shirt. "—and I'll take this one!"

They exchanged looks. Vestello nodded.

"Here we come!"

/\/\/\

_Another arthropod…_ Amber eyes scanned the opposing meter-long vivosaur. An anomalocaris, or 'abnormal shrimp', though right now it was merely an anomalo. _Just how an aquatic arthropod gained an air-affinity as a vivosaur is beyond me._ Though that odd quirk _did_ make its name fit all the more.

_A tremor of annoyed pale reds reverberated through bored pale violets, blending into a solid, rumbling sense of contempt.  
::Not even a snack.::_ Savage complained, also eyeing the miniscule vivosaur.

Vestello couldn't quite muster up the urge to rebuke the princely lizard.

_Misty gusts of happy yellows blended with an upwelling of eager oranges.  
::Play/dart-and-tease/dance-through-wind.::_ Spirit trilled a note almost as happy as the colors he gave off as he hovered evenly with his green and tan opponent.

Derived from a nyctosaurus, or 'night lizard'—just who came up with that non-fitting name was beyond him—the vivosaur, nycto was hardly one fifth Spirit's size, if even that much.

_A scoffing starburst of contemptuous red-violets.  
::Toothless, not even beasts. Just like their master.::_

Vestello sighed at his vivosaur's scorn. _::At least _pretend_ to know some manners, Vicious.::_

"Anomalo Twist!"

_::Same as before?::_ Vestello suggested.

Ravage didn't respond, just lifted his head and exposed his chest. As with their last battle, it proved too tempting a target to resist.

Vestello winced in sympathy at the sound of cracking chitin. Then a second time as Ravage's teeth flashed apart, then slammed shut once more.

Amber blinked, then Vestello frowned. _::Alright, that's enough. Spit it out. Now.::_

A chuff, then the saliva-coated medal skipped across the dirt.

"Anomalo!" Blue-shirt scooped up his muddy medal, then turned furious eyes on Vestello. "Beak Strike on that thalasso! Teach them a lesson!"

_Really?_ Dark brows arched. _::Have fun, Spirit.::_

_Mist of pale green acceptance swirled with splashes of laughing yellow-oranges.  
::Play/tease-and-dance/fun, we'll have.::_

Despite the diving nycto's agility, which it undoubtedly had, it just couldn't catch the larger pterosaur. Spirit effortlessly drifted just out of the way each time, making the whole conflict seem more like a water-against-wind fight rather than the wind-against-water fight that it was. Obviously the other Fighter had no idea how to properly use a wind-vivosaur's nature to his advantage.

Was it really such a hard concept to grasp? Wait…if Leveche hadn't explained it to him he probably wouldn't know about it either, so he really had no place to point fingers.

_::Spiral Wing.::_

With an almost ballet-like grace, Spirit rounded on the nycto as it made another pass, smashing its back with a forewing. The night lizard lost altitude and smashed through a tree branch before colliding headlong with the trunk of another.

Its medal, after a slight delay of branch-bounce, landed in the grass below.

"Aw, man."

Vestello heard Pauleen's opponent some distance away.

"We got beat by a couple of punks."

_Punks?_ Vestello arched a brow. _Said the pot to the kettle._

"Th-they're too tough!" Lee made for his partner-in-crime and tripped over an exposed tree root in his haste.

"Are you alright, Vestello?"

Amber blinked. _Stella?_ The teenager turned. _And several staff members as backup, nice._

Stella reached them, nodded in greeting to Vestello, then approached the broken machine. She hummed. "A homemade monster, eh?" She glared at the two pale men. "Now what could this be for?"

Vestello shivered. _Scary, glad she's not mad at me._

Stella glanced back at Vestello and Pauleen. The two Fighters exchanged looks before Pauleen told Stella what happened. When she was done, Stella shot the two men another glare.

"Interesting. So they were scaring off the other Fighters in order to claim all the fossil rocks for themselves." She growled, actually growled, as she advanced towards the perps. "Seize them!"

That led to a rather interesting chase scene between the staff members and the frantic villains. Ignoring the chase, Stella turned to Vestello.

"You have Todd to thank for my being here, Vestello."

A nod. _I suspected as much._

"He came running to me in a panic, wailing about how some monster was going to swallow you whole."

Vestello sniggered. Stella smiled and turned back towards the totaled machine.

"I was expecting some kind of trouble, but… Well, not this. Still—" She turned back to them. "—Fighters are now free to dig for fossil rocks here, so I suppose it all turned out all right. We owe the two of you our thanks."

"We rounded up these two ruffians, Stella." One of the staff members announced, holding Lee's arms firmly behind his back. "What do you want us to do with them?"

Stella frowned, looking over the two men. "They're disqualified from the Caliosteo Cup, so you can throw them out of the park. We'll send someone to collect the fake monster as evidence of their actions." She glanced back at the two teenagers. "Consider yourselves promoted to Level 3 Fighters, you can pick up your new ID cards in town. See you later, Vestello. You too, Pauleen."

And with that, she and the staff members led the crooks away.

Pauleen laughed. "Serves them right!" She turned. "Hey, so thanks for helping me out, Vestello. You're pretty good at this. Not as good as me, of course… But pretty good."

Smiling, Vestello bowed.

"Hey, Vestello! You're alive!"

Vestello turned as Todd ran up—

-paused, glanced passed him, and promptly let out a very non-masculine scream as he spotted Pauleen.

"The monster's right here!"

Pauleen growled. "Stop calling me a monster!" She advanced on the blonde. "I'm a teen idol! And a Fighter! …And my name is Pauleen!" She jabbed a finger at Todd's chest. "So if you ever call me a monster again, I'll knock you out!"

_I don't think it'd go over well if I clapped._ Vestello mused, enjoying the drama. _Ooh! Time for Todd's comeback!_

"Well if you don't want to be called a monster, you shouldn't wear a mask!" Todd's expression grew challenging. "Why don't you take it off?"

Pauleen recoiled as if struck. "Nope! Sorry. Can't do it."

_Uh-oh, a chink in her armor. And Todd's response will be…_

"So we're just supposed to trust that you're a beautiful teenager?" Todd got right into Pauleen's personal space. "Whatever!"

A growl. "How dare you! I'm beautiful! And young! And…and beautiful!"

Vestello winced. _Ouch, a stumble, will she recover?_

"I wear this mask for personal reasons that have nothing to do with you, and that's the end of it! Now good-bye!"

_I guess not._ Almost disappointed, he watched her storm off.

"What kind of weirdo wears a mask for personal reasons?" Todd growled under his breath.

A beep drew their attentions to their pagers.

"_The Caliosteo Cup Round 2 matches will now begin. See the message board in front of the Fossil Center to find out which brackets you will be competing in, and who your opponent will be. Please get ready, then check in at Ribular Town's Fossil Stadium."_

"Yes!" Pumping the air, Todd grinned at Vestello. "Round 2 is finally starting! I'll meet you back at the Fossil Stadium, all right?" He turned away. "You're gonna be awesome! I know it!"

Vestello watched him go, then pulled out his sonar.

_Might as well collect some fossils on the way back, see if Ned's lessons were worth it._ He surveyed the machine. _Nice, one right under me._

Unfolding his pickaxe, Vestello aimed then swung. Dirt scattered and Vestello repeated the motion until the fossil became visible.

The blue haired boy paused, staring wide-eyed at the fossil. Then—

_Oh you've got to be _kidding _me! Ned didn't say anything about there being a new layer added to the fossils I find!_

/\/\/\

_Rockin' Billy –vs- Vestello Leoncor_

_Either someone's parents have an unpleasant sense of humor…or that's someone's attempt at sounding cool._ Vestello eyed the approximate time next to the names, noting it to be the same with his match with Todd. _I'm almost certain that it will be that Elvis impersonator._

He turned away from the message board. With still several hours until his match, he might as well clean his fossil rocks. Maybe even start getting to know a new vivosaur if he had a skull fossil.

_I should probably update my ID, too._ Humming, he walked towards the Fossil Center.

/\/\/\

_Wary greens blended with warming, curious blues._

Amber met red as Vestello eyed the almost wolfish face inside the revival chamber.

_It sort of reminds me of pictures of Anubis in Ancient Egypt._ He noted, taking in the black and gray coloring, accented by yellow-and-blue bands around tail-tip, wrists, and feet.

The eight-plus meter theropod, called a krypto, was derived from a kryptops, or 'covered face', dinosaur. Though, despite being a 'terrible lizard' it was covered in sleek fur and reminded Vestello more of a wolf than anything else.

Extending a hand, Vestello felt the cool glass beneath the pads of his fingers as he mentally reached out.

_::Ready for a fight?::_ In the back of his mind, he felt the other vivosaurs stir, also stretching curious tendrils towards the new comer.

Red blinked and a chuff sounded as the krypto turned away.

_Reluctant greens splashed a sea of indifferent dark blues.  
::I do not care.::_

This time Vestello blinked, surprised by the response. _So this is what a neutral-affinity vivosaur feels like…interesting._

A flash, and the krypto's dino medal appeared in the slot. Fingers stroking its rim, Vestello felt the bond solidify, and the sense of indifference coming from the covered face vivosaur strengthened. All the same, he couldn't help smile.

::_You'll warm up to me eventually, Austere.::_

A scoff of gray-blue was his only response.

/\/\/\

_Heh, I was right._ Even under the florescent lights the gaudy gold coat sparkled. Actually, it probably sparkled even more under the artificial beams than in the sunlight.

"You remember me there, babaloo?"

Vestello cocked his head. Rockin' Billy must have mistaken this for confusion because he went on.

"I'm the cat that told you 'bout the vicious monster back in the jungle."

_I'm pretty sure that's venom in his voice, but I'm not sure…_

"Seems you proved that monster was just a big ol' pussycat. That's some fine work there, unh-hunh. I only got one more thing to say…"

_Uh-oh, here it comes._ Vestello thought as Billy's face darkened.

"Why'd you have to go and do _that_?" An aggressive step forward and Billy was looming angrily over Vestello. "I had a plan to take all them rare fossils, and now it's ruined!"

Vestello twitched as spittle landed on his face. _Do these guys have any common sense at all?_

"Yeah, that's right." With an arrogant air, Billy stood tall. "I'm in cahoots with them two boys that ended up coolin' their heels in the hoosegow." A decidedly malicious smirk. "So now I get a chance for revenge, and it's gonna taste sweeter than Aunt Mable's pecan pie." Once more, he loomed forward. "You ready for some heartbreak, kid? 'Cause I'm gonna boogie-woogie all over your bad self!"

A twitch. _That…sounded all kinds of wrong._

The overhead speakers crackled to life.

"_Our next match pits Rockin' Billy against Vestello. Combatants should enter the stadium immediately."_

Glancing at the speakers, Billy grinned. "I'm gonna play you like a fiddle in a jug band, babaloo."

_Would someone shut this guy up already?_ Vestello sighed, then followed his opponent out into the stadium. _Those cheesy quips are really beginning to grate…_

Once in place, Vestello settled into a stable kickboxing stance Leveche had recommended and launched his vivosaurs. Austere took point, flanked by Regal and Spirit.

Opposite them, Billy let loose a raja and two new vivosaurs.

The first looked quite out of place in the sand, with its blue coloration and octopus-like face and tentacles. Its shell was at least two meters, whereas its tentacles were at least twice that length from end to end. Known as a parapu, it was derived from a crustacean called a parapuzosi, it was the largest variety of ammonite.

The second was a gray and yellow sauropod. Derived from a nigersaurus or 'niger lizard', the nigo stretched over fourteen meters in length and was…

…asleep?

_Seriously?_ He eyed the drooping head and closed eyes.

_A current of pale, apprehensive greens welled up.  
::Two earths, one water…::_

_::Shame we don't have a fire vivosaur.::_ Vestello sent back, nonchalant. _::Oh well, let's see what our new teammate can do.::_

"Go: Raja Fang!"

Sand sprayed as brown unsheathed gleaming ivory.

Vestello swung an arm out to his side. _::Duck past it, then use Krypto Fang.::_ Amber shifted focus. _::Spirit, be ready to deal with that nigo. Regal, you'll deal with that armored squid when he's distracted.::_

Currents and mist surged in response as both water vivosaur readied for their parts.

_Aggressive reds sudden washed out, spiraling down into pained grays._

Black head slamming into the dirt, Austere hissed as sharp fangs sunk into his back.

Vestello winced. _Smart raja._ To Austere he sent: _::Twist around, Krypto Fang again and ram it into the ground, put all your weight behind it.::_

Red flashed and gray-black blurred. Fangs clamped down on the raja's throat and _yanked._ Pulled off balance, the raja's own grip came lose as it was pulled over Austere's body and into the sand face-first. Austere stood up, then slammed down, forcing his shoulder hard against the nape of the raja's neck, burying the larger theropod deeper.

With one final _twist_, the raja's medal rolled down the dune.

_::Well done.::_

"Bewilder Beam that krypto!"

Blue light flashed.

_::Look out!::_

Austere's head snapped up just as the light engulfed him.

_::Regal: Tricera Combo!::_

Sand sprayed, water surged, and chitin cracked under the might of the living battering ram.

_::Toss it high! Spirit: Angry Peck!::_

Chin dropping to the sand, Regal braced then threw his head back. The parapu, dazed and previously impaled on the horns, was shaken free and flung high into the air, tentacles flailing frantically. A screech split the air as Spirit dived down like a blue spear, sharp beak piercing the already fractured shell and tearing into the soft flesh underneath.

A sickening _squelch_ could be heard as Spirit pierced the soft tissue beneath the hard carapace, then the parapu's dino medal fell towards the sand.

_Two down, one to—_

A roar split the air.

_A maelstrom of frenzied bloody-blacks twisted with loathing burgundy overwhelmed washed out colors. Jagged streaks of disoriented gray-reds accented the storm. _

_Uh-oh… _

Austere's shoulder struck the nigo squarely in the chest. The snoozing sauropod snapped awake, rearing back with a startled bugle. White fangs flashed then sunk deeply into gray hide.

"Get that thing off you!" Billy cried, his beady eyes wide with alarm.

The nigo tried, swinging heavily from side to side, but it could not shake off the wolf-in-lizard-hide. In fact, the more it struggled the stronger Austere's grip became until the nigo finally overbalanced from pain and hysteria.

Dust flew into the air as the giant saurpod crashed down onto its side, completely vulnerable to Austere's fangs and claws. The hidden face theropod ripped his head back and forth, teeth shredding the hide around the nigo's neck. Its blows were frenzied, confused, yet undeniably affective.

Vestello couldn't help a twinge of sympathy as the nigo beat a hasty retreat back into its dino medal to escape the crazed attacks.

Froth and saliva dripping from his fangs, Austere straightened up, wild eyes landing on Regal. Vestello felt a sudden surge of _intent_ and decided enough was enough.

_::Stop!::_

Mid-lunge, Austere stumbled, straining at the mental command.

_Frenzied grays swung wildly, accented by heavy bloody-blacks of malice.  
::Lunge-fight-attack! Attack! Attack!::_

_::Enough!::_

Stretching out a mental grasp, Vestello gripped the connection with Austere and _yanked_. The action reflected physically as well as Austere yelped and crashed onto his side.

_A starburst of startled blue-greens drowned out the grays and bloody-blacks. The maelstrom calmed. _

Red blinked owlishly, confused.

Relaxing, Vestello sighed.

_That was close. I need to be careful of any more status affects in the future…_

/\/\/\

"Aw, possum spit!" Golden coat dulled with dust, Billy slammed a heel against the ground. "That ain't how the plan was supposed to go at all."

Brow quirking, Vestello smiled.

"I ain't gonna forget this, babaloo!" Billy backed away. "I got my eye on you now, and I'll see you fall if it's the last thing I do!"

_Oh really?_ Smile broadening, Vestello eyed the space behind Billy.

"Nobody messes with Rockin' Billy! You hear me? I'm gonna get you but good, unh-hunh!"

"That's enough, Rockin' Billy!"

The Elvis impersonator went rigid, wide eyes glancing over his shoulder.

Still smiling, Vestello waved merrily at Stella. The park leader gave him a crisp nod before glaring at the sweating felon.

"That pair of fools we caught in the jungle couldn't wait to implicate you in their scheme!"

Billy edged back- "Time to go, uhn-hunh!" -and made a brake for it.

"There's no escape for you!" Stella barked as several members of staff caught Rockin' Billy by the arms.

"Stop struggling!" Their grip tightened, locking Billy's arms firmly behind his back and halting any further struggles.

"Lemme go!" Billy squirmed, frantic. "Don't be cruel now, just lemme go!"

Flanked by two more guards, the two holding Billy marched the villain out the Lobby doors.

"Don't worry, Vestello." Stella turned back to him. "I'll personally see to it that he's banished from the islands. You just sit back and concentrate on the Cup, okay?"

Vestello nodded, then bowed.

"Oh, and good work on clearing Round 2. Here's your prize."

Blinking, Vestello accepted the proffered fossil rock.

With a smile, Stella stepped back. "Good luck in Round 3!" She turned away, paused, then glanced back. "Oh, and I hear there's a sale on some really rare fossil rocks in the Fossil Guild, you may want to check them out." And then she was gone.

_Rare fossil rocks?_ Vestello cocked his head.

"Way to go, Vestello!"

Vestello turned to face Todd.

"You're through two rounds now!" His friend grinned. "I know you can do this. I'm counting on you!"

Smiling, Vestello nodded but the sudden roar of the crowd in the stadium halted any response.

"Oh, wow." Todd breathed. "The battle after yours must be done already. I can't believe how fast that was! The winning Fighter must be _really_ good."

The loudspeakers crackled to life.

"_The mysterious masked Fighter, Pauleen, has won in a masterful performance."_

Another smile tugged at Vestello's lips. _Todd's face…_ A snicker escaped him.

"Pauleen?" Todd grimaced. "That weird girl from the jungle!"

A _whoosh_ signaled the opening of doors and Pauleen entered the Lobby. She glanced around before noticing them. Before either could respond she was on them, talking a mile-a-minute.

"So, Vestello! Sounds like you got through Round 2 as well. Of course, you didn't win as fast as I did. Or with as much panache."

_Panache?_

"But congratulations anyway!" Hands on hips, she puffed out her chest. "Don't get any crazy ideas about winning, thought. Because I'm going to be the champ. The most beautiful champion there ever was! …Oh, and humble, too."

Vestello bit his lip to keep from smiling at the last bit. Todd stepped forward.

_Todd versus Pauleen: Round 2._ Vestello settled back to enjoy the show.

"Cram it, sister! My friend Vestello isn't going to lose to some braggart like you!"

_And a strong opening salvo from Todd, how will Pauleen respond?_

"And if you're so pretty—"

_Ooh, and Todd acts too fast for an immediate retaliation!_

"—you should take off your mask and prove it!"

Pauleen recoiled, arms waving frantically. "I _told_ you already! I have a personal reason for keeping this mask on. Anyway, I'm sure I have legions of adoring fans clamoring for my autograph, so…bye!"

A quick side-step saved Vestello from being mowed down as the pink haired teenager beat a hasty escape.

_And Todd wins Round 2 by again attacking the one chink in Pauleen's defenses. Come again next time, folks, for Round 3!_

"She's not going to take that mask off, is she?" Todd glared at the doors Pauleen had escaped through, then looked back to Vestello, expression shifting from angry to smug. "You know what? I don't think she's pretty at all. In fact, I bet she's a total woofer under that thing!"

_That's Todd._ Vestello just suppressed an oncoming sigh. _All the depth of a kiddy pool._

Their pagers crackled to life.

"_All Round 2 matches for the Caliosteo Cup are now complete. We will also be preparing a new dig site: Mt. Krakanak! Mt. Krakanak is a volcano filled with sheer cliffs and bubbling lava. It's located on the neighboring Cranial Isle. Flights to the island will be available from the heliport the day after tomorrow. In the mean time, Fighters are advised to continue seeking out new fossils at Treasure Lake and the Jungle Labyrinth."_

_A free day? Cool._

Beside him, Todd cheered. "We'll finally get to go to Cranial Isle! I've always wanted to go there!" Planting his fists on his hips, he puffed out his chest. "I'm gonna be the first Fighter to set foot there! No one's gonna beat me!"

And away he went.

_I wonder if he registered that Cranial Isle won't be open until the day _after_ tomorrow?_ Vestello shook his head, smiling fondly, then he left the Lobby.

/\/\/\

Spotting a familiar head of dark blue hair, Yarmilla smiled.

"Hello again, Vestello. Congratulations on making it through the second round."

The teenager smiled back, amber eyes bright. One arm crossing his chest, he bowed politely then pulled out his fossil case.

"More gems?" Not that she needed to ask.

Yarmilla took out the offered gems, examined their quality, and listed the price she'd pay for the lot. Vestello was quick to agree, probably more eager to clear out his case than to fill his wallet. He just didn't seem the material type of person.

"We just got a new selection of fossil rocks." She informed as she counted out the proper amount. "Freshly appraised, if you're interested you can look over them."

Vestello cocked his head, intrigued, then nodded.

Yarmilla pulled a display fossil case out from behind the counter, laying it out for the teenager to examine. He looked a little surprised by the little identification tags attached to each one, but otherwise didn't show an outward reaction.

"Personally, I'd recommend this one." A light tap against the fossil rock in question.

Blinking, Vestello looked up at her, curious and questioning.

"It's for a vivosaur called a lagia." Yarmilla explained. "They're really rare. This is the first time I've gotten a shipment of fossils for one."

Now the boy looked intrigued. Amber flickered from Yarmilla to the rock and then back again. He motioned to continue explaining.

"They're a fire-type vivosaur, about the size of a v-raptor and almost as dependable from what I've heard."

Vestello considered the offer before nodding, tapping the available fossil rocks for the lagia.

"Alright, I'll ring up your total then."

When Vestello was on his way, new fossil rocks in tow, Yarmilla couldn't help smiling. _I wonder if he's realized that Stella told me to give him a discount for those fossils…_ She leaned back on her heels. _Stopping those crooks…he deserves it._

/\/\/\

_I wonder if she's always that friendly to customers…_ Humming, Vestello ambled towards the exit. _Something seemed a bit funny about the whole thing._ A shrug. _Oh well, it doesn't really matter, I suppose._

"Heya."

Pausing mid-step, Vestello glanced to the side. The man behind the counter made a 'come here' motion and, curious, Vestello complied.

"This your first time here?"

_[So-so]_

Even someone unfamiliar with sign language would recognize that motion.

"I'm an Info Clerk serving Fighters like yourself."

Vestello cocked his head.

"I learn about people who need help here in the park, then pass the info on to folks like you."

_Oh?_ The prospect seemed intriguing, at least it would give him something to do until the next island opened.

"If you solve their problems, or at least try to help, there's usually something good in it for you. If you do enough you might even get promoted to a higher Fighter Rank."

This was sounding better and better.

"Well? Would you like to hear what I know?"

Vestello nodded because, really, what other choice was there?

"Okay." Paper rustled as the clerk looked them over. "Clean Sweep: This is a call for assistance from a staff member at Ribular Town's Fighter Station. He's looking for a Fighter who can clean fossil rocks quickly and well."

A wince. _I'm not sure I'd qualify…_

"No?" The clerk moved on. "Waste not, Want not: This is an…unusual request from a Mr. John Guano."

_John _Guano?_ I wonder…_

"Apparently he's looking to buy dropping fossils. If you have any spare dropping fossils, pay him a visit at The Hare Club in Cranial City."

Amber blinked. _That sounds like that Mr. Nick Nack Leveche told me about…But why in the world would anyone want dropping fossils, anyway?_

"I haven't the foggiest idea why someone would want to collect dropping fossils."

Evidently his bewilderment had shown on his face.

"Moving on… Trash Compactor: We got a weird request in from the staff over in the Jungle Labyrinth. Apparently someone blew up a fake monster, and now parts are scattered all over the place."

_I wonder who?_ Vestello snickered under his breath.

"They need help cleaning 'em up before someone gets hurt." He scanned over the papers. "And that's all I have for right now. Anything you might be interested in?"

A nod.

"Great. Here." He slid the papers across the countertop. "I have other copies. You can use these to find out where to go each time."

Accepting the papers, Vestello nodded again and turned away.

_Tomorrow should be interesting._ A smile tugged at his lips. _But for now, I think it's time to go to bed. It's pretty late now._

/\/\/\

**From: Harmattan****  
****Subject:**** Re-Re-Friend of yours?**

**No reason, just wondering. Hey, could you start explaining what Pressure is now? My last email distracted you from doing so.**

**On a side note: I made it passed the second round of the Cup!**

* * *

/\/\/\/\

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

/\/\/\

**To DunaN2 (Guest)**: Sounds beautiful, and very huggable.

Yes, I do the game and have played it through completely. As I work on this story I'm playing through it again , just as I did with Dark Horse Gambit, so that I get all the little details such as a character's physical reaction to certain revelations. The few full novelizations of the game are more like rough movie scripts to me (_no offense to those authors, my style just doesn't mesh well with your own_). I also regularly do research on the various vivosaurs I write about, either over the computer or in my original, completed game.

If you re-read Creed's battle with Dynal in Dark Horse Gambit you'll find that communication between mute-teen and alien-Dinaurians won't be that difficult.

And here's a lesser known fact about Sign Language: Every language has its' own variation. Just as we who communicate verbally cannot immediately understand someone speaking Spanish or Japanese, a hard-of-hearing person from America or England would be hard pressed to understand one from Spain or Japan. Does that make sense?

So even if the Dinaurians have their own variation of Sign Language, it would not automatically mean they could communicate through sign right away. I suspect the Dinaurians _learned_ the English language when they came to Earth because most people speak it and understand it, so while Dynal _might_ know of Sign Language on earth (and I'm not sure he does, at least initially, Creed might have filled him and the others in) he wouldn't know how to understand it, let alone sign it himself.

/\/\/\

**To Tumbleweed (Guest):** Who knows, it might very well be an Elvis reference, the game(s) are chalked full of all sorts of references if you know the origins. I'm not familiar with Elvis, so I wouldn't know if Todd's comment was a reference or not.

I'm glad you enjoyed it ^^. When I first started the game and met Pauleen my first thought was "What's Rosie doing here?" followed by "Why the heck is she wearing a mask and hula outfit?" It took me a while before I really accepted that it was NOT Rosie, just another girl with pink hair and oversized pigtails. Though what we later learn about Pauleen really puzzles me…

* * *

/\/\/\

**Sneak Peak:**

"This CS Sonar is a right finicky device!"

_I know that voice..._

"It has to be practically on top of a Slablet to get a reading!" Huffing, Professor Scatterly paced in front of one of the side buildings. "I'd have to explore dig sites in a slow, painstaking fashion, and I'm far too old for such tomfoolery."

_Not to mention you'd probably get yourself stranded again._ Vestello sniggered, approaching the absent minded professor.


	7. Chapter 3: The BareBones Brigade I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories, which I highly recommend you read, he has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

**Sorry for the delay, life got in the way. ((Hey, that rhymed!))**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
The BareBones Brigade I**

**From:**** Leveche**

**Subject:**** Pressure Part 1: Vitality**

**Pressure, as I've mentioned before, is an umbrella term for a variety of factors. The first I will go over is a Fighter's Vitality and I will try to be as simple as possible.**

**Vitality is an energy your body naturally produces. It's what gives you the strength to run, climb, etc… **

**Vivosaurs feed off this energy, in place of food, while they are in their medals or within close proximity of their Fighter. They use the stored Vitality to manifest outside their medals and fight. When a battle is over and their Fighter returns them to their medals the energy spent is almost instantly restored, much like a sponge being dropped into a bucket of water. Most new or weak Fighters either don't notice this drain, or pass it off as naturally occurring fatigue.**

**If a battle is prolonged or especially strenuous a Vivosaur may use up all its stored energy. When this happens it either returns to its medal, or start siphoning Vitality directly from their Fighter. Should the Fighter lack the will and stamina to control the drain and know when to quit they run the risks of, in order of severity, passing out, entering a coma, or, in the worst of cases, die. I myself nearly died when I tried to control a vivosaur even more powerful than a T-rex, so caution is strongly advised though situations like that tend to be few and far between. As of yet, no one has died from the strain, but it still remains an unpleasant possibility.**

**While the majority of a Vivosaur's energy comes from their Fighter they can also draw in energy from the immediate environment, such as sunlight. This can also give a vivosaur an edge in battle, depending on affinity and battleground. Wind vivosaurs favor open areas or canyons; Fire favors hot places like deserts or volcanic regions; Water—naturally—favors aquatic areas such as lakes or rivers or simply a place with high humidity and/or rain; Earth favors rocky and mountainous areas; Neutral vivosaurs are odd, for some reason they get an edge in urban areas though I'm not sure why that is. So, keep in mind what kind of terrain you're fighting on and you may get a vital advantage over your opponent.**

**Now, on with my explanation:**

**A Fighter's Vitality is much like a muscle and gets stronger through use, increasing their energy reserves. ((**_**The two years you spent with Vicious has, naturally, increased your own reserves so I doubt you'll have to worry about Fighter Fatigue until you reach a much higher Fighter Level**_**)) A Vivosaur's Vitality levels also increase not only with age, but also as they are integrated with more fossils, and with fossils of better quality. **

**I suppose I should add that there are other ways to strengthen your vitality. The simplest is simply to strengthen your body. I practice martial arts and go digging regularly, so I'm in athletic-level condition. However, not everyone is capable of strengthening their body, due to physical frailty or some sort of handicap. In those cases they can strengthen their Vitality through sheer Force-of-Will, which I will explain in my next email. **

**Now, here's a warning: Vivosaurs learn an elemental, third tier attack once they are integrated with a third set of fossils. You must be careful when using their third tier attack because it costs much more energy than the generic melee attacks. The first time I used a third tier attack I almost passed out before the battle was over, but as I got stronger I was soon able to handle multiple vivosaurs repeatedly using third tier, and higher, attacks.**

**Congratulations on making it passed the second round.**

/\/\/\

_So this is Cranial Island._ Holding down whipping blue bangs, Vestello stepped out from under the spinning helicopter rotors. _Kind of has an Old West meets Sahara Oasis kind of feel too it._

Colored with warm browns and creams rather than the blues and whites of Ribular town, it gave off the impression of a dusty place -though Vestello couldn't detect any such dust- with lush palms scattered around the perimeter. It wasn't any nicer or any worse than Ribular town, rather, an equally nice but different in its own way.

"Welcome to Cranial Isle-"

Amber eyes blinked as Vestello turned towards the speaker. _He's dressed sort of like Stella._

"-the land where heat and passion swirl!" Smiling, the man looked him over before giving a wave. "Hey! I'm Terry, the Staff leader here on Cranial Isle." The smile spread into a grin. "It's nice to meet you!"

Returning the grin, Vestello bowed politely.

"You must be Vestello, yes?"

A nod.

"Stella had a lot to say about you."

Another blink, then Vestello cocked his head. Curious.

"Word on the street is that you took down some cheats who were scaring Fighters with a fake monster." Terry forced a shrill whistle through his teeth, a look of curious admiration settling on his face. "Man, you are some kind of Fighter. Everyone's talking about your last match, you know?"

_They are? That's news to me…_ It wasn't like a simple first-round match was very impressive.

"Okay, that's really it." Terry settled back on his heels. "I look forward to seeing what you can do on our little island!" A lazy salute. "See you around!"

And with that, he walked away.

_That was interesting._ Vestello hummed. _Am I really developing a reputation?_

"This CS Sonar is a right finicky device!"

_I know that voice..._

"It has to be practically on top of a Slablet to get a reading!" Huffing, Professor Scatterly paced in front of one of the side buildings. "I'd have to explore dig sites in a slow, painstaking fashion, and I'm far too old for such tomfoolery."

_Not to mention you'd probably get yourself stranded again._ Vestello sniggered, approaching the absent minded professor.

"Also, I'm too fat to walk around for hours at a time. Perhaps it's time to lay off the pudding, wot wot?"

This time the snigger was a bit too loud, alerting the professor to Vestello's approach.

"Oh, good heavens!" Scatterly grinned. "If it isn't Vestello! Brilliant! I was hoping you'd make it to Cranial Isle someday."

Folding an arm across his middle Vestello bowed, straightened, and returned the grin.

"Well?" Scatterly clapped a friendly hand across Vestello's shoulder. "How does Cranial City find you? Does its unfamiliar layout confuse and befuddle you?"

A shrug.

[*Negation* _looking-around.  
Past-1-minute, came-here]_

"Yes, well, not to worry." Another friendly clap. "I shall simply squire you about town as one scientific mind to another!"

_Scientific mind? Me?_ But he didn't resist as Scatterly guided him along.

"As you may know, Cranial City has its own Fossil Guild." A directive wave towards the north-westward side of the town. "If you neglected to purchase an item in Ribular Town, you can simply buy it here, what ho?" The arm shifted northward. "Our town center contains the Fighter Station. Incidentally, the large building above the station is Wildwest Tower, home to our man, Joe Wildwest."

_That explains the décor…_

"Imagine building a tower above a station." A jovial chortle. "The man must be mad for Fossil Fighting, wot wot?"

_No kidding._ Vestello bobbed his head.

"And here is the crown jewel of the island, if I do say so myself…" A sly grin formed on Scatterly's face as he turned Vestello around to face the building right in front of them. "The Caliosteo Museum. It would be a shame to leave without a tour of the museum, eh? Since you're so close and all?"

_If that's not hint, nothing is._ Smiling, the bluenette nodded again.

"Come! Please! I would be delighted to have you as my special guest!"

And with that, the good professor proceeded to drag Vestello indoors.

/\/\/\

"This is Caliosteo Museum, a gallery of rare and wonderful discoveries made on the Caliosteo Islands! Yes, quite."

_Quite a bit of stuff for three small islands._ Amber scanned the glass cases filled with an assortment of fossils. Paused, blinked, and looked again. Were those fossilized_ Christmas trees_ he was spying in that corner?

"Do your eyes spy my newest prize?"

A blink. _Now they do._ Vestello eyed the center-most display and the familiar artifacts propped up on top.

"It's the Calio Slablet we obtained together!"

_Plus one._ The notable gap between #1 and #3 left no room to doubt the absence of the #2.

"I've also added a proper translation to the exhibit so all can bask in its glory and wonder."

Snickering, Vestello approached the table.

"You should not leave without viewing the first tablet I acquired."

_Tablet, this time? Not Slablet?_

"Yes, of course. Quite."

_Eh?_ There's no way Scatterly could read minds, right? No matter how coincidently his words may be…

The oblivious professor approached the first artifact, cleared his throat, and began to read aloud.

"The Kingdom of Caliosteo was ruled by Zongazonga."

_Don't laugh. As ridiculous as the name may be it would be impolite to laugh…_

"He was a sorcerer of overwhelming power and might. Such was his sorcery that when he issued a command, the people had no choice but to obey."

Amber narrowed. _That sounds awfully suspicious. _ _Maybe Leveche was on to something…_

"He even used strange magics to resurrect ancient beasts from fossils." Scatterly grinned. "Quite nice, yes? Of course, I'd give a kipper dinner if I could somehow find the full set of Slablets."

_Kipper dinner? What's that? …and why is he looking at me like that? _

"They would give us an invaluable look at the full story of these islands, you see." The side-long looks the Professor was sending him were mighty suspicious in-and-of-themselves.

A laugh. "I say, just the thought of it is enough to make my heart go pitty-pat!"

Vestello almost sighed. Almost. _Just ask already, Professor._

"Yes, well. The Caliosteo Museum is always open. Science never sleeps, wot wot? If you wish to know the history of these islands, feel free to pop in for a spot of tea and a lecture."

A nod.

"Now then, Vestello! I assume you'll soon be off for excavating and the like, yes?" Scatterly didn't even wait for a confirming nod before continuing. "If so, you can access Mt. Krakanak from the town's center stairway." A grin, followed by a sloppy salute. "Good luck to you, my young Fighter! Tallyho!"

_Huh, he didn't ask._

/\/\/\

_Gusts jabbed sharply in streaks of demanding orange.  
::Let me out!::_

Wincing at the persistent aches in his temples, Vestello straightened up, resting his pickaxe against his shoulder. _::Not right now, Vicious.::_

_Gale winds screamed up a maelstrom of angry reds and violets.  
::Why not? Let me out!::_

Giving into temptation the bluenette massaged his temples and sighed at his partner's temper tantrum. _::Regal, if you would…?::_

It was an interesting experience, to feel a raging wind suddenly _stumble_ under a rip-current—and yes, it really stumbled—but it was undoubtedly effective seeing as the painful colors immediately muted. Naturally, of course, Vicious turned his attention towards the smug tricera and the two began snarling at each other. It was easily tuned out and Vestello relished the ability to think clearly again.

_Misty currents of laughing yellows laced through amused greens.  
::Silly silly BoysPartners_Brothers_. Jab-at/bite-with-no-teeth.::_

_::To be sure.::_ Vestello agreed tracking down the next fossil on his radar.

It seemed his first and second were providing ample entertainment for the other members of the team if the trickling sense of amusement was anything to go by. Spirit's comment merely abolished any remaining uncertainty.

Though it did make him wonder, ever so slightly, what such a confrontation might seem like from their perspective. How did they observe it when they had no physical form? Perhaps ever-changing clouds of aura that represented each individual? It was a curious thought, maybe he'd ask Leveche at some point…

"Hey, Vestello!" Grinning from beneath a thick layer of dust, Todd waved. "You here to dig?"

Brandishing his pickaxe, Vestello nodded.

"This place is really awesome!" A fond pat against fossil case in the blonde's pocket. "There's tons of fossil rocks I've never seen before!" He wriggled, excitement mounting. "Go ahead! Throw your pickax down anywhere and see what you find!"

_I've already found quite a bit._ Though…perhaps he should humor his friend…

An all-too-familiar pulse resonated through his sternum.

"I knew you were here by the way the air suddenly filled with high-pitched squeals of delight."

Vestello blinked at the familiar red coat approaching from the rope bridge leading higher up the mountain.

_How is he _not_ dusty?_

Indeed, the company heir was as immaculate as ever. Not a hair out of place, which was odd because white attracted dust like a magnet drew in iron filings.

"Rupert!" Excitement still oozing free, Todd forgot to be defensive. "Are you looking for fossil rocks for Round 3?"

A snort. "Please. Don't sully me with such accusations."

_That's an accusation?_ The bluenette cocked his head.

"My vivosaurs are already skilled enough to win Round 3 with little trouble."

_That's…probably true considering the experience he has._

But, naturally, Todd took offense to the casual way in which Rupert spoke. Vestello could already see the hackles rising as the silver-haired teen continued talking.

"No, I simply came here to run some field tests on a new product." He waved a gloved hand at what looked like a purple version of Felic hovering at his side. "This is Di66-R, an automated excavation tool recently developed by FossilDig, Inc."

Dark brows furrowed. _Excavation tool? Not sure I like the implications…_

Di66-R thrummed, spinning in place. "Good day, sir or madam. I am Di66-R."

_Digger._ Vestello's mind supplied.

"This robot contains built-in sonar and has the ability to locate and excavate fossil rocks automatically." Rupert went on. "It is an important product for our company, which is why my father asked me to perform the field test." Funny, he didn't seem nearly as pleased as his words might have hinted. "The sales potential of Di660R is almost limitless. When Fighters see what it can do—"

_I don't think it's supposed to be doing that._ Vestello eyed the black smoke suddenly rising up from the Felic-look-alike.

"Di66-R will b-b-be releas-s-s-sed!"

_Uh-oh._

"W-w-welcome, sir! Go, madam! I am… I am-m-m-m-m—"

_On the fritz?_ A cautious step back seemed to be in order as the machine stuttered mid-air.

"Please insert token! Your call is important to us! I am error!"

_No kidding._

A sharp spasm, and the machine went limp mid-air, its long spindly arms scrapping across the ground.

"Oh, what now?" Rupert approached Di66-R, frowning.

"404 page not found!"

_Heh, my computer says that…_

"Bad command or file name! Abort retry fail!"

Clawed limbs lashed out, connecting with red fabric. Sparking, Di66-R took off back towards the mountain like a bat out of hell.

"No." Knocked almost completely senseless, Rupert tried—and failed—to sit up. "…No!" Gloved hands groped for his pockets and then gold eyes widened. "No, no, no, no, no!"

_I don't think he's frantic about the _robot.

The other boy patted himself down frantically. "That idiot robot just ran off with my Dino Medals!" Now dread flashed across his face. "And it's programmed with an automatic Fossil Battle system! I must stop it!"

He jerked to his feet-

-Toppled forward as his knees collapsed under him.

Vestello winced. _Ouch._

"Don't try to move!" Darting forward, Todd knelt beside the fallen boy. "You took a real pounding there."

But Rupert was having none of it. "Don't you see? If Di66-R starts randomly battling strangers with my vivosaurs, there will be chaos!"

_A team of experienced vivosaurs against relative novices…yeah, this isn't good._

"The reputation of my father's company would be stained forever!"

Amber blinked. _O…kay, interesting set of priorities._

"I have to…" Limbs quivering, Rupert tried to push himself up. "I must…" With a groan he fell back again.

Todd glanced back. "I'll stay here and make sure Rupert doesn't hurt himself, Vestello." He glanced passed the bridge. "But you have to chase down that robot!"

_Right._ Vestello nodded, pulling out a Dino Medal. _::Halcyon!::_

_Embers roared to life in a surge of adrenaline-filled yellow-oranges.  
::We run!::_

Fists full of green and gold feathers, Vestello swung up on the lagia's back. The half-bird vivosaur shifted at the sudden weight, compensated, and took off towards the mountain path.

/\/\/\

_Crackling sparks seared bemused pale-greens across otherwise calm pale-yellows.  
::Messy.::_

_::Indeed.::_ Amber eyed the dazed form of yet another fallen Fighter. _::What a mess.::_ Vestello glanced up the curving path. _::And more to come if we don::t stop that robot.::_

Lithe muscle shifted under feathers and hide as Halcyon picked up the pace.

They rounded a bend onto a rock bridge and—

_Yikes!_

-just barely evaded sweeping metal claws.

"Green alert!" The crazed robot yelled. "Fighter located-ed-ed! Battle system i-i-i-initiated."

_Ho boy._ Bracing his forearm, he launched his team. The medals lit up, expanded, and formed into the familiar shapes of Spirit and Savage. As for Di66-R's vivosaurs…

Vestello eyed the 27-plus meters of purple sauropod. _Multi-ton hunk of muscle on a narrow rock bridge over looking an almost sheer dro-Holy cats!_ He swung back pressing his spine flat against gold feathers as metallic fangs snapped at now-empty air.

Squawking, Halcyon hopped to the side, trying to put some distance between them and the sixteen meters of coiled sinew.

_That's a snake._ And this was where his higher thought processes shut down. _That's a giant _snake…

Gleaming metallic hide. Large, _glowing_ yellow eyes. And…what looked like a red-orange rattle-like growth on the tip of its tail.

_Neat._

Oh, there was a krypto trying to blind side his team. Really a poor choice of strategy considering the specific target.

_::Savage, if you would—:: _

_Stone rumbled, cracking in a lattice of malicious red-violets-_

_::Do _not_ throw it off the cliff!::_

-_melted into flat, muted blues._

If the princely lizard wasn't sulking Vestello would eat his goggles.

::_Spirit: Deal with the brachio.::_

_Mist spiraled up in bright happy yellow-oranges._

A flash of blue, and the wave runner darted away, leaving mental upwelling of happy yellow-oranges in her wake.

_Heat swirled into inquisitive streaks of pale-orange.  
::Snake: ours?::_

_::Of course::—_

"Tophis: Snake bite!"

_::Incoming.::_

The half-bird jumped. Metallic fangs sunk into the cliff face.

::_Lagia Claw.::_

Sickle-talons struck home, provoking an agitated hiss as fangs jerked free.

"Cobra strike!"

Halcyon didn't quite manage to avoid oncoming coils and Vestello's vision was suddenly filled with a wall of gleaming, muscular hide.

Blinking back stars, Vestello sat up—

…_Steep._

-carefully inched away from the way-to-close sheer drop. _Way too close…what::s that hissing?_ He looked up, and stared down a fleshy gullet.

_Lord save me…please?_

A roar. The lunging snake's head _crunch_ed to earth mere feet from Vestello, crushed beneath a great blue-gray pillar.

_A rumble of smug reds amidst an expanse of bemused blues.  
::Where::s your grace?::_

_::Good question.::_ Vestello rose on shaky legs. ::_Thanks, Savage.:: _

A snort, the princely lizard shook of the gratitude, posture aloof as he stepped off the snake, Tophis's, medal.

_Lord, thank you for providing malicious-but-loyal lizards…_

"System failure detected!"

At the crackly tone, Vestello peered around Savage's leg.

"A winner is you!"

Gold-green flashed, metal screeched, and the robot went down under three meters of furious vivosaur.

"Reboot! Reboot! Rebo—"

Halcyon's timely bite cut off the broken record. The robot stilled, optics going dark.

_::You can get off now.::_

The half-bird snorted, but obeyed.

_Sparks scattered annoyed pale-reds amidst smug blue-greens.  
::Annoying.::_

Vestello couldn't completely deny that-

Darkened optics lit up once more. "…System restored." Di66-R rose off the ground, posture shaky. "Reboot complete. Full functionality has been restored."

A sudden whoop made Vestello jump.

"Vestello! Way to go!"

_Be still my frantic heart._ Patting his chest, the bluenette turned towards his friend.

"You…did it?" Limping up behind Todd, Rupert studied the former battleground. "You stopped the robot?" Wide gold met bemused amber.

Vestello nodded, holding up a hand to recall his vivosaurs.

"Er, yes, well…" Rupert looked again at the scene, or more specifically, the damage to Di66-R's chassis. "I mean to say…" He swelled up. "You should not have taken matters into your own hands!"

A dark brow quirked.

"I'm sure I could have dealt with the thing myself."

_Uh-huh, sure. With what? Your bare hands?_

"Still-" Rupert glanced back at Vestello. "I suppose you…did save my father's company from complete financial ruin."

A blink. _A bit over exaggerated, aren't ya?_

Rupert studied him, gaze thoughtful. "Very well." He nodded to nothing in particular. "When we launch Di66-R, I shall see to it that you receive the very first one."

_Er…what?_ Vestello shook his head.

Silver brows furrowed. "Come now. There is no need for hesitation." A wave towards the silent Di66-R. "This is what field tests are for."

_Does he really think that's the problem?_

"With proper modifications, it will never do such a thing again. You…" Now Rupert looked a little anxious. "You will accept one, won't you?"

Again, Vestello shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I…I don't understand."

_He certainly has the 'wide-eyed puppy' look down pat._ Now if he could avoid chuckling, Rupert likely had no idea of how ignorant he was in this happenstance.

"For a smart guy, you're really kind of dumb. You know that?"

Face meet palm, repeat. _Real tactful, Todd._

"We don't want a robot because it would take all the fun out of it!"

_Tactless he may be, but at least he's getting the point across._ Amber studied bewildered gold. _Don't think it's quite sunk in yet, though._

"No Fighter wants someone else to dig up fossil rocks. They want to do it themselves!" Blue glanced at amber. "Right, Vestello?"

_Of course._ Vestello nodded.

Now Rupert looked downright perplexed. "It's…fun?" It was like he'd never heard of the term. "…Fun." He hummed, thoughtful. He spun on his heel. "Com, Di66-R! We must be off."

Robot thrumming behind him, he walked away.

_I can almost see the erect wolf tail._ Vestello bit his lip, smothering a smile.

"Whew!" Todd sagged where he stood. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." He glanced up. "I'm going back to Cranial City for a little nap." Straightening up, he breathed in deeply. "Come meet me there, okay? And make sure not to stay out here too long!"

_[Yes-mother]_

But Todd was already on his way down and thus missed the sarcasm.

Nonplussed, Vestello shrugged and glanced up towards the peak of the mountain—

_Holy cats! That's a _lava-_fall running down that cliff!_

/\/\/\

"Hey, did you hear?"

Dusty, sweaty, but satisfied, Vestello paused mid-stride to listen.

"Someone just stole the Mammoth Vision video screen!"

_Now, I'll admit a screen that size is impressive, but why would someone go through the trouble of _stealing_ it?_ He wondered, glancing at the two conversing Fighters.

"I guess they have a backup unit, but still! Why would anyone want to steal something so _big?_"

_My sentiments exactly… Honestly, where would you hide something that size, anyway? What would you use it for?_

"Hey!" One of the Fighters pointed skyward. "Here comes the Mammoth Vision now!"

Vestello followed their gaze. _Huh, so it is._

"Fools!"

Everyone flinched at the volume.

"Bow before Don Boneyard! The one true leader of-" With a dramatic flourish of a thick white cape, the speaker on-screen spun to face the camera.

Throughout the crowd, several people screamed.

Amber eyes blinked. _Is that…a talking _skull_?_

"The Bare Bone's Brigade!"

And it was just a skull, fancy cape, robes, and crown aside, so just how it managed to talk, let alone laugh maliciously—as it was now doing—was an utter mystery. Despite being hidden by a large white ascot, the way the skull was moving seemed to imply the lack of a spinal column underneath.

"This park shall be mine! And forget digging at the volcano…" The tone grew sly. "For I have blocked the path!"

_Great, let's dig out the C4, then._

"Your Cup will soon be no more!"

Cue more creepy laughter.

Dark brows furrowed as the screen went dark and the rotors carried it away. _The Cup? He wants to stop the Cup? Why?_

"Did you see that, Vestello?" Blue eyes wide, Todd skidded to an abrupt halt. "It was Don Boneyard, the leader of the BareBones Brigade!"

_So I gathered._ Even his mental voice sounded wry.

"Those guys are the biggest, baddest crime syndicate around!" Todd went on. "What the heck is going on here?"

…_Is that a rhetorical question?_

"You there! Little one!"

_That sounds like Arnold Schwarzenegger meets Russian accent..._

"Ve have…trouble, yes?"

Curious, Vestello approached one of the biggest men he had ever seen. His shoulders alone could put a professional linebacker to shame!

"Mt. Krakanak, it is no good." The blonde giant shook his head. Dismayed. "A large rock has…blocked it." He glanced over his shoulder towards the path. "I must get to dig site, but cannot. This rock, it is too large." Glancing forward, he looked at Vestello and Todd. "You are a Fighter, yes?"

_I think we're all Fighters here…_

"You have…how you say? Axpick?" A shrug. "Maybe you can break rock. Vlad tried to break, but…no good." Vlad glanced around. "You vill be doing this thing, yes? I vill tell Terry." And like that, he walked to the Fossil Center.

"You think you can break the rock?"

Vestello sent Todd a side-long look, then nodded.

"But what if the BareBones Brigade…?" Todd began to hunch over, moaning.

Vestello rolled his eyes. _And here it comes…_

"My stomach! It hurts again!"

_And your excuse this time is…_

"I shouldn't have eaten that sushi from the discount cart."

_Huh, that's actually not that bad._

"You have to go on without me, Vestello."

_Kind of figured that._

"I'll catch up when I feel better, okay?"

_Will do, right after I clean my fossils…and maybe grab a bite to eat._

/\/\/\

_Crackling sparks of faintly intrigued pale-orange peppered smoldering ashes of disinterested gray-blue._

/\/\/\

**From: Harmattan**

**Subject:**** Yikes**

**I ran into Professor Scatterly again. He showed me the first Slablet he found, a copy of which is attached to this message, and I have to agree with your earlier assessment. Something about it is just not right. Of course…it could just be the fact that the 'king' mentioned in the third Slablet was a sorcerer. I'm a born-again Christian (**_**And darn proud of it**_**) and have heard horror stories about people who messed with witchcraft and the like. They aren't all just myth, some of those things actually have and do happen. I pray you never bear witness to such things.**

**Also, apparently there's a criminal organization here on these islands, like the BB Bandits of Vivosaur Island you told me about. They're called the BareBone Brigade ((**_**Heh, their initials are just like the Bandits, think there's any relation?**_**)) and, according to Todd, they're bad news. They actually stole the giant, flying video screen Joe Wildwest used to start off the Cup. Then they used it to send a message, directly from their leader, saying that they were going to take over the islands.**

**And that's not the strangest part! Their leader is a talking skull! Seriously! No eyes, no skin, nothing, just a bone-white skull. ((**_**I think it floats too, I didn't see a spinal cord or anything**_**)) Anyway, he calls himself Don Boneyard (**_**A**__**pseudonym, maybe? Sounds a bit to…coincidental, to me**_**) and, like I said, he says he's going to take over the islands but there was something funny in how he said it. "Your Cup will soon be no more" It was like…he had something against the whole tournament and taking over the islands just happened to be part of stopping it.**

**Come to think of it, his voice sounded kind of familiar. Not sure why.**

**Anyway, apparently he blocked off the route to one of the sites so I'm going to check it out. I'll tell you what I find!**

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

/\/\/\

**To DunaN2 (Guest)**: Here's how I see it: all Dinaurians have the same default abilities (_the noble's vivosaur forms notwithstanding, we learn in the game that it's a prototype armor and not an actual ability)_ just at varying levels of strength and control depending on where on the social ladder the Dinaurian in question is placed. Dynal, Raptin, and Duna are the strongest Dinaurians the player encounters in the game and, amongst the three of them, I'd say their level's of strength have Dynal as the strongest (_naturally, he is the _king_, after all)_ and Duna the weakest (_mainly because she's the youngest and isn't fully grown yet)_.

In Dark Horse Gambit we see that both Dynal and Duna are able to pick up on Creed's Fighter's Aura and the messages laced within it. So, logically, Raptin should be able to do the same, as should any other Dinaurian that encounters a Synchro. However, the weaker the Dinaurian is, the more susceptible they are to the pull of a Fighter's Aura. Fortunately, most of them are loyal to King Dynal, so that acts as a sort of a buffer. Make sense?

Who's Arky and Azizacan? I'm not familiar with those names.

As for your request… I'm very picky about the stories I read and even more so on when I review, through no fault of the authors. Some of the stories I didn't care for were very well written pieces. And my reviews tend to be sporadic at best, though I'll probably be able to regularly review your pieces if I take to them. So we'll see. I look forward to seeing your account when it finally get's put up. It'll be nice to respond to your messages privately.

/\/\/\

* * *

**Sneak Peak:**

Trying to brush the lingering sense of static off his arms, Vestello exited the Fighter Station. Unfortunately, it seemed to be a futile endeavor.

_Flurries of laughing deep-yellows painted winding spirals in content golden-orange.  
::Fun battle, funnier aftermath.::_

_::Oh hush you.::_ The bluenette snarked at the air-bone vivosaur, but his words held no venom and so Vicious just kept on laughing. _As if my hair wasn't messy enough already…_


	8. Chapter 3: The BareBones Brigade II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories, which I highly recommend you read, he has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The BareBones Brigade II**

**From: ****Leveche**

**Subject****: Re: Yikes**

**I can add nothing more to your conclusion about the Zongazonga (Which is a ridiculous name, by the way) and the Slablet except for you to be careful. Old legends involving Vivosaurs have a nasty habit of becoming all-to-real after they've been rediscovered. Just look at what happened with the legends involving the Ignosaurus and Frigisaurus of Vivosaur Island. ((**_**If you don't know the story you could probably find it on the Vivosaur Island website**_**))**

**You're a Christian **_**and**_** you're a Fossil Fighter? Isn't that something of a conflict of interests/beliefs? **

**A talking, floating skull? You're right, there is definitely something funny going on **_**((No connection to the BB Bandits, I checked, their boss is still in prison and the few remaining members are reformed, so the matching initials are just a coincidence. As impossible as it may sound**_**)) and I wonder if it has something to do with the Slablets Professor Scatterly is looking for. But of course, that might just be my paranoia talking. You say his voice sounded familiar? Maybe you've met him somewhere before, perhaps even around the islands themselves. After all, the BB Bandit boss turned out to be the police chief of Vivosaur Island. Go figure.**

**I can't give you any information, I'm afraid. You'll just have to dig up information on your own, and you will get the opportunity I promise you. Now that they've revealed themselves you won't be able to **_**stop**_** running into them. In fact, you'll soon get sick of running into them around every corner.**

**I'll say it again: Be Careful! Trust your instincts. They will save your life.**

/\

**From: ****Leveche****  
Subject: ****Pressure Part 2: Resolve**

**Last time I told you about the Vitality aspect of Pressure, now I'll tell you about Resolve and the intricacies that make it up. Now, just as Pressure is an umbrella term to describe a complex series of topics, so too is Resolve, only slightly less so. It goes by several different names, which I will share as I explain.**

**Now, if you consider your Vitality to be your reserves or just how much power you have **_**available**_** to you, then Resolve is your potential and ability to use it. Lost yet? I'll elaborate.**

**The first part of your Resolve is, to put it simply, the noun portion. It is simply what it is. It can be called, (by 'it' I mean it **_**specifically**_**) a variety of things: your Stubbornness Level, your Drive, and your Strength-of-Will. I will simply call it the Fortitude. Your Fortitude is your mental and/or emotional strength in facing difficulty, danger, or temptation. The strength and endurance needed to handle a difficult or painful situation. It is the depths of your will, the strength behind the decisions you make and choose to stick to, no matter the consequences. (Hence the term: Stubbornness Level) **

**Now the second part of you Resolve is the technical 'verb' portion. It is when you put your Fortitude into active use. This part is simply called the Will-to-Attack or Force-of-Will (remember my last message?). Now, typically it's called one's Force-of-Will, but terms of reference may vary. Your FoW is when you **_**act**_** or are **_**about to act**_** on your resolve, taking initiative and striking out with all of your Fortitude, or Strength-of-Will. It can either be used defensively, such as standing your ground—literally or metaphorically—against some kind of opposition, or it can be used offensively—again, literally or metaphorically—against a target, such as when you command your vivosaurs to attack during a Battle. A person can use their FoW to direct their Vitality, making their attacks much more potent while at the same time wasting less energy.**

**There, now that the general basics have been more-or-less covered, I will move on to explain the Pressure that you've experienced firsthand…**

**In my next message ^_^**

/\/\/\/\

Trying to brush the lingering sense of static off his arms, Vestello exited the Fighter Station. Unfortunately, it seemed to be a futile endeavor.

_Flurries of laughing deep-yellows painted winding spirals in content golden-orange.  
::Fun battle, funnier aftermath.::_

_::Oh hush you.::_ The bluenette snarked at the air-bone vivosaur, but his words held no venom and so Vicious just kept on laughing. _As if my hair wasn't messy enough already._

Still, that information about Black Fossil Rocks Jed Tudor had given him was certainly worth a little static cling.

Even if it meant putting up with jeering vivosaur…

…and yet another layer added at random to fossil rocks he may find.

_Yeah._ A pained grimace. _Not looking forward to that. No sir._

/\/\/\

Amber blinked up at deceptively innocuous stone.

_Now how did they manage to get that there, I wonder?_

Leaning from one foot to the other, Vestello eyed the miniscule path-edges visible on either side of the boulder. Nowhere near enough to even attempt creeping by. Not with a sheer drop on either side.

A sharp _click_ signaled the pickax snapping back into shape. Bracing his legs and gripping with both hands, Vestello swung up, then brought the instrument down on hard stone.

_Bad idea!_ _Oww…_

Pickax clattering to the ground, Vestello tried to shake the painful tremors from his limbs. Rubbing his arms, he eyed the unmarred obstacle. _Like striking a cast iron bell with a metal hammer._

At least his ears were ringing, to say nothing of his arms. Yikes. He wasn't doing that again in a hurry…

"Hey, Vestello!"

Bright blue surveyed the oversized pebble.

"Yeah, that's a big rock alright." Dirt crunched under shifting feet. "I don't think we can do anything about this."

_You know what, I've always wondered what it felt like to be a bell ringer…_ Pickax again in hand, he brought it up then down again.

The reverse force-of-impact almost sent him sprawling.

_Ouch._ A grimace.

Raise up pickax, aim, strike-

_My, the sky is lovely today…_

"I mean…" Todd glanced down at him. "You're good and all, but this thing's on a whole different level."

_The more you hint at giving up the harder I want to try._

Hm…maybe that was the ringing in his ears talking…

Picking himself up, Vestello eyed the boulder, braced himself, and struck again. This time without overbalancing.

_Is that a nick? I think I nicked it._

Raise up, bring down, repeat-

_Yikes! Watch where you swing that!_ Amber shot a sharp look at sheepish cerulean.

Correcting his stance—at a safer distance from Vestello's position- Todd tried a second time. This time the rebound arched well away from Vestello's present position.

A sudden pulse startled Vestello into mistiming his swing. The pickax passed way to close by his head on the following rebound.

Was that…? No, the mechanical whirring was _not_ coming from his imagination. It was…coming from behind him, actually.

"At this rate, we'll all be old and wrinkled before the boulder is gone."

Amber eyed the miniscule nicks now marring the boulder's surface. _Yeah, he's probably right._ He glanced back at Rupert and the repaired Di66-R as Todd yelped, his pickax clattering to the ground.

Gold eyes hard, the company heir waved them aside.

"Stand aside, children." A glance at the robot by his shoulder. "Di66-R, please remove this boulder."

"Of course, sir or madam. It would be my pleasure to assist you."

_Woah!_

Vestello didn't duck quite fast enough to avoid the first wave of flying fragments. Brushing gravel from his hair, he edged out of spray-range.

"Digging program initiated."

Another spray of fractured stone.

"Digging…digging…digging…"

"Holy smokes!" Wide eyed, Todd watched the giant boulder gradually grow smaller. "Look at that thing go!"

Sparks crackled.

Vestello took yet another step back.

"Error." Di66-R bleeped. "File not found."

_Uh-oh, here we go again…_

Powerful claws spasmed and grew sluggish.

"Sweet caviar!"

_Ooh, I need to remember to tell Leveche that one._

"It's running out of power!" Gold grew wide. "And we're so close to completion, too…"

Brace-watch for flailing metal limbs-raise up arms, slam down.

"Be careful, Vestello!"

_No kidding._

Metal pinged off hard rock once more.

Sparks and whirs grew silent.

"Does sir or madam wish to assist Di66-R?"

Pausing, Vestello glanced over at the drained machine. The bluenette lowered his pickax and nodded. Now the robot looked astonished and…touched?

"No one has ever assisted Di66-R with digging before." Di66-R leaned back, mid-air. "Now I know why it is that you humans smile."

Amber blinked. _Oh?_

The machine suddenly spun sharply in a full pirouette. "Energy fully restored! Digging program initiated!"

_Yipe!_ Vestello ducked another sudden rain of gravel.

Smile tugging at his lips, he maneuvered out of spray-range, raised his pickax, and began again.

With each blow, namely those from Di66-R, the boulder shrank in size. It got smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a pile of gravel in the path.

Satisfied, Vestello leaned back on his heels—

Paused. Then almost smacked his face.

_Darn it! Why didn't I ask Savage to deal with it?_ Oh well, hindsight was twenty-twenty as they say—was that Savage _laughing_ in the back of his mind?

"You did it, Vestello!" Todd clapped the bluenette's shoulder, grinning.

"Excellent job, Di66-R." Rupert looked up at the dusty machine. "You have made me very proud." Gold met amber. "Whoever put the boulder here must still be in the area."

Vestello blinked. _Well, that's probably true._ A nod.

"I'm going to look for them." Another glance at the purple automaton. "Let's go, Di66-R." He turned, and started down the path.

"I will obey, sir or madam." Di66-R hovered on after him.

"Well—"

Vestello glanced at Todd.

"—I guess people can get back to digging at Mt. Krakanak, huh?"

A nod.

"Still—" Todd stared down at his boots. "I think we should go back to Cranial City until they catch whoever did this."

A snort, blue hair waving as Vestello shook his head.

"Oh, come on! You want to help Rupert catch the boulder-rolling culprits?"

The sound of clapping filled the air.

"B-but…" Blue eyes grew wide as Todd's face whitened. "What if it's the BareBones Brigade?"

A dark brow quirked.

"Not that I'm scared of them! I just… Well… Um…"

_Here it comes…_

"Ooooh! My stomach!" The picture of misery, Todd clutched his middle. "It huuuurts! I shouldn't have eaten mayonnaise that had been left in the sun…"

Vestello grimaced_. Great, now he's making _me_ feel sick._

Todd wobbled over to the side of the path. "Sorry, Vestello. Go on without me."

/\/\/\

Spotting a familiar head of silver peering around an obscuring stalagmite, Vestello approached-

_Oops._ He winced at the sudden open space between him and the other boy, suddenly feeling a tad bit sheepish .

From several feet away, startled gold landed on the bluenette's still-extended hand. The hand Vestello had just used to tap the company heir's shoulder.

"It's Vestello."Hackles settling, the silver-haired teen patted a gloved hand across his chest. "Be still my heart."

_[Sorry.] _

Composure restored, Rupert waved off the nonverbal apology. "Well—" He glanced back around the stalagmite. "—from the looks of things, our hooligan friends rolled the boulder down from up here." He gestured yonder. "I've spotted a few unpleasant types skulking about, and I've little doubt they're with the BareBones Brigade."

Curious, Vestello followed Rupert's line of sight-

Paused, blinked, and then looked again. No, his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, they _were_ really dressed like that.

"Are you ready for battle, Vestello?"

A smile, and Vestello nodded.

Satisfied, Rupert returned the gesture. "Right. Let's go, then."

Shoulder-to-shoulder they approached the Gothic-bone-suit-clad men. The villains did not notice their approach.

"We're gonna show those Fighters what the BareBones Brigade is all about!" The first sounded all too smug.

The second laughed. "Yeah! There's no way they're getting past our awesome boulder!"

"Actually—" The two men started at Rupert's voice. "—we've reduced your little boulder to pebbles."

"Wh-what?" The first stumbled back. "No way! How'd you break our beautiful boulder?"

"Yeah, well… it doesn't matter, rich boy!" The second growled, stepping forward. "Our boneysaurs are gonna make you pay!"

Puzzled amber met equally puzzled gold.

"Boneysaurs?" A snort. "Oh come now, that's just absurd." Rupert rested one hand against the opposite forearm, bringing it to bear.

_Hey, he has a gauntlet too!_

Vestello could hear the second villain grinding his teeth.

"Shut up! It is not! BareBones Brigade members get special skeletal vivosaurs called boneysaurs!" His mouth, the only bit of visible skin, twisted into a snarling grin. "They're horrifying nightmares straight from our boss, Don Boneyard!"

_Well, Boneyard is a talking skeleton…but, these Boneysaurs are probably oddly colored vivosaurs…_

Emboldened, the first stepped forward. "And now we're gonna grind your bones to make our bread!" A poor attempt at evil laughter followed.

"Think you can handle that one, Vestello?" Rupert gestured to the evil giant wannabe.

A nod.

Dino Medals flashed.

"Here they come!"

Vestello launched his vivosaurs.

Savage took point, Halcyon took the side nearest Vestello, with his newest vivosaur taking the opposite side.

A black-with-red vivosaur called a machai, derived from the machairodus—meaning "knife tooth"—it was very different from the rest of Vestello's team because it wasn't dinosaur based at all! With a head-and-body length of almost three meters, the machai greatly resembled the fearsome saber-toothed cats of the ice-age period.

Vestello called him Stark, because, for a fire-type vivosaur, he seemed to lack the wild and untamed nature that even the relatively-mellow Halcyon possessed. It would be interesting to see how he did in the fight.

Swinging up onto Halcyon's strong back, Vestello took his first look towards the enemy's team—

_Holy cats!_

-and almost fell off the half-bird vivosaur out of sheer shock.

_They really _are_ bones!_

Though their figures seemed derived from ornithopod vivosaurs that was where any resemblance ended. They had no hide, no muscle, only an indistinct blackness seemed to be all that was holding the bones aloft. In fact, the bones themselves seemed to be little more than armor, resting atop the writhing substance.

"Boney Chomp!"

::_Savage, mo—::_

A dark, backwards glare cut off the command.

_A slanted rumble of aggressive reds blended with shifting, thoughtful blues.  
::Wait and see, then strike!::_

Sufficiently chastised, Vestello settled down again as the walking graveyard lunged towards the immobile princely lizard.

The deafening crash of bones didn't even push Savage back three yards.

_I see. Bones though they may be, they don't seem to be any different than a regular vivosaur._

_Stone shifted, stirring up mocking burgundy and violet.  
::Wind attribute!::_

_::Really?::_ That would explain the lack of any semblance of injury on Savage's part. _::Have at it then, but leave the other two for me to play with.::_

Suddenly he wondered if it was wise granting Savage free reign. The resulting mental explosion of malicious reds and blacks seemed to hint that it was not.

Oh well.

_::Halcyon: Lagia Claw. Stark: Machai Fang.::_

Both fire vivosaurs rushed forward.

"B-1: turn that raja into rubble! B-2, B-3: B-lamb Combo!"

Bone and shadows acted with surprising speed.

Talons digging into dirt, Halcyon evaded the first jab and leapt onto the second. Hissing, he darted up towards the pair of pinkish glowing orbs that acted as eyes. Sickle-claw gleaming, the half-bird kicked out hard across the boneysaur's face and then pushed off, twisting mid-air to land lightly back on the ground.

_That did next to nothing._ The boneysaur didn't even look fazed by the blow, and it kept on coming.

"B-2: B-lamb Combo again!"

Effortlessly Halcyon evaded again—

"Your tail!"

_Oh shoot…_

If felt like getting broadsided by a stone pillar, but at least Vestello managed to stay on Halcyon this time. Not that it helped much.

_Flames of alert red-oranges spluttered amidst a starburst of muddy brown-reds and growing grays._

Stunned, Halcyon lay where he had fallen.

"B-lamb combo again! Finish them!"

From partially pinned beneath the dazed half-bird, wide amber watched heavy bone ram forward.

::_Halcyon: move!::_

Only a descending spiral of confused muddy-browns and pained grays answered him.

The shadow fell. A non-saurian roar split the air.

_Blazing red-oranges surged from vigilant deep-orange.  
::Fall!::_

A screechy bugle sounded as the boneysaur fell sideways, razor keen sabers drilling into the blackness of its neck. Snarling claws tore at inky shadows a moment more before powerful muscles launched their owner away from the fallen enemy.

_::Stark?::_

_Heat bled calmer blue-grays across banking reds and oranges. _ Dark eyes scanned the bluenette's form, seemingly indifferent but with a faint hint of concern in their depths.

_::Thank you.::_

The feline chuffed.

_Embers crackled with scolding navy-blues.  
::No more riding.::_

The mental tone was so flat that it left no room for argument.

Halcyon stirred. Crooning, he pulled up, freeing Vestello's leg. He turned a red eye to his Fighter.

_Cinders blazed alert oranges over receding grays.  
::He's right, no riding. Too hindering for attack.::_

_::Message received.::_ Vestello stood.

Wait, if Stark had come to help him, then what had happened to the boneysaur he had been fighting—Oh… It seemed Savage had finished the first one and was all-too-eagerly picking up the slack and dealing with the second—third?—boneysaur.

Speaking of which…

Amber glanced at rising shadows and bone.

It seemed their own opponent had recovered its wits. Recovered, and was blazing mad if the increased luminescence of its eyes were any clue. A state almost mirrored by its Fighter.

"B-Lamb combo again!"

_::Alright. Stark: Machai Twist, get it off balance. Halcyon: Lagia Claw, aim for the black areas where weak points would be on a regular vivosaur. ::_

Fires roared to life across the mental links as, first Stark, then Halcyon, moved.

A roar, and Stark leapt, sabers connecting with the nose of the boneysaur. The knife fang bit down, twisted, and somehow managed to send the bone-based vivosaur's entire upper body up in a backwards arc. Just what Halcyon was waiting for.

With a hawk's cry, he leapt, fangs and claws bared.

Sickle-shaped talons found and dug into the boneysaur's vulnerable throat as easily as if it were just a plain vivosaur.

A pained, grating bugle shook the stones as the ornithropod thrashed and shook, trying to dislodge its attacker. In doing so, it forgot about the second danger.

With a roar, Stark leapt again, joining Halcyon in his attack to the inky-black throat. Saber fangs sunk deep, deeper than the sickle claws, and _twisted._

Black dispersed like mist, bones broke apart, and a dino medal hit the ground.

"Noooo! We lost!"

Apparently Rupert was done with his battle as well.

"They're completely unfazed by the horror of our boneysaurs!" Vestello's opponent backed away.

"Don't think you're hot stuff for beating up on a couple of lackeys!"

_Well, at least they're not afraid to admit as much…_

"Our boss, Don Boneyard, is the meanest dude around. He'll turn your bones to jelly!"

"Yeah!" Vestello's opponent seemed to be regaining some of his courage. "And Don Boneyard has three commanders that are almost as strong as he is! They'll beat you so bad, your own mom won't recognize you!"

_Your threats and sense of humor are both lacking._ Vestello grimaced.

"You're cruisin' for a bruisin' now, chumps! Just remember that you asked for it!"

Amber blinked. _They're fast._ A half hearted over-shoulder glance followed the duo's retreat. _Dang, they're already around the bend._

"Those two are full of tough talk considering we just pummeled them into submission." Rupert rejoined Vestello. "I must admit—" Gold flickered the direction of the fleeing flunkies. "—the BareBones Brigade does manage to inspire a certain kind of awe."

A shrug. _ Must be the uniforms, those sharp visors are pretty nifty._ Not quite as intimidating as the boneysaurs themselves, but decent. _Better than purple spandex, in any case._

"Heeey!"

_And again he arrives once everything's settled._ Vestello turned towards Todd.

"Are you guys okay?" Dust kicked up as Todd slid to a halt. "Did the BareBones Brigade show up?"

"Yes, but it was nothing we weren't able to handle." An absent hand brushed silver strands out of gold eyes. "They've run home to mummy now."

"Man, I miss all the fun stuff!"

Lips quirking, Vestello pat his friend's shoulder.

"If it wasn't for this dumb stomach, I coulda helped you stomp 'em!"

"Er, Vestello?" Rupert looked a bit uncertain. "Though this pains me some to admit, that fight was not altogether easy. I'm not sure I could have handled them without your assistance." A small bow. "I owe you my thanks yet again." A pause. "So then, thank you."

"Rupert!" Wide-eyed, Todd stepped forward. "You just acted humble!" The back of his hand went up to the silver-haired teen's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Growling, Rupert smacked the hand away. "And why would you find it amusing that I offer thanks for a job well done?"

Laughing, Todd stepped back palms raised in surrender. "It's just a joke, Rupert!"

_Yes, albeit a poor one-_

A sudden ring paused them all.

Gold blinked, then widened as Rupert pulled a cellphone from his pocket.

"Hello, Father. What do you need?"

"Oh, wow!" Todd's tone could, apparently, be lowered to quieter levels. "Rupert's dad is the CEO of FossilDig, Inc! They don't come much bigger than that!"

Despite himself, Vestello leaned forward.

"Di66-R's field-test results?" A minute hesitation, gold flickering in their direction. "I'm sorry to say that it suffers some fundamental design flaws from a consumer standpoint. Some problems could be overcome with extensive redesigns, but I fear most Fighters will still have little interest." Another pause. "However, I believe it shows great promise as an emergency-assistance robot."

Here he stopped, listening to whatever his father was saying.

"Yes, Father. …I understand, Father. …Yes, of course I will win the Cup."

Todd twitched, Vestello was certain of it.

"Good-bye, Father." A click and gloved hands slipped the mobile back into a pocket.

"Hold on, Rupert!"

_Ooh boy, explosion imminent._

"You just said you could launch the robot so long as you made a redesign. Was that a lie?"

_Um…fizzle?_

Rupert frowned. "I never lie." Was the crisp proclamation. "I do believe that Di66-R's technical problems can be overcome given enough time. However, there is a larger issue at play, which is that I do not think anyone will purchase the device."

A brief glance at Vestello.

"You have shown me that Fighters like to dig as much as battle. They seem to find it…fun."

Amber and cerulean blinked in tandem. Then Vestello smiled, nodding.

"That's right!" Todd grinned. "You get it now!"

_We might just rub off on you yet-Hey!_

Grin still in place, Todd dragged his friend along behind him. "Come on, Vestello, let's get back to Cranial City. We can come back here and dig to our heart's content later, all right?"

A sigh. Relaxing his arm, Vestello just let his friend yank him along. Glancing back, he sent Rupert a resigned grin, waving farewell before being yanked around the stalagmite.

/\/\/\

_What's his rush?_ _Did I miss an announcement or something?_ Stumbling up stone steps, the bluenette only kept his balance through Todd's grip on his arm.

"Hey, look!" Oblivious to the yelp behind him, Todd released his grip and pointed up. "The Mammoth Vision is coming around again! Man, I hope it's not Don Boneyard yelling at everyone again—why are you on the ground?"

With a chagrined smile, Vestello picked himself up again.

Rotors humming away, the flying screen positioned itself before flickering on.

"Howdy, fellow Caliosteo Cup Fighters." Joe Wildwest grinned at them. "Now, y'all may already know this, but…" A glance away. "It seems we're being hassled by a band'a thieves called the BareBones Brigade."

_Never would of guessed._

"They're tellin' us we gotta cancel the Caliosteo Cup and vamoose outta this park once and for all." A snort. "Well, horsefeathers to that! This here Cup is my dream, and I know it's shared by y'all."

Grimacing, Vestello covered his ears as everyone roared their agreement.

"So if they want me to cancel it—" Joe went on. "—they're just gonna have to saddle up and make me! The Caliosteo Cup will never surrender!" A gloved fist beat the air. "We'll beat them varmints, or my name ain't Joe Wildwest!"

"Yeah! You tell 'em, Joe!" An onlooker shouted.

"Yeah!" Todd jumped in place. "Get 'em! Saddle up!"

Grinning, Vestello pumped the air as the cheers grew deafening. Fortunately, they settled down as the screen flew away once more.

Something at Vestello's collar beeped.

The Paleopager _blip_ped on. _"The Caliosteo Cup Round 3 matches will now begin. See the message board in front of the Fossil Center to find out which brackets you will be competing in, and who your opponent will be. Please get ready, then check in at Cranial City's Fossil Stadium."_

The pager blipped off.

"I'll be waiting at the Fossil Stadium, Vestello." Grinning, Todd patted his shoulder. "I'm counting on you! Make sure you're prepared for anything before the battle!" And then he was gone again.

/\/\/\

_Nell –vs—Vestello Leoncor_

/\/\/\

"Ah! You have at least one dark fossil rock with you." Felic bleeped. "A dark fossil rock is _much_ harder than a regular fossil rock." That was definitely a gleam of sympathy in those glowing optics. "The dark surface layer has to be removed by a hammer before you can drill. It is also impervious to X-rays." A pause. "On the plus side, dark fossil rocks often contain rare fossils."

Eyeing the ominous black-shelled fossil, Vestello debated the merits of just donating it on principle.

/\/\/\

**Subject:**** The Caper of Mt. Krakanak!  
****From: Harmattan**

**Okay, so I went to Mt. Krakanak to see what was going on and there was this giant boulder planted right in the center of the path. It was a hard one, so I couldn't really break through it. Hitting it was like trying to slam a pickax into one of those giant cast iron bells in old cathedrals. Fortunately Rupert Faro-remember I mentioned him in an earlier e-mail?—came by and used a prototype robot, called Di66-R, to help turn it to gravel.**

**Then he and I went to see if we could find the culprits. We found them of course, at the top of the mountain, a couple of BareBone Brigade lackeys. They actually looked pretty neat, wearing black body suits with bone-styled armor laid on top. Anyway, Rupert and I challenged them to a Battle and did we get the shock of our lives.**

**See, they used what they called 'boneysaurs' instead of regular 'vivosaurs'. They were like inky-black silhouettes with bone armor laid on top ((kind of like the Brigade's grunt uniforms, actually)) . Wish I had thought of taking a picture of one, but unfortunately…**

**Anyway, Rupert and I beat them and they fled. But before they fled they warned us that Don Boneyard was a lot stronger than they were ((they even admitted, **_**proudly**_** even, to being only a couple lackeys)) and that he had three commanders almost as powerful as he is coordinating the subordinates. **

**That's all I have at the moment. I'm heading for my third match now. **

**/\/\/\**

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

/\/\/\

**To DunaN2 (Guest)**: Ah, that explains why I couldn't find any character profiles on Google. Your story sounds interesting so far, I'm curious to see how well you wrote it out. ((You're a Christian? Neat! You'll _like_ some of the later chapters then.))

I don't mind if you use my code. Admittedly it's more of a guideline for me since I don't always adhere to it perfectly. It goes something like this:

**Colors**

Muddy browns and brown-reds—Confusion, disorientation, turmoil

Yellows, Oranges, and Bright Greens—Joy, happiness

Muted/pale yellows, pinks, and adobe brown—Contentment, Drowsiness

Grays, washed out colors—Fatigue, Hollow feeling, Burned out, Pain/Injury

Blues, Greens, and Yellows—Satisfaction, smugness

Pale Orange—Question, inquiry

Dark reds and jagged blacks—Hatred, fury, ill intent, frenzy

Gray, Dark Blue, Dark Violet—Sorrow, regret, mourning

Mauve, Gray, Gray-blue—Resignation, surrender, Brow-beaten

Sky-blue, Gray-blue—Disapproval

Dark Blue—Grief

Burgundy and violet—Disdain, loathing, disgust

**Patterns**

Starburst – Expression of strong, sudden emotions

Maelstrom – Extreme emotions, like with extreme fury, extreme loathing, or confliction emotions (mental discord)

Blending – Two non-cooperative emotions ((though not conflicting)) such as being torn between annoyance and amusement

Wave – A single, one-track emotion, nothing else in mind except for that

Jagged Streaks – Flashing emotions, abrupt and searing, but short lived. Like being surprised or startled, or a flash of anger.

Descending Spiral – A drop from positive emotions into negative ones. Colors blend and warp together to make a muddy brown.

Ascending Spiral – A raising of spirits or moral, uplifting. Changing from muddy brown to bright colors, or someone going from sleep to anger

Swirling Splashes—Mood swings, rapid shifting of emotions, like from anger to sorrow to joy, etc

Flecked pattern—A solid emotion with quick flashes of deeper emotion. Such as amusement with hints of mischief when one is pulling a prank, or submissiveness with traces of anger or frustration

And then , as you've probably noticed, the different elemental Vivosaurs give off a different feeling depending on which alignment they happen to be. That goes something like:

**Fire**—Smoldering ashes, Spark, Ember, Flame, Inferno/Warmth, Heat, Scorching

_Roar, crackle, blaze, dancing, spiral, flurry, blast _

**Wind**—Whisper, Breeze, Gust, Gale, Tornado, Hurricane/Wind tunnel

_Roar, swirl, screaming, buffeting, tickling, dancing, tempest, reel, whir, flurry , blast, turbulence, _

**Water**—Standing wave, Trickle, Rip-current, Flash-Flood, Tsunami/Whirlpool/Upwelling, a swelling of water, rise in water level/Down welling, the receding of water, decreasing of water level/Rogue Wave ((_unexpected))_

_Wall, gush, splash, surge, rolling/spilling, plunging/dumping, swell, ripple, waves, reel, upsurge, stream _

**Earth**—Tremor, Rumble, Landslide, Earthquake, Avalanche, Ground Rupture/Crumbling

_Solid, shifting, loose, soft, crumbling, bash, crack, stab_

I hope that helps you ^_^. Feel free to ask questions if needed and I'll help you if I can.

/\/\/\

**Sneak Peak:**

**Subject:**** Pressure Part 3: Fighter's Aura  
From: Leveche  
********Now, after much delay, I shall finally answer your original question. What that feeling you got from Joe Wildwest and Rupert Faro and myself is.**


	9. Interlude

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories -_which I highly recommend you read_- she has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

Ack! I'm SO sorry! I forgot all about updating yesterday.

* * *

**Interlude  
Fighter's Aura and Clash-of-Will**

**Subject:**** Pressure Part 3: Fighter's Aura  
****From:**** Leveche**

**Now, after much delay, I shall finally answer your original question. What that feeling you got from Joe Wildwest and Rupert Faro and myself is. It is called a Fighter's Aura, or Spirit, and it is formed through the blending of Vitality, Resolve, and one's emotions. It is a very powerful type of energy, but one that isn't very well understood. **

**Fossil Fighters aren't the only ones who can manifest a Fighter's Aura, even regular people can produce it, but only the most exceptional, and I've witnessed at least two vivosaurs that had such powerful auras that they could twist the very environment around them. One threatened to bring about a second Ice Age simply by being out of its medal while the other quite nearly set the air on fire ((I'm speaking of Frigisaurus and Ignosaurus)).**

**I'm not sure there's any real decent way to define it, but I'll give it a shot. It is the manifestation of confidence, strength, and intent that only people comfortable with their abilities can produce. You know that feeling you get around certain people? That sense of awe, respect, and impressions such as 'this guy's powerful' or 'he'll protect me'. For those with the sensitivity and a strong Spirit of their own meeting someone else's is much like crossing two separate sonar signals. It often manifests as a pulse throughout their body, mainly through their sternum. When encountering someone even a little stronger than yourself it manifests as, not only an almost painful 'pulsing' but a sense of Pressure falling over your shoulders.**

**I've been told it's often the sign of a great leader but, whether that is true or not, I can say that it is capable of turning the tide in a battle, able to strengthen the moral of one's allies while at the same time terrifying their enemies. This is not an exaggeration, a Fighter's Aura can be a very dangerous thing, but I'll get to that later. **

**Fully trained Synchros tend to give off the strongest aura, though regular Fighters all have the potential. ((I should note that though they have the potential very few actually manage to live up to it. Anyone can cultivate their Vitality or Force of Will, but not everyone is cut out to—or willing to—produce a Fighter's Aura.)) In most cases this Spirit is only really noticed during Battle because it settles down when things are calm and is thus inconspicuous, however, that is not the case with Synchro Fighters.**

**Synchros 'project' their Spirit at all times, though it is possible to suppress it such actions are not advised because it's mentally fatiguing, and it's basically a manifestation of their core character, nature, and intent. Generally it takes the feel of their primary elemental affinity. Joe Wildwest feels sturdy and safe like a stone pillar, I'm told I feel wild but protective like either a warm wind or a winding fire whirl—depending on whether I'm in a good mood or not—and Saurhead can be overwhelming even at the best of times. ((But as I've mentioned before, I'm pretty sure that's deliberate on his part.))**

**I'm sorry if I'm being real wound-about in my explanation, but a Fighter's Spirit is something to be felt first hand, not taught second hand.**

**Now, I've mentioned that a Fighter's Aura can be a dangerous thing. The following will hopefully explain in better detail.**

**Alongside one's Force-of-Will there is also the Clash-of-Will(s), when two or more people of strong Spirits clash for some reason or another. It is an affect felt not only by the participants, but by anyone and everyone around them as well. It can be just as dangerous, if not more so, than a Master-Level Vivosaur Fight. **

**During such a conflict the two Fighters will, deliberately or not, attempt to overwhelm the other through sheer Pressure alone even with their Vivosaurs battling it out. What makes this more dangerous than the straight out Battle itself is that, should one of the Fighter's falter and get overwhelmed by the other's Spirit then they will lose the Fight automatically because the strain will almost always render them unconscious, or otherwise unable to fight. Remember what I've said about being overwhelmed by a too-strong Vivosaur? It's the same thing here.**

**During the battle everyone in the immediate area is caught in the storm front, which, I'm told, is even worse for them than it is for the two Fighters. Why? Because, unless they have powerful Spirit's to shield themselves, they're getting the full brunt of both clashing wills. It is an overwhelming, smothering situation and, to make it worse, they risk losing themselves in it. To protect themselves they will often align with one or the other to avoid the full force of the clash. Doing so gives them strength and direction, but also puts them at the mercy of that person's will.**

**Lost? I'll elaborate. When someone yields to the protection of a strong Fighter they must also, to an extent, yield to their commands. Like in feudal times, peasants served the king or lord of the land and in return the king or lord would protect them from danger. That meant obeying orders even if the king or lord's intentions were not the best. It's a bit more severe for those who pledge fealty, in some way or another, to a Fighter because they get so caught up in the Spirit's Current, or the Fighter's desires, that they develop tunnel vision of sorts and can't **_**see**_** that it's wrong. **

**In most cases the only way to break away is to seek refuge with another, equally powerful, Fighter. However, thus far the only example of this I've seen was when Duna of the Dinaurians fled from her king, his Excellency Dynal. I've spoken to her and she said that she would never have managed such an act if there hadn't been someone she could run to. Had she been all on her own she'd have remained under King Dynal's thrall.**

**As I've said before, a true understanding of Pressure and a Fighter's Aura can come only through firsthand experience. Hopefully I've given you enough information for you to begin to recognize things as you come to encounter them but there is still so much we don't know. **

**Doctor Diggins of Vivosaur Island has a theory that a Fighter's Aura might be able to take on some kind of physical form, like how Frigisaurus and Ignosaurus did, but he has yet to find any proof.**

**And on a final note, a bit of encouragement to you:**

**You have a very strong Spirit. I could sense that the moment I first saw you. You have the potential to become a true Master Fighter, you merely need time and experience. So should you come across a Fighter whose aura seems overwhelming do not back down unless you're **_**certain beyond a doubt**_** you cannot match them. It is possible to beat someone with a stronger Spirit. So keep in mind that there is a difference between biting off more than you can chew and encountering someone strong enough to be a true challenge.**

**I battled Saurhead to earn my Master Rank. At first it seemed as if he could overwhelm me, but I stood my ground and resisted his Fighter's Aura. In the end I managed to beat him. Keep such things in mind as you meet new challenges.**

**Take care.**

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

/\/\/\

**To DunaN2 (Guest)**: I don't have a code for Neutral Vivosaurs. King Dynal is the only exception because, despite being a neutral-aligned vivosaur his mentality is more like that of a water-aligned one and it shows.

That little snippet you sent me was certainly interesting. The only thing that bothers me is how the parent was only fourteen years old. I understand how in some cultures it's traditional for the girls to get married and such as soon as they hit puberty, but I don't agree with it. That's really the only thing I have to criticize about it.

/\/\/\

**Sneak Peak:**

_Alright, I've seen Wondrous Fossils so…what's this supposed to be?_ Amber eyed the elongated hexagon-shaped fossil rock.

He shrugged, slipping into the last slot in the back of his fossil case and continued on. _ Maybe I'll ask Felic later—Is that Rupert?_


	10. Chapter 3: The BareBones Brigade III

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories -_which I highly recommend you read_- she has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

**Chapter 3  
The BareBones Brigade III**

**Subject:**** Re: The Caper of Mt Krakanak!  
****From:**** Leveche**

**A giant boulder.**

**On an island filled with multi-ton, ridiculously strong vivosaurs…**

**Yeah… at first glance it seems as if you're dealing with incompetency the level of the former BB Bandits. At **_**least**_** you don't have to suffer with ridiculous purple spandex. The uniforms you described do sound interesting. I'll confess I wouldn't mind seeing a picture if you could get one. I know you don't really use that smart phone I gave you, but it does have a decent camera built in.**

**Boneysaurs? Wonder where they got those from… While on one hand that sounds impossible on the other hand there's still so much about vivosaurs we don't know. The scientists in charge just don't experiment much with their possible appearances for fear of harming the vivosaur or creating a monster of some kind.**

**I'm not too surprised about there being three 'commanders' to the Brigade. The BB Bandits had a trio of commanders as well. However, take the declaration that they're almost as strong as Don Boneyard with a grain of salt. There is a very large gap between the power levels of a commander and that of a leader. All the same, when you meet them—and I guarantee that you **_**will**_** – do not underestimate them.**

**Good luck with your next match.**

/\/\/\/\

"Bwa ha ha ha!"

_O…kay…_ Amber eyed the frilly, pale turquoise parasol. _Not a sound one would associate with such a sight…_

A giggle sounded as big blue eyes gazed up at him.

"Did I sound evil right there?" Was the innocent question. "After seeing Don Boneyard, I decided to start laughing like him."

_I…really hope she isn't going to go all fangirl for him…_

The speakers blipped to life.

"_The next match is Nell vs. Vestello. Combatants should enter the stadium immediately."_

Clearing her throat, the girl in a yellow sundress with pigtails put on a 'fierce' face. "Now I shall crush you in battle! Bwa ha ha!"

It was…actually quite tempting to snicker as they made their way out into the stadium.

Once in place the two Fighters launched their respective teams. On Vestello's side appeared Vicious at point with Regal and Spirit flanking him. On Nell's side a trio of warm-colored vivosaurs Vestello hadn't fought before.

At point with lavender-grey coloring a pair of horns reminiscent of Regal's own horns above its brow stood a fierce-looking theropod. Over eight meters from nose-to-tail it was a descendent of the albertosaurus, or 'Alberta Lizard', known as a vivosaur as berto.

To one side of the berto flew a pterosaur, marginally smaller than Spirit but with a thicker bill. Derived from the dsungaripterus or 'Junggar Basin Wing' it was called a Sungari. On the other side of the berto stood a stegosaurian vivosaur, roughly four and a half meters long, descended from the huayangosaurus or 'Lizard of Sichuan'.

The funny thing was that all three of Nell's vivosaurs were of the fire affinity.

_Seems simple enough…but let's see if she has any surprises in store.  
::Spirit? Can I trust you to handle the other flyer without supervision?::_

_A starburst of eager oranges splashed across a sea of laughing yellows and greens.  
::Play-fly-fun. Dart-and-dodge-then-_catch.'

Satisfied the most maneuverable of his team was set, Vestello settled back on his heels. Waiting...

"Sungari: Sungari beam on Thalasso!"

_::Careful.::_ Vestello warned.

A lightshow of red-yellow-pink rings coalesced, streaked, and missed completely as the wave runner cheerfully looped away, little explosions of laughing yellows in his mental wake.

"Berto: Thick Jaws on Tricera! Sungari: Sungari Beam again!"

A blink. _For real?  
::Regal, brace then retaliate.'_

Thick blue-and-gold legs braced against loose sand as Regal flattened his head. Pearly white set in a maw of lavender flashed and clamped down—

-Yelped as a triad of piercing horns dug deep into its belly and its powerful legs were picked right off the ground as the herbivore reared.

Up and over.

The resulting dust cloud obscured both from view.

_::Vicious: Wind Blast.:: _

Gray and white surged on a wave of lashing turquoise, cutting through the thick dust cloud. A howl split the air then cut off. A dino medal _ping_ed across the dunes.

_::Good—::_ A sudden explosion muddy reds and browns nearly sent him face-first into the sand. ::_Spirit!::_

Battered and singed, the wave runner wobbled high overhead. The Sungari pursued the lagging pterosaur, mercilessly launching a barrage of blows, driving it further earthward.

_It's awfully close to the—_

"Yango: Spike Tail on the Aeros!"

_::Spirit: Tornado Wing on them both!::_

Water surged in a sudden typhoon of piercing beaks and knife-like wingtips, stirring up sand and startled vivosaurs.

A second dino medal skipped across the sand, leaving only a staggering yango on the field.

Speaking of staggering…

_::Vicious, catch him.::_

With surprising gentleness, Vicious caught the lagging wave runner in his jaws.

Amber took note of the wide awe-filled blue eyes opposite him. _And her gaze is drawn—  
::Regal: Running Smash.::_

And that was that. Already weakened by Spirit's previous attack and at an elemental disadvantage, the yango was forced back into its medal.

Sand crunching underfoot, Vicious knelt and held Spirit in front of Vestello. The bluenette reached out, stroking the blue-toned bill.

The wave runner stirred, chirring weakly.

_Foamy wisps of apologetic gray-blue trickled across a sea of pained, washed out colors.  
::Sorry…::_

_::Don::t apologize.::_ A gentle caress of the worn beak. _::I should have been a better Fighter. Had I been, you wouldn't have gotten hurt.::_

Another soft chirr.

_::Return to your medal. Rest.::_

/\/\/\

"You did it again, Vestello! I knew you could!"

_I did win…but…_ A near silent sigh. _It wasn't a clean win…_

But Todd didn't seem to notice his friend's dreary expression.

"That was a smoking-hot battle! And the way your thalasso almost got _two_ vivosaurs at once was epic!"

Any further commentary was cut off as Terry walked up.

"Congratulations for clearing Round 3!" He held out his hand. "Here's a prize for making it this far."

_Yikes, that's big!_ Vestello gaped at the giant fossil rock. _Will it even fit…?_ A flash of light and it went into his fossil case just as easily as any other fossil.

Terry grinned. "That's a giant fossil rock. It actually contains all four fossil parts! But since it's so big, the thing is a nightmare to clean on your own."

Vestello grinned, though it was strained. _Heh, heh, greeaaat…_

Terry noticed his expression. "You might have better luck if you take it to Clean Z. Fossil's Cleaning-Party Emporium."

_Clean Z. Fossil? Honestly, what's with these names?_

A friendly wave. "Good luck in the next round!" And he walked away.

Todd opened his mouth to speak when their paleopagers blipped.

"_Incoming FMS message. All Round 3 matches of the Caliosteo Cup are now complete. Ordinarily we would open a new dig site as a result, but due to technical difficulties the opening of Rainbow Canyon will be delayed until the day after tomorrow. Rainbow Canyon sparkles with color and is home to a variety of elemental types. Fighters are urged to travel there and prepare for Round 4 as soon as it opens."_

Todd drooped. "That's a bummer. I want to go now!" He spent a moment sulking, then brightened. "Oh, that's right!"

Vestello yelped.

"I almost forgot!" Dragging his friend by the arm, Todd made for the front desk. "We need to update our Fossil Ids! I'm a level 2 now, thanks to some odd jobs I did the other day and helping deal with the Jungle Labyrinth Monster—"

Adark brow quirked up_. 'Deal with the Jungle Labyrinth Monster?' What did you do—Oh, wait, that's right, you got Stella._

It was simple enough to get updated Todd's ID so it didn't take long for Vestello to update his. Unfortunately, there was one key difference between his and Todd's—

"Hey! How're you a level _5_ already?"

It was the receptionist who answered.

"Vestello Leoncor has received honors for not only aiding in clearing the path of Mt. Krakanak, but dealing with the monster of the Jungle Labyrinth, making it passed the third round, and for performing several odd jobs around Ribular Island." She read off the computer screen.

Todd just gaped.

Vestello shrugged and, not wishing to stick around for Todd's recovering exclamations, beat a hasty escape towards the cleaning center.

/\/\/\

Dismayed, Vestello watched as Felic confiscate the oversize still mostly-covered fossil rock. Even _with_ all the Time Plus patches Stella had given him he _still_ hadn't managed to clean it in time. He hadn't even gotten close.

_Well…at least I didn't _break_ it_. He reasoned, trying to suppress his disappointment.

It didn't help much. And the fact that the fossil had been a gift made the loss sting all the more. Coupled with the loss was the sense of shame that he had failed to live up to Terry's unvoiced expectations.

"If I may, Master Vestello." Depressing job done, Felic had returned. "Mayhaps you should purchase either more Time Plus patches or the Hyper Hammer and Super Drill before trying something of that magnitude." A pause. "And…I would not be adverse to helping remove the outermost layer of rock if you so wish."

[_Thank-you.]_

Feeling a bit better, Vestello bowed to the robot before leaving for the Fighter's Quarters.

It had been a long day and his hammock was calling his name.

/\/\/\

_Alright, I've seen Wondrous Fossils so…what's this supposed to be?_ Amber eyed the elongated hexagon-shaped fossil rock.

He shrugged, slipping into the last slot in the back of his fossil case and continued on. _ Maybe I'll ask Felic later—Is that Rupert?_

Curiosity a-callin', the bluenette approached the silver-haired teenager.

Pale gold flickered up. Blinked.

"…Oh. Hello." A polite dip of the head.

Vestello returned the gesture then glanced at Di66-R, eyes curious.

"I'm testing Di66-R's effectiveness as a helper robot. Don't bother me." Rupert glanced away again.

_Oh, okay._ A friendly wave, then Vestello turned away—

"There, on your wrist, what is that?" Rupert demanded suddenly, head snapping around.

Amber blinked, then Vestello held up his gauntlet. Rupert's eyes widened.

"That's just like the gauntlet Creed Peregrine uses!"

_That name again…_

[_C-R-E-E-D, who_?] He signed without thinking.

"You don't know who Creed Peregrine is?"

[_Sign-Language, you-know_?]

It was hard to tell who was the more surprised of the two.

Rupert shrugged. "Mother wanted me to learn French, but Father said any low-class person could learn French, so I learned sign language instead." He frowned. "How do you not know who Creed Peregrine is?"

[*Affirmation*_ Hear-name.  
_*Negation* _Know-more…]_

Maybe this time he'd get some information. Everyone else just found a way to change the subject or ignored his questions all together.

_[You-tell-me?]_

The company heir straightened. "Creed Peregrine is a Synchro Fighter who began her career almost five years ago. She has the record for being the first Fighter to ever achieve the Master Rank in less than a month. During the Tourney on Vivosaur Island she beat the BB Bandits, defeated a pair of ancient vivosaurs so strong they could alter weather patterns, and saved the world from utter oblivion!" Gold grew almost starry. "She's the strongest Fighter in the world and has _never_ lost."

Vestello canted his head.

_[C-R-E-E-D *_negation*_ compete, why?]_

"Tournaments bore her." Was the matter-of-fact declaration. Which actually lead Vestello to believe that it was more an assumption of Rupert's than a solid fact. "Even the other Synchro Fighters have trouble keeping up with her. She spends most of her time searching for, and cataloging, new Fossil Rocks." A pause. "I met her once, she's _amazing._"

_He sounds just like Todd when he's talking about Joe Wildwest._ The bluenette would have smiled if he hadn't of known Rupert wouldn't take it nicely.

"Do you…" Now Rupert grew shy, hiding behind his bangs. "Do you want to know what she told me?"

Intrigued, Vestello nodded.

"She said—" His voice dropped to a low, excited whisper. "—she said that I was a Synchro Fighter, just like her."

_That…explains a lot actually…_

"And that I have a _duel_ affinity."

A blink. _Just like me._

[_Which two?]_

"Water and Fire. But she said my Water affinity was my primary, though." A pause, silver brows furrowing. "She seemed a little sad when she said it, but I don't know why…"

_Maybe I'll ask Leveche in my next email…_

Vestello raised his hands again.

_[Me-meet-someone.  
They-tell-me double-natured,  
Same-as-you.]_

Now Rupert looked intrigued. "What's your affinity?"

_[1__st__-Earth, 2__nd__-Wind]_

There was a long pause before Rupert began studying Vestello intently, expression thoughtful. "That…explains a lot about you, actually."

Amber blinked. _Eh?_

"You're calm and patient—unlike your excitable friend—but you have an air of mischief about you." He then fixed him with such a _knowing_ look that Vestello was momentarily taken aback.

_He knows…_ And suddenly he felt incredibly sheepish.

"You don't have good balance, though…"

_Come again?_

"Between your affinities." Rupert elaborated. "You use both automatically, but when you try to transition from one to the other you…stutter." A frown. "You mis-time your actions and the results…vary from instance to instance."

_Ah…_ A shrug. _[Come-here fix, practice.]_

Rupert nodded, gaze approving. A pause, then he glanced back at the immobile Di66-R. "Now, if you will excuse me, I really must get back to work." He turned away.

_And I need to start practicing._

And Vestello started for the wide-open base of Mt. Krakanak.

/\/\/\

**Subject:**** Onward and Upward  
****From: Harmattan**

**I made it passed the third round! It was quite an eye-opener and showed me just how much I still have to learn. Spirit, my wave-runner, got hurt while I was focusing on Regal and Vicious. I thought he'd be alright without my commands but I was wrong and because I was so quick to focus on other things he got battered almost to the point of being forced back into his medal. It really hurt, seeing him in that state, and what hurt more is that he apologized for not being able to handle the Sungari on his own.**

**This isn't the first time my own negligence has hurt one of my vivosaurs. The other day I was riding on Halcyon, my new half-bird, and we both would have been eaten by a tophis had Savage not stepped in (**_**literally) **_**and then later against the BareBone Brigade Halcyon (**_**and myself)**_** would have gotten trampled by one of the boneysaurs if Stark, my saber-tooth vivosaur, hadn't saved us. (**_**Both said flat out that there would be no more riding. You know you've screwed up when your own vivosaurs have to lay down the law.)**_

**The opening of the new dig site, Rainbow Canyon, was delayed for some reason, so all the Fighters had a free day. Todd went who-knows-where. I haven't seen him since last evening. Anyway, I went to Mt. Krakanak to try and work out the problems in my style when I ran into Rupert again. We had an interesting conversation which brought to mind several questions:**

**Rupert told me about Creed Peregrine **_**(Don't think I haven't noticed how you've been avoiding the topic)**_** and said that she had told him he was a Water and Fire affinity Synchro Fighter but that she looked sad when she mentioned it. Do you have any idea why she'd be sad about his affinity? He also said how she had never lost a Battle, is that really true? Is she really as strong as he said? Did she really 'save the world from oblivion'? **

**Also, do you have any suggestions on how I can get over the flaws in my fighting style? It's really bugging me. Today's training session has helped a bit, but I'm nowhere near where I should be.**

/\

**Subject:**** Conflict of Interests?  
****From: Harmattan**

**I was just going over our old emails and realized I had completely overlooked a question of yours. You asked how I could be both a Christian and a Fossil Fighter and wasn't it a conflict of interests, what did you mean by that? I can't figure it out…**

/\/\/\/\

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

/\/\/\

**To DunaN2 (Guest)**: It's up to you either way, though I'll admit I'd cringe a bit less if she were older than the age you listed. And, just to be straight, your character's name is D**u**nal? First few times I read it I thought it was a misspelling of Dynal. Out of curiosity, what made you chose that name?

As curious as I am about your characters I think it would be better to wait until you have your account online.

Ah, the pleasures of being a cat owner. Are they still rubbing for the scent or has it worn off by now?

/\/\/\

**Sneak Peak:**

_No wonder they call it 'Rainbow Canyon'_. Amber eyed distant, colorful bands of cliff face. _'The rocks here put skittles to shame._

A faint clatter of claw-against-pebbles and a high-tenor _bark-bark_ made Vestello look up, and pause.

_Huh, didn't know they let dogs on the island…_ He watched an attractive young blonde, presumably the dog's owner, kneel down before the small canine.


	11. Chapter 4:The Missing Fighters I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories -_which I highly recommend you read_- she has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
The Missing Fighters I**

**Subject:**** Re: Onward and Upward  
****From:**** Leveche**

**Congratulations on making it passed the 3****rd**** Round of the Cup.**

**That you've noticed glaring flaws in your style and are willing to admit it just goes to show me your strength of character. And the guilt you feel for the damage your vivosaurs took only increases my respect for you. Don't worry, for one thing, your vivosaur could never hold it against you for having flaws and loves you despite them. That is simply their nature. For another, we all have flaws we need to deal with, be it in our fighting styles or our own personality. We all have to deal with them. For example, I am a merciless fighter, in Fossil Battles or any other type of competition and don't take losing well. I will mow down my opponents no matter what or who they are and I simply can't figure out how to hold back and play nice. It's part of the reason as to why I don't act as a proctor for those wishing to try for Master Rank. Even Saurhead is nicer than me in that aspect.**

**While on one hand your own troubles completely baffle me, I can't even begin to comprehend being unable to time attacks well or making mistakes that are costly to my vivosaurs, I simply don't have that problem. On the other hand, the logical one, it makes sense. I'm no psychologist, I'll say that right now, so I'll stick to what I know and put it in Fighter-speak.**

**You are a Fighter of opposing affinities. Earth is patient and observant, waiting to act until that **_**one**_** moment which will make all the difference. Wind is ever moving and functions on a what's-happening-right-**_**now**_** mentality. It won't wait for an opening to show itself but actively seek them out or, if that's not happening, create its own. Because, of the two, Earth has the advantage it is your primary affinity you're quite content to sit back and watch things progress, only acting if you see an opening but your Wind affinity gives you a mischievous streak and sometimes you can't help acting to cause the occasional bit of havoc.**

**This is what's causing you trouble.**

**Instinctively you don't like to act first **_**(something I can't comprehend to save my life, being primarily a Fire affinity Fighter and all.)**_** and are more of a follower than a leader, though you have the makings of a good leader. Thus when you do have to act and a part of you doesn't feel it's time you'll fall back on your Wind affinity and flutter about with a sort of hit-or-miss kind of strategy. You stop focusing on details and potential openings and just let things happen as they may. If you want to become a better Fighter you MUST stop this.**

**Become more alert, keep observing your surroundings and what is happening, brace yourself for attacks so as to take less damage and be ready to strike when your enemy is off balance. But don't get all tense, that's what a Fire aligned does, they act very quickly, hit hard and with confidence, which you don't do. Being all rigid will just wear you out. Instead, relax—not enough so that blows take more damage—work on brushing off lesser blows, let your enemy wear themselves out, sidestep attacks if you must, but be patient and you'll find your perfect opportunity.**

**Don't be afraid to act. It doesn't hurt to be cautious, waiting for more information and whatnot, but when you act it must be with confidence. If you doubt your own actions then you'll stutter, for lack of better term, and you actions will lose much of its strength. **

**That's the best advice I can give. Keep in mind, though, that it is only advice and in the end you must figure out what it is you need to do on your own. You're the only one that can truly figure it out. I just hope my words will help.**

**As for Rupert's words… As a primarily Water aligned Fighter he is vulnerable to the pull of kin and family. He is more likely to act according to their wishes than to act on his own as a person aligned with Fire would do. As such he does whatever his Father asks of him without question and he **_**hinders**_** his own growth as a Fighter and weakens his inner Fire. While yes I understand that a child must obey their parents, they shouldn't allow their parents to decide how they live. That is not what Fire is. **

…**It is hard to explain and is another thing one must see firsthand to really comprehend. I suspect Mr. Faro will come to the islands at some point and you will see what I mean. **

**/\**

**Subject:**** Re-Conflict of Interests?  
****From****: Leveche**

**What I mean is why would a Christian take part in a competition which possesses necromancy, magic, and demons? I have several times witnessed those of Faith form protests—and in one notable instance an outright **_**mob,**_** that was a very bad day…- demanding that all Fossil Fighting be abolished and the vivosaurs destroyed. I can't help but wonder at your words.**

**Are you truly a Christian? Or amongst those I've heard preach their faith, but act against their own teachings? **

/\/\/\/\

_No wonder they call it 'Rainbow Canyon'_. Amber eyed distant, colorful bands of cliff face. _'The rocks here put skittles to shame._

A faint clatter of claw-against-pebbles and a high-tenor _bark-bark_ made Vestello look up, and pause.

_Huh, didn't know they let dogs on the island…_ He watched an attractive young blonde, presumably the dog's owner, kneel down before the small canine.

"Hey, Vestello."

_Hey Todd._ An absent wave of greeting.

"Whatcha looking at?" Curious, the blonde peered around his friend's shoulder. "Hey, cool! That Fighter has a dog! We should go say hi."

Smiling, Vestello nodded.

Blue eyes snapped up and the woman quickly stood as they approached. If Vestello hadn't known better, he'd have suspected she was anxious about something.

"Hi!" All smiles, Todd waved. "We've never seen a Fighter with a dog before."

The woman relaxed.

"My goodness. I am glad, no?" By her accent, she sounded French. "At ze moment, I was thinking…" High ponytail swinging, she shook her head. "Ah, but no. It is nothing." Smiling, she stepped forward. "Bonjour! My name is Joanie." A surprisingly polite wave towards the dog. "And zis is Madame Pooch. She is entered with me in ze Cup."

_There's…something different about that dog._ Its eyes seemed to hold a gleaming intelligence in their depths. _And that deferring wave, hm…_

"You are both Fighters, no?"

"You bet!" Todd stepped closer. "I'm Todd, by the way." Still grinning, he gestured towards Vestello. "And this is my best friend, Vestello."

Arm crossing over middle, the bluenette bowed.

Smiling, Joanie dipped her head, then went stiff. "Sacre bleu! I was almost forgetting! I have discovered here a thing which is being quite lovely." Kneeling low, she reached into her backpack.

_Spikey…_

"It is a lovely bowl, no?"

_Not exactly the word I'd use to describe it…though the fruit looks nice._

"It is big and round, and so I have made with ze filling it with fruit!" The other blonde looked quite pleased with herself.

Vestello and Todd exchanged looks.

"Okay, she's a little different." Todd whispered.

Madame Pooch barked, a sound just a little deeper than the annoying grate of a Chihuahua's yip.

Joanie nodded. "Of course, Madame Pooch! We shall be making ze exit now." Putting the odd, spiky bowl—which looked strangely familiar to Vestello—she straightened once more. "Adieu!"

With the dog taking point, the duo headed towards a nearby rope bridge.

"I guess we should go too, huh?"

Smiling, Vestello nodded and the two followed the French woman and her dog.

/\/\/\

"Hey, it's Todd and Vestello!" Grinning, Terry waved the duo over. "You beatin' the head and diggin' your digging?"

Both boys nodded.

"Rainbow Canyon is the _premier_ dig site on Cranial Isle." Terry went on. "There are tons of great fossils, but the best part—" Here his gaze grew sly. "—is excavating from the gondola!"

_Gondola?_ Confused amber met equally confused blue.

"Oh, hey! I should probably teach you how to work the gondola, huh?" Seeing their leery glances toward the cliff he added. "Don't worry. It's not hard, I promise."

The explanation that followed was short and sweet and easy enough to remember. Hopefully it would be just as easy to put into practice.

"So that's the gondola in a nutshell. Did you get all that?"

Blond and bluenette nodded.

Settling back on his heels, Terry let out a shrill whistle. "You guys are the best." A smile. "Minds like steel traps, I tell you. Now—" He waved them off. "—go ride the gondola, and get yourself some awesome fossils!" He turned back towards the bridge. "See you later!" And he was gone.

The trip down the gondola was fun for both boys. Along the way they picked up several new Fossil Rocks including, in Vestello's case, a bizarre looking neutral-type giant fossil rock that was long rather than broad.

He had a pretty good idea what it could be, and couldn't wait to try and clean it…

…After buying those fancy tools Felic had mentioned.

Wobbling slightly, Vestello stepped out of the gondalla. A flicker of pink in his peripheral vision made him pause.

"What are you looking at, Vestello?" Todd followed his friend's gaze. "Oh! There's someone there." Curious, they approached the other Fighter.

Pink tipped-with-yellow pig tails bobbed up and down.

"Where did it go, digadig?" The familiar-yet-too-gentle voice whispered, tone frantic. "Without it, I…" The girl glanced around some more. "I know it diga-dropped right around here."

_I wonder…that looks just like—_

"Do you see that, Vestello? That girl..."

_Of course I see—uh oh._

Wide, love struck blue stared at the frantic Fighter.

"She is _sooo_ _cute!_ Come on! We should go help her find whatever she's looking for!"

_Here we go…_ Massaging the bridge of his nose, he trailed after his friend. _Don't you recognize her?_

"Hey, are you having trouble?" Was Todd's voice louder than usual? "Because I can totally help."

A _yipe_, and pink pig tails vanished behind rock.

Amber blinked. _Well…that was different…_

Suddenly contrite, Todd called after her. "Whoa, wait! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! We're nice, I promise." A backwards glance. "Right, Vestello?"

The bluenette nodded.

"Look, I'm Todd, and that's Vestello." Todd crept towards the rock. "I wasn't expecting to find a cute girl like you wandering around Rainbow Canyon!" A dreamy smile. "Someone must have dropped an angel, because I see myself in your eyes!"

Vestello cringed.

"…Wait, that's not how it goes." Todd realized his error. "I mean, I can see an angel walking around… No, that's not it…"

_Lord help me, he's been watching soap operas again._

"N-never mind! What do you need? Are you looking for something?"

Wide, scared blue peered out from behind the boulder. Then, oh-so-hesitantly, the pinkette stepped out.

_She is quite cute. _Vestello had to admit. _Must be the big blue eyes._

"Can you…help me, digadig?"

_Digadig?_

Todd, not even noticing the odd add-on-word, nodded eagerly. "Sure! We'll help, right, Vestello?"

_Of course_. The bluenette nodded.

The girl shuffled nervously. "I dropped something very important, digadig. Please, diga. Please help me find it."

"You got it!" A sharp salute. "Just stay right there, and we'll be right back with your…um… Your… Hey, wait."

Vestello snickered.

"What are we looking for, anyway?"

"You will know it, diga." The girl responded cryptically. "It is big and round and helps to protect me."

The memory of Joanie's bowl came to mind.

_I wonder…_

"Big and round… Hey! That sounds like the bowl Joanie found!"

_Wow, we're totally in sync._

"Okay, we'll go find it!" Todd promised. "Come on, Vestello!"

"Thank you, digadig."

/\/\/\

"A bowl zis big, it is rare, no? I can fit so many things inside it! Like cheese! Or ze baguette."

A crisp howl sounded.

"Wait! Waaaaait!"

Startled, Joanie stood up as Vestello and Todd ran up.

"Ah, it is Todd and Vestello. You are well, no?"

"We're fine." Todd's eyes were glued to the 'bowl'. "But the owner of that bowl would like it back. She lost it a little while ago."

"Escargot!"

…_Isn't that the fancy term for slugs?_

"The owner of ze bowl, she is missing it, no? Ah…" Her expression grew a little sad. "It is a shame. We have grown so attached to ze bowl, you see?" Frowning, the French blonde considered. "Very well. We shall return ze bowl—"

Madam Pooch yipped sharply. Joanie jumped, then knelt.

"No no, Madame Pooch!" She scolded. "If we do not return ze bowl, we are no better than the burglar of cats, no?"

Amber blinked. _This is…odd._

"Although, you may be more of ze dog burglar."

As Todd and Vestello exchanged incredulous looks the small dog growled, hovering defensively over the bowl.

"Ah!" Joanie recoiled. "You do not find ze joke to be amusing, no?"

Another growl, then a pause, followed by a sharp bark.

Intrigued, Joanie canted her head. "Ah, I see, I see. Very well. Zaat is what we will do." Straightening again, she turned to the two boys. "We want to make ze Fossil Battle with you." A gesture towards the dog. "If you can defeat Madame Pooch, we shall give you ze bowl."

A dark brow quirked.

"You want us to battle your _dog_?" Todd asked, incredulous.

"Ah, no." Eyes wide, Joanie quickly shook her head. "I have not said zis correctly. You will make ze Fossil Battle with me, Joanie."

Vestello hummed. _There is definitely something funny about that dog._

Todd, still a little skeptical, nodded. "Yeah, sure. All right. We can have a Fossil Battle."

Madame Pooch whined.

Casting a sideways glance at the canine, Joanie shook her head. "No no! Zat will not do! She wishes for me to make the battle with Vestello. Ze request is good, no?"

Blinking, Vestello pointed to himself, then nodded.

Todd, on the other hand, was beginning to lose patience. "Look, lady? We just want the bowl—Ow!"

Vestello lowered his stinging palm, adopting an innocent expression as Todd glared at him while rubbing the back of his smarting skull.

"All right, Vestello, do your thing."

Smiling, the bluenette raised his gauntlet as Todd and Joanie stepped back to safer distances.

"Are you ready for ze challenge?"

_Of course._ A sharp nod, amber eyes sharp.

"Oui!" Joanie smiled. "Then let us make with ze battling of fossils!"

/\/\/\

From behind Vicious, Regal, and Stark, Vestello eyed the opposition.

Of the three vivosaurs he was only familiar with the machai. The other two were new.

Standing beside the machai was a bull loosely resembling a long horned steer decorated like a Mexican statue. Derived from a pelorovis or 'monstrous sheep'—though why they called a giant bull a 'sheep' was beyond him— it was called a peloro as a vivosaur and was around four-plus meters in length. It also resembled the giant fossil rock skeleton he had failed to clean. Behind them both stood a tall avian-like vivosaur. Standing at around two meters it was derived from the ancient, flightless bird called a diatryma, meaning, for some bizarre reason, 'Canoe'. As a vivosaur it was known as a Tryma.

_Two Fires, and an Earth… Let's see if I can put yesterday's practice, and Leveche's advise, to good use… _

A bark.

"Peloro Combo!"

The monstrous sheep started forward, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed.

_::Regal, match it.::_

While the resulting steam cloud was no surprise, the fact that the peloro, hardly half Regal's size, was able to match him strength for strength _was_.

_::Can you hold like that?::_

_Waves crashed affirming greens against hard, determined red-oranges.  
::As long as necessary.:: _

_::Good—::_

Feathers and fur flashed.

'_Uh-oh. Vicious, Stark: block them, quick!::_

_Gusts of sharp aggressive reds cut through eager oranges._

With a snarl, Vicious's head slunk down then up, catching the enemy tryma under the chest and sending it talons-over-beak across the dirt.

_Blazing embers crackled in a sudden starburst of raging reds._

Stark met the opposing machai mid air with a resounding _crunch_ of bone-and-muscle crashing against bone-and-muscle. They didn't even hit the ground before they were snapping and clawing at each other.

For a moment, Vestello froze, uncertain of whether to send another order or to let his vivosaurs finish the fight on their own. Then his gaze fell on Regal and the peloro and he made his decision.

_::Tricera Combo followed by Running Smash.::_

_A rogue wave of aggressive red surged forward. _

With a loud bugle, the ceratopsia rammed his chin down, horns locking with the peloro, then he reared up, throwing his head back.

Something _snapped_ and the monstrous sheep crashed hard into a cliff face. Minus at least half a horn, it fell from where it had hit but didn't even touch the ground before Regal struck, sandwiching it into the cliff again. When Regal pulled back it was a dino medal that hit the dirt.

_Winds stuttered as graying colors suddenly swamped formerly aggressive reds._

Vicious crashed into the ground, a three-toed impression imbedded across the side of his face.

A victorious howl.

"Finish it with Raptor Combo!"

::_Stark: Machai Rend! Regal, cover him with Running Smash!::_

Tearing away from his opponent, Stark spun towards the leaping canoe-vivosaur. The other machai tried to jump him, but suddenly rammed into the ground by an onslaught of blue and white. Its medal joined the peloro's in the dirt.

Roaring, Stark opened his fearsome maw as a jet of fire streamed out.

The tryma crawed in pain as the flames engulfed it. It mistimed its landing and crashed first into Vicious's side, then into the dirt, feathers alight.

_::Vicious: your tail!::_

A snarl, echoed by a sudden mental maelstrom of malicious reds and blacks, split the air as grey-and-white feathers blurred.

Still aflame, the tryma was sent sailing, right into Stark's waiting jaws.

With one sickening _crunch_ its dino medal was sent skipping across the dirt.

"Our vivosaurs, zey have lost!"

_That was easily the _oddest_ Fight I've ever experienced._ Recalling his vivosaurs, Vestello watched a teary-eyed Joanie kneel before her dog.

"Do not be angry, Madame Pooch. It was bad luck, no?" A soft hand ran over bristling fur.

Growling, the dog seemed to be _glaring_ at Vestello, much to the bluenette's bewilderment.

"Well—" Joanie straightened and turned towards them. "—you have defeated me, so I shall return ze bowl." Stepping forward, she handed over the still fruit-laden 'bowl'.

Fur finally settling, Madam Pooch approached Vestello. She stared up at him with unnervingly intelligent eyes, then licked the bare skin just above his boot, then she barked.

"Madame Pooch says ze Fossil Battle was fun."

Smiling, Vestello knelt and rubbed the dog's velvety ear.

"But now, adieu!"

Dog and owner nodded their fairwells, then walked away.

"That's weird." Todd's frowned. "It's like she was _talking_ with the dog or something."

_Yes Todd, I think that's _exactly_ what she was doing._ Vestello stood up.

"Oh, well. Let's get this back to that cute girl, okay?"

Vestello rolled his eyes as Todd's face grew dreamy.

"She's got to be thankful, right? Maybe she'll even _like_ me!" A decidedly disturbing giggle escaped the blonde.

_Oh brother…_

The paleopagers beeped.

"_This is an alert for all Fighters. The BB Brigade has begun kidnapping Fighters from Rainbow Canyon."_

_Say _what?

"_As of now, they appear to be targeting young females."_

_I…really hope that's not implying what I _think_ it's implying._

"_Female Fighters in Rainbow Canyon are urged to seek shelter immediately."_

"The BareBones Brigade is kidnapping girls? How low can you _get_?" Todd frowned. "Joanie's got her dog, so she's probably all right, but that cute girl could be in real trouble! Come on!" Hand shooting out, he yanked Vestello's arm. "Let's get back and find her!"

Unfortunately, when they got back down to where they had left the pinkette she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!" Todd yelled. "Hey, cute girl! …Hello?" Now getting anxious he looked around. "That's weird. Where'd she go?"

"H-help me, digadig!"

_There she—oh shoot!_ Vestello took off running.

"Uh-oh! Meddlers!" The first Brigade lackey yelped. "Let's cheese it!"

Together with his partner they leapt onto the gondola, the frightened girl held firmly between them.

"Come on, Vestello! We can't let them get away!"

/\/\/\

"Hmm…" Fierce blue eyes stared suspiciously and nailed two-by-fours. "This door looks suspicious."

_The door? I'd say that big yellow 'do not push' button is the more suspicious._ Maybe if he…

"It's the BareBones Brigade!"

Vestello jumped, snatching his outstretched hand back as if stung.

"Wh-what do we do?"

_Hide of course!_ Grabbing a fist full of blue-green jumpsuit, Vestello dived behind a large wooden crate. Hunkering down, the two teens listened.

"Whew! Fruit is a lot heavier than I though." One lackey lamented. "I'm covered in sweat."

"Quit your griping!" His companion snapped. "Those girls are waiting!"

A click, a whir, and the sound of their footsteps on wooden boards faded.

"Hey, that button opens the door! Let's check it out!"

_Ooh, goody, so I _do_ get to push the shiny button!_

"Uh, Vestello, could you quit giggling? It's kind of creeping me out."

It was actually kind of gratifying. Pushing the 'do-not-push' button and seeing the wooden door slide up. It left him feeling rather smug for some reason.

"Nice work, Vestello! Now let's go help that cutie!"

And into the dark tunnel they went.

_I'm actually surprised Todd's 'stomach' hasn't been acting up._ Vestello mused, carefully edging towards the distant lighting.

Or not so distant, it didn't take too long to reach it. And what they saw in the bowels of the cave were _not_ what they were expecting, or what Vestello had feared.

"Holy crow!" Thankfully, Todd kept his voice low. "Look at all the kidnapped girls!"

_Look at all those lawn chairs and mini-umbrella-tipped drinks…_

"Huh?"

From her place on an outdoor couch, one of the female Fighters spoke up, her voice carrying easily thanks to the accustics of the cave.

"Hell-oooo! I ordered some juice nearly five minutes ago! Where is it?"

"Y-yes, ma'am! Right away!"

_O…kay…_

Then another, younger girl piped up.

"I'm ever so bored." She eyed one of the nearby flunkies. "You there! Do something funny!"

The lackey snapped to attention. "Of course, ma'am! Feast your eyes on the BB Brigade Shuffle! And a-one, and a-two-" He then proceeded to perform a stylized variation of the moon walk, to the girl's delight.

"Oh my goodness, that is so adorably creepy!"

_Creepy, yes, not so sure about 'adorable' though…_

"Um…" Beside him, Todd shifted. "…are these girls _really_ kidnapped? Because they're treating them like royalty!" He paused. "Look!" He almost smacked Vestello in the head in his rush to point towards the furthest part of the cave. "Over there!"

A familiar pair of yellow-tipped pig-tails could be seen.

"It's the cute girl! Come on, let's go rescue her!"

Vestello had to grab his friend's collar to keep him from just running out into the open. While the lackeys scattered throughout the cave seemed to be too busy catering to the girls to notice them it was better to err on the side of caution than risk unnecessary confrontations. So they kept to the walls, slinking around the perimeter of the cavern until they reached the girl.

"Are you okay?"

The girl jumped, spinning around in alarm before recognizing them and relaxing. "I'm okay. They haven't diga-done anything to me. Those BareBones goons are just glorified servants, diga. They've been pampering us diga-day and night." A frown. "Most of the girls love it! They say they don't even care about the Cup anymore! …Digadig!"

Todd jerked. "They're being nice to girls so they lose interest in the Cup? That's just diabolical!"

It was actually pretty well thought out, Vestello had to admit. It lowered the Cup participants by a large percentage, yet didn't break any laws since the girls didn't seem to be restrained in anyway. Sure the initial kidnapping wasn't exactly legal, but no one was hurt.

"But why only girls?"

_A surprisingly insightful question from you, Todd._ Unfortunately, none of them had an immediate answer to that.

"Actually, you know what? We can worry about that later." He stepped closer to the pinkette. "Okay, so have you learned anything from your time here? If you know who's in charge, we can knock him out and chase off the rest of the BB Brigade."

Vestello blinked. _Is this the same Todd who quailed at the thought of facing a couple of _lackeys_ a short time ago?_

He must really be taking this seriously then. Good for him!

The girl nodded, gesturing to a smaller tunnel in the back of the cave. "I think the man in the back is the boss, digadig."

"Okay!" Eyes fierce, Todd turned to Vestello. "I'm going to show him what's what! Let's go, Vestello!"

"Be careful, diga! I heard that man is a BB Brigade commander. Everyone is scared of him, including the other BB Brigade members."

"A commander, huh?" Todd hummed. "Well, I guess it makes sense the other goons would be scared of him." A flicker of unease flashed across his face. "B-but I'm not scared! N-no sir! Not me!" He stood rigid. "Let's move, Vestello!"

/\/\/\

**Subject****: Re-re-Conflict of Interests?  
****From: Harmattan**

**People actually want to **_**destroy**_** vivosaurs? There was this one guy at my church who was convinced that vivosaurs were the work of the devil and when he learned that I had Vicious he cornered me after service and went on a long tangent about how I was following Satan's will and I would be going to Hell for my blasphemy. To be honest, I almost set Vicious on him when he kept getting into my personal space. Thankfully he doesn't go there anymore.**

**I didn't know that there were people who actually tried to **_**abolish**_** Fossil Fighting. I just can't imagine why anyone would want to, they're amazing creatures! The idea of facing a mob of those types of people gives me the chills just thinking about it. You must be really brave and strong to stand up to so many at once.**

**As to your question on how I can be a Christian but still have become a Fossil Fighter… well, if you actually believed that description you gave me of what Fossil Revival and Fossil Battles is then that would make you a total hypocrite. After all, wasn't it you who gave me a rundown on how the relationship between vivosaur and Fighter work?**

**All the same, here's the answer(s) to your question:**

**Fossil Revival isn't **_**actually**_** bringing dinosaurs back from the dead. Technology just can't do that. No, what the revival process actually does is create a brand new creature using the fossils as a genetic blueprint. The newborn vivosaurs may already be in adult bodies but they are still just newborns. Remember your earlier explanations about how vivosaurs learn and grow as they age? Well, they do, and their primary source of learning is from their Fossil Fighters. I suspect they have much greater access to our minds and memories than people suspect. After all, they can understand our verbal orders almost immediately after being 'revived'.**

**As for magic… My parents and I did some research on the how and where vivosaurs get the power to do what they do before they would let me really get into it. In a nutshell, they're all solar powered! Yes they can take energy from their Fighters, but their primary source of energy comes from the solar radiation they're exposed to. They take that energy, store it, and then utilize it in ways we can't yet imitate with technology.**

**So no, I don't think being a Fossil Fighter conflicts with my beliefs. I think that vivosaurs are just a really fun way to grow in faith and as a person. You become aware of all sorts of things as a Fighter that you may not necessarily have noticed before. Such as how your actions affect others, or how to watch over those in your power. Vivosaurs are like the perfect cross between a human who may come under your protection, and a pet. They're completely devoted to us, as a pet usually is, but they are intelligent enough to make their own decisions if needed and can truly communicate with us if we bother to listen. Does that make sense?**

**Also, just so you know, the people in that mob you mentioned probably weren't true Christians at all. Our teachings say that we should be kind to one another and live humble, **_**quiet**_** lives. That we should let others make their own decisions and not try to force them to accept Christ. Those who try to bully others into following their way, and those who aggressively quote scripture to try to guilt you into doing what **_**they**_** think is the way to go, are NOT true Christians. They are posers, zealots, and fanatics who should be avoided if at all possible. They are people who have their own beliefs of how the world should run and simply try to exploit the Gospel to get their way. **

**Please don't think that they represent Christianity. They just draw attention to themselves and give us all a bad name because of their coarse actions.**

**/\/\/\/\**

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

/\/\/\

**To Guisniperman:** I'm glad you enjoy my stories. Question: Are you the formerly anonymous guest who went by 'Gui'?

**To DunaN2 (Guest)**: I knew Dunal's name was a hybrid of Dynal and Duna as soon as I realized it was NOT a typo, but I figured it was best to ask first on the slight chance that I was mistaken. Are you going to be updating her design now that further information has been made available? I have a few suggestions if you'd like to 'hear' them. I also have a few ideas for a unique name if you'd like to change it, I just need to know whether Dunal's battle-mode more closely resembles Duna's or Dynal's.

Ah, but consider it further incentive to get a proper account ^_^. ((Why are you waiting so long to make one, anyway?))

They sound like some fun, entertaining cats to have. And yes, there are three cats here at my house. Two aging females, Scratch and Sugar, and a mischievous male kitten named Romeo. Darn cat makes it a game jumping on the bar and counter and fleeing before we can grab him, to say nothing of his consistent stealing of the other's cat food. And he has very little fear of the squirt bottle. ((I say we need to put vinegear in it, but nooooo, everyone else in this household complains that he would smell awful if we did so. Never mind that such things are usually very effective))

Also, to answer your last question: I generally try to update once a week, give-or-take a day, so long as I have pre-written material. Your question this morning actually reminded me to post this one ^_^

/\/\/\

**Sneak Peak:**

"I do believe you are referring to me." Dirt crunched underfoot as a white-clad figure stepped into view.

Vestello blinked, eyeing the notably _artistic_ coat, pants, and boots.

"You have guts to come in here and challenge me—" From behind classy tinted red-rimmed glasses, the young man—though Vestello had some doubts about his gender—looked Todd up and down. "—the most revered of the three BB Brigade commanders."

Now eyeing the man's broad streak of crimson-amidst-black hair, Vestello quirked a brow. _'Most revered'? That's a mighty high opinion of one's self._

A fanned coat tail _swish_ed as the man twirled and struck a pose. "Say hello to Cole!"


	12. Chapter 4:The Missing Fighters II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories -_which I highly recommend you read_- she has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
The Missing Fighters II**

** Subject****: Re-re-re-Conflict of Interests?  
**** From****: Leveche**

**Thank you for answering my question. To be honest, I didn't think that you would.**

**That's an interesting way to look at things and I'll admit that it's how I see vivosaurs and Fossil Fighting as well. For those of us who can truly bond with our vivosaurs you can't help but notice that they are truly innocent when they are first revived. They are children to be taught and guided and-if need be-punished.**

**The reason I phrased my description in such a crass manner was because it is the **_**nicest**_** things more than one protestor has declared. The rest are not fit to repeat, even over email. Thank you for not taking offense.**

**If the zealots, as you called them, do not truly represent Christianity, then what is it? I'm afraid I know next to nothing about it. I was raised in a family that believed that money and business success was the be-all-end-all of life. I don't believe I've even seen a bible up close. **

**If it does not interfere with your progress through the Cup, would you mind shedding some light for me? Not simply for myself, of course. But I have several friends who were greatly wounded by the protesters cruel words and any reassurances I can give them would be greatly appreciated.**

/\/\/\/\

"H-hey! BB Brigade commander guy!" Looking far less certain of himself than his words suggested, Todd crept forward like a nervous rabbit. "Sh-show yourself!"

Content to hang back, Vestello watched his friend in fascination.

"We'll show you what happens to guys who kidnap girls and..." A pause. "Treat them really well!"

_Sort of ruined it there._ Vestello thought, wincing.

"I do believe you are referring to me." Dirt crunched underfoot as a white-clad figure stepped into view.

Vestello blinked, eyeing the notably _artistic_ coat, pants, and boots.

"You have guts to come in here and challenge me—" From behind classy tinted red-rimmed glasses, the young man—though Vestello had some doubts about his gender—looked Todd up and down. "—the most revered of the three BB Brigade commanders."

Now eyeing the man's broad streak of crimson-amidst-black hair, Vestello quirked a brow. _'Most revered'? That's a mighty high opinion of one's self._

A fanned coat tail _swish_ed as the man twirled and struck a pose. "Say hello to Cole!"

Dutifully, Vestello waved. When Todd didn't say anything the man smirked and leaned back.

"Yep. Pretty slick, huh? Do you like the glasses? That post-modern look is _so_ right now, don't you think?"

_Must…not…laugh… _Though this Cole did have a bit of a point.

"Anyway, try not to be jealous of my image if you can."

_Jealous? I'd rather admire it. There's no way I could come up with an outfit like that by myself._

"It's thrift-store chic, so I doubt you'd understand."

_No kidding._

Todd groaned, realization dawning. "He's a hipster!"

Amber blinked. _Is that what it's called?_

"Now I understand why the other BB Brigade goons are scared of him."

Cole snorted. "Yeah, so I suppose you want us to stop pampering the ladies, yeah?" Sharp cobalt blue narrowed. "Not gonna happen, bro. We spoil the chicks, and then they stop giving two hoots about the Caliosteo Cup."

_O…kay…_

"And without ladies to impress, all the males Fighters lose the will to fight!"

_Huh._ Vestello settled back on his heels. _That's actually not a half-bad plan there, though it relies a bit heavily on cliché's._

"Pretty slick, huh?" Cole smiled. "Yeah, I've got a real mind for plans. You don't get this pretty by accident, you know?"

_I don't doubt that, not for one moment._

Waving a dismissive black-clad hand, Cole looked away from them. "So why don't you shake a leg and scram, yeah? Otherwise I'll have to feed you to my boneysaurs."

Cole's eyes narrowed again, this time the look was accompanied by a sudden sense of _Pressure_ on Vestello's shoulders, coupled by the sudden _need_ to turn and run away. The bluenette almost stumbled, amber widening.

_So _that's_ what Leveche meant._

"B-boneysaurs?" Though not consciously aware of Cole's Fighter's Aura, Todd obviously felt it. His courage seemed to be swiftly abandoning him. He turned wide-eyes to Vestello. "D-did he say _boneysaurs_, Vestello?"

A nod. _[V-I-V-O-S-A-U-R – Big. Black all-over bone-armor-attached] _

Cole, Vestello noted, was observing them with look of quiet intrigue.

"Is that like a skeleton vivosaur? Like a dinosaur g-g-_ghost_?"

Pausing, Vestello considered it, then nodded, and immediately regretted his honesty.

Moaning, Todd clutched his stomach. Vestello smacked his face.

"Why did I eat those oysters I found in the swimming pool?"

Now Cole looked both incredulous and rather entertained, settling back to enjoy the show.

A hiccup. "I'm gonna be sick, Vestello!"

_Uh-huh, suuure._

"This guy's all yours!"

_Gee, thanks Todd._ Expression dry, the bluenette watched his friend hobble away before turning to Cole.

"Does he do that often?"

A sigh, then a nod, coupled with a '_continuously_' hand motion.

"Yikes, maybe he should see a doctor about that stomach."

Vestello shrugged.

Then Cole suddenly seemed to remember his status as a BB Brigade commander and puffed up a bit. "Still here? You're not just trying to steal my style, are you?"

Brows furrowing as the sense of _Pressure_ increased, Vestello leveled his gauntlet at the hipster.

"Listen—" Cole sounded almost bored. "—I've got a yacht-rock concert to get to, so lemme just make this quick…" Dino medals flashed. "Feast your eyes on my beautiful boneysaurs!"

Both Fighters launched their medals.

Vicious and Savage took point, with Regal taking up a flanking position near Vicious.

Team in place, Vestello observed Cole's team and suppressed a wince.

_If that one taking point isn't derived from a T-Rex…_ Not a pleasant thought at all. What, with T-Rex being the strongest known attack-type vivosaur.

Standing almost shoulder-to-shoulder with the B-Rex was an orinthopod boneysaur identical to the ones the goon on Mt. Krakanak had used. Taking up the rear stood, or flopped as the case was, a plesiosaur-like vivosaur.

_Alright, he has Fire, Water, and Wind. I have Wind, Earth, and Water. Let's see which of us will be more successful…_

"B-Lambeo: Boney Chomp on that Tricera!"

A rattle of old bones and a bugling war-cry resounded off of acoustic walls as the boneysaur lunged passed Vicious and Savage

Vestello threw out a hand. _::Savage, catch it with Raja Fang.::_

_Stone roared in an avalanche of bloody red-blacks._ The cryo-colored princely lizard threw himself sideways, monstrous head whipping to the side.

Pearly white fangs sunk into writhing black. The b-lambeo howled, thrashing in the vice-like grip.

_::Regal: Tricera Combo!::_

"B-Plesio: Boney Blur!"

Water surged.

_::Wind Blast!::_

_Gales screamed into a wind tunnel of jagged blacks and blood-reds. _

Raging turquoise met—then overwhelmed-surging blue. Grey-and-white feathers flashed as Vicious followed up with a shoulder-ram into the base of the b-plesio's neck at the same time as Regal struck the restrained b-lambeo.

Both boneysaurs crashed into the floor, stunned but relatively unhurt.

A relieved breath escaped Vestello. _I'm keeping focus so far…_

"B-Lamb Combo!"

Vestello pulled his fist close. _::Savage, catch it again!::_

For a second time gleaming ivory fangs caught, sank-into, writhing black- why was Cole smirking?

"Boney Roar!"

_Oh shoot! I forgot about—_

A deafening roar and a wave of searing heat crashed into them.

/\/\/\

_Ow…_ Amber blinked up at the cavern ceiling. _Someone get the number of that bus? _

Everything felt like lead, he couldn't move.

_Tired…_

The ceiling was beginning to spin—

_A tornado of angry reds wound into disgusted burgundy.  
::Get up! Now!::_

_Tremors of sharp warning reds cut through pained grays.  
::Don't let him beat you! On your feet, now!::_

_Rolling angry reds twisted with an upward current of aggressive red-blacks.  
::Do not let him keep you down!::_

A blink, then—

_::Triple Threat. Aeros Special.::_

Pushing up on his elbows, Vestello watched with bleary eyes as an airborne Regal road a horizontal tornado of turquoise wind right into the B-Rex's chest. The duel attack sent the tyrant toppling over with a resounding _crash_. It lay there, moaning, before its form dissipated and its dino medal was left in its place.

"B-Lamb Combo!"

Regal was too off center to respond as the barrage of shadow and bones engulfed him. The sight of his dino medal smashing into the dirt was like a sucker punch to the gut for Vestello. And also the one pebble to set off an avalanche of anger.

Suddenly the weight on his limbs vanished—did Cole just stumble?—as he threw his arm out. _::Raja Rage!::_

_Earth shattered in a wave of jagged blood-reds.  
::You'll pay for that!::_

The b-lambeo didn't have a prayer, and a moment later its dino medal joined the b-rex's.

"B-Boney Blur!"

Vestello slammed his fist down. ::_Aeros Alert!::_

_A hurricane's roar usurped an explosion of malicious reds and jagged-blacks._

Vicious's tail blurred and slammed brutally into the b-plesio's frail neck as it surged undead vivosaur shrieked and its form dissolved.

"_What_?" Cole stumbled. "N-no! This isn't happening!" Dirt marred white fabric as the hipster's legs buckled, sending him to his knees.

Shoulders slouched, breathing heavy, Vestello called back his vivosaurs, then stepped forward to retrieve Regal's dino medal.

"How could I be beaten by someone so terminally unhip?" Shakily, he pushed himself back up, blue eyes watery. "This is worse than the time that guy sold me off-brand shoes!"

_Great, now I feel like a bully._ Vestello winced as the crying bi-colored haired man ran passed, sobbing loudly.

Familiar laughter sounded.

"Way to go, Vestello!"

_Yeah, way—ooh, spinning…_

Fortunately Todd was more than willing to hold the bluenette up when his equilibrium failed.

"That hipster just ran off bawling his little eyes out, and the rest of the BB Brigade took off after him!" That was definitely a grin in the blonde's voice. "I think the girls will leave once they realize no one's going to pamper them anymore."

And he was right.

Still leaning against Todd for support, Vestello watched as one-by-one the girls left the cave, complaining as they went.

"Thank you, Vestello." The blue-eyed pinkette walked up, smiling. "Thank you, Todd. Now I can keep going in the Cup, digadig."

"Aw, you don't need to thank us!"

Vestello was _pretty_ sure that Todd was trying to smother a blush.

"We were happy to help." A pause. "Oh! Hey, wait. We also found that bowl you were looking for."

_Huh, I was wondering where that went…_

Todd held up the still fruit-laden 'bowl', displaying it for the pinkette to see. Relieved, the girl took it.

"Th-thank you, diga. This is what I was looking for. But—" She looked like she was trying not to laugh. "—this isn't a bowl."

"Um, so what is it?"

"This is a mask, digadig. It goes like this."

Fruit went flying as the girl tossed the mask with surprising skill. It landed right on her face.

"_What_!"

Thankfully feathered talons caught Vestello before he could topple over as Todd suddenly fell back.

_::Thank you, Halcyon… Wait, how did you…?::_

The half-bird trilled softly, but otherwise didn't answer his unfinished question. Though there seemed to be a sense of smug blue-greens and yellows coming from his link.

"Y-you! You were Pauleen the whole time—Stop laughing Vestello! Wait…you _knew?_"

The blonde's expression was so affronted that Vestello almost collapsed from snickering so hard. Fortunately, Halcyon was more than strong enough to hold him up when his knees decided to buckle.

Pauleen struck a pose, her original haughty attitude fully restored with the mask's return.

"I sure was! The one and only Pauleen!" Hand planted on one hip, she canted her head. "So what the heck took you two so long, huh? And what's with the vivosaur—never mind." A huff. "When a beautiful girl is in distress, you drop everything and come running to help her!"

Todd, Vestello was amused to note, couldn't seem to decide whether to be shocked or offended.

"Well, well! Looks like you're the big heroes once more!" Terry ran up. "A few kidnapped girls just wandered back into town and told us their story. I can't believe you two ran off the BB Brigade all on your own! You must be some kind of Fighters." The man seemed torn between the impulse to clap their shoulders and shaking them until their teeth rattled.

Pauleen scoffed. "The BareBones Brigade is no match for a beautiful teen idol like me!" A twirl and a curtsey. "Mss Pauleen is on the scene!"

_And it's Todd versus Pauleen, part three._

"Um, yeah, except you didn't _do_ anything."

_Todd's opening salvo…_

"Did you say something?"

…_Ooh, and Pauleen completely brushes off Todd's jab._

"Uh, yeah."

_Rats, spectator interference._

"Well, thanks anyway. Now we can get the Cup under way without any further delay. Keep an eye on your Paleopagers! We'll have Round 4 info coming soon." A wave. "Thanks again, guys. Keep up the good work, okay?" He turned away, paused, then glanced back. "Oh, and Vestello? You might want to eat some Vital Bars after a Battle like that. You can get some at the receptionist's desk."

"Well—" Pauleen snorted after Terry was gone. "—unlike _some_ people, I don't have any time to waste. I need to go find fossil rocks ASAP. You should do the same, Vestello. Er…after you rest a bit, of course. Thumping the BB Brigade means nothing if you don't back it up in the Cup."

_True enough._ A shrug, then a nod.

"Seeee ya!"

A blur of pink, and then she was gone.

"Man," Todd stared after her. "Pauleen is so _weird_! It's like she's a different person once that mask is on."

_That certainly seems true. That mask seems almost as strange as Joanie's dog…_

The paleopagers _beep_ed to life.

"_The Round 4 matches will now begin. Please see the message board in front of the Fossil Center to find out which brackets you will be competing in, and who your opponent will be. Please get ready, then check in at Cranial City's Fossil Stadium."_

"You better get your act together, Vestello." Todd's expression was all seriousness. "I know you can win, but it won't happen unless you find more fossil rocks before Round 4!" With that, he turned tail and took off towards the cave exit.

Vestello sighed, feeling even more burned out now that the adrenaline from his Fight had worn off. He glanced up at Halcyon.

_::Mind carrying me back to town?::_

_Ashes crackled with amused yellow-greens.  
::So long as there's no Battle's involved.::_

/\/\/\

_Lucinda –vs- Vestello Leoncor_

/\/\/\

Humming, Vestello chewed absently on a vital bar.

_I wonder why I'm always amongst the last ones chosen to fight…_

Reaching over, he took a long sip of his drink.

_Maybe it has something to do with how I was one of the last people to sign in for the Cup?_

It didn't really matter, to be honest. Just a passing thought that crossed his mind as he ate his lunch. The vital bars really were just the thing he had needed to recover from his fight with Cole—_he still felt like a bit of a bully for making the bi-haired commander cry—_and went along quite well with his burger.

_Since I have time, maybe I should go back to Ribular Island for a while, look for the fourth set of fossils for my main team…_

Standing up, Vestello threw away his garbage and headed towards the helicopter pad.

/\/\/\

_Curious flecks of pale orange broke up a solid background of bored pale blues._

Amber met the shining gold of his second revived vivosaur. It had taken forever, and resulted in more stress than any previous fossil cleaning, but to see the metallic serpent awake and aware made it more than worth it.

Pink tongue tasting the air, the tophis leaned closer to the glass, its gaze never leaving Vestello.

_Questioning oranges swirled with anticipatory yellow-oranges.  
::Well?::_

Though the sixteen-plus meter snake seemed relaxed, even a bit sleepy eyed if one squinted, Vestello could feel the strength lurking beneath the surface that could possibly rival the destructive passion of a T-Rex.

_::Soon, Vehemence. You'll get to stretch your muscles very soon.::_

Perhaps those hypnotic yellow orbs narrowed just a fraction.

_A sharp streak of aggressive bloody-orange dashed, then vanished from the bored expanse of pale blues.  
::Good.::_

/\/\/\

With the main focus of the Cup moving from Ribular Island to Cranial Island so went the masses of hopeful Fossil Fighters. So Yarmilla was understandably surprised when a familiar mane of blue hair passed through the door's threshold. She would have thought he'd be dealing with her counterpart on Cranial Island by this time.

All the same, she smiled at the teenager. "Hello again, Vestello."

The blunette returned the smile, but looked quite worn out.

_The other island must really be putting the pressure on him…_

"Do you have things you wished to sell? Or are you here to buy?"

Sturdy material shifted around as the boy pulled his tablet and a familiar pouch out of his backpack. Gripping the pouch from the bottom, he upended it on the countertop.

Yarmilla blinked at the assortment of gems which spilled out. Noting the large percentage of diamonds she did the math in her head.

"Looks like you may have enough here for an upgrade or two." And if that wasn't a colossal diamond in that pile then she would eat her next paycheck.

The amber-eyed boy considered it, then typed something on his tablet before holding it up for her to see.

_[IS THE MONEY FROM SELLING GEMS USABLE ONLY ON THE ISLANDS? OR CAN I USE IT FOR OTHER THINGS?]_

A little taken aback, Yarmilla nodded. "Um, you can use the money for anything you want. Most people tend to use it for rare fossils or equipment upgrades, though."

Vestello looked a little relieved. He typed something else on the tablet.

_[COULD I HAVE THE GOLD CONVERTED TO CASH AND TRANSFERRED TO AN OUTSIDE BANK ACCOUNT?]_

"Well, yes. I have the equipment to do that right here if you want to do that."

A grateful nod was her response. So Yarmilla set up the somewhat dusty machines. They were so rarely used that sometimes she wondered why she bothered keeping them. But it was a Guild requirement, for those exceedingly rare occurrences.

"Do you wish to transfer all of it?"

Vestello shook his head. _[I WANT ONE THIRD OF THE PROFITS FROM THESE GEMS SENT TO THIS ACCOUNT:]_

The directions were followed by an account number, which Yarmilla remembered just long enough to make sure the transaction went through. From there it was easy to transfer the listed funds and it was completed quickly.

"Did you wish to do anything else?" She asked once the machines were put away again and the gems were dealt with.

Another nod and Vestello held out the tablet again with his requests, and estimated costs, listed in neat rows. Among them was the final Fossil Chip upgrade.

Double checking the math and finding it correct, Yarmilla set to work.

"So…" She began as she equipped the upgrades. "What did you do with the money you transferred, if you don't mind my asking."

_[IT'S TO HELP SUPPORT MY PARENTS. IT COST QUITE A BIT FOR THEM TO GET ME ENTERED IN THE CUP, SO I'M TRYING TO PAY THEM BACK. DIG SITES ARE THE ONLY PLACE WHERE YOU CAN FIND SO MANY HIGH QUALITY GEMS. ^_^]_

The response made Yarmilla pause. Almost hesitantly she asked: "Do you have financial problems?"

A shrug. _[WE HAVE WHAT WE NEED. BUT A LITTLE BIT OF EXTRA WRIGGLE ROOM IS ALWAYS NICE.]_

Somewhat perturbed, Yarmilla handed back the teenager's equipment.

The bluenette bowed, grinned, and then ran out the door, mood light.

_How can he be so happy if his family has money troubles?_

/\/\/\

_She seemed upset._ Vestello mused, jogging towards the helicopter pad. _I wonder why? It's not like it's really all that important._

/\/\/\

"Yooo hooo!"

Vestello glanced up at a familiar magenta-haired woman.

"I think we're battling each other!"

A quick glance around revealed no one else standing near the stadium door.

"Hey!" The woman, obviously Lucinda, pointed at the bluenette. "You're the Fighter who drove off the BB Brigade, right?"

A nod.

Lucinda's face grew stormy. "They were really terrible people. They promised me juice and never brought it to me."

He would not groan. Not in front of her in any case. _If she calls that terrible…ugh. Maybe her priorities are skewed. Yeah, that's probably it._

"Oh, and they kidnapped me and made me forget about the Cup." It was spoken as an afterthought, like a poorly done attempt to save face. "There was that, too…

Definitely_ skewed priorities._

"_The next match is Lucinda vs. Vestello. Combatants should enter the stadium immediately."_

"If I win, you have to buy me some juice. All right?"

_Hoo boy…_

/\/\/\

One, two…three.

_First time I've met a Fighter that uses _three_ of the same type of vivosaurs._ Amber took in individual cream, blue, and green hides. _Probably have silver fossils equipped._

In front of him, Savage shifted.

_Loose earth rumbled, stirring up thoughtful yellow-greens.  
::Wind aligned, but so big and heavy that they'll lack the maneuverability.::_

With at least ten feet to even Vehemence's great length, the trio of sauropods were known as camara. They were derived from the dinosaur camarasaurus, meaning 'chambered lizard', named so due to the air sacks located throughout the vertebrae and linking to its lungs. Perhaps those chambers also made it lighter?

Above him a trill sounded.

_Whispering streaks of teasing oranges sang through impatient red-violets.  
::Open targets, many weak points.::_

Amber flickered up towards the hovering nycto. _::Take note of the weak points but don't act yet.::_

_A scoff of disapproving grey-blue streaks.  
::Not Fire, not stupid.::_

_::Merely a reminder, Guile.::_

"Camara Stomp!"

The green-skinned camara lumbered forward, reared up—

_::Cobra Twist!::_

Metallic silver streaked forward and the camara let out a bugle as it was suddenly bound in powerful coils. Caught off balance, it teetered sideways, all multi-tons of its massive bulk crashing into the sand.

"Camara Buster!"

_::Incoming!::_

Bone and hide _crack_ed together. Vestello swayed at the sudden starbursts of rolling browns and reds as the blue camara withdrew its tail.

_Ow…  
::Raja Whirl!::_

Earth roared in a storm of stone and sand.

_Yikes…_Amber blinked owlishly at the sky. _That packed quite a wallop._

Vestello could feel tremors Savage's smug thrums sent through the sand. It was hard not to, being buried up to his neck as he was.

_::Guile: Nycto Whirlwind, find one of those weak points you mentioned. Savage: Raja Fang.::_

Out of his immediate line of sight, Vestello felt the tug of a demanding wind current and, at the same time, heard the crunch of bone-against bone followed by the tell-tale ringing of a dino medal bouncing off the hard stone barrier surrounding the arena.

_Alright, one—maybe two—down, but I won't know for sure unless I get out of—hey!_

Beneath him, Vehemence let out a hissing laugh as sand fell from them both like receding water. Twisting up and around the giant serpent set the dusty bluenette upright on top of the sand.

_::Thank you, Vehemence—::_

"Camara Stomp!"

A shadow fell over them.

_Oh sh-!  
::Tophis Hiss!::_

Purple light flashed, connected with a creamy underbelly, and dispersed as a dino medal arched up and came down some distance away.

_I can't believe that actually worked… _Tophis Hiss was a notoriously low-success attack, in fact, in most cases it would miss the target all together.

"Camera Stomp again!"

Amber slid sideways. _One left.  
::Nycto Whirlwind, then use Snake Bite, Vehemence.::_

/\/\/\

**Subject: ****On a Roll  
****From: Harmattan**

**Made it passed the 4****th**** Round. I think I'm getting better at Fossil Fighting. None of my vivosaurs were hurt because of my negligence, at least. It's hard to keep track of everything going on at once, especially when you're at risk of being swamped by stray attacks. I got buried up to my neck in sand! ((Vehemence, my new Tophis, got me out, but it was still annoying)) In situations like that I can't watch anything at all! How am I supposed to direct my vivosaurs when I can't see?**

**I ran into the BB Brigade again. This time they were going around kidnapping female Fighters and, get this, **_**pampering**_** them. Apparently this was a part of another plot to stop the Cup. By taking all the girls and pampering them so much they would forget about the Cup, the guys of the island would lose the will to compete because there would be no girls to show off for. It makes sense, in an odd, cliché sort of way.**

**This time I fought one of the commanders. A 'hipster' named Cole. I finally get what you meant about a Fighter's Aura. He didn't want to fight at first and tried to scare us off, I actually had the urge to just turn and run ((Todd **_**did**_** turn and run)) before I recognized it for what it was. Then he knocked out one of my vivosaurs and I just got so **_**angry**_** that he actually **_**stumbled**_** as a result, even though we were on opposite ends of the cavern**_**!**_

**You were definitely right: Fighter's Aura is something that must be experienced in order to really understand what it is.**

**Is it cowardly of me to be a bit nervous? If Cole was so strong I needed to **_**lose my temper**_** in order to win, how strong is Don Boneyard?**

**/\/\/\/\**

* * *

**/\/\/\/\**

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

/\/\/\

**To DunaN2 (Guest)**: She does seem to prefer avoiding the topic all together, doesn't she? And in regards to your question… Since the events of Dark Horse Gambit several years have passed, of _course_ Creed's challenged him again. Probably even more than once considering he's one of the few people who can match her in a fight.

_/\_

Ah, that'll explain the story you've come up with so far. Well, have a fun birthday when it finally decides to come around. It'll be nice to communicate with you properly. You know, you probably could make an account now and not have to suffer a guilty conscience. It's not like you're two-to-three, or more, years under the limit, just a couple months. I doubt the overseers of the site would care.

When I say 'fun' I can mean it a variety of different ways, including sarcasm 'I'm saying fun but I'm implying it's actually the opposite'. Sounds like you have quite the pride roaming about your house. (The antics of cats-at-play are always a treat to observe, yes?)

How'd the teeth-pulling go? You feeling alright?

((Not to be rude or anything but could you keep the number of 'life update' reviews to a minimum until you have an account? It's a little irksome trying to format a decent end-chapter response with so many topics to address. Not to mention the length this particular response has gained. I try to keep these things relatively short.))

/\

Now, in regards to Dunal and what you've told me about her…  
Well, the first thing that comes to mind involves other potential names. Offhand I'm thinking of Baroness or Nyx, both plays off of 'Baronyx' which is in the Spinosaurus family but is smaller. I could probably come up with more if you'd like.

Exactly how fast do your version of Dinaurians grow up? Three years old seems to be pushing it and making her equal in strength to Dynal would be cruel, simply because she's so young and has a whole lot of growing and maturing to do before she can properly handle such strength. And why would her egg have been exposed to radiation? Why would her DNA have been manipulated? The Dinaurians don't be the sort to do that to each other, especially not such a risky procedure on their Kingdom's soon-to-be heir. Even their Battle-Armor forms are holographic projections made real rather than actual physical changes. And their people are few enough as it is, why would they do such a thing when they need to focus on re-building their numbers? The whole situation simply makes no sense to me.

Here's what I'd suggest: She's young, and as Dynal's child she will grow to be very powerful, and is perhaps quite powerful for her age. Maybe enough to match the average Dinaurian. But keep in mind that her body is not developed yet, she has neither the stamina or durability to pull off what you suggested. Her claws are probably still soft and she doesn't have much muscle mass because she's so young. Involving her eidetic memory… she can memorize vast amounts of information and is very book smart, but she is naïve and inexperienced to how the world itself works outside of books, or whatever it is Dinaurians use. She wouldn't understand people, how they don't always follow logic, heck, sometimes they are the complete bane of logic. And, also, despite having all that knowledge, knowing how to use it practically would cause her trouble. Example, it's one thing to know that you can make fire from Flint and Steel, but another to actually do it because of all the variables involved (wind, fuel, even how hard you strike the two together).

And that's all I'll put down right now because I don't want to overwhelm you. Does what I'm saying make sense? If not, I could try to explain again.  
(Oh, it sounds like she's a Fire-Type Vivosaur, I can give you a bunch of ideas making use of that if you'd like)

**/\/\/\**

**Sneak Peak:**

Cocking his head, Vestello recognized the proffered gift as a Wonderous Fossil Rock. He accepted the gift with a smile, blush still warming his cheeks.

"That's a wondrous fossil rock that can actually power up a vivosaur." Terry explained, unaware that Vestello was already familiar with the topic. "Also, I come bearing a special message for you two."

The man grinned with perhaps a trace of mischief in his eyes as he leaned closer to the pair.

"It seems word of your heroic exploits against the BB Brigade has reached the highest levels." He shared, tone lowering to almost conspiratory levels. " Joe Wildwest _himself_ wants to speak with you!"


	13. Chapter 5: Rise of the CPT I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories -_which I highly recommend you read_- she has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Rise of the Caliosteo Patrol Team I  
**

**Subject: ****Re-On a Roll****  
From: ****Leveche**

**Congratulations on your latest win, it is nice to know that you are improving yet still aware that you have further to go. **

**Buried in sand? *Snicker* I must confess that I've never suffered such an experience, though only **_**just**_** in some cases. And as to your question (I'm not sure if you were being serious or rhetorical, so I'll just answer it): Does one always need to see to know what's going on around them? The eyes can deceive you and are generally limited to a narrow scope of vision. Try using you Fighter's Spirit to feel out the situations your vivosaurs are in if you are unable to observe them directly. While in their medals they can see through our senses, cannot the same be done in reverse?**

**If I had doubts before I have none now; the BB Brigade is following a completely different modus operandi than the BB Bandits did. They **_**really**_** want to stop the Cup, but they draw the line at actually harming the participants. I think there is more to the whole situation than it first appears. Keep your eyes open, something funny is transpiring on the islands and I'm getting a bad feeling that the Brigade will be the least of your problems. **

**This Cole was emitting a Fighter's Aura? Interesting. From your description of the event I'll assume that he is not a Synchro Fighter, but a regular Fighter of a high caliber. That is actually quite rare, as I've mentioned. Regular Fighters rarely achieve such a high potential by themselves, he must be under the influence of an unknown Synchro Fighter, possibly Don Boneyard himself.**

**So no, it is not cowardly to be leery of encountering the man, it is wise. If Don Boneyard IS the Synchro in question then he is a very experienced one. Cultivating the strength of a non-Synchro to such an extent is by no means an easy feat. **

**You are young and still coming into your own strength and thus vulnerable to his pull. Your experience with myself and Joe Wildwest will protect you somewhat from his influence. Hopefully you will have grown strong enough to hold onto yourself by the time the two of you do meet. I am confident that you will manage, as it is unlikely you will encounter Boneyard personally for some time yet.**

**Take care and do not worry. You will not succumb easily, if at all.**

**/\/\/\/\**

"You know what? I really think you can win this Cup, Vestello."

Still high from his victory, Vestello grinned.

"I suppose all this BB Brigade fighting has taken away from your fossil hunting, huh?"

Blinking, Vestello looked up at the newly arrived Terry. The man looked impressed if the curve of his eyes were any indication.

"And yet you _still_ cleared Round 4!" A shrill whistle escaped him as he leaned back. "You're really something, Vestello."

He said that with such convection that Vestello felt an uncharacteristic blush rise across his face.

"Oh, here. It's a little prize for winning your Round 4 match."

Cocking his head, Vestello recognized the proffered gift as a Wonderous Fossil Rock. He accepted the gift with a smile, blush still warming his cheeks.

"That's a wondrous fossil rock that can actually power up a vivosaur." Terry explained, unaware that Vestello was already familiar with the topic. "Also, I come bearing a special message for you two."

The man grinned with perhaps a trace of mischief in his eyes as he leaned closer to the pair.

"It seems word of your heroic exploits against the BB Brigade has reached the highest levels." He shared, tone lowering to almost conspiratory levels. " Joe Wildwest _himself_ wants to speak with you!"

Vestello froze, eyes wide.

"Wait, you mean _the_ Joe Wildwest?" Amazingly, Todd retained his ability to chatter despite his shock, or perhaps _because_ of it. "He wants to meet with us? _Really_?"

Terry straightened up, still grinning. "He sure does. Now I know you're busy, but I bet you can make a few minutes to see Joe up in his suite, right?"

_As if we'd do anything _except_ go see him._ The snarky part of Vestello's psyche sent.

"Heck yeah, we can make time!" Todd glanced at his still frozen friend. "Right, Vestello?"

The blunette retained the sense-of-mind to nod an affirmative.

"Good." Terry nodded towards the balcony above them. "Just head over to the elevator on the upper deck of this Fighter Station. It'll take you right up to Joe's suite. Sound good?" He shooed them towards the nearer of the two staircases. "Go on! Go talk to Joe! He's going to be happy to see you."

With a final salute, the man turned and left.

"Hey, maybe he remembers us!" Todd's eyes shown like an eager Golden Retriever. "Do you think?" Quivering with excitement, Todd continued without waiting for a response. "I'm so excited! Let's stop standing around and just go see Joe already!"

/\/\/\

_Pink?_ Vestello's still dazed mind registered.

"Oh no! Don't tell me Joe invited you two jokers along!"

"What are you doing here, Pauleen?" Todd demanded, hackles lifting. "Did Joe give you an invitation, too?" He growled, glancing at Vestello. "Aw, man. This is the pits." His tone dropped lower. "I thought we were going to chat about old times, but if Pauleen's invited, that seems unlikely."

_You make it sound as if we've personally known Joe for years…_

That didn't stop the sliver of disappointment that shot through Vestello. He wanted to show Joe how much Vicious had grown. How much _he_ had grown…

"Well?" The pinkette stamped an impatient foot. "Are we going to do this, or are you going to stand around and look depressed all day?"

Turning, she strode into the elevator, Todd and Vestello clambered on behind her.

/\/\/\

Meeting Joe was a good thing. They had not seen him since the Feral Allo incident. Now they were in his tournament and he had requested them _by name_. It was _beyond_ a good thing, like a peasant being brought to the castle to dine with the king himself!

So why were the hairs on the back of Vestello's neck standing on end?

And the dense Pressure in the air was _Not. Helping!_

"Howdy, folks." From the other side of the impressive office, Joe stared out the window overlooking the town below. "Sorry to take up yer time, but I'm real tickled y'all came to see me."

The veteran Fighter turned, smiling. "I'm Joe Wildwest, owner and proprietor of this here Caliosteo Fossil Park." Stepping around the polished oak desk, Joe stood before them. "Now, I've been hearing about yer heroics from Terry, and I don't mind sayin' that he's a mite impressed."

He looked over the three of them, but Vestello saw no recognition in cerulean depths as his gaze swept over them.

"He told me how y'all rescued them girls from the BareBones Brigade. If it warn't for that, I mighta had to shut down the whole Caliosteo Cup! So then, it seems I owe you my thanks."

Pauleen stepped forward, head high. "There's really no reason to thank me. I just did what any beautiful and talented Fighter would do."

The corner of Vestello's mouth quirked and he tried to smother the smile.

"Yeah, like stand around and do nothing…" Todd scoffed under his breath.

Growling, Pauleen spun on him. "You stay out of this!"

_Now's not the time._ Suddenly feeling nervous, Vestello stepped between them with placating hands.

"Whoa there!" At Joe's voice, both teens backed down and looked forward again. "Let's all just tucker down, pardners!" He studied them, expression thoughtful. "Now, I can tell y'all are skilled Fighters with a strong sense'a justice. And that's why I've got an offer for ya…"

_Offer?_ Eager, Vestello leaned forward, as did the other two teens.

Joe grinned. "I want y'all to join the Caliosteo Patrol Team!"

_Join the patrol team? He wants _us_ to join the patrol team?_

Why was it so hard to breathe all of a sudden?

_He wants us to…wait, what patrol team?_

And that brought Vestello back down to earth, leaving him feeling very puzzled.

"Them BB varmints are persistent as flies on a manure pile, and I reckon they'll strike again before too long." Joe went on. "So I need y'all to keep yer eyes peeled for anything that looks like trouble."

_Sounds simple enough._

"If ya smell anything fishy, just let either a staff leader or myself know, ya hear? That's the job of the Caliosteo Patrol Team." The cowboy paused, looking over Pauleen and Vestello once more. "Of course, Vestello and Pauleen would continue fightin' in the Caliosteo Cup. Just consider this a little side job to make life better for all the other Fighters."

_As if we'd say no._

Todd stepped forward, saluting. "You can count on me, sir! I'll do whatever it takes to stop the BareBones Brigade!"

Something flickered in Joe's eyes, but it was gone before Vestello could identify it.

Beside him, Pauleen twirled and struck a pose. "It sounds like fun! …Plus, you'll need someone as beautiful and talented as me if you hope to succeed."

Vestello could almost _hear_ Todd rolling his eyes at the declaration.

"Well, shucks, you two." A slow smile spread across Joe's face. "Yer makin' me happy as a pig in slop."

_Then why do I feel like turning and running away?_ Vestello wondered, torn between feeling flattered by the elder man's words, and out-of-place _terror_ by the exact same thing.

Bright cerulean landed on him and Vestello suddenly felt paralyzed.

"So how 'bout you, Vestello? Can I convince ya to join the Caliosteo Patrol Team?"

Amber blinked, unfocused, then sharpened as the bluenette straightened up. He grinned and gave a crisp military salute in response.

"I knew you'd say yes!" Todd cheered, slapping Vestello's shoulder. "Besides, this is our chance to pay Joe back for saving our lives two years ago!"

Confusion flickered across Joe's face.

"…Pay me back? What'n the heck are you talkin' about, small fry?"

And if that statement alone wasn't crushing enough…

"Don't you remember, Joe?" Todd's tone was almost _pleading_. "Two years ago you came along and saved us from a rogue Allosaurus!"

Still no recognition stirred.

"…Don't tell me you've forgotten us!"

Now Joe's expression grew apologetic. "Sorry, pardner, but I don't remember anything like that."

Disheartened, Todd drooped. "No, it's…it's okay…"

His tone suggested anything but.

"Right then!" Joe straightened, all business once more. "I hereby declare the Caliosteo Patrol Team open for business!"

The cowboy smiled as the three teens whooped and leapt in the air.

"I'm expecting some great things from the three of you, so don't let me down_, y'hear_?"

_We would never disappoint you Joe- __Wait…why did that sound more like a warning than teasing encouragement?_

"Now don't forget to update yer licenses! "

And with that, they left Joe's office. All the way down the elevator Vestello's stomach churned uncomfortably, but he couldn't figure out why.

/\/\/\

"I have a bone to pick with you, my dear Cole…"

Standing before Don Boneyard's podium, Cole shivered at the deceptively smooth tone.

"Our brilliant kidnapping scheme has been foiled by a pair of _children_." The Brigade Leader went on. "One of these children even defeated you in combat, _despite_ my giving you a team of powerful boneysaurs." If a skull could frown , Boneyard certainly would have been at that moment. "I am disappointed in you, Cole. _Very_ disappointed."

The hipster whimpered. "Please forgive me, Don Boneyard!" His body quivered no matter how hard he tried to make it stop. The heaviness of the surrounding atmosphere did nothing to help his composure. "It's a minor setback is all! It doesn't reflect on my natural style or talent or beauty!"

_Don't look at me like that, please! I'll do better, I won't fail again!_

"My hair wasn't messy enough, see?" The younger man rattled on just this side of hysteria. "Also, I forgot my lucky trucker hat at home-"

Uproarious laughter cut him off and Cole froze.

_As if this wasn't bad enough._

"You sure like makin' excuses, Cole!" The newcomer chortled as they approached the podium, unaffected by the sense of pressure that felt like lead weights on Cole's shoulders.

Ridiculously lime-green hair gelled up into an equally ridiculous Mohawk shown under artificial lights as their owner strode arrogantly up.

Cole slunk to the side, feeling as relieved to be out of Don Boneyard's gaze as he was outraged by the newcomer's impudence.

"Lester! How dare you interrupt—"

"Listen, Don Boneyard." Lester ignored the other entirely. "What say you let me take a whack at this next?"

Bristling, Cole ground his teeth. _How _dare_ he speak to Don Boneyard in such a manner?_

"I got a rockin' plan!" The wannabe rocker went on. "Once it's on, the Cup will be the last of their worries!" More disgusting laughter.

But Don Boneyard seemed to approve, for he laughed as well and the heaviness of the atmosphere seemed to recede.

"Very well." The skeletal figure nodded his approval. "Lester, as one of my three trusted BareBones Brigade Commanders, I will let you head this operation." His posture shifted, taking on a more severe air. "Force the cancellation of the Cup, and drive those cursed Fighters from these islands!"

/\/\/\

"The Caliosteo Patrol Team!" Pumping the air, Pauleen strode out of the elevator. "I'm getting excited just thinking about it. Soon it will be time for Pauleen to shine!" A pause, then she added: "…More so than usual!"

Their paleopagers all beeped.

"_All Round 4 matches of the Caliosteo Cup have been completed. A new dig site is now open: Hot Spring Heights. Hot Spring Heights is a hot-spring resort and dig site in a cold winter landscape. It's located on neighboring Llium Island. If you wish to visit, please take a helicopter from the heliport. Please remember to dress warmly. Appropriate snow-wear may be bought or rented in Llium Villiage. Also, the next round of the Caliosteo Cup will take place on Llium Island the day after tomorrow."_

"They opened Llium Island!" Pauleen pumped the air again. "That's the last island in Caliosteo Fossil Park! Now, look." Planting hands on her hips she shot the two boys what was probably a serious look had the mask not been in the way. "I know I'm on the Patrol Team and all, but that doesn't mean I'm going to neglect the Cup! Seee Yaaaaa!"

A flash of yellow-tipped pink and a rush of wind, and the kabuki-mask-clad girl was gone.

Todd glared after her but didn't comment on her attitude. Instead he looked to his friend with hurt eyes.

"I can't believe Joe didn't remember us at all." The blond wilted, the picture of misery. But for once, Vestello was in complete agreement and so didn't see anything to tease about.

"It was one of the best days of our life, and he just…" Clenching his fists, Todd shook his head. "Well, being disappointed won't make things better!" A determined expression settled over the teenager's face. "So here's the plan, Vestello! We're going to be great at the Patrol Team and also win the Cup! If we do that, Joe will _have_ to remember us!"

If there was a hint of desperation in Todd's tone, Vestello didn't call him on it. The bluenette merely nodded his agreement and that seemed to satisfy his friend.

"Yeah!" Mood brightening, Todd straightened. "When I look at it like that, it makes me feel a lot better. Now come on! Llium Island needs patrolling!" The duo leapt up, pumping the air in unison.

"Let's do this thing!"

/\/\/\

An icy breeze swept passed, provoking a shiver from Vestello.

_What's with all the _ice_?_ He wondered, missing the dry warmth of Cranial Isle and the moist humidity of Ribular Island. Though just how the three islands had such conflicting climates was a mystery he'd be quite interested in figuring out. If he had the time.

"Hey, dude!"

Vestello's head snapped up.

"Welcome to Ilium Island!" The speaker, a laid-back seeming man clad in a light blue and yellow version of Terry's attire, strode over. He eyed Vestello's shivering form and snickered. "We get some pretty gnarly weather here, dude, so make sure you stay warm and don't catch a cold."

The dry look Vestello sent the man rivaled the sandiest of deserts.

Ignoring the look, the man gave him a once over. Then jerked, eyes widening.

"Wait… Are you…Vestello?"

Blinking, Vestello nodded.

"Yeah, so my name's Kent, and I'm the Staff Leader on Llium Island. Terry and Stella told me you're a pretty radical dude, but if you need anything, just lemme know." Kent paused, then a sheepish expression overcame him. "Oops! Sorry, dude, but I wasn't done pointing out all our awesome facilities here in Llium Village."

Turning he gestured to a large ice-ridden building.

"So that humungo building in the center of town is our Fighter Station." Shifting, he then gestured to a smaller building off to the side. "And that huge-o building right there is the Fossil Guild." Turning back to Vestello, he smiled. "The Fossil Filters they sell at the shop there'll totally help you out with Llium's dig sites, dude."

Finally he gestured to a bridge leading to a large glacier. "Oh, and if you wanna get to Hot Spring Heights, just take the big bridge to your left."

Verbal tour completed, Kent turned his attention back to Vestello, giving the blunette another once over. "You're a Patrol Team dude, so I'm expecting some totally tubular things from you." A frown. "We gotta stop those gnarly BB types from messing the Cup, you know? 'Cause that would be a bummer."

Spinning on his heel, Kent strode away, leaving Vestello alone once more.

A sudden beep caught the teenager's attention.

"_A pay-to-dig site has opened at Treasure Lake."_

_A pay-to-dig site? Sounds interesting. Maybe I'll investigate it later…_

/\/\/\

Clad in more cold-suited attire (orange in color, naturally) and still shaking off the static-cling from the last Tudor Brother's lecture-_this time about joint attacks done by three vivosaurs working together_-Vestello stepped out onto the icy tundra that was Hot Spring Heights.

_Digging in snow…this should be interesting._

Smiling, he set out to explore the new dig site, relishing in the warmth provided by his new attire. Above him, the sky slowly darkened as evening descended.

/\/\/\

A short time later found a bemused Vestello approaching the far end of the dig site.

_Lots of Jewel Rocks, dark fossil rocks, even another of those weird hexagonal fossils, but only a few fossil rocks…maybe my sonar is faulty…_

Faulty or not, he still ended up getting challenged to a couple fossil battles. One of which showed him firsthand how useful a team skill was.

As it turned out, Stark proved capable of using a team skill when partnered with Vicious and Spirit. An impressive fire skill called _Wild Wheeze_ which sent a massive current of fire over the enemy's team, with the chance of enraging the opposing vivosaurs. Very useful, especially when used against a completely Earth-based team.

_Wonder what I'll find in those caves…_

"Okay, breathe, girl!"

_Huh? What's that?_

"Breeeeeeatheeee…"

Puzzled, Vestello approached someone who appeared to be holding a conversation with a snowman.

"Hello, diga! My name's Pauleen, diga! Nice to meet you, digadigadig!"

_That…really is an odd verbal quirk, maybe I'll ask Leveche about it._

"I can talk normally to a snowman, diga. It's really nice, digadig."

_Eh? I think I'm missing something…_

"But when I talk to people, diga, I get all flustered and nervous and my face turns red." Pauleen sighed, reached down, and picked up her mask. "I hope I can get rid of this mask soon, digadig…"

Recalling her interactions with Todd when she had lost her mask, Vestello could suddenly understand. Though just how the mask helped her speak was beyond him.

Turning from the snowman, Pauleen ran off without spotting Vestello.

Before he could attempt to get her attention, his pager beeped.

"_Joe Wildwest here with a message for my new Caliosteo Patrol Team."_

Despite Joe being nowhere nearby, Vestello felt himself straighten up.

"_I got a little job for ya. Can y'all meet me at my suite in Wildwest Tower? I'll be waitin'!"_

The pager beeped once more, then went silent.

_Wonder what that's all about?_ Vestello mused. _Well, I suppose I better head back._

A glimmer of metal caught his eye, and the teen smirked.

_I think I'll see just what that 'warping' feature of the VMM machine is all about._

/\/\/\

Boot treads struck not-so-solidly against icy ground and Vestello yelped as his feet slipped out from under him.

A hand caught his upper arm, stopping him halfway down, much to his relief. Before he could glance up to see his rescuer, a familiar pulse through his sternum told him who it was.

"…Oh. Hello, Vestello."

Rupert helped get his feet back under up and then took a polite step back. Vestello shot him a grateful look, then a quizzical one.

"My father is taking a moment out of his schedule to come by the fossil park." The gold-eyed teen explained, his tone trembling ever-so-slightly with anxious energy, though his posture betrayed none of it. "I have been ordered to wait for him here."

Vestello blinked, then signed: _[Here?]_

What kind of person would make their kid wait in the snow and icy wind?

Whatever response Rupert might have given was interrupted as something caught his attention.

"Ah, this must be him now."

Then Vestello heard it, the sound of rotor blades. A moment later wind and snow whirled around the two teens as a helicopter came to rest on the platform.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Father." Rupert greeted, tone almost hesitantly happy.

Blinking snow out of his eyes, Vestello studied the man in question. Clad in purple with a high collar of some specific style-of-which-he-could-not-name, the man examined his son with sharp, no-nonsense eyes.

Rupert dipped his head. "I know your time is most valuable."

"I hear you are making steady progress through the Cup, Rupert." The CEO of FossilDig stated. "However, I expect you to continue on and win. I will accept no less than total victory."

_Okay, I do _not_ like this guy's attitude._

Vestello wasn't sure which he disliked more, the guy's presumptuous tone… or the way Rupert had gone totally subservient, nodding his head obediently at his father's command.

_I think…I'm beginning to see what Leveche meant…_

Rupert was a primarily water-aligned Fighter, susceptible to the pull of family. With that utter loyalty, his father could run totally roughshod over him! Vestello may not know much about the Faro family, but that did _not_ sound like a healthy living environment.

"Your unbeaten streak is the finest advertising FossilDig, Inc. could want, and it must continue at all costs."

_Don't growl, don't growl, it is really bad manners to growl at someone you haven't even been introduced to._ Vestello told himself firmly.

Now if only he could get his _vivosaurs_ to stop growling at the man…

"Do _not_ fail me in this, Rupert!"

The silver-haired teen shivered, then nodded. "Y-yes, Father."

Mr. Faro sniffed, but seemed satisfied with the response. "Very well. Perhaps I will take a tour of this little park before I leave." He turned back towards his helicopter. "Since this park is the grand prize, it will inevitably become part of the FossilDig, Inc. empire. As such, it would behoove me to know a little something about the place…"

It was fortunate the whirring of the rotor blades drowned out Vestello's growling as the CEO of FossilDig left.

As the helicopter left, Rupert took care _not_ to look at Vestello.

"Well, as you can see, my father is a very…driven man." He commented in an almost off hand manner, as if it explained everything.

"How can FossilDig be more profitable?" The teen went on. "How can it corner the market on all fossil-related industries? These are the things my father thinks about." Red clad shoulders tensed. "They are _all_ my father thinks about."

Was it Vestello's imagination, or was there actually a trace of bitterness in the other's voice?

Now Rupert turned to face the now frowning bluenette.

_[Father-your, jerk] _Vestello signed in an almost deadpanned fashion.

That Rupert did not defend his father spoke volumes.

He _did_, however, slip behind his rich-boy attitude once more, an almost condescending expression crossing his face. "Yes, well, this is really none of your concern, Vestello. Please forget any of this happened." And with that, he walked away, head high and looking for all purposes like the powerful company heir-in-training that he was supposed to be.

Yet there was no mistaking the pained sadness winding through the Pressure the other was unknowingly giving off.

Vestello ached to help him, but didn't know what to do.

/\/\/\

"Took you long enough, Vestello!" Todd scolded as Vestello stepped off the elevator.

With a sheepish smile, Vestello signed a quick apology, joining the other two members of the patrol team.

"The Caliosteo Patrol Team is _finally_ all accounted for." Visibly impatient, Pauleen spun to face Joe and an unknown man.

"I'm glad y'all made it. Sorry for ropin' ya here on such short notice. Lemme introduce ya to someone." Joe turned to the man next to him. "This here's Minister Pomposa from the Kingdom of Nomadistan—"

The minister stepped forward, sticking his chest out and chin up with an arrogance only a politician could have before _harrumph_ing loudly and saying: "I am Minister Pomposa! See that you address me by my full and proper name!"

_More like Minister Pompous, if you ask me._ Very deliberately, Vestello maintained a blank expression and refrained from sniggering at his own mental word play, and also ignored the pained mental groans coming from Vicious at the joke..

"Geez, all right." Todd muttered. "No need to act like a big shot."

Vestello was _pretty _sure that Joe was smothering a laugh of his own as he stepped forward.

"Now listen up. Minister Pomposa's got somethin' very important he wants to tell y'all."

The minister humphed again. "The words Minister Pomposa—"

_He addresses himself in third person. Great._

"—will now speak are of vital importance to the Kingdom of Nomadistan."

"I've never heard of the Kingdom of Nomadistan!" Todd whispered.

"Duh!" Pauleen whispered back. "It's a country in the west!" She paused. "…Or maybe it's up north. Actually, I don't know."

Standing between the two, Vestello very pointedly ignored them.

Minister Pomposa, however, did not.

"No one may whisper when Minister Pomposa is speaking!"

Both teens had the decency to blush at the rebuke. At least, Vestello was pretty sure Pauleen was blushing behind that mask of hers.

Behind the minister, Joe was definitely fighting down laughter if the carefully pursed lips were any indication.

"Now, if you are done being rude…" The minister fixed them all with a dark, disapproving look. "The Kingdom of Nomadistan has a lovely princess whom the people treasure above all else. However, our beloved princess has recently gone missing!" He paused as if to amplify the shock-value of his statement, not that it actually _did_, before continuing. "This is simply unacceptable!"

Pompous attitude aside, now the minister actually looked worried.

"Minister Pomposa has traveled far and wide in search of the princess, but with no success. However, we now believe we are close to finding her whereabouts." Another disapproving look settled on the man's face. "It seems she has entered herself in the Caliosteo Cup! This means she is here in this very fossil park. Minister Pomposa is sure of it."

The man accented his final statement with two abrupt _humph_s.

"As y'all can see—" Joe stepped forward. "—this is a matter of some sensitivity, and we've been asked to keep it under our hats."

_Understandable. People catch wind of a 'royal persons' and they go all mob on them, like fangirls._

The shiver that ran up his spine earned him a bemused look from Joe, but the cowboy didn't call him on it.

"But I figured if anyone could form a posse and track down this little lady, it would be my Patrol Team!"

The trio swelled up with pride at the veteran Fighter's words.

"I don't mind looking for the princess, but Minister Jerkface there is really starting to bug me!"

_Do _not_ smack self, or Todd, in face._ Vestello told himself firmly at Todd's low whisper.

"What did you _say_?"

Apparently not low enough.

"I..um…said you have a very nice mustache, sir!"

_Nice recovery._

The minister puffed up, stroking said mustache. "Yes, it is quite fine. Minister Pomposa brushes it with 100 strokes every night."

_I…am not even going to try and think about that._

"Now then. If you return our princess, we shall reward you most generously." A slow smirk spread across the politician's face. "You shall be given a miraculous fossil rock so fine, Fighters shed tears of joy just to be near it."

Amber blinked slowly. _Miraculous fossil?_

Evidently it was something very important, judging by Todd and Pauleen's reactions to the mere mention of it.

"Really? You'd just give something like that _away_?" Pauleen's tone was…Vestello wasn't sure what to call it.

The pinkette seemed to sense the blunette's confusion, because she turned to face him. "I've heard of those! They can make vivosaurs transform or evolve on the spot."

_So…like a wonderous fossil, then?_

"I can't believe they'd give away something so valuable…" Pauleen murmured, facing forward again.

"You have the word of the great and terrible Minister Pomposa himself. And his word is stronger than oak!"

"Okay, it's a deal!" Todd pumped the air. "I'll find your princess!"

"Step off, shorty!" Pauleen scoffed. "You need someone beautiful and clever to find a missing princess. Someone like _me!_"

Vestello blinked owlishly as he felt himself knocked off center by a sudden rush of wind.

"Um, wait. What does the princess look like, anyway?" Todd's sheepish voice came from in front of the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good."

The duo re-joined Vestello, looking up at Minister Pomposa expectantly.

The minister snorted. "Yes, it seems that information _would_ be helpful." Reaching into his coat, he fished out a small photo and held it out.

_Hey…isn't that…?_

"Behold, our beloved princess!"

"Wha!" Todd actually stumbled back.

"It seems you appreciate true beauty! Your lips utter the cry that your heart cannot." The minister puffed up again.

"Sorry to drop this on y'all." Joe apologized. "But I don't know who else to trust."

_Your Staff Leaders, maybe?_ The distant portion of Vestello's psyche _not_ puffing up with pride at Joe's trust in them supplied

"Ya might wanna ask around first." Joe continued. "See if some'a the townsfolk know anything. But for heck's sake, don't tell 'em yer lookin' for a princess!" Relaxing again, he waved them off. "All right, team. Get out there and scare up that missing lady!"

The trio saluted dutifully, then made towards the elevator.

/\/\/\

"Hey, Vestello?" Stepping out of the elevator, Todd turned back towards the bluenette. "That girl in the photo was Joanie, wasn't it?"

Vestello nodded. _[With Lady P-O-O-C-H.]_ He signed.

"I can't believe she's a princess!"

_Neither can I…_

"Look, if you guys want to stand around and chew the fat, you're more than welcome. But I'm going to find the princess and earn the miraculous fossil rock!" Pauleen spun around. "Seeee yaaaa!"

A gust of pink, and she was gone.

Todd scoffed after her. "That miraculous fossil rock is _mine_! No one's gonna beat me this time!"

A gust of green, and Todd was gone in hot pursuit.

_I wonder if they plan on getting any sleep tonight?_ Vestello mused, noting the late hour.

/\/\/\

**Subject:**** Re-re-On a Roll  
****From: Harmattan**

**Use my Fighter's Spirit to see instead of my eyes? Can that actually be done? If so, I don't know if I could manage it, but I'll see what I can do.  
(Hey, I made a pun!)**

**Don Boneyard a **_**Synchro**_**? Don't even JOKE about things like that! I'm scared enough by the idea that I might have to fight him someday. But to say he might be a Synchro? There's no way I could beat a Synchro Fighter that strong! I'd be lucky if I managed to avoid being reduced to a mindless thrall if I tried to face him!**

**On a different note, remember when I asked you if your friend Rosie was participating in the Cup? Well, there was a reason for that. See, there's this girl here that has big pink pony-tails, except hers have yellow tips. Anyway, she's quite a character. She wears this bizarre kabuki demon mask and acts all arrogant and conceited, but when she doesn't have it on she becomes shy, a real cute kind of shy. And she develops this really weird vocal tic, which is what I wanted to ask you about. Do you know anything about a tic that makes someone say 'dig', 'diga', 'digadig', or some variation of the three?**

**Well, I better go. Joe asked me, Todd, and Pauleen to join a Caliosteo Patrol Team in order to counteract the BB Brigade. Right now we're looking a runaway princess that's competing in the Cup. Whoever finds her first gets a Miraculous Fossil (whatever that is) and Todd and Pauleen got all competitive about it. I need to make sure they don't kill each other. **

**Wish me luck ^_^ **

**/\/\/\/\**

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

/\/\/\

**To DunaN2 (Guest)**: ((_Thanks for the reminder. I'm recovering from the flu (or something similar) and thus totally forgot about updating today_))

I agree, Creed probably won most often, but just _barely_. I suspect she loses, or the fight ends in a draw, more often than you might think. Afterall, they are simply sparing, not fighting for the fates of their respective people, so Creed isn't sending out an army against him. It's usually one-on-one, I suspect, with her using different vivosaurs to see how they'd do against Dynal, and they probably spar _personally_ from time to time. Creed does live for a good fight, even if she's mellowed out a bit over the years, and Dynal is probably one of the only people she knows who has a strong chance of beating her hand-to-hand. ((Dinaurians are stronger than humans, so it's her skill versus his strength AND skill))

Have you considered making a Word Doc journal kind of thing? Where you treat it as if you're updating someone over an email, but don't send it? Maybe that'll help.

Hm…that makes things quite a bit more difficult. I've been playing around with raptor names and I've come up with two: Pyra, based off of the 'Pyroraptor' (_an actual dinosaur)_, and Atra, Troci, Aseara (A-Sear-a, get it?), all derived from the Atrociraptor. Do any of those sound promising?

Even if you based their growth off dinosaurs, it's still too fast considering they are known to live past the age of forty (_Dynal is over forty and still a force to be reckoned with, so perhaps he is still in his prime?_) When I looked up how scientists believed T-rex's aged they came to the conclusion that they grew gradually and very little for the first ten years of life, then had a major growth spurt in their teenage years, in which they gained most of the mass of an adult. They have a chart showing it on the Tyrannosaurus page on Wikipedia.  
So at such a young age, Dunal would be very fast, yes, but so as to avoid injury she isn't strong enough to take yet. Speed and accuracy would allow her to take down many opponents, but she would also be very frail and unable to take hits very well. One good hit could kill her.

In regards to 'being bred as Dynal's bodyguard'…that reason just doesn't fly. Why? Because if Dynal WAS going to have a bodyguard 'bred' specifically for himself then it would be from another Dinaurian family who had a good legacy as fighters, but not from his own immediate line. Also, typically when someone is born to be someone else's bodyguard they are about the same age, or the bodyguard is older. For Dynal to have decided to have a bodyguard bred for his own protection (which, personally, seems like a ridiculous concept to me because he has the Dinomatons and warrior Dinaurians, but that's just me) wouldn't he have had that done ages before during or prior Guhnash's attack on their homeworld? Now when things are relatively at peace seems kind of silly, and pointless.

As for the reason why Dunal is so different… I have a bunch of questions: Why would Rosie be so deep in Dinaurian territory? She has no real connection with them, not like the main character or Dr Diggins did. Why would she draw her blook for a random needle (and why was the needle lying around half-filled anyway?) why would the solution ended up injected into Dunal? Why would Duna have gotten x-rays while pregnant? Wouldn't the Dinaurians know that X-rays can be harmful to their young? (why would she have jumped out a window, anyway?) And being influenced by x-rays, contrary to popular belief, would severely damage/cripple/even _kill_ but not render radioactive and stronger than average.

She attacked Dynal? That sounds adorably hilarious!

Please keep in mind that, even if she will grow powerful that it will take a lot of time. Not just to gain strength, but the stamina to utilize it.

**/\/\/\**

**Sneak Peak:**

"What's the big deal?" The man demanded, face ashen and eyes wide.

The snake just hissed, fangs barred, as it maneuvered massive coils between the man and the fallen Joanie without breaking its gaze.

_A vivosaur?_ Joanie wondered, initial panic fading. There was supposed to be a giant snake-like vivosaur, wasn't there? But who was controlling it? Unless, of course, it was a feral, but that possibility was simply to horrible to consider because if it _was_ a feral then Madame Pooch would soon be devoured right along with the great oaf who dared kidnap her.

_Please, have a Fighter. Please do not eat Madam Pooch—_


	14. Chapter 5: Rise of the CPT II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories -_which I highly recommend you read_- she has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Rise of the Caliosteo Patrol Team II**

**Subject: ****Re-re-re-On a Roll****  
From: ****Leveche**

_**Never**_** doubt what you are capable of. By no means would Don Boneyard find you easy to subdue, even if he is a Synchro Fighter. Just remember why you are Fighting and that you have your vivosaurs to help you. Boneyard is not impossible to beat, just difficult.**

**I'm afraid I'll have to get back to you on your 'diga' question. There's something I have to go check out.**

**Good luck finding that wayward princess!**

**/\/\/\**

Basking in the warm morning sun and feeling more than a little refreshed, Vestello strode into the Jungle Labyrinth.

While he had been farsighted enough to turn in for the night, Pauleen and Todd hadn't been so wise. As evident by the bewildered huddle-groups of Fighters gossiping about the 'boy in the hardhat' and 'scary girl with a mask' scouring the three islands looking for a 'girl with a dog'. According to such groups, the latest sighting of the girl and dog in question was in the Jungle Labyrinth, hence why Vestello found himself there now.

_Now, if I were a wayward princess competing in a Fossil Fighting Tournament, I'd go find the newest and/or strongest fossils. Thus: she is probably in the deepest part of the Labyrinth._

Of course, the Jungle Labyrinth wasn't a small area by any means, and it would be easy to miss another Fighter completely.

_Maybe I should see if Leveche's advice has any merit…_  
_::Guile, Spirit, Halcyon, and Vehemence: Go scout the area, see if you can find Joanie.::_

He tossed the Dino Medals.

_Fine sprays of dancing bright-greens and yellows accented a determined current of dark orange.  
::Seek-find-report/lost-will-be-found, promise!::_

Trilling happily, Spirit soared away with Guile to scan through the tree tops.

_Banked embers of questioning pale-oranges flecked a background of darker orange curiosity.  
::Find and catch? Or find and protect?::_ Halcyon sent, cocking a feathered head.

The questioning orange wisps coming from Vehemence seemed to echo the question as the great serpent's tongue flickered in and out of his mouth.

Marginally surprised, Vestello considered the question a moment before responding.

_::Just observe until I arrive, but if something's threatening her don't hesitate to act.:: _

Halcyon's eyes seemed to narrow.

_Embers of pale orange flared up with streaks of sharper red-orange.  
::Just the girl, or the dog as well?::_

Amber blinked, taken aback. _::Well, both of them, of course. Why do you ask?::_

_Crackling embers blazed up in amused streaks of blue-greens and yellows.  
::With your luck they'll be attacked by the BareBone Brigade. I wish to know what's the priority.:: _The half bird chuffed.

_A sharp streak of mocking burgundy broke up a slowly-warming expanse of bored pale-blues.  
::Perhaps…even Don Boneyeard…himself?::_

Vehemence let out a low, broken hiss that could almost be mistaken for a prolonged snicker.

Vestello shuddered, then glared at the snake. _::Don't _even_ joke about that! Now get moving, both of you.::_

The two vivosaurs exchanged glances before doing as they were ordered, leaving jeering wisps of color in their wakes.

The amber-eyed teen sighed. _Great. They must know something that I don't…_ Shaking his head, blue mane swishing, he followed after them at a slower pace.

/\/\/\

"No no, widdle doggy! Don't squirm now! You have to be a nice widdle doggy!"

Horrified, Joanie watched as the disgusting man _molested_ Madame Pooch, heedless of the canine's indignant barks as he rubbed her fur the wrong way and with far more force than necessary.

_I must stop him!_

Darting forward she grabbed the big man's arm. "Stop zis! Madame Pooch, she does not like you!"

The man scoffed, knocking her away effortlessly.

"Wrong again, sister."

Madame Pooch whined as the man rubbed harder.

"All dogs love me! I have this natural way with animals, see?" Leaning forward, nose-to-nose with the distressed canine, the man cooed. "Don't you wove me, widdle poochie?"

It was the most disgusting thing Joanie had ever seen.

"Who's a happy puppy? Huh? Whoooo's a happy puppy?"

Then the man _picked up_ Madame Pooch and what he said next chilled the very blood in Joanie's veins.

"You're coming home with me, aren't you, widdle snookums? Yes you are! Yeees, you are!"

By now Madame Pooch had, mercifully, lost all awareness and orientation and thus could not hear the panic-inducing words.

"No!" Joanie lunged again.

"Hey, lady? You're starting to mess with my dog bonding here." The man exploded into action, shoving the blonde to the ground. "So why don't you _get lost_?" Dino Medals gleamed as a cruel smirk formed. "That is, unless you want me to clean your clock in a _Fossil Battle_!"

Joanie grayed at the threat. _Carte blanche! I must make with ze rescuing of Madame Pooch from zis terrible oaf of a man!_ But her body remained frozen on the ground, no matter how much she willed it to move.

Then the man turned and started _walking away_, Madame Pooch still trapped in his vile clutches-

Branches shattered and foliage exploded outward as silver gleamed and a savage hiss split the air. The man yelped and leapt back, an action that saved his life as monstrous jaws snapped shut in the air where he had just been.

A scream sounded and it took Joanie a moment to realize it was coming from _her_ as she recognized a giant _snake_.

"What's the big deal?" The man demanded, face ashen and eyes wide.

The snake just hissed, fangs barred, as it maneuvered massive coils between the man and the fallen Joanie without breaking its gaze.

_A vivosaur?_ Joanie wondered, initial panic fading. There was supposed to be a giant snake-like vivosaur, wasn't there? But who was controlling it? Unless, of course, it was a feral, but that possibility was simply to horrible to consider because if it _was_ a feral then Madame Pooch would soon be devoured right along with the great oaf who dared kidnap her.

_Please, have a Fighter. Please do not eat Madam Pooch—_

A sharp whistle distracted her and suddenly strong hands were helping her to her feet. Undoubtedly belonging to the terrible snake's Fighter.

_Thank heavens!_

Turning to look at her savior she paused, looked down, and then gave a grin of both joy and great relief.

"Ah! It is my friend, Vestello!"

The much shorter boy smiled and used his free hand to wave.

"You are here at just ze right time, no?" Joy faded to be replaced with desperation. "Please! You must make ze Fossil Battle with zis terrible man and save Madame Pooch!"

Amber eyes narrowed and looked passed monstrous coils to the man beyond. Without looking back at her, Vestello nodded and threw two more Dino Medals. On either side of the monstrous snake—_wasn't it called a Tophis_?—a gray and white aeros and a pink maia—_it was so cute Joanie wished she possessed one but had yet to find the fossils for it. Madame Pooch greatly enjoyed the crown-like protrusion maia vivosaurs had on their head_—materialized.

"I oughta smack you with a rolled-up newspaper, kid!" The man, now recovering what little wits he had, glared at the younger Fighter. "But if you want a Fossil Battle, bring it on!" With his free hand he tossed his own Dino Medals. "All right, kid. Time to show you who the _real_ alpha dog is!"

_You are no alpha dog you oaf!_ Joanie fumed, but Vestello merely looked amused by the declaration.

A flash, and three new vivosaurs appeared opposite Vestello's team.

In flanking positions were two felinish machai, one the usual red while the other with lime green, but it was the one in the center which horrified Joanie.

"You must be careful Vestello."

The boy glanced up, puzzled.

"Zat is an evolved vivosaur he has. It is very powerful, yes? Not like other vivosaurs." _How could a man like that get such a rare vivosaur?_

From the other side of the battle field, the terrible man laughed. "Impressed? You should be, 'cause he's going to mow you down and bury what's left. Heracles: show them who's top dog with Heracles Blade!"

Like a great tsunami, the terrible vivosaur charged forward with the horn that took up most of its face swinging like an executioner's axe.

Vestello merely extended one arm forward.

The tophis blurred into a silver whip, powerful coils lashing out, catching the oncoming vivosaur in its pillar-like legs. The resulting crash was more like a small, very focused earthquake, shaking leaves of the trees and upturning rocks.

Astonished, Joanie watched as the great behemoth moaned and tried unsuccessfully to return to its feet.

_He gave no orders to his vivosaur. How did…?_

"Machai Twist!"

A terrible hissing-roar escaped the great snake as it reared, twin gashes marring its gleaming hide after streaks of green and red had struck.

"Don't let up, take it down: Machai Twist!"

Again and again the tophis screamed as more and more gashes were torn into it. No matter how it writhed it could not catch the assaulting felines or escape their strikes. And through this Vestello did _nothing_.

Wait, no, he shifted his arm so it was held out to his side rather than ahead. But why would-?

Two yipes sounded as both cats were intercepted mid-air and slammed into the ground by pink forepaws.

_The maia!_ Joanie realized, surprised by the normally passive vivosaur's aggressive strikes.

But what really surprised Joanie was how Vestello _still hadn't issued a command._ But he _was _controlling his vivosaurs somehow, the way they used such clever strategies was proof of that. Had that tophis been the only example of strategy, she would have passed it off as a fluke. But _twice_? By two completely different vivosaurs? There was no way that was a coincidence.

Actually, he didn't say anything during the battle in Rainbow Canyon either. Now that she thought about it, he had used some kind of hand signals to control his team. And his team had responded perfectly _even if they couldn't see his signs!_

_Wait…perhaps he fights like…_her_._ Yet she had never known a human to be able to use that manner of vivosaur control.

Motion from the maia drew the blonde from her thoughts.

_She did not finish those two vicious cats?_

No, instead it was leaning over the gasping snake, but why-?

A soft, melodic croon came from the pink vivosaur and pale pink lights appeared around both it and the snake. Then the terrible wounds afflicting the tophis _disappeared as the light touched them._

A _healing_ vivosaur_?_ Was there such a thing? Apparently so.

On the other side of the battlefield, the man lost his temper.

"That's it! Heracles Blade! Cut them apart!"

Blue eyes widened at the thundering charge. _When did it recover?_

Vestello pulled his arm close in an almost beckoning gesture. The tophis and maia beat a hasty retreat, falling back behind the previously forgotten aeros, who stood unmoving in the face of such a devastating onslaught.

Then Vestello dropped his arm.

The world bled green.

/\/\/\

_Turn off the bells…_

Dazed, Joanie stared up at a blend of blues and greens. She blinked and the blurs solidified to reveal the tree canopy and the sky above.

_What happened?_

That monstrosity of a Heracles had charged. Vestello had dropped his arm. And then…

_Was that…a vivosaur attack?_ Amazed, she sat up—when had she fallen?—and gaped at the swath of destruction that lay before her.

The ground was carved up in a great cone which narrowed as it led back to a very smug looking aeros. Where the cone cut rocks were overturned, bushes were uprooted, and three Dino Medals glittered through dust and grime in the morning light.

_He took out all zree of zem at once!_

As if unaware of how much devastation that one attack had unleashed, Vestello strode forward towards the shocked man on the other side of the field.

_He must only still be standing because ze Heracles had been right in front of him._ Joanie mused, noting the little island of undisturbed ground around the man.

A twig snapped, waking the man from his daze. Eyes wide he turned and ran, Madame Pooch still in his clutches.

"Stop him—"

Snarling fangs burst from the undergrowth, halting the fleeing man in his tracks. Covered in green and gold feathers, the small raptor-like vivosaur stalked into view.

A small smirk on Vestello's face caught Joanie's attention.

_Another of his vivosaurs?_ She realized. _When did he release it?_

The vivosaur hissed, crouching low, glaring at the man. It then did something completely unexpected. With one claw, it pointed first at Madame Pooch, then at the ground.

Joanie stared, shocked.

The man appeared to be as well, because he didn't move.

With an annoyed huff, the raptor vivosaur repeated the gesture. This time with bared teeth.

Having no choice but to obey, the man kneeled to set the captive canine down, blustering all the while.

"N-no! How can this be when I wove my widdle bubsy-wubsy so much?"

By this time, Madame Pooch had recovered enough of her wits to bite the man. Hard. The man yowled, dropping her to clutch the injury.

"You bit me! My widdle fluffy-wuffy bit me on the leggy-weggy!"

Still disoriented, Madame Pooch wobbled over to the looming raptor vivosaur.

"I'm starting to think this dog doesn't like me."

Did those tophis and aeros just _snort?_

Vestello certainly did, making the first vocal sound Joanie had heard from him. Then he whistled, catching the man's attention. He pointed at the man, then flicked a thumb over his shoulder, gaze flat.

Eyes watering and lips trembling in a manner most unbecoming of any fully grown male, the disgusting oaf took off running down the path. They could hear the sound of his bawling even after he was long-gone from sight.

Vestello snickered, shaking his head.

Three of the four gathered vivosaurs vanished, their medals landing in the boy's extended hand. The yellow and green raptor remained.

Danger gone, Joanie hurried to Madame Pooch's side. The small canine barked softly at her approach.

"Madame Pooche!" Gentle hands smoothed badly ruffled fur. "You have suffered ze terrible ordeal, no? But now all is well." Smiling, Joanie looked up at Vestello. "I cannot zank you enough, Vestello! Had you not made with ze coming by just now…"

Why was the boy shaking his head?

Shifting his pack, he pulled out a tablet computer. One of the nice though relatively inexpensive ones, Joanie noted. The blunette fiddled with it for a moment before pointing the screen at her.

_[I WAS LOOKING FOR THE TWO OF YOU.]_

Puzzled, Joanie cocked her head and straightened up. "You say you were searching for ze two of us?"

A nod answered her.

_[A 'MINISTER POMPOSA' ASKED ME AND A COUPLE FRIENDS TO FIND YOU.]_

"A la carte! Minister Pomposa, he is _here_?" That was not good. Not good at all.

By her leg, Madame Pooch whined.

"There she is!"

"No! I saw her first!"

Joanie suddenly found herself accosted by two more teenagers. One with a terrifying mask and the other with deep set bags around his eyes.

"Minister Pomposa is waiting for you, Princess!" The boy with shadowed eyes announced, somewhat hysterically.

_Wait…_princess_?_

"Please, Princess! You must let me escort you to Wildwest Tower!"

Two sets of hands gripped her arms.

"Oh, I am sorry, but you are making ze mistake." Joanie tried to pull free, but their grips were like vices. "I am not… Er…"

Without so much as a by-your-leave, the terrifying duo dragged her off.

_But Madame Pooch!_

/\/\/\

Bemused, Vestello watched the obviously sleep deprived teens make off with the protesting Joanie.

_This is getting a bit out of hand…_ Amber glanced down at the whining dog still sitting in Halcyon's shadow. The half-bird in question looked thoroughly amused by the whole situation.

_Well, we better get going…  
::Halcyon, would you mind carrying Madame Pooch and I to town? I don't think Joanie would be happy if her pet is left behind.::_

Was that a glimmer of mischief in the raptor's eyes?

_Flames of carefully neutral green consent blended with streaks of smug green-yellows and blue.  
::Of course, please enjoy the ride.::_

Vestello frowned. Just what did Halcyon know that he didn't? And what the heck was so amusing?

/\/\/\

"What do you mean? She's right here! Joanie is the princess!" Pauleen's voice drifted over as Vestello stepped out of the elevator.

_Eh?_

Madame Pooch at his heel, Vestello approached the group. The minister noticed them first and his expression lit up with joy and extreme relief.

"Oh, joy of joys! She has returned! It is Princess Pooch!"

_Er…come again?_

In the back of his mind, he could feel Halcyon and Vehemence's uproarish laughter. Not that the laughter really registered as all of Vestello's higher thought process shut down.

"Minister Pomposa is so very relieved to see you safe, Your Highness!" The minister. That proud, arrogant man, knelt before the canine as if it were the most obvious action in the world.

"_Whaaat?"_

Pauleen's screech snapped Vestello out of his stupor, though competent reactions still seemed out of his reach.

"Okay, somebody better explain what's going on here, and fast!"

"I am sorry, no?" Joanie seemed torn between shame and amusement. "But ze princess you have been searching for is Madame Pooch. I am…how you say? Her attendant?"

Todd and Pauleen both turned slack-jawed faces towards the blonde.

"She was called Madame Pooch to hide ze identity, but her true name is Princess Pooch Poochian."

_Obviously, now explain the important part. _It seemed the sarcastic part of Vestello's mind still functioned just fine. And still his vivosaurs laughed.

The minister straightened up. "Yes, yes. Perhaps Minister Pomposa can explain."

_Please, by all means._

"For many years, the Kingdom of Nomadistan was constantly at war. The people grew weary of conflict and came to believe it was caused by the frailties of human leaders. So one day, they decided to make a dog the new king."

"…That seems desperate." Was Pauleen's tentative comment.

_True, but apparently very effective._

"Perhaps." The minister agreed. "But in the end, the plan was a success. The wars ended, and the people reunited in peace. Since that day, the Kingdom of Nomadistan has always been ruled by a dog."

Behind him, Joe wore a suspiciously bland expression

"And of course, our royal family is all canines as well."

"You know…"

It appeared sleep deprivation gave Todd a more explosive temper.

"This would have been _really_ good information to have _earlier_!"

Yup, he would never have dared snarl like that in Joe's presence had he had a good night's sleep.

The minister completely ignored the fuming blond and instead turned rebuking eyes to the Princess Pooch. "Your people have been so concerned for you, Princess Pooch! The dear Queen Mother has refused to play with her favorite ball. And His Majesty the King cannot even gather the strength for his daily territorial markings."

Joe and Vestello both coughed, hiding their mouths—and growing smirks—behind their hands.

The princess looked as guilty as ever a dog could, hunkering low with wide eyes and a pitiful whine.

Joanie rose to her defense. "Minister Pomposa! You must not make with ze chastising of Princess Pooch! It was I who allowed her out of ze palace. She asked for my help, and I could not refuse."

The minister looked somewhat taken aback. Frowning, he knelt before the royal canine once more. "Is your desire to engage in Fossil Battles really so strong, Princess?"

Ears perking up, Madame Pooch barked an affirmative.

Still frowning, the minister straightened up and was silent for a long moment.

"…Very well. In that case, Minister Pomposa sees no harm in staying here until your next match."

The way a dog's eyes could literally light up never ceased to amaze Vestello.

"But first, you must hear this message from His Royal Highness King Poochund…" He cleared his throat. "If the princess is serious in purpose and pure in spirit, I give her my blessing to follow her dream. However, Minister Pomposa must confirm this passion personally."

Joanie cheered. "Ah, Princess Pooch! Zis is so wonderful, no? If Minister Pomposa sees your passion for Fossil Battles, you can continue in ze Cup!"

Body vibrating with joy, the princess howled then pranced happily around the room, her equally joyous attendant following close behind.

"Now then!" The minister turned to Vestello. "It seems you are the one who found our missing princess. As Minister Pomposa is a man of his word, you shall receive your reward."

_So _that's_ what those hexagon fossils are, Miraculous Fossils!_

Madame Pooch barked, trotting up to the bluenette as he put the valuable fossil away.

"Princess Pooch wishes to zank you for your assistance of earlier, no?" Joanie translated.

Amber blinked, then the teenager bowed.

Minister Pomposa _hmph_ed. "Well then, perhaps Minister Pomposa will see what charms this fossil park has to offer…"

Madame Pooch yipped and the two of them strode towards the elevator side-by-side.

"Bon mot! Princess Pooch, she wishes to give ze minister a tour!" Joanie explained. "How delighted she must be!" She made to follow but a hesitant sound from Todd made her pause.

"Hold on, Joanie. There's something I don't understand…" Confused blue met curious blue. "You're the one doing the actual battling, right? Is Princess Pooch alright with that?"

A smile that could only be descriped as _sly_ flitted across Joanie's face.

"Au contraire! The battles, zey have all been waged by Princess Pooch herself. Vestello fights much the same way, no?"

Say_ what_?

"Myself, I have only been pretending to be ze Fighter, no? Ze princess could not let people know her true identity." Joanie continued. "Also, I do not think zey would allow a dog to enter ze Cup, no?" Here she sent Joe a somewhat apprehensive glance. "Adieu!"

And then she left to rejoin the minister and Princess Pooch.

"So a dog advanced in the Cup, but I got beat? Aw, man…"

Vestello snickered at the irony.

"Heck, Vestello."

On total reflex, the Caliosteo Patrol Team snapped to attention, lined up before Joe.

"Looks like you done went and saved the day again." Cerulean eyes sent Vestello a _very_ odd look. "But thanks to you, too, Todd and Pauleen. I know y'all gave it yer best shot."

The sudden beeping of their paleopagers interrupted any further praise.

"_The hot spring at Hot Spring Heights is now open. Park guests are welcome to use this free facility."_

"Well, it took a good long time, but we finally got the durn hot spring open." A friendly smile. "It's a good place for soakin' yer old bones and clearin' the dust from the trail. " A pause. "Though you two might wanna get some shut-eye first, ya look terrible."

"Hey, yeah! A hot spring would be just the thing to heal my wounds." Todd didn't seem to catch Joe's last sentence.

_What wounds?_ Vestello wondered. Though, come to think of it, both he and Pauleen looked a little scuffed up.

"I'm gonna check it out, Vestello. You should come along!" And, like usual, Todd took off like a shot.

Pauleen snorted. "You two have fun splashing around in the pool. I'm going to get ready for Round 5! Since I didn't win the prize, I'll have to earn my victory the old-fashioned way."

/\/\/\

**Subject****: Who would have thought?****  
From:**** Harmattan**

**You know that princess I was looking for? Well, as it turned out, she was actually a **_**dog**_**, as in 'runs around on all fours with perky ears and fur'. Apparently their country (some place called Nomadistan, ever heard of it?) used to have a whole bunch of wars, so many the people got tired of it and elected a dog as king in order to stop it. It might sound ridiculous but apparently it's been really effective.**

**(Do you think we'd have world peace if we replaced all our politicians and rulers with dogs?)**

**Todd and Pauleen both goofed and mistook the princess's attendant as the princess herself, so that left me with escorting the princess to Joe. Because of that I got a Miraculous Fossil as a reward. I think I'll ask Felic which vivosaur I should give it too. Honestly, I don't know what it'll do, so I'm a little wary about using it. Especially after the Silver Fossils I gave Vicious and Savage turned them different colors.**

**(Do you know what a Heracles is evolved from? I ran into one and it didn't look like any vivosaur I'm familiar with. Is it the evolved form of a brontoth or something? That's the only thing I could think of...)**

**Now I'm on my way to the newly open hot springs. I've never been to a hotspring before, it should be interesting.**

**/\/\/\/\**

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

**/\/\/\**

**Sneak Peak:**

Vestello stared at Guile.

Guile stared back.

Amber eyes traced the sleek bipedal build, powerful hind legs, and impressive wingspan.

_So…that's a Super Evolution._


	15. Chapter 5: Rise of the CPT III

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories -_which I highly recommend you read_- she has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Rise of the Caliosteo Patrol Team III**

**Subject****: Re-Who would have thought?  
****From****: Leveche**

**A dog? **_**Seriously**_**? An entire **_**kingdom**_** ruled by **_**dogs**_**? That sounds almost too spectacular to be real, but I trust your observations. Are they regular dogs, or can they wear clothes and walk upright? A former member of the BB Bandits is a four foot tall purple dog. His friends would really like to know where he came from. Do you think he might hail from that kingdom?**

**(Now there's a fanciful thought. Wouldn't it be amazing if it could be made into reality?)**

**I don't really care for Wonderful or Miraculous fossils myself. I prefer to raise my vivosaurs naturally without such power ups but that's just my own opinion. Some people love them and I must admit that I may have a super-evolved vivosaur or two in my possession which I revived solely for the purpose of Super Evolving. **

**If you didn't like how a simple Silver Fossil changed Savage and Vicious, then don't give them the Gold Fossil (which is what is inside a Miraculous Fossil Rock). If you do their forms will be changed beyond recognition, though that's not always the case. Not all vivosaurs have a Super Evolved form, so you may want to ask Felic which of your vivosaurs are capable of using a Gold Fossil.**

**(A Heracles? No, as odd as it may seem those vivosaurs are actually the Super Evolved form of tricera.)**

**Enjoy the hot spring, but be cautious. It's a perfect place to sabotage. **

/\/\/\/\

Vestello stared at Guile.

Guile stared back.

Amber eyes traced the sleek bipedal build, powerful hind legs, and impressive wingspan.

_So…that's a Super Evolution._

Now called a Nycto Ace, according to Felic, Guile looked nothing like before. If not in build then in the sheer increase in size he had experienced. The Expert Night Lizard was at least three times bigger than he had been before! He looked more like something out of a fantasy book than a dinosaur.

_A breeze wound through amused blue-greens and oranges.  
::I like this. I like this very much.::_

_::It certainly suits your personality better than your last one.::_

The Expert Night Lizard chuffed, amused.

/\/\/\

_Wow, it's sure a whole lot warmer in here than outside._ Steam ruffling his bangs, Vestello glanced around the crowded hot spring.

"Hey, there you are, Vestello!"

Clad in swimming trunks rather than his usual jumpsuit, Todd waved his friend over.

"This is the biggest hot spring I've _ever_ seen! I can't wait to get in and start soaking!"

A run and a jump and Todd was sinking into the steaming water with an expression of absolute bliss.

"That's the stuff…" Sighing, he sunk down to his chin. "I feel my blues just washing away…I may never leave…" Half closed eyes landed on the bluenette. "Hurry and get in here, Vestello!"

_And deal with the shocking cold outside again afterwards? I think not._ Though he approached the massive hot spring anyway, curious for a closer look-

Blinked, and looked again.

_Why's the water turning purple?_

"Huh? Wait, what's going…" A distinctly feminine shriek erupted from the hotspring. "The water's turned all goopy and gross! I'm outta here!"

_Says the fly upon the fly trap._

Amused, Vestello watched his friend squirm in the gelatinous goop but fail to get anywhere at all.

Another scream sounded.

"The water's all sticky! Help me! I can't get out!"

Vestello edged closer and a distinctly fruity smell wafted under his nose, making him pause.

"What's wrong with this water? It's all…jiggly." The blonde breathed in deeply. Blue eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, it's not water. It's _jelly! _Wait, hold on..." With more noise than necessary, Todd inhaled a big mouthful of the goop. "It's grape jelly!"

_That explains the smell._ Vestello mused, sniggering at his friend's predicament.

Todd sent him a dark look.

"Look, Vestello. I don't care how tasty this is, you gotta get me out of here!"

Dutifully the blunette reached out, grasped a sticky arm, and tugged_._

And tugged.

And tugged again.

"…Not working, eh?"

Amber eyes rolled. _No duh._

"Hey, wait! Remember what Joe said when we joined the Patrol Team?"

Vestello cocked his head.

"He told us to report anything suspicious to a Staff Leader. You gotta run and find Kent! He's Llium Island's Staff Leader, remember?"

The bluenette nodded.

"Come on! I don't want to be trapped in grape jelly forever!"

_What a messy end that would be._ Vestello snickered.

"Stop laughing, Vestello. It's _not funny!_"

_Sure it is._

The laughter coming from his vivosaurs proved as much.

/\/\/\

_So the water from the hot springs comes from Mt. Krakanak, which is heated in the very crater of the volcano and then pumped to Llium Island via an undersea pipeline…whose bright idea was that?_ Sitting astride Halcyon, Vestello eyed the long winding trail leading to the base, then the peak, of the fiery mountain.

A pulse resonated through his sternum.

"Wait."

The half bird paused mid step. Vestello glanced back, amber meeting gold as Rupert caught up.

"Kent told me you're going into the volcano to check on the hot spring's water supply."

Vestello nodded.

Rupert shifted, somewhat nervously. "I… I'll go with you." At Vestello's look he added. "I feel pity for Todd. No man deserves to be trapped in jelly."

Smiling, Vestello held out a hand and helped the other Fighter onto Halcyon's back.

/\/\/\

"There's the gondola." With the grace born of experience, Rupert dismounted. "It should take us all the way down to the crater floor. Let's go, Vestello."

Dismissing Halcyon, Vestello followed the silver haired teen onto the gondola.

_Why would they make it with wood when it's in a _volcano_?_ Vestello wondered. _Sure, wood doesn't heat up as much, or as fast, as metal, but it can catch on _fire.

The descent was relatively uneventful, though the impact of several wayward sparks nearly resulted in a panic between the two teenagers before it was revealed that the gondola was covered with some type of fire-proof coating. Go figure.

"Look there, Vestello!"

Startled, the bluenette looked where directed. Beyond the river of lava just beneath the ledge they were on was a large, oddly designed machine. Now, since this was the source of the hot spring's water such a machine would be expected and thus dismissed, were it not obviously the source of the jelly now entrapping the bathers of the hot spring. Or the black clad, bone-armor wearing men milling about. That was a really big hint that something was amiss.

"I knew I detected the stench of the BareBones Brigade on this plan." Rupert leveled narrow eyes at the guilty party. "They must be interfering with the water supply. Let's make haste."

Following the winding slopes, the duo made their way towards the scheming villains. Before long they managed to get close enough to smell the grape jelly over the scent of fire and other volcano-related scents.

Uproarish laughter drew their attention to a previously unnoticed occupant.

Amber blinked. _That has to be the most _ridiculous_ hairstyle I have _ever_ seen._

Who in their right mind would choose to have a bright green Mohawk almost half their own height, anyway?

"Faster, my roadies!" The man told the flunkies, sticking his thumbs through his belt loops. "Faster! Keep dumping that jelly powder in the hot-spring well!"

"Halt, fiend!"

_When did he move?_ Vestello darted out after the other teen as all attention was drawn to them.

"Well, looky here! You got guts showin' your ugly mugs in a place like this!"

_Speak for yourself, dude._ Vestello eyed the overly done spike collar the man wore.

"Since you came all this way, I'll tell you a little secret…" A pause for effect. "I'm one of the three BareBones Brigade Commanders!"

_Sorta figured as much._

The man struck a pose, slapping his chest then flexing his muscles. "The name's Lester, and I'm gonna rock your world!"

Despite the heat, Vestello shivered.

"My plan's tighter than a snare drum. I just fill the hot spring with jelly so the Fighter's can't move! If they want out, they'll have to _eat_ their way out!"

Vestello felt his stomach churn at the thought.

_Yuck._

"By the time they're free, they'll be too fat to compete in the Cup!"

_That…is even worse of a plan than Cole's 'kidnap all the ladies' plan. This one doesn't even make _that_ much sense._

"Man, I'm pretty great." Lester crowed, laughing again. Then he stopped, eyes narrowing. "Oh, and don't even think about trying to stop my plan, or I'll stomp your head into jam!"

For a fraction of a second, Vestello fought the impulse to turn and run before he regained control of himself. Lester's Pressure wasn't catching him off guard like Cole's had. He could face it!

Something in his posture must have changed, because Rupert tapped his shoulder.

"Think you can handle this Lester character, Vestello?"

Now resolute, the bluenette nodded. Rupert returned the gesture and turned to the gathered Brigade flunkies.

"I'll take out the lackeys guarding that machine."

Lester laughed as Vestello stepped forward. "My boneysaurs are gonna play you the B-flat chord of _pain_!"

And then there was no more time to think.

/\/\/\

_Another T-rex based boneysaur, a brachio base, and a tricera base…_

Fire, neutral, and water…and Vestello would have to remember to watch out for that Boney Roar attack—

"Boney Roar!"

_I jinxed myself…  
::Scatter!::_

A blur of green flashed across Vestello's vision as Guile's tail coiled around his middle just before the vivosaur sprang upward, carrying him along for the ride. Far below, Vicious and Charity (_Vestello's maia)_ darted out of the way of the devastating, earth-shattering sound waves.

Eyeing the destruction, Vestello was suddenly very glad that Guile had thought to yank him out of the way as well.

_Scoffing gusts upset jeering mahogany.  
::Death by sound would be very unbecoming of you.::_

_::I'm glad you care. Vicious: Aeros Alert on that B-Tricera!::_

_Gusts of aggressive reds wound upwards with streaks of malicious blacks. _

"Boney Tsunami!"

Vertebrae clicked almost rhythmically as black shadows flexed and snapped.

Stone shattered under Vicious's heavy impact. And that was only from a glancing blow from the B-Brachio's whip-like tail. The air-bone vivosaur moaned and remained where he had fallen. Stunned.

"Boney Smash!"

Busy watching Vicious with worried eyes, Charity was struck head-on by the skeletal three-horned face boneysaur. Steam erupting from the collision, Charity bugled loudly.

"Finish them off with another Boney Smash and a Boney stomp!"

_::Do something…Nycto Star, Wind Blast!::_

Exactly just what happened next, Vestello never knew for sure. One moment he was hundreds of meters above the crater floor, the next he was wrapped in a protective cocoon that was Guile's wings as they dropped faster than a roller coaster. Something _crunch_ed and Guile's entire frame shuddered for a brief moment, then Vestello could have sworn he heard the sound of a dino metal _ping_ing across stone.

Next thing he knew, he was staring up at the volcano mouth wondering why he couldn't breathe.

Judging from the almost sheepish wisps coming from Guile, he could probably guess what happened...

Before he could call the Expert Night Lizard on it, however, he found himself suspended in the air as a deafening crash shook the entire area. The landing that followed hurt quite a bit more than the first one.

_::Healing song.::_

A melodic croon drifted over him and the air took on a pinkish glow as warmth filled his body.

Wits and breath restored, Vestello sat up and was treated to the sight of the enormous B-Brachio flat on its side, which explained the previous crash and resulting quake.

_::I meant on Vicious.::_ He sent to Charity, though it wasn't really a complaint.

_Warm updrafts of scolding red-violets cut through flames of concerned blues.  
::You needed it more, but I'll help Vicious now.::_

"Bare Tactics!"

Teeth flashing, the B-Rex lunged.

_Vicious still needs time to recover…  
::Guile: Nycto Somersault!::_

The green wyvern-like vivosaur swooped and twisted in a wave of green. The smack of flesh against hard bone resounded through the area as the B-Rex stumbled off course.

Guile's tail, Vestello observed, appeared to be turning red from the force of the blow whereas the B-rex didn't seem to have really noticed the blow at all.

A glance was all Vestello needed to know that Vicious still wasn't recovered enough to act.

"Boney Roar!"

_Oh shoot—_

Wind surged and a tent of green membrane wrapped around him as the air shook with noise.

_That didn't hurt as bad as last time…  
::Thanks Guile.::_

Brushing off the ringing of the attack, the Expert Night Lizard unfolded his wings and stood up again.

Was he _glaring_ at the B-Rex?

_::Nycto Wave! Get rid of that B-Rex!::_

With a powerful flap of his giant wings, Guile rose up on a wild current. At the apex of his rise he braced, then brought his wings down, _hard_.

Despite its immense weight, the B-Rex was flung off its feet from the sheer force of the gale-level winds and slammed into the rocky wall.

Not yet finished, Guile dropped down and _kicked_ the boneysaur in its unarmored underside.

A medal clattered to the ground.

_And now Vicious is recovered._

And the B-Brachio had managed to somewhat get its legs back under it.

"Boney Tsunami!"

_::Aeros Alert and Dainty Punch!::_

The ground _shook _again, and the B-Brachio's medal skipped across the ground.

"Whaaaat? Aw, man! My boneysaurs got beat like the bass player at an easy-listening concert."

_Interesting choice of words…_ Panting, Vestello recalled his team.

"Hey, hold the phone." Lester frowned, sending Vestello an odd look. "You're the Fighter who beat Cole, aren't you?"

Amber blinked, then Vestello nodded.

Nearby, one of the flunkies yelped. The yelp actually sounded kinda familiar, though Vestello couldn't quite place it.

"We got pasted! These old bones were no match for the young blood!"

_Wait…I know that voice…Bobby…Jimmy…no, Tommy! That's it! The grunt who helped knock a boulder onto the path at the base of Mount Krakanak!_

"Di66-R! Destroy that machine!"

A mechanical _whoosh_ from overhead ruffled the bluenette's mane, and a sudden shriek of metal made everyone around cringe.

"Control! Alt! _Delete_!"

Sparks flashed, smoke erupted, and the entire machine came crashing down in a multitude of little pieces.

"N_oooooooo!_ Operation: Fill-Hot-Spring-with-Jelly is ruined! Ruuuuuined!"

_Is he related to Cole? _Vestello wondered, cautiously lowering his hands from his aching ears.

"Don't think I'll forget this, punk! You and I will have a reunion special someday!"

And then he was gone, fleeing up the slopes in a blur of green hair and black leather.

"Wait, sir! Wait for us!"

The flunkies darted off after their superior.

"Don't leave us here to die!"

_Such theatrics…_

Brushing dirt from his sleeve, Rupert joined Vestello. "The hot spring should be okay now."

"Oh, wow. You okay, little dudes?"

_What happened to it being 'way too hot for a snow guy like you'?_

Kent eyed the remains of the jelly machine, looking impressed. As the Staff Leader joined them Rupert was quick to fill him in on what the BB Brigade had been trying to do. When he was done the older Fighter had a frown on his face.

"I knew those BareBones hosers were behind this mess!" A glimmer of sheepishness flashed across his face. "Sorry it took me so long to get here, dudes. But you seemed okay without me."

_Why didn't Terry come? Isn't he in charge of Cranial Isle?_

"The rest of the jelly in the spring should totally melt away now. You dudes wanna head back to Llium Village?"

Rupert and Vestello exchanged looks, then nodded.

/\/\/\

"Heeeey!"

Now free as a bird, though still somewhat colored by the grape jelly, Todd ran up to join them in the ice-modeled lobby of the Llium Village fossil center.

Skidding to a halt, the blue-blonde grinned. "That jelly finally melted, so I was able to crawl to safety. But hooo-ee!" He grimaced. "I smell terrible! I'm like some sweat-covered grape candy or something-I said _like_ some candy not I _am_ candy!"

Sucking lingering jelly from a formerly green sleeve, Vestello paused and blinked innocent amber eyes up at his friend. A little ways away, Kent was smothering snickers at the sight.

"Stop that! You look like a cat and I'm the mouse, it's _creepy._"

Reluctantly, Vestello pulled away, snapping his tongue against the roof of his mouth a bit louder than was absolutely necessary.

Looking affronted, Todd tried brushing the saliva off his sleeve. "I hope vivosaurs don't mistake me for dessert…"

Vestello snickered, as did Rupert.

"Well, dudes, you totally saved the day once more." Kent grinned down at the three teens. "The reputation of the Caliosteo Patrol Team is growing by the day! Total gnarlitude, dude! Anyway, yeah. I gotta go wax my snowboard, so I'll cheese ya later."

'_Cheese ya later'? What's that mean?_ Vestello wondered as the Staff Leader walked away.

"Hey!"

The bluenette jumped.

"I heard! I heard all about it!" Pauleen came to a sliding halt, sending what was probably a reproachful look in Todd and Vestello's direction. "We're supposed to be a team, guys! I mean, I'm still the most beautiful member and all, but we're _still_ a team!" She loomed over Todd, her shadow covering him completely. "So _why_ was I not _informed_? _Huh_?"

"Um…because I was stuck in jelly?" Todd offered weakly, shrinking under the intensity of the unseen glare.

Pauleen stepped back, glancing at Vestello. "Oh, I see. So it was Vestello who did all the work, hmm?"

_[Him-help-me]_ The amber eyed teen signed towards Rupert.

Though unfamiliar with sign language, Pauleen got the gist of the message.

"Huh? Rupert was there, too?" She stepped closer to the company heir, posture changing in a way that set Vestello's hackles on edge. The pinkette laughed, it was not a nice laugh. "What made the little rich boy decide to help? Were they carrying gold coins or something—_Ow!_"

Just shy of growling, Vestello lowered his stinging palm as Rupert recoiled.

"I'll not defend myself to you! I just…felt like helping. That's all."

_[Thankyou-much]_ Vestello signed, earning a shy smile from the silver haired teen.

Glancing between them, and carefully out of Vestello's reach, Pauleen scoffed again. "Well, whatever! I guess the reason doesn't really matter."

_You're darn right it doesn't._

"There's no backing down now, Rupert!"

Startled gold eyes turned to the pinkette.

"You fought the BB Brigade, and you protected the Caliosteo Fossil Park for the sake of the Cup. There's no doubt about it. You're the newest member of the Caliosteo Patrol Team!"

_That's a new look for him._ Vestello noted, lips twitching at the sight of Rupert's absolutely _adorable_ deer-in-headlights expression.

"That's a great idea!" Todd nodded, warming up to the idea. "We'd love to have Rupert join us! Right, Vestello?"

Grinning, the bluenette nodded.

Poor Rupert didn't look like he knew whether to be grateful, embarrassed, or simply shocked.

"You want me to…join you?" Wide gold eyes blinked rapidly. "To become your…friend?"

The tentatively hopeful tone in the boy's voice pretty much killed Vestello's good mood. _He sounds as if no one has ever wanted to be friends with him, before… Actually, he's probably never actually had friends before…_

"Wow, Rupert." Pauleen cocked her head, voice dropping to more indoors-appropriate volumes. "You look almost happy. It's so unlike you."

Flustered splotches of pink spread across the boy's face. "It's…it's not that. I'm just… I mean…" He stopped, breathed in deeply, and then shook his head before continuing. "Oh, very well. I suppose I might be just a little bit happy."

"Great!"

Vestello could almost hear the grin in Pauleen's tone.

"Then from now on, the four of us are the Caliosteo Patrol Team!" A pause. "Just remember that I'm the pretty one. All right?"

Vestello snickered. _Rupert's fans might argue with you about that._

"Okay, let's do the Patrol Team cheer! Go, team, go! Fight, team, fight! We fight creeps all day and night! Goooooo, Patrol Team!"

_Catchy._

As one, they leapt up and thrust their fists high. All except Rupert, who seemed rather at a loss.

"Um, Rupert?" The silverette looked at Todd, expression quizzical. "We all have to do this together, all right?"

Rupert hesitated, then nodded, a tiny smile forming on his face.

"Okay, let's try this once more…" Pauleen cleared her throat. "Go, team, go! Fight, team, fight! We fight creeps all day and night! Gooooo, Patrol Team!"

This time, they all leapt up, fists beating the air.

As they settled on the ground again, a quiet snicker escaped Rupert's smiling face.

"What is this nonsense?"

And then the smile was gone as if it had never been, instead replaced by an expression of startled panic.

"F-Father!" Almost stumbling as he went, Rupert rushed over the CEO of the FossilDig corporation.

"What do you think you are doing, Rupert? I've heard reports that you helped another Fighter take on the BareBones Brigade!" Back stiff, Mr. Faro stared down at his near-cowering son. "Need I remind you that you are the public face of FossilDig, Inc.? We cannot afford to have you going off on such fool's errands! You might have destroyed our image! This is a sad day for me as your father."

Were it possible for someone to make the ground open up to swallow them, Rupert would undoubtedly done just that.

_That's it!_

Vestello lunged, clawed hands grasping for the idiot man's neck—

Was caught as Todd moved even faster and grabbed his friend's arm.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Father. I only—"

"Apologies are worthless without action!"

Straining, Vestello began to drag Todd with him before Pauleen joined the effort in holding him back.

"If you are truly sorry, you can prove it by winning Round 5 of the Caliosteo Cup. _Crush_ your enemies, Rupert, or I will know where your loyalties lie."

Vestello saw _red_.

Then blue, lots and lots of icy blue.

"Wow, Rupert. Your dad is a real hard case." Todd growled, both from outrage and the effort it took to keep his furious friend pinned to the ground, as Mr. Faro left the lobby. "I can't believe he said that stuff to you."

Beneath him came a very animalistic growl of fury.

"Don't concern yourself with it." Rupert's tone sounded unnaturally thick. "...I'm used to it." The boy paused, sending Vestello, pinned by both Todd and Pauleen, a bewildered glance. "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to join the Caliosteo Patrol Team." He turned away, hiding behind his long bangs. "From now on, just leave me alone."

He made to walk away, then paused, looking down at his boots. "You know, I remember a time when I thought Fossil Battles were fun. I loved my vivosaurs. And I felt…excited when I battled with them. But at some point, I stopped being a carefree child and became a walking advertisement for FossilDig, Inc. The more famous I got, the less I was allowed to be myself."

The silverette shook his head. "That's when Fossil Battles stopped being fun. They were just work. And eventually…they bored me." He turned sorrowful gold eyes to them, filled with longing and regret. "And yet, when I was with you…" Gold met amber. "For just a moment…I remembered how I used to feel."

He turned away again. "Thank you…my friends. And good-bye." Then he all but _fled_ the lobby.

"Good-bye?" Todd echoed, eyes wide. "Aw, man, that's never a good thing to hear at a time like this!"

The paleopagers chose that moment to beep to life.

"_The Caliosteo Cup's Round 5 matches will now begin. Please prepare, then check in at the Llium Village's Fossil Stadium."_

"I know you're probably feeling sad, but it's time to step up!" Pauleen pushed off the strangely still Vestello. "I'm going to prepare for my battle, and I suggest you do the same." An odd lilt entered her voice. "I swear, Vestello, you better fight with everything you got! I'm planning to battle you in the final round, so I won't forgive you if you lose!"

And then she was gone.

"I think Pauleen was trying to cheer you up." Todd mused, staring after the pinkette. "In her own way. But seriously, Vestello! Go out there and have a fun Fossil Battle!"

Getting no response from his friend, Todd leaned forward to get a look at his expression.

"Um…Vestello? You might want to wipe that foam off your mouth. …Vestello?"

/\/\/\

Joanie Princess Pooch–vs- Vestello

/\/\/\

**Subject****: #%$^$  
****From****: Harmattan**

**T%HAT% NO #%## GOOD SNAK#E-IN-THE-GRASS! I O)UGHTA FEED HIM T%O VICIOUS, NO) A ST#ARVI NG PAC,K OF PIRAHNAS! HOW &^$%# **_**DARE**_** HE TALK T)O RUPERT LI*KE T%HAT! HE HAS N)O ^&$%$# RIGHT T)O) BE SO HE$AR$TL%ESS TO HI*S OWN #%^#$ SON! IF T%ODD AND PAULE##EN HADN\'T PI**NNED M#E$ I'D HAVE# ST&$^%GL$%$^TH&$%A*&$FIR$#^&QUAUD^% ND$&%&^NERATED T^HAT% DASTARD!**

**/\/\/\/\**

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

**/\/\/\**

**Sneak Peak:**

Vestello eyed the black-and-red flame patterns appreciatively.

_Seems awfully calm for a feared T-Rex._

Perhaps it was the late evening, or even the success of reviving Dynamo which led to Vestello missing the calculative gleam in smoldering eyes. In any case, when the medal dropped out of the slot, he reached for it without hesitation.


	16. Chapter 5: Rise of the CPT IV

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories -_which I highly recommend you read_- she has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Rise of the Caliosteo Patrol Team IV**

**Subject****: Re-#%$^$  
****From****: Leveche**

**Um…okay, wow. I take it you've met Mr. Faro, then? Do try not to kill him, (**_**though personally I wouldn't blame you if you did**_**) murder is so messy and the complications that follow are a big waste of time. As annoying as the guy is, he's just not worth it. (**_**Though a good punch in the face probably wouldn't go amiss**_**…)**

**Might I mention that you have very nasty temper? It took me ages to properly figure out that mess of a letter you sent me.**

**/\**

**Subject:**** Apology  
****From****: Harmattan**

**I'm **_**really**_** sorry about sending you that message. I'm not sure what came over me, I don't normally lose it like that. (**_**Actually, I almost **_**never**_** lose it like that.)**_** Thank you for taking it so well. To be perfectly honest I shouldn't have reacted like that, it's not right at all. I'll try not to do it again.**

**Again, I'm **_**really**_** sorry about that.**

**(I'm about to enter the 5****th**** Round of the Cup. My opponent is Princess Pooch. It should be a very interesting experience, and just what I need to cool off properly.)**

**((Ugh, I just noticed I made a horrible pun _.))**

**(((AGH! It just dawned on me that I shattered **_**four**_** fossils before I snapped out of my red haze! **_**FOUR!**_** I feel like such a nimrod right now…)))**

**/\**

_::-and that's what happened. Again, I'm _really_ sorry about taking it out on you.::_

Leaning back into the couch cushion, Vestello stroked short fur.

_Sharp streaks of disgusted mahogany broke up a background of understanding blues.  
::Tis fine, yes? I too would have acted in an uncouth manner if the sire of a friend acted so boorishly.::_

Dampness coated Vestello's exposed forearm as Princess Pooch licked it.

_::Yeah, but you had nothing to do with it. I had no right to vent on you.::_

An amused yip sounded.

_Laughing yellow-greens overshadowed previously agitated reds.  
::Fossil Fighting is a very revealing sport. One's true nature, emotions, and intent are exposed for all to see. You did not wish to harm me, you simply wished to purge such poisonous feelings. It was my own fault that I could not stand up to it, no?::_

Vestello cocked his head, intrigued.

_::You think so?::_

A sharp bark.

_Colors brightened in a passionate upward spiral of powerful red-oranges.  
::I know so! Even the noblest of dogs get angry. It is how you deal with that anger that matters, yes? You could have easily gone and harmed someone simply to make yourself feel better, but no! Instead you let out your emotions on the battlefield where it brought you victory! Truly, you are a great Fighter, on par with the great Synchros!::_

Amber widened.

_::You jest! I am nowhere near as great as a Synchro Fighter! I've just been lucky so far-::_

Vestello jumped as a hand slapped down on his shoulder.

"Great job, Vestello! I always get so excited to watch you battle! You were even more amazing than usual!"

Glancing up, the bluenette met Todd's smiling blue eyes.

"And Princess Pooch! You really gave it your all out there!"

The small dog stared at the green-clad blond, then shook her head.

"Ah, but ze loss is ze loss, no?" Joanie translated. "Zere is nothing more we can do." She got off the chair and stretched. "Come, Princess. It seems we must be leaving back to ze Kingdom of Nomadistan."

Princess Pooch whined and flattened herself against Vestello's lap.

"Your Highness!"

Everyone jumped.

"That was magnificent! Minister Pomposa has been most inspired this day!"

A glimmer of hope entered Princess Pooch's posture as her ears pricked forward.

"Minister Pomposa curses himself for ever doubting the wonderfulness of Fossil Battles." The minister continued. "One can see how Princess Pooch has become so enamored with them." There was a long pause. "Very well! Minister Pomposa can see that your passion for battling is both true and strong." A smile. "Princess Pooch is hereby granted permission to remain at the fossil park for as long as she wishes."

Princess Pooch leapt from the couch, howling with delight.

Grinning, Joanie kneeled before her mistress. "Ah! Zat is most exciting for you, is it not?"

The little dog jumped again, barking happily.

Joanie grinned. "Cordon bleu! Zat idea, it is fantastic! We will go excavate ze fossil rocks right away!"

With that, the odd duo vacated the lobby, a notable spring in their steps.

"It has been far too long since Princess Pooch has been so happy…" The minister watched them go, a fond smile on his face. Then he turned to Vestello. "Minister Pomposa expects to see you succeed at this Cup. Do not let him down!"

Standing up, Vestello saluted.

"Now, with your permission…" The suit-clad man turned and followed after Joanie and Princess Pooch.

"Dudes!" A grinning Kent joined them. "That was a seriously smokin' battle. You made it all the way to the _semifinals_!"

Vestello paused, checked his hearing, and stared wide-eyed at the Staff Leader.

_The semifinals? Already?_

"I know you're not in this for the money and stuff, but here's a prize anyway, little dude." Kent shoved an odd red mask into Vestello's frozen hands. "It has totally eerie powers. If you wear the mask when you excavate fossil rocks, you'll totally see what I mean." The brunette paused. "Oh, almost forgot, you've been promoted to a…Level 8, I think, Fighter. You might wanna go update your license, little dude."

Piece said, Kent turned away with a wave. "Good luck with your next match, dude!"

_The semifinals. I'm _in_ the _semifinals_!_ It seemed too fantastic to be true.

The paleopagers bleeped to life.

"_All Round 5 matches of the Caliosteo Cup have been completed. Also, a new dig site is now open: Icegrip Plateau. Icegrip Plateau is a frigid dig site of massive ice floes on a vast sea. Fighters are urged to travel there and prepare for the semifinals. The semi-finals will take place two days after tomorrow."_

"Icegrip Plateau? Oh, wow!" Cerulean eyes brightened with eagerness. "That's where mythical fossils from ancient times await you in the ice! Just thinking about it gives me _chills_!"

Vestello sniggered.

"And not because of the cold. But because I'm excited."

_Shivering like a Chihuahua._

/\/\/\

Lester trembled where he knelt, unable to make eye contact—_so to speak_—with Don Boneyard. He didn't—_couldn't—_look to see his boss's disappointment, he could all but feel it in the heavy air around him.

Somewhere behind him, fortunately out of immediate focus of the Brigade Boss, Cole snickered.

"It seems our little jelly plan has ended in abject failure…"

An icy chill ran up and down the rocker's spine at Boneyard's smooth, almost casual tone.

_Did the humidity just increase in here?_ It was getting a little harder to breathe…

"First Cole-" The hipster in question flinched. "-and now Lester…"

Lester wished to curl up in a dark corner somewhere for all the shame he felt. Then the heaviness got so thick he could no longer move, or even _shiver_.

"The idiocy of my commanders is becoming a real bone of contention!"

Correction: Lester didn't wish to curl up in a dark corner, he wished the ground would just open up and engulf him.

"I'm s-sorry, Don Boneyard!" His words came out more like a gasp, but he was lucky he could talk at all.

"Don't take it so hard there, chum." A hand dropped on his shoulder. "I'm sure your little brain worked as hard as it possibly could."

Despite the obvious insult, Cole's words did help Lester somewhat. Or maybe it was because the pressure on him lessened as Don Boneyard's attention shifted from the rocker to the hipster.

Had Cole done that on purpose?

"Please, Don Boneyard! Hear me out!" Cole stood straight. "I have a new plan that's bound to work!"

_That's what I said before, and see how that turned out…_

But the pressure continued to lesson as the skeletal man before them inclined his head, a silent gesture for Cole to continue.

"See, this time we distract all the male Fighters with hip electronic gadgets so they forget the Cup!"

With the lessening of the pressure came the return of Lester's higher faculties. And the remembrance of his rivalry with Cole.

"I just need video games, DVD players, about 300 cell phones, and the world's largest flat-screen TV!"

Lester snapped to his feet, shoving passed Cole. "Don Boneyard, wait! My new plan is gonna rock your socks off!" He could feel Cole glaring a hole through the back of his head, but it only worked to spur him on. "See, this time I'm gonna sneak chocolate pudding into the hot spring! I call it Operation: Dump Gooey Pudding into the Hot Spring!"

Was that the sound of Cole smacking his face?

"And then that's followed by Operation: Laugh Maniacally."

Boneyard turned away, posture both thoughtful and carefully neutral.

"Stick _that_ plan in your mirror, wannabe!" Lester hissed over his shoulder.

Cole bristled. "You're so tragically unhip it hurts!" The other spat back.

"Oh, w_ooooo_w. It's like both of you are the exact same guy."

Both males broke up their glaring match at the new voice.

"Ah, Lola." Boneyard sounded amused. "Where have you been?"

"Huh? Oh, r_iii_ght." Clad in bone-motif gothic clothings, Lola strode up to the podium with a broad smirk. "Sorry, Don B., but I had to do a little karaoke. See, if I sing for six hours or so, it aligns all my energy and gives me maximum power."

In unison, Lester and Cole palmed their faces.

"_Sooooo_, yeah. I think you can relax now, Don B. I've got a plan that'll cancel that cup in a flash. It's groovy, man. You're gonna love it."

Behind her, the forgotten male commanders exchanged outraged looks.

"I wouldn't be so confident, sister!" Cole stalked towards her.

"Yeah!" Lester backed him up. "I mean, I had a great plan, and look how that turned out."

Lola waved them off. "Yeah, but your plans were, like, totally useless. _Riiiight?_"

If the two males had been dogs they would have _bristled_ all the fur off their hackles.

"You gotta be like me, guys. You gotta, like, expand your mind."

"…I must admit, after seeing these two fools flail about, I have doubts your plan will succeed so easily."

Okay, _that_ stung. A lot.

"However, Lola, you are one of my three commanders, and I suppose you deserve at least one chance…"

_Yeah, to screw up just like us. See how you rock that then?_

Judging from the way Cole's eyes were glinting behind his 'hip' rims, he was thinking the same thing.

"Very well. We shall execute Lola's plan immediately!"

Lola blushed. "Aw, thanks, Don B. But I could maybe use a little help from the boys…"

_Not on your life—_

"Cole! Lester!"

The male commanders snapped to attention.

"You will give Lola whatever assistance she requires."

_Whaaaat?!_

"And make no bones about it… I will _not_ accept another failure!"

The sudden avalanche of smother pressure _crushed_ any and all protest before it could be vocalized-

"O-of course, Don Boneyard!" Eyes wide behind his glasses, Cole bowed. "Whatever you wish."

"Aw, man. I don't wanna play second fiddle to some backup singer!"

-er…most of it.

Pressure slammed down hard as Don Boneyard _glared_ at the rockster, nearly squeezing all the breath from his lungs.

"But yeah, all right." Lester added quickly. "I'll do it."

"You're totally gonna l_oooo_ve this plan, Don B. I promise."Lola rolled back on her heels. "All the Fighters'll be, like, "Bummer!" And then we'll be all, like, "W_ooooo_!"

/\/\/\

**Subject****: A Gift  
****From:**** Leveche**

**Go to the Fossil Lawn, I sent you something. You may want to use a Miraculous Fossil on it.**

/\/\/\

Amber eyed the quartet of fossil rocks laying innocently on neatly cut grass. The carved words '_for Vestello'_ could just be made out along their surface. Vestello hummed thoughtfully before gathering them and turning back towards town.

He was a bit behind on his fossil cleaning anyway. So perhaps he'd get them all cleaned up before he turned in for the evening. Hopefully the cleaning room would be mostly empty since it was getting so late.

/\/\/\

_Graceful_. Vestello noted, examining the arching white neck more reminiscent of one of the greater wading birds than the usual sauropod. Stretching at almost twenty meters, most of which was neck, the vivosaur certainly did not seem to deserve its name of 'Titanic Lizard of War', commonly known as the Toba Titanosaur or 'Toba', as its vivosaur incarnation was called.

Large doleful eyes stared down at him and Vestello felt a twinge of guilt at its predicament: stuck in the cramped revival chamber. The glass tubing did not allow it—her—to stretch out properly, instead forcing her beautiful neck to twist downwards in a way that made _Vestello's _neck hurt.

_::Forgive me, Grace. You'll be out of there in a moment.::_

The look of relieved gratitude in the titanosaur's eyes was almost enough to make one cry.

/\/\/\

Winding blue-gray coils scraped lightly against thick glass.

_So that's why Leveche wanted me to use the Miraculous Fossil._ Vestello calmly met the newly-revived vivosaur's blood-red eyes.

The former plesiosaur-like vivosaur—called an 'elasmo' if Vestello had heard Felic right—now resembled one of the great sea serpents of legend. Its sinuous body, broken up only by two sets of powerful flippers, was at least fifteen meters in length. The odd hexa-pronged crest bordering its face vaguely reminded Vestello of something he had seen on a cartoon once, but the name of it escaped him.

With another loud hiss, the vivosaur's form dissolved and its medal clattered out of the slot.

"Be careful Master Vestello." Felic warned as the bluenette reached for the medal. "Kaishin vivosaurs have been known to be just as nasty as krona vivosaur at times."

Vestello paused, signed a quick 'thankyou', and then let his fingers brush the rim of the medal-

…_This is different._ The teenager glanced around._ Where's the cleaning room?_

Black, as far as he could see. What _was_ this?

_A dark current of aggressive red-black rolled through neutral dark grays._

Vestello almost took a step back as rolling storm clouds formed in front of him. Dark gray, like the link impression, with winding glimpses of dark _dark_ red darting in and out of obscurity, like snake coils amongst foliage.

_Is that…the kaishin?_

Aggressive reds laced with pale orange surged.

Bracing against the sudden wave, Vestello felt impatient demands smashing against him. Indistinct yet crystal clear at the same time.

_What..?_

_A gust of angry-defensive blood-reds-with-forest-greens pierced opposing blood-red-orange.  
::Back off! Mine!::_

_Vicious._ Vestello realized, watching as the new clouds wrapping around him seemed to echo the forms of sharp claws.

Ahead the dark-gray mass warmed to sharp, hot colors of indistinct emotions. And, yes, the hottest of the colors _did_ seem to reflect the silhouette of the great sea serpent. Like a raging ocean current, formerly hidden by a calm ocean surface now revealed for the destructive beast it was.

Destructive, but not volatile. Yet.

_::Partner.::_ Vestello sent towards the writhing mass, unsure of what else to try and convey.

The border of the dark reds darkened to scoffing violet shades. A misty finned-tail lashed erratically.

Dark brows furrowed. _What did Leveche say about water vivosaurs again? They're adaptable and quick to strike out at perceived weaknesses and…what else?_

Unbidden, the memory of Rupert heeding his father's every word came to mind, stirring the low embers of Vestello's temper-

Jagged reds and blacks broke up suddenly intrigued oranges. The clouds seemed to lean forward in anticipation.

_Family, they respond to the pull of family or community._ Vestello remembered. _They go with the flow of whoever is strongest so long as a purpose is clear. I get it now._

Bracing against Vicious's supporting presence, Vestello drew himself up.

_::You will heed me, Wrath.::_

Writhing coils _recoiled_ and rising currents, previously unnoticed but having reached Vestello's hips, drew back like a gathering wave.

Now Vestello understood what had been happening, and what could have happened had Vicious not reached out to shield him. He would have been swamped and overwhelmed by that previous wave and knocked senseless. When that didn't work Wrath had tried to play innocent, as if he hadn't just tried to take control.

_::Back off.::_ Vestello's command was emphasized by a sharp jab from Vicious, making the rolling clouds representing the sea serpent recoil further. _::Behave yourself and back down, _now.::

Notably chastised, the clouds dispersed and the cleaning room came back into focus.

_::Thank you, Vicious. That could have been troublesome.::_ Now that Wrath had backed down the full magnitude of _what-could-have-been_ left him in a cold sweat.

"Will you be cleaning any more fossil rocks?"

Right, Felic.

Shaking off the aftershock, Vestello nodded and selected another fossil to clean.

/\/\/\

Behind scale-scrapped glass powerful limbs swayed back and forth in a fighting stance.

_From a potentially mutinous sea serpent to an eager boxer._

The bird footed vivosaur, called a nippono, was around four meters long and derived from a nipponosaurus or 'Japanese Lizard'. Like other iguanodontia vivosaurs it specialized in a boxing-like fighting style. In fact, according to Felic, the nippono were hailed as the best boxing vivosaur.

The Japanese lizard cocked its head, then dispersed as it returned to its Dino Medal.

With a flicker of trepidation, Vestello picked it up.

His unease was for naught as he felt a friendly mind greet his own. Unlike what its restless motions had suggested it seemed actually fairly level headed despite his readiness for a fight.

_::Welcome to the team, Dynamo.::_

_Friendly yellow-greens laced satisfied blues.  
::Glad to be on it.::_

/\/\/\

Vestello eyed the black-and-red flame patterns appreciatively.

_Seems awfully calm for a feared T-Rex._

Perhaps it was the late evening, or even the success of reviving Dynamo earlier which led to Vestello missing the calculative gleam in smoldering eyes. In any case, when the medal dropped out of the slot, he reached for it without hesitation.

His fingers brushed the unusually warm medal-

-and was dragged down by a sea of red heat.

/\/\/\

It felt nice, like being curled up under a comforter on a quiet winter morning and caught in that delightful place between alertness and sleep.

Why is it so hard to enter that state on cue?

Vestello relaxed, letting the random thought drift away. Letting his mind drift away.

Of course, it's when one is so relaxed and letting their mind wander that unpleasant thoughts tend to find their ways to the surface.

Like the snapshot memory of Mr. Faro verbally abusing his son.

_Dastard…_

He didn't deserve a brilliant son like Rupert. In fact, he didn't deserve most of the things he had if that was his default attitude.

The edges of the image darkened and curled.

_Not a bad idea._

Wrath would probably be willing to drown the man-

—_Do try not to kill him (_though personally I wouldn't blame you if you did)_ but murder is so _messy_ and the complications that follow are a big waste of time. As annoying as the guy is, he's just _not worth it._—_

Leveche's words... They brought something else to mind as well.

_Murder isn't the way. It's wrong, and Rupert _loves_ his father._

Vestello _pushed_ away at the impulse and seductive warmth-

Burning flames _seared_ him, as unrelenting as the fiercest firestorm.

A circumstance that _should-not-be_ was hurting someone dear, hurting them and they could not _fight back_. But the flames would strengthen him, letting _him_ do something in the other's stead. He just had to slip back into the righteous warmth again…

_No!  
::Vicious!::_

It was as if the raging fires were turning his struggles, and him, to ash. Where was Vicious?

_The blaze spiraled into a roaring fire whirl of molten blood-laced-with-black.  
::Threats are to be _burned.::

Another snapshot memory overlapped the first, this one with a well worn duster and a duel-horned hat. The edges crumbled black and flames engulfed smiling cerulean.

His blood ran cold and, suddenly, the heat wasn't there anymore.

An avalanche roared.

And the world bled white.

/\/\/\

**Subject****: Re-Apology  
****From****: Leveche**

**I don't blame you for reacting like that. Better you snarl at me than at some unfortunate bystander. Everyone loses their temper at some point or another. I'm actually rather surprised at how well you censored yourself. Some people I know ***_**coughSaurheadcough***_** wouldn't have been nearly so…restrained.**

**So how'd you do on the 5****th**** Round? I thought you would have sent me an email earlier to tell me what happened. Is everything alright? Did the BB Brigade strike again? **

* * *

**/\/\/\/\**

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

**/\/\/\**

**Sneak Peak:**

A nasty case of Vitality Siphoning, as a result of reviving a _t-rex_, of all things. He was a complete idiot for reviving one without taking the proper precautions. To say nothing of the fact that he had done so while both physically and mentally fatigued

Or so the irate doctor had said while, reluctantly, signing Vestello out of the Ribular Town medical center.

_Well, I suppose I _am_ an idiot._ Vestello admitted to himself, plotting a trek towards the helicopter pad. _Leveche told me over and over again about the dangers of reviving powerful vivosaurs._

Sighing, he looked up. The emptiness in his mind was the ever-constant, painful reminder of what he had lost due to his mistake.


	17. Chapter 6: Of Power and Masks I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories -_which I highly recommend you read_- she has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Of Power and Masks ****I**

**Subject****: Where are you?  
****From****: Leveche**

**You're starting to worry me. Are you there, Vestello?**

**/\**

Amber flickered beneath closed lids. It _almost _seemed as if he were waking from a deep sleep, but he couldn't _feel_ anything. Not his arms and legs. Not whatever he was laying on. Not even the flickers of foreign emotion tugging at the farthest reaches of his mind where his vivosaurs _should_ have been clamoring for attention.

Something Was – Not – Right.

Was he still asleep, and only dreaming of waking up?

It was time to find out.

Whether he could feel his body or not, some actions were so deeply engrained into muscle memory that just thinking about it could make it happen. Opening one's eyes for instance.

The expanse of black became an expanse of white.

_Ow… _Amber snapped shut again.

Well, that clarified it. He was awake. The burning in his retinas cinched it. And now that he could feel that he could just vaguely feel…well, not _feel_, per say, but detect the impression of something being pressed against him; harder against his back, but softer—much harder to detect—on his front.

A mattress and blanket, most likely.

_I know both are there._ Dark brows furrowed. _But I can't feel them, not really._

Just enough to know they were there and touching his skin, but not enough to know whether the material was soft, rough, hard, or so on. All-in-all a very disconcerting impression, almost phantasmal, actually, like some type of waking dream.

Something nudged his cheek.

_Okay, enough stalling._

With some trepidation, Vestello cracked open one eye and, upon lack of a painful burning sensation, opened the other. The previously endless sea of white was broken up by varying tones, forming into a recognizable white tiled ceiling.

_The hospital?_

What had he been doing earlier? Had he clashed with the BareBone Brigade again?

His cheek was nudged a second time, a bit more insistently.

Vestello turned his head—

-and blinked into green-and-gold feathers.

Amber eyes flickered higher, meeting the worried red gaze of the half-bird vivosaur.

_::Halcyon?::_

A distressed keen left the vivosaur's throat.

_::Halcyon? What's wrong?::_

Halcyon whined, but still didn't respond.

_Didn't, or couldn't?_ Vestello closed his eyes, trying to find the aurora of shifting emotions that represented the vivosaur.

There was nothing but silence within his own mind and a sense of darkness that sent fear through his heart.

_::Halcyon!::_

Vestello felt the feathered body wince. The vivosaur made a soothing croon and nuzzled him again.

_He can hear me._ The bluenette tried to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. _But I can't hear him._

/\/\/\

A nasty case of Vitality Siphoning, as a result of reviving a _t-rex_, of all things. He was a complete idiot for reviving one without taking the proper precautions. To say nothing of the fact that he had done so while both physically and mentally fatigued

Or so the irate doctor had said while, reluctantly, signing Vestello out of the Ribular Town medical center.

_Well, I suppose I _am_ an idiot._ Vestello admitted to himself, plotting a trek towards the helicopter pad. _Leveche told me over and over again about the dangers of reviving powerful vivosaurs._

Sighing, he looked up. The emptiness in his mind was the ever-constant, painful reminder of what he had lost due to his mistake.

There was no worse punishment, he thought.

_Maybe…I'll regain the ability in time. Maybe all I need to do is wait and heal._

All too aware of the cold void, Vestello boarded the helicopter bound for Llium Village_._

_Lord, please let me heal from this. Please let me hear them again._

/\/\/\

**Subject****: Re-Where are you?  
****From****: Harmattan**

**Revived a T-Rex.**

/\/\/\

Snow crunched under foot.

_Colder than Hot Spring Heights._ Vestello pulled his scarf up higher over his face. _Snow's deeper too, good thing for snow shoes._

Yellow-tipped pink stood out amidst the white backdrop.

_Pauleen?_

Intrigued, the bluenette approached the oblivious, mask-less pinkette.

"Hello, digadig. It's very chilly here, isn't it? Take care, diga, not to catch a cold."

The listening ice-man's response was nothing short of frozen.

And Vestello could almost hear Vicious groaning at the pun.

"Aw, digadig!" Snow scattered at Pauleen's kick. "Practicing like this isn't helping me at all, diga."

Practicing? Just what was she practicing _for_? Intrigued, Vestello moved closer. His approach did not go unnoticed.

"_Gyyaaaaah!"_

The scream made Vestello cringe as pink vanished behind another mound of white. It wasn't gone for long, though, and Vestello was soon accosted by a familiar horned visage.

"You were _spying_ on me, weren't you, Vestello?"

Uh-oh. Time to distract the angry female. He yanked out his tablet.

_[YOU DID THE SAME THING AT HOTSPRING HEIGHTS. WHAT ARE YOU PRACTICING FOR?]_

"Wait, _what_?" Pauleen jerked back. "You _also_ spied on me back at Hot Spring Heights?"

Oops, open mouth, insert foot. Would you like some mustard with that leather?

"Y-you are a terrible person! Do you know that?"

The other teen shook, though whether from anger or embarrassment Vestello couldn't tell.

"You don't spy on people when they're embarrassing themselves. And you _especially_ don't do it _twice_!"

Ah, it was embarrassment, then.

Vestello held up his hands in the universal ward-off-slash-surrender posture, bending his knees and widening his eyes in the perfect posture of cowed apology.

Pauleen eyed him, then her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry."

Come again?

"I guess it's not really your fault."

A female in the throes of self-righteous fury _apologizing_? It was an occurrence worthy of the record books!

"So, um…I guess you want to know what I was doing just now, huh?"

_[THOUGHT HAD CROSSED MY MIND.]_

Darn smart-alecky reflex. Fortunately, Pauleen didn't seem offended.

"Well, I'll tell you, Vestello, but only because it's you…"

Amber blinked. _Now what's that supposed to mean?_

"I was…practicing how to talk to people." A pause. "Oh, I admit it! I'm a fraud!"

Vestello suddenly found his arms full of sobbing teenage girl.

"I act boastful and snobby, but I'm actually totally shy and terrified! I can't even talk to people! I get all nervous and jittery and then everything just…falls apart." Pointed ivory dug into insulated jacket. "Whenever I meet someone I don't know, my face gets red and my tongue starts tripping on itself."

Awkwardly, the bluenette pat the girl's back with one hand, trying to comfort her, while using the other to slip his tablet back into his bag. It seemed to work as the sobbing came to a stop and the pinkette pulled away.

"Anyway, the only way I can get around it is by wearing this mask." Snow crunched as she shifted. "It's a magical mask, see? It gives whoever wears it a cheerful, sunny personality. It's one of my village's greatest treasures." Pauleen turned away. "And yet, I want nothing more than to be free of this mask forever. I want to talk with my own voice and see with my own eyes, but…but…"

A hiccup shook her frame.

"But I'm too scared to do it. So that's why I was practicing." Timidly, she turned back, fearsome mask angled ground ward. "So, um, what do you think, Vestello? Will I ever be able to take off this mask?"

Canting his head, Vestello eyed the unusually subdued Fighter. Then smiled.

Pauleen gave a start as a gloved hand clapped her shoulder. Glancing up, she watched the bluenette nod.

"R-really? You really think so?" Shaded blue eyes lit up.

Then Pauleen chuckled. "It's kind of funny. But when you nodded and smiled, I actually felt a little more brave." She raised a clenched fist, posture suddenly full of determination. "I'm going to keep trying, and I'm going to fight with everything I have. And before the Cup ends, I'm going to take off this mask for good! I swear it, Vestello. I'm not going to let myself fail. Just…" Here she hesitated. "Maybe you can cheer me on when I do it, okay?"

Vestello nodded again, still smiling.

"I'm glad it was you who saw me, Vestello. I think I would have died if it was anyone else."

_Oh?_

"Still, I should probably find someplace even more secret to practice, huh? See ya, Vestello. And thanks for listening." And then she was off, leaving Vestello by himself once more.

_I'm not alone in personal issues._ The bluenette hummed, charting a course towards a nearby natural bridge. _Others have problems just as bad, if not more so._ Rigid wood prodded compact snow, testing it. _I may not be able to do much about my own, but maybe… Just maybe, I can help others with theirs._

Amber glanced up, gaze landing on a prone mass of brown on the plateau below. A very _familiar_ mass of brown.

_Oh you've gotta be _kidding_ me._

/\/\/\

There was nothing quite like relaxing in front of a roaring fire after an exhausting day of trekking through ice and snow.

Professor Nigel Scatterly sunk deeper into the plush leather-back chair. All he needed was a big quilt and a mug of cocoa and it would be the perfect evening to a fruitful day. Though, judging from how he kept nodding off, holding a container of hot liquid probably wouldn't be the wisest course of action.

_Scrubbing chocolate out of leather, nasty business, wot._

Perhaps he'd just fall asleep here. It's not like he had any urgent business to attend to that evening.

_Capitol idea._ Sighing, the professor let his chin drop to his chest.

A cold draft suddenly bit the bare skin of his neck.

Shivering, Scatterly pulled his blanket up higher.

"A roaring fire and snuggly blanket…" With a free hand he reached for a still-steaming container. "Fresh hot chips and pickled kippers… Yes, quite…"

The collar of his shirt shifted and another freezing draft slipped in. How undeniably rude it was of that chilly wind to disrupt his quiet evening.

"_It's really cold! I bet if you fell asleep here, you'd never wake up."_

Blinking, Scatterly looked around. There was no one in sight. Even more puzzling was the mention of cold. Why, it wasn't cold at all, and what was wrong with taking a well earned rest?

"_Holy crow! Someone _did_ fall asleep here!"_

And there was that voice again. Where was it coming from?

"_Come on, Vestello? We have to wake this old guy up before something terrible happens!"_

Vestello? That delightful blue-haired chap? Well, a poor host he would be if he did not rise to greet his unexpected guests.

Scatterly stood up and the room spun. Warm darks faded to cold white, and the wonderful warmth of the hearth vanished, as it if had never been.

"Hmm? Wha?" This wasn't his sitting room.

Bewildered, the professor stared at the expanse of ice and snow. Then understanding dawned and his eyes widened.

"Good heavens! I appear to have fallen asleep! How terribly careless of me, eh wot?"

A shock of dark blue amidst pale whites caught his attention.

"By my stars! If it isn't Vestello! I appear to be in your debt yet again, my young rescuer." His gaze shifted to the jumpsuit-clad blonde standing beside the lad. "And you are a friend of Vestello, I presume?"

"Yep!" A sunny grin at odds with the dark overcast above. "I'm Todd! Nice to meet you."

Scatterly matched the grin with one of his own. "Well met, old bean! I am Professor Nigel Scatterly, curator of the Caliosteo Museum." Pride swelled within like helium in a balloon. "I have dedicated my entire life to studying the history of these islands."

From behind his glasses, Scatterly examined the archeologist-like attire the boy—and come to think of it, Vestello did as well—wore. He looked at the bluenette.

"I say, I have a capital idea! I should acquaint young Todd here with the history of the Calio Slablets!"

Shining amber blinked, then a decidedly felinish grin spread across his young friend's face, followed by an approving nod.

"Um, actually, you don't really have to—"

"Ahem! Yes, well, in the distant past of long ago, the Kingdom of Caliosteo was ruled by king Zongazonga…"

/\

"…And that is everything we know so far! Yes, quite."

Why, the strapping young lad seemed completely awed by the wonderful lecture.

"Ugh, that was like sitting through history class."

_I say, perhaps I over did it a bit, wot._

Though Vestello didn't seem bothered at all. In fact, he was staring at him rather expectantly.

Scatterly grinned. _Well, best not to disappoint the lad._ He dug around in his bag a moment before finding what he sought.

"But hold! There's more! For you see, I have discovered yet another Calio Slablet on this very spot!" Before he had taken a rather unexpected nap. "So without further ado, please allow me to translate it for you both."

Vestello cocked his head, wide-eyed and curious, whereas young Todd seemed to turn just a color just this side of ashen.

Scanning over ancient hieroglyphics properly, the professor beamed.

"This is Slablet #2! You couldn't stay hidden forever, you cheeky little artifact, now could you?" Remembering his audience, Scatterly cleared his throat. "Yes, well, now then…

"Zongazonga's immortality spell unleashed a great and terrible power. With this magic, he could force his own skull into the head of another, thereby assuming his very being. By taking over new bodies as his current one aged, Zongazonga assured himself of eternal life. The unfortunate victim chosen o give his body to Zongazonga was known as a Majestic Vessel. To be chosen as a Majestic Vessel was a fate worse than death, and the people feared it above all else.

"Good heavens!" Aghast, the professor lowered the slablet. "It seems Zongazonga was nothing more than a common magical body thief!" A pause. "Not that there's anything _common_ about that, eh wot? I say, this is all quite fascinating, don't you think?"

He looked up, and blinked. Vestello now looked even paler than his shivering friend. In fact, he looked almost _grey_. It would probably be impolite to ask, so he pressed on with the topic at hand.

"I wonder if the people of ancient times endured Zongazonga's rule across countless generations? Or perhaps they were clever enough to confront and defeat this terror? By my knickers, but this gnaws at me! I must know what happened to hose poor people!"

The boys' neckerchiefs beeped in tandem.

"_Howdy there, pards. It's me, Joe, and I'm afraid we got a problem on our hands."_

_By jove, it's Joe Wildwest!_

"_I need the Patrol Team to mount up and gather in my suite immediately."_

"Joe sounded worried." Todd frowned, fingering the edges of his neckerchief. "We better get over there right away!"

He spun around—

"_Achoo!_"

-Tumbled into the snow face first and proceeded to give a rapid series of sneezes. When the fit was over Todd was almost completely buried in upturned snow.

Curling up in misery, Todd shivered. "My head hurts…And I'm f-f-freezing…"

Alarmed, Scatterly knelt beside the boy, tugging one hand free of its mitten and pressing it against what little of the boy's forehead was exposed.

"Sweet fish and chips! This lad is running a dangerously high fever!" Scatterly gazed up to meet concerned amber. "Not to worry, Vestello. I'll see to it that your friend is up and full of beans in no time!"

Another explosive sneeze erupted.

"S-sorry, Vestello. I d-don't think I'm gonna make it to see Joe."

He sneezed again.

Slablet safely packed away once more, Scatterly scooped up the scrawny teenager and hurried back towards town.

/\/\/\

**Subject:**** Re-re-Where are you?  
****From****: Leveche**

**You were **_**hospitalized**_**? Are you alright? What happened?**

/\/\/\

**Subject****: Re-re-re-Where are you?  
****From****: Harmattan**

**I was stupid and revived the T-Rex while I was tired and ended up unconscious for about half a day or so. Don't worry, I'm fine. Aside from the thorough tongue lashing about teenage stupidity and what **_**could**_** have happened, the doctor didn't mention any lasting damage.**

**I'm sorry for worrying you.**

/\/\/\

"Thanks for comin', Vestello."

Stepping off the lift, Vestello felt the sudden, short-lived impulse just to turn and run, but it was gone before he could even consider it. Puzzled, he approached Joe and Pauleen.

"Now we just gotta wait for Todd, and—"

Vestello shook his head, the tension beginning to fade from his limbs.

_[TODD WENT TO ICEGRIP PLATEAU WITHOUT INSULATED CLOTHING.]_

Cerulean eyes widened. "What's that? Poor feller went and caught himself a cold?" A frown. "Now don't that just beat all?"

Vestello shrugged. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he met Joe's gaze.

The cowboy-styled-fighter shook his head. "Well then, I reckon this is all the Patrol Team we're gonna have today—"

"Actually, Rupert should be here, too." Pauleen glanced back at the elevator as if expecting the silverette to just suddenly appear. When such a thing did not occur, Pauleen faced forward again. "Anyway, what's this about, Joe? You said it was serious."

Joe's face grew solemn. "Keep this under yer hat, but some varmint went and stole our Super Electrominites."

_Stole the what now?_ Vestello cocked his head.

"Super Electrominites are extremely rare fossils that put out a near preposterous amount of energy." Joe explained. "In fact, this entire fossil park runs on just _three_ Super Electrominites."

A shrill whistle escaped the bluenette's lips.

"Anyway, a little while ago, three intruders busted into all the park's Fighter Stations. They went straight to the generator rooms and made off with the Super Electrominites. We're runnin' on regular Electrominites right now, but I reckon them boys ain't gonna last much longer."

Amber blinked. Electrominites and _Super_ Electrominites? Why hadn't he heard about them before now?

"Wh-what happens then?" Pauleen's eyes were wide behind her mask.

Right, he had to straighten out his priorities. Problem now, weird fossils later.

"Nothin' good, I'm afraid." Joe paused, then grimaced. "Lights'll go out… Auto-doors won't open…KL-33N and all them VMMs will fail…"

_Good thing I carry all my vivosaurs with me…_

"We'll pretty much be sittin' in the dark, I reckon. And forget about cleanin' or revivin' yer fossil rocks!"

Ah…that would be a bit of a problem now, wouldn't it?

"That's terrible! It would be the end of the entire Caliosteo Fossil Park!" If possible, Pauleen's voice had gotten even shriller.

Vestello frowned. _End of the…? BareBones Brigade, it's gotta be._ And didn't _that_ realization just drop a lead weight of dread into his stomach.

"I know." Joe nodded. "That's why we gotta recover them Super Elecrominites as soon as possible. I've heard rumors that the culprits are hidin' out at one'a the dig sites. I sent Stella, Terry, and Kent out to try and track 'em down, and I'm hoping y'all can join the search."

Snapping to attention, Vestello nodded as Pauleen stepped forward.

"Of course! I won't stand by while a bunch of jerks shut down this park!"

Relieved, Joe smiled. "It does my heart good to hear that, little lady." He glanced at Vestello. "Anyway, I'd like you to search out at Icegrip Plateau…Good luck, y'all."

Vestello saluted.

"Let's head to Icegrip Plateau!"

/\/\/\

Silver flashed in his peripheral vision and Vestello twisted around, hand shooting out to snag red cloth.

"_What_?" Rupert all but snarled. "I told you I wanted nothing to do with you people." He yanked his arm free. "Now if you'll excuse me—"

Gloved hands flashed frantically through familiar signs.

"—Help you?" The other teen hesitated, then frowned. "I'm sorry, what part of 'leave me alone' was confusing to you?"

"Listen, Rupert!"

And if the silverette had not jumped at Pauleen's imitation of a drill sergeant, then Vestello would eat his goggles.

Without salt.

"Someone stole the Super Electrominites that power this park. If we don't get them back, no one will be able to clean or revive their fossils."A rapid gesture between herself and Vestello. "Joe asked Vestello and me to search in Icegrip Plateau, so that's where we're headed." Fingers grasped expensive red. "Come on, Rupert! We need your help!"

With a bit more white around gold than was usual, Rupert tugged free and stepped back. "This is none of my concern. Excuse me." His coat tails whipped about like a frantic wolf-pup's tail.

"You say that, but I know that it's a lie!"

Rupert froze mid-stride.

_Way to go, Pauleen._ Vestello cheered internally.

"Deep down, you love battling, Rupert. I know you do. And you'd be heartbroken if they canceled the Cup!" The pinkette stepped closer. "It's time to be _honest_ about your feelings! It's time to show some backbone and stop being your father's puppet!"

Oooh, that was definitely a flinch.

The other boy's shoulders trembled. Then he fled the lobby without a backward glance.

"I can't believe _I_ told _him_ to show some backbone…"

At the bitter tone, Vestello looked at his teammate with surprise.

"I'm not even brave enough to take this stupid mask off." Her voice cracked. "I don't have the right to yell at anyone…" Then her frame trembled just as Rupert's had done.

Concerned, Vestello stepped towards her, but she turned away and gave herself a vigorous shake.

"Well, this is no time to sit around feeling sorry for myself. We've got to get to Icegrip Plateau. I'm going ahead. I'll see you there."

And then she was gone, in the opposite direction Rupert had taken. Vestello glanced back and forth where both teens had vanished, feeling a painful tug on his heartstrings.

_I'm not the only one with problems. Others are worse off than I am…_

And there was nothing he could do to help them. And now, with his inability to commune with his vivosaurs, Vestello wondered if he'd even be able to help Joe. _Could_ he even confront the BB Brigade as he was? Could he do _anything?_

_I guess I'm going to find out… One way, or another._

/\/\/\

Once again, yellow-tipped pink stood out as blatantly against the white backdrop as a sore thumb.

"There you are, Vestello. There's some creepy people up here, so we should probably go together."

Creepy people? Maybe that meant it was only a couple of low-level flunkies—

_Yeah right._ Vestello shook his head. _As if any flunkies could have managed to steal the Super Electrominites. _

No, with his present run of luck it would be all _three_ of the BB Commanders_. _Still, he couldn't back down now. Not with Joe, and every Fighter on the islands, depending on the Patrol Team to restore power.

_Lord, please give me strength._

"Oh, h_eeee_y." A bright pink bubble _pop_ped. "You made it. Cool." Carrot-orange hair pulled up into an erect off-center-ponytail, the speaker planted a hand on one hip. Another bubble popped. "I kinda thought you'd be here sooner but…yeah." A shrug.

_Her color scheme is a lot like Cole and Lester's…_

Snow crunching underfoot, the unnamed commander stepped away from the icy cliff, standing broadside to the two teens. "Yeah, like, this is a pretty big deal and all, so I was expecting someone to find us sooner."

Amber blinked, puzzled. Had she _wanted_ to get found? Why? Wouldn't that sort of work against what they were trying to pull off?

"You're with the BareBones Brigade!"

A lazy grin was flashed in Pauleen's direction. "T_ooo_tally. Although actually, I'm one of the three BareBones Brigade _commanders_."

_I knew it…_

One hand snapping out to the side, then tucking behind her head, the commander struck a pose. "I'm the gr_ooooo_vy chick, Lola!"

All of a sudden Vestello was all too aware of the hippie-Fighter's strength. She was stronger than the other two were. Here was a predator hiding behind a lazy posture and it could _see him_.

Running. Now. Good idea.

But his legs wouldn't move.

Dropping her hand, Lola cocked her head. "S_oooo_, did you dig my plan to steal the Super Electrominites? 'Cause I thought it was t_oooo_tally wicked." Another bubble popped. Vestello flinched slightly at the sound.

_Is she gloating? I'm not sure…_

"See, 'cause if you can't clean or revive, then, like, there's not going to be a Cup, man. It's gonna t_oooo_tally harsh the mellow of every Fighter in this park, man. I can't w_aaaa_it."

_She is! Doesn't make any sense though…why?_

"You won't get away with this, hippie! Give back those Super Electrominites!"

Lola rolled her head back, eyes half closed. "Ye_aaa_h, but n_oooo_. I don't think you were listening to me." She snapped her gum. "Remember the part where I, like, said I wanted the Fighters to be all sad about the Cup? So then, I'm pr_ooo_bably not gonna give the Super Electrominites back."

A low growl made Vestello glance over to make sure that it was Pauleen and not an oncoming polar bear.

"Fine then! We'll just settle this with a Fossil Battle!"

Something flashed behind green eyes as a slow grin spread across Lola's face.

_Uh-oh._ Vestello felt the blood leave his face. _I think I know why she wanted us to find her…_

"Oh, man. Like, that's toooo funny."

Snow crunched under two sets of boots. The already intimidating Pressure Lola gave off increased two fold.

"Well, well! " Smirking, Cole flanked his fellow commander. "If it isn't the Fighter who ruined my awesome plan! I am _very_ excited to see you again, kiddo." Light refracted off glasses-lens, obscuring his eyes and making him seem all the more dangerous. "You have _no idea._"

Rough, _familiar_ laughter made Vestello take a reflexive step back.

"I'm gonna thrash you good for what you did to me at Mt. Krakanak!" Lester's expression seemed to be some odd cross between a sneer and a glare as he mirrored his counterpart.

"Uh-oh." Vestello heard Pauleen whisper. "I don't know if we can take on all three of these creeps, Vestello."

_We? You mean _me!

From the intensity with which the previous duo was staring at him, there was little doubt in the bluenette's mind that they were all too eager to unleash their wrath. On him. With no mercy.

And he had _just_ gotten out of the hospital …

"We've won before it's even begun!" Lola paused, grinned. "Oh, man. That, like, rhymed. C_oooooooo_l."

"It looks like all three BB Brigade commanders suffer from a terminal case of overconfidence."

Relief swept over Vestello at the familiar voice, and the accompanying pulse through his sternum. And suddenly, the Pressure trying to flatten him into the snow didn't seem so strong.

"Rupert! B-but…why?" Pauleen, for once, seemed at a loss for words.

"Because you were right." Eyes as fierce as any wolf, Rupert glared at the opposing trio. "Because I need to start being more honest with myself." A sideways glance. "I like this Cup, and I'm looking forward to facing Vestello in a Fossil Battle. So I've decided I would be most disappointed if it was canceled."

"Rupert, you're the best!"

_[LifeSupport-you  
thankyouthankyouthankyou]_

Okay…Cole and Lola were shooting him _very_ disconcerting looks…

"Ha! Now it's three-on-three, losers!"

Vestello could _hear_ Lola grinding her teeth.

"Man, this is t_oooo_tally, like, _annoying_." A stiff-legged step towards Vestello. "Cole? Lester? It's time to take out the recycling, man."

"With pleasure!" Cole smirked, advancing towards Pauleen.

"Yo!" Lester faced Rupert.

And snow flew in a wind-less blizzard.

/\/\/\

_Let's see if you're worth the trouble, Tyranno_

Dino Medals flashed and the surrounding snow began to melt under sweltering heat wrapped around red and black hide. The t-rex opened his maw and let loose an ear-splitting roar that put the Jurassic Park Rex to shame.

Across the field, behind her boneysaurs, Lola shied back with a cringe. And like the shattering of a mirror the fear induced by her, and the other two commander's Fighter's Auras broke. She was strong, yes, but she was just another Fighter and she could be beaten. It may be a long shot, she was a veteran Fighter with a fully trained Will and possibly years of experience, but it was _possible_.

And somehow, that made all the difference. He could not hear his vivosaurs. They could not guide him, or support him, but he could still command _them_.

Vestello folded his arms across his chest, an odd sense of calm falling over him. The noises of the nearby battles faded until they were almost unnoticeable. There was only him, his opponent, and _where-is-an-opening-I-can-exploit?_

Before him, Tyranno glanced over a tattooed shoulder. His burning eyes landed on him and the tyrant king _flinched_, his massive frame seeming to shrink in on itself for a brief moment before he straightened out again_._

"Like, _Boney Beguile_!"

Like a smaller B-Ptera, with green in place of white, the B-Jara dived.

_::Angry Peck, Spirit. Then Spiral Wing.::_

Blue crashed into black-and-green, then water rang in a spiraling geyser.

A Dino Medal struck the ice a moment later.

_::Tyrant's Roar.::_

Massive ribs expanded as air was drawn in. Across the field, green eyes widened.

"Counter it, like: Boney Stomp!"

The results were…interesting. Usually when a sauropod vivosaur used any move that involved 'stomp' they simply slammed their forelegs down and caused a localized earthquake. Not so in this case. When the B-Brachio slammed down the ground before it _ruptured_, ice and permafrost shot up in ragged pillars, which took the full brunt of Tyranno's attack.

Took it, and redirected the rest of it down and away. All the snow between the two, and several yards to either side of the rapidly-melting pillars, were vaporized right down to the undisturbed permafrost beneath, perhaps even further than that.

"S_oooo_ not groovy, man. _Boney Chomp!_"

The bird-footed vivosaur lunged.

_There!  
::Now, Vehmence!::_

Snow exploded into life in the form of constricting coils. The B-Lambeo crashed to the ground, all but buried beneath snow and titanic serpent.

"B-Lambo! B-Brachio, get that snake-thing off it! Like, _Boney Tsunami_!"

Bracing on its forelegs, the undead sauropod's neck folded back as a counterweight. Its' under jaw came into un-obstructed view.

_Very poor choice of action.  
::Spirit, you know what to do.::_

Though he couldn't sense the wave runner, the exuberant trill he gave off easily got its pleasure across.

Soft-and-squishy under jaw, meet sharp –and-rock-piercing beak.

And history repeated itself as the sauropod's dino medal skipped across permafrost.

"Like, n_oooo_ way!"

_Why was I afraid of her?_ Vestello wondered, frowning. _She's strong, but she's just another Fighter. This is just another battle, no more, no less. The only difference is that the stakes are a bit higher._

That was…an oddly freeing realization. But he didn't have time to linger on it. He had a battle to finish.

_::Tyranno: finish off that B-Lambeo. Vehmehnce? You may want to back off a bit.::_

Coils flashed, vanishing back under snow—Weren't snakes susceptible to the cold?—as curved fangs sunk into inky black. Almost casually, Tyranno leaned back, plucking the winded boneysaur from the ground like a cat with a kitten, then he threw his head back.

Amber tracked the almost-flying bird-footed vivosaur's path along a high arc. Up, up, up, then down, down, down with a very sudden reminder that the flight was harmless, it was the sudden stop at the bottom that was the killer.

Ouch.

"This is a toooootal bummer, man." Wide-eyed and pale, Lola stumbled back. Vestello cocked his head, catching two returning medals with nary a thought.

"Gya!"

Blinking, Vestello glanced over to see Cole make a hasty introduction with the snowy ground.

"All of this losing is _really_ starting to cramp my style!" Face burning, the hipster attempted to swat snow from his outfit.

"_I am so angry!_" Any further complaints from Lester were lost in a bizarre howl-snarl-roar sound.

"All right, chumps!" Pauleen advanced on Cole. "Hand over the Super Electrominites!"

Almost comically, Cole skittered back in a frantic crab-walk to avoid the fearsome, mask-clad teenager. Taking her cue, Vestello and an equally victorious Rupert advanced on the other two commanders, who also retreated and attempted to regroup—

The ground beneath them _shook_ so hard that traction became nonexistent.

Winded, Vestello spat out stinging snow.

"Oh, maaan." Dazed, Lola sat up. "Like, what was that?"

"I don't know, but it don't feel right!" Lester tried to stand, overbalanced, and fell face-first into snow as the island shook even more violently.

"Wh-what is _that?_"

Vestello followed the direction of Cole's panicked finger to the sea in time to watch a tidal wave overshadow them.

Hard ivory lined the oddly pink swell.

_That is _not_ a tidal wave._

Early night swallowed them whole.

/\/\/\

**From:**** Vestello  
****Subject:**** Christianity**

**Sorry for the delay, I had to really stop and think about how best to explain what Christianity is without sounding like I'm 'preaching' or give some convoluted explanation that leaves you more confused than before. Here's what I've come up with:**

**The most basic definition of what a Christian can be found in Matthew 5:13-16 of the New Testament in the Bible. To put it simply, Christians are the "Light of the world and salt of the earth." But…maybe I'm starting in the middle and if I try to explain directly from here I'll end up with one big jumbled mess, so I'll start from the beginning.**

**In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth. He crafted the light and darkness, earth and sea, and then the animals of the air, water, and ground. When He was done with that He created man, in His own image, from the dust of the earth and breathed life into it. That man was given the name 'Adam' and soon after he was given a wife for company, for none of the animals were like Adam. The woman was called 'Eve'. And at first things were good. Then Eve was approached and fooled by Lucifer, in the guise of a serpent, into eating from the one tree in the garden in which they lived that God had said they could NOT eat. The Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. Then she gave the forbidden fruit to Adam, who also ate from it. In doing so they became aware of their own nakedness and sought to cover themselves and hid when God approached. When they confessed to God what had happened he cursed the serpent to forever crawl on its belly (evidently it had legs or something before this) and be at odds with women forevermore and then banished Adam and Eve from the garden.**

**After that things got worse, though God still watched over them. But by eating from the Tree of Knowledge they crafted a terrible flaw into the once perfect world. Before they all ate fruits and vegetables, even the animals that are now the fiercest of predators, and there were no lies or deceit. Afterwards the earth grew hard and the world cruel. The very first murder took place between Adam and Eve's first sons: Caine and Able. Caine murdered Able because his brother found favor in God by being a humble, willing-to-give-all, kind of man. Caine, on the other hand, only gave grudgingly and with resentment in his heart.**

**Basically, because humanity became inherently flawed we were all damned to go to Hell, the land of fire and eternal torment, after we left our earthly bodies (i.e.: died). However, God was merciful and he had a plan to save us. He created a people from whom our salvation would come: the Israelites, the Jews, whatever you wish to call them. And he did come through with his promise by sending his Son, known to us as Jesus Christ **_**((or Emmanuel the Messiah as he was called in the Hebrew language))**_** who would die in the place of all of humanity, and thus save us from Hell. **

**Alright, re-reading that last sentence I realize it would probably make no sense to someone not familiar with the Christian Faith. Because humans were flawed and lived flawed lives we could not pay for our own salvation, we simply couldn't measure up to what was required. In contrast, despite being born in a human body, and thus with all the innate flaws that came with being human, Jesus lived a perfect life. He was a perfect man who did not deserve to be executed (**_**do some research on the act of Crucificition, it is a NASTY way to die. I doubt there's much that can match it in sheer nastiness**_**) and he **_**could**_** have escaped and lived. However, he did not, he **_**chose**_** to die in our place, take our punishment even though he had done nothing to deserve it. And through that act of selflessness we have all been saved. **

**It is a gift, but one we must willingly accept. Unfortunately, many people turn it away, and try to live their own ways, but that's what Christianity is for. We tell people how to be saved because many do not know it and live in terrible sin-filled lives. So we help those who need help, and bring the Gospel to those who don't know and in doing so we are the Light of the World. However, we also speak against many earthly things that are in opposition to the way God wants us to live, such as self-gain, casual sex, and whatnot. Because of that people hate us and we are the Salt of the Earth. **

**I've noticed that there is an ingrained dislike for Christianity written into many people. For example schools today, it's okay to be a Mormon, it's okay to be a Muslim, it's even okay to be a Buddhist (**_**heck, you might even be held above the rest for such exotic beliefs)**_**, but let it be known that you're a Christian and just like that people will look down their noses at you, sneer at you, and heckle you like no tomorrow. I've heard some interesting stories about college professors in that regard.**

**And I suppose that's the basic gist of it…**

**I know I'm leaving out a lot of stuff that you'd want/need to know but I have no training in this type of thing. I'm not a pastor or an evangelist and I've grown up learning this stuff so most things I know and accept as a daily thing and have trouble realizing people don't see the same way, so you'll have to ask questions so I'll know what information I've overlooked. Actually, I should probably refer you to one of the pastors at my church, they can do this stuff much better than I can. They live for it, actually. It's their calling. I know they're trustworthy and I bet you'd enjoy listening to them. **

* * *

**/\/\/\/\**

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

**/\/\/\**

**Fun Trivia**: Alrighty, I do believe I have figured out where the creators got the name 'Guhnash' from the first game. (_I know it's quite likely it was simply a massacred pronunciation of the word 'gnash', but I think my idea could work too_) Anyway, in Hindu mythology there is a character called Ganesh, he is recognized as many things but the primary thing he is known for is being a 'Remover of Obstacles'. Coincidence? I think _not!_

**/\/\/\**

**Sneak Peak:**

_What stinks?_

Brows furrowing, Vestello rolled to his side. Froze as the ground beneath him _squished_ like soggy turf. Something was definitely wrong.

Yes, he was damp, but that didn't explain why he wasn't outright wet like turf that soggy should have made him. He should have been soaked to the bone! And, of course, it still didn't account for that putrid smell…

"Where are we?"


	18. Chapter 6: Of Power and Masks II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories -_which I highly recommend you read_- she has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

**/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 6  
Of Power and Masks II**

**From:**** Leveche  
****Subject:**** Re: Christianity**

**((**_**Don't think I haven't noticed the way you evaded my question. However, since I am guilty of the doing the same thing I'll let it slide. Very clever though, swamping me with information you knew I wanted in an attempt to try and distract me. I almost didn't realize what you were doing. Well played.))**_

**Thank you for offering to refer me to the pastors of your church, but I must refuse. I know you, I know your character and your motives (**_**at least that's what I'd like to believe, you still surprise me sometimes)**_** and I don't know them.**

**Questions, I have so many that I fear I may distract you from the Cup.**

**What about Catholicism? I know that at one point it dominated much of the world prior to the discovery of the Americas but what makes it different from Christianity? If they both teach about God, doesn't that mean they're the same?**

**You mentioned that the **_**humans**_** were all saved through Jesus' sacrifice, but what about those not human? Like the Dinaurians that now live on our planet. What will happen to them?**

**What do you think about the scientific theory involving evolution and the earth being millions / billions / trillions of years old? How does that coincide with the teachings of Christianity?**

**I'm still not entirely sure about what you mean about Christians being the Salt of the earth. Though I have seen how people do seem naturally inclined to persecute Christians. That's always puzzled me. What makes how you and yours live so different from the rest of us? **

**If God is so powerful, why is the world in the state it's in now? Surely he knew that Eve would eat that apple and could have stopped her, or even just not put the tree in the garden in the first place. And today there's so much pain and misery, why doesn't he do something to stop it? Why is it that so often evil people get into power and stay there, while those with good hearts suffer? It just doesn't make sense. He could stop it all if he wished, he could make us stop, so why doesn't he?**

**What's the story about the Devil/Satan/Lucifer (**_**that's a new one to me**_**)? Is he God's opposite, or something? Like a counterbalance, God being Life, Satan being Death or however you want to put it.**

/\

_What stinks?_

Brows furrowing, Vestello rolled to his side. Froze as the ground beneath him _squished_ like soggy turf. Something was definitely wrong.

Yes, he was damp, but that didn't explain why he wasn't outright wet like turf that soggy should have made him. He should have been soaked to the bone! And, of course, it still didn't account for that putrid smell…

"Where are we?"

Rupert's voice. A little less worried, Vestello opened his eyes and sat up.

_Yuck…_ Grimacing, he wiped slime off his cheek then stood up to avoid getting any wetter.

_Woah._ Everything was an off-pink, and looked like some kind of isolated island one would see in games or movies. Sans the plants and ocean breeze, of course.

"Well, we _ were_ at the Icegrip Plateau, and then there was that huge wave and…"

Remember ivory lining flesh, Vestello let out a strangled cry. _That had been no_ wave!

Obviously, Pauleen was following the same line of thought he was, for she gasped. "Oh no! We've been swallowed by a _whale_!"

And the waterworks flew.

"W_aaaaa_h! W-we're gonna be digested!"

_When did we step into Disney's Pinocchio?_ Dazed, Vestello swayed in place, face ashen.

"I don't wanna be whale food! I'm too beautiful! W_aaaaaa_h!"

_Haven't heard that declaration in a while._ A distant not-shocked-into-a-stupor part of his mind chimed in.

"Slap a fish and call me roughy! I came over to investigate all this racket, and instead I find company!"

Blinking, amber eyed the unkempt hair and beard, an absolutely ancient fishing pole, and what looked like a melon.

Pauleen sniffled. "Oh. Um, hello. Do you…live…here…?" she trailed off.

"The name's Robinson, and it's a right pleasure to meetcha." A mustache resembling a giant, hairy caterpillar curved upward in a smile. Robinson gestured around him. "This whale's called the Bonehemoth, see, and he likes to chew on ice cubes." He rocked back on sandals that had obviously seen better days. "So there I was, doing a bit'a fishin' on an ice floe, when he swims up, cool as you please."

Suppressing a groan at the pun, Vestello felt a new sense of sympathy for Vicious.

"Dangnap fish up and swallowed me in one bite! That was near ten years ago now, give or take a few."

All coherent thought process came to a screeching halt and slipped into the broken-record state of "Ten years? Ten years? Ten years?" and so on.

"You've been here for ten _years_? By yourself?"

_What she said…_

Robinson waved an arm. "Naw, I ain't by m'self! I done gone and made a friend, see? Lemme introduce you folds to m'best friend in the whole, wide whale… Balliver!"

The melon, actually some type of green volley ball, was displayed with the pride reserved for the introduction of a star student or favorite relative.

Behind ragged bangs, Robinson frowned and shot the ball a _look_. "Now, Balliver, where's your manners? Go on and say hello to the nice folks now! Uh-huh. Yeah, I know. It's gonna be a lot louder with all these folks here."

Vestello waggled a forefinger by his temple in a universal sign.

Rupert elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well, Balliver, that's good to hear. I'm happy to have company m'self."

"That's just a ball with a face drawn on it." Pauleen whispered at him.

Amber met gold, then both teens looked at the pinkette and shrugged.

"Perhaps his loneliness was so great he felt the need to invent a friend." Rupert suggested in a low tone.

"Aw, look at me!" Robinson lowered 'Balliver'. "Flappin' m'gums while you stand there ankle deep in chum."

_I will not look down. I will_ not _look down_.

Judging from Rupert's disgusted expression and Pauleen's loud _'eeeeeew!'_, that was probably a wise course of action.

_Where's that light coming from, anyway? It should be cave-dark in here._

"You folks should wander around! See the sights! Get acquainted with your new home. This here Bonehemoth swallows all kinds of stuff, so if you want it, you can probably find it." A pause. "In fact, take a look over yonder."

Amber blinked. _How in the world…?_

"Oh. My. Gosh…" Pauleen ran over to the VMM machine. "Aw, nuts. The teleporter is broken!" She pressed a few buttons. "But you can still switch Dino Medals in and out, so that's something."

A mechanical _whrring_ reached their ears as an all too familiar shape came into view.

"Hello! I was swallowed along with this revive machine." Felic chirped.

_Or…not Felic._ It was missing a couple of the veteran robot's quirks, so this must be one of the _other_ KL-33N units deployed by the islands.

"Even in this terrible place, I can help with all your cleaning needs." The KL-33N unit bleeped.

"Oh, hey! That's handy. Thanks, KL-33N!" Pauleen was smiling behind her mask, Vestello was pretty sure.

"Robinson." The castaway turned to look at Rupert. "Is there any way to escape from this place?"

Robinson recoiled, horrified. "Escape? Fish guts! Why would you wanna go and do a thing like _that_?"

_O…kay, can we say 'skewed priorities', anyone?_

"Well, if you're serious, I s'pose you could take it up with Lord Tonzilla."

_Is he _serious_? _

"He's whatcha might call the supreme ruler of this place, see?"

Rupert's elbow found his ribs before Vestello could sign 'cookoo' again.

"He's at the top of the food chain and the top of the Bonehemoth's digestive tract!" With a _squealch_, Robinson spun around and pointed towards a 'tunnel', then faced them again. "If you folks could defeat Lord Tonzilla, you might be able to leave this place." Shaggy hair whipped back and forth as he shook his head. "But I can't imagine why you'd wanna do such a thing."

_Dude's been here too long._

"And neither can Balliver."

W_aaaa_y, _to long._ Vestello watched as the poor man all but fled their presence.

"Okay…" Pauleen turned to her teammates. "I don't care what the crazy man thinks. We have to beat Lord Tonzilla and _get out of here_!"

_[Same-here.  
Leave-now.]_

"I'm glad you agree, Vestello!"

"I hate to play the optimist." Rupert glanced around. "But at least we can excavate, clean, and revive fossil rocks here." He inched towards a pile of debris. "Yes, well, we should split up and prepare ourselves. We'll meet again in the Bonehemoth's digestive tract."

And he was scurrying, yes _scurrying_, away towards the pile with an odd glint in gold eyes.

Shaking his head, Vestello turned to where Pauleen—

Used to be.

The bluenette sighed.

/\/\/\

Eyeing his last remaining Miraculous Fossil, Vestello weighed his options. On one hand, he had a strong impulse to integrate it into _this_ vivosaur. On the other hand, it seemed much better suited for _that_ vivosaur. Decisions, decisions, what he needed was another Miraculous Fossil so there wouldn't have to be a choice but, at the same time, giving _this_ vivosaur a mondo power boost seemed to fall directly under the category of _Extremely Bad Idea._

Which implied that it wasn't _his _desires trying to factor into the decision.

_It's coming back, or maybe it was never totally gone. They're still _there.

The relief was great, and he was almost tempted to integrate the fossil with the first vivosaur, but common sense won out and he put Tyranno's Dino Medal away again and held up Grace's medal.

_Let's see if KL-33N actually _can_ integrate fossils without all that machinery…_

Mere moments later he was eating his own skepticism, and pretty much every other emotion except awe.

"Congratulations, your toba has Super Evolved into an equinas."

_Equinas, horse-like._ Vestello scanned the snow-white form, graceful neck and swishing tail, and the odd horn protruding from its forelock passed its, _her_, nose. _Beautiful, like a unicorn in vivosaur skin._

A soft croon, then a white muzzle tentatively nuzzled his chest, mindful of the very sharp-looking horn. Amber meet turquoise as his hand reached up to stroke the velvet snout. Gentle turquoise slid closed partway, content, complete with a low thrumming.

And in the back of his mind, Vestello could swear he could feel a sense of _strong-leader/support/_trust/_safe_ that was most definitely _not_ coming from him.

_::Come on, Grace, we should get moving.::_ A pause. _::We should probably try to find Vehemence as we go.::_

Somewhere in that dark, empty void that was the edges of his mind, something was laughing.

Catching the horse-like vivosaur's medal as it dropped, Vestello turned and trotted towards the 'tunnel' leading out of the 'cavern' he was presently in. Trading open spaces for a more enclosed one, something tan and stone and geometric caught his eye.

Pausing he turned to look. Blinked. Looked again.

_Oh you've gotta be _kidding_ me._

Partially buried under a pile of debris, the Miraculous Fossil just sat there innocently.

/\/\/\

There were many unimportant 'great questions' in life which drove scientific minds into a frenzy. Whether the chicken or the egg came first (_That's important…how, exactly?_), if there was life after death (_Well, duuuh_.), was there life beyond the Earth (_Yes! The Dinaurians proved it_!), and so on and so forth. Now there was another one.

Exactly how did the lights scattered throughout the Bonehemoth's digestive tract _work_? Where were they getting the electricity to even turn on?

Vestello eyed the Victorian-styled lamp post incredulously. Shook his head. Then continued onward. While the question was a curious one, it wasn't really important just then. There were more important things to worry about, like beating Lord Tonzilla and getting _out_ of the living incarnation of Monstro.

And figuring out what was following him. He couldn't hear or see anything, but he _knew_ something was there. It made the area between his shoulder blades itch and was driving him _nuts—_

Red-on-black topping white-with-gray pounced.

_Gyaaaa!_

"Help, please!" Cole yanked at the teenager's sleeve, blue eyes far too wide behind tinted lenses. "It's Lola! She's going to be crushed!"

Vestello stopped struggling and let the panicked older male drag him further down the tract.

Pallid ice stood out plain as day against the fleshy environment. As did a familiar green Mohawk as its owner struggled to keep the slippery ice slate from crashing down on the immobile form beneath.

"I can't lift it and Lester won't be able to hold it much longer. _Please_, help!" The pleading expression looked so out of place on the normally sly face.

_How? I doubt I'm any stronger than you are._

All the same, Vestello surveyed the scene, looking for anything he could use to help, anything to gain leverage and push the slate up higher.

Nothing.

_We need to get rid of it before it falls on her. But…_ The itching between his shoulders returned and an idea formed. _That might work…_

Bringing thumb and forefinger up, Vestello blew out a shrill whistle.

_::Vehemence, get that thing off her, now!::_

The sound of rattling keratin filled the air as a whip of metallic hide shot forward. Ice crunched then shattered into countless shining shards, but the titanic snake wasn't through yet. Winding around like a spring he struck, again and again, until there were no chunks of ice bigger than the average ice cube. Lester and Cole quickly hurried to their friend's side.

Settling back on his coils, Vehemence eyed his handiwork with a pleased hiss. The orange rattle on his tail jangled almost casually.

::_Good job.::_ Vestello held out an arm, palm out.

Orange, slit eyes considered the limb, then Vehemence reached out to meet it, touching cool nose to the warm palm. Vestello smiled, stroking the snake's snout. Then the winding form dissolved, and a dino medal fell into his hand. Holstering it, Vestello became aware of his audience and turned.

Dark brows furrowed, puzzled. _Why do they look so nervous?_

But the expressions quickly vanished behind their generic expressions as the trio pretended they had not just been staring at him with wide eyes.

"M_aaa_n, this place is so not groovy." Lola winced, rubbing a sore ankle. "It's all dark and smelly and gooey. And I keep smelling, like, fish? T_ooot_al drag, man."

Lester growled. "I totally hate enclosed spaces! I think I have closetphobia."

Vestello coughed behind a hastily raised hand.

Running a gloved hand through bi-colored hair, Cole winced as it came away slimy. "Even _my_ hair can't handle having this much goo in it! We have to get out of here before I lose my just-woke-up look."

Amber blinked. _People actually named that kind of appearance?_

Blue eyes suddenly found him again. "This is, like, all your fault. You're a t_oooo_tal buzz kill."

Before the fight on Icegrip Plataeu, Vestello would have been intimidated by the glares the three commanders were sending his way. Now however, it merely annoyed him. With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Vestello leaned back on his heels, arms folding across his chest.

"Yeah! If you hadn't meddled with our plans, none of this would have happened!" Cole took two aggressive steps forward before a fierce amber glare froze him in place. The hipster shivered, then tried pretending like he hadn't actually been trying to approach. "We'd be ruling the Caliosteo Islands and not trapped inside some stupid fish!"

[_Whales-mammals  
*_negation_* fish]_

Curse his sarcastic impulses. Now Lola was shooting him a very curious look.

Time to distract. Thankfully his tablet was undamaged by recent events.

_[WHY ARE YOU AFTER THE ISLANDS, ANYWAY? SEEMS LIKE A LOT OF WASTED EFFORT TO ME]_

It was Lester who responded. "You wanna know why we want the islands?" A sharp chortle, then he sneered at the teenager. "Like I'd tell you! We've got plans! Big plans! Really…really big plans."

Lola and Cole exchanged looks, then simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Look, our boss, Don Boneyard, told us to cancel the Cup and drive off Fighters, so that's what we're doing." Cole shrugged, nonchalant. "We'll deal with other stuff when the time comes."

Vestello hummed thoughtfully.

_[I SUPPOSE I CAN UNDERSTAND JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS.]_

A _pop_ signaled Lola blowing another bubble. The hippie snapped her gum. "S_oooo_, like, you're not even a member of Don Boneyard's _evil gang_, right?"

Puzzled, Vestello nodded.

"So maybe you should stay out of this and, like, _stop asking questions_." Her eyes had sharpened warningly by the end.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Vestello took a polite step back. This seemed to satisfy Lola as her posture relaxed once more.

"Yeah, I don't have the energy to answer questions all day." Cole blew a stray strand of hair out of his face. "So blow."

Vestello sighed, slipping his tablet back into his back pack. It looked like he'd get no help from them. So, squaring his shoulders , the bluenette strode passed the trio towards the 'tunnel' at the far end of the small 'cavern'.

"Like, hold on a sec, man."

Surprised, Vestello paused mid-step and glanced back.

"Before you, like, said a whale was a mammal not a fish, right?"

"What are you talking about, Lola?" Cole frowned. "He didn't say anything."

"Course not, he like, signed it and stuff. You know, sign language?" She glanced at Vestello again. "Right?"

Bemused, Vestello nodded and Lola grinned.

"Sweet, cause, like, I know some Sign Language, y'know?" Her hands came up.

Amber blinked, then Vestello coughed and shifted uncomfortably at the massacre of sign language grammar that was in no way repeatable in polite company, or even rude company.

"How'd I do?"

A weak smile.

_[Practice-repeat-repeat-repeat.  
Dictionary, look-for.]_

Frowning, Lola squinted at his hands. Then her eyes widened and her face reddened.

"Oh, that bad, huh?"

[_So-so.]_

"Don Boneyard's been, like, teaching me some sign language."

Vestello stared, unable to compute a floating skull teaching someone how to sign with _hands_.

Off to the sides, Cole and Lester looked just as incredulous.

"Yeah, so, I don't really have a lot of experience using the signs, like, for real an' all. No one to practice with, see? S_ooo_ like, I'm not very groovy at it, yet."

_[You-me, together, will-practice, maybe?]_

Blue widened. "That would, like, be totally groovy, man! You mean it?"

The amber-eyed teen nodded, then continued on his way to confront Lord Tonzilla.

_They're not so bad._

/\/\/\

"Hey!" Pauleen waved Vestello over. "We think that Lord Tonzilla is up ahead."

Rupert looked the other boy over. "Are you ready, Vestello?"

The blunette nodded, eyes determined.

Satisfied, Rupert returned the nod. "Right. Let's go."

"We're coming for you, Lord Tonzilla!" And with that, Pauleen threw herself onward.

The 'tunnel' they were in darkened, then grew light again as they rounded a corner and into a much larger 'cavern'. Upon entering the 'cavern' and seeing its contents, Vestello nearly tripped over air. Twice.

"That must be Lord Tonzilla."

_Way to state the obvious, Rupert._ Vestello eyed the swaying, balloon-like protrusion growing up from the 'ground'. Truthfully, it looked a lot like a uvula did, only it was growing from the bottom rather than hanging from the top. He could even see why Robinson had anthropomorphized the odd organ. Two odd leaf-like protrusions swayed at its base, resembling arms, and if one tilted their head and squinted it looked like there was a face on the swaying bulbous mass.

"Whaaaat?" Pauleen's shrill cry made the bluenette wince. "It's just a giant tonsil!"

_Not like any tonsil I've ever seen…_

"Stand back, kids! Pauleen's gonna perform a little oral surgery on this loser!"

Before either Vestello or Rupert could stop her, the pinkette ran over and kicked Lord Tonzilla. This quickly turned out to be a very bad idea as formerly off-pink flesh burned dark red with what couldn't be mistaken as anything other than _rage_. Which is rather odd for an organ attached to a larger creature.

"_Toooooonziiiiill_?"

_Did…that…just…?_

Rupert darted forward. "Pauleen, no! Stop kicking it-"

Vestello winced as both teens slid limply off the far wall.

"_TOOOONZIIIIIL!"_

_I think it's mad now…  
::Halcyon! Grace! Stark!::_

Tonzilla rolled on its base as the three vivosaurs materialized. Rolled and then—

_Uh-oh_…

A wall of fleshy pink descended.

Something yanked him away by the waist as Tonzilla slammed 'face' first into the place where he had just been standing.

_::Thanks, Grace.::_

The equinas crooned, depositing the teen on her shoulders as Tonzilla snapped back into place like an elastic band.

_::Lagia Claw! Machai Fang! Keep it distracted.::_

Fiery fangs and claws descended. Tonzilla let out pitiful moans as it was shredded by a maelstrom of furious vivosaurs. It rolled, it flailed, it even slammed into the nearby ground, but its assaulters were simply to agile to be caught by such a restrained foe.

Halcyon and Stark moved in tandem, almost like a pair of experienced dancers as they systematically tore the monstrous organ's surface flesh to shreds. Each blow was seemingly choreographed, planned out, and Tonzilla simply could not keep up with them.

Halcyon leapt away and Tonzilla saw its chance. It rolled on its base and flung itself forward-

And exposed itself.

_There!  
::Grace: Equinas Dos!::_

The horse-like vivosaur's frame blurred with a speed belying her size. Zeroing in, her sharp horn struck home with no difficulty.

With one last moan, Tonzilla went completely limp.

Battle over, Vestello recalled his team as Pauleen and Rupert, now recovered, rejoined him. Both teens, Vestello was amused to note, were giving the limp organ a much wider berth.

"I never thought I'd be pummeled by a giant pink tonsil. It's a little embarrassing." Pauleen shifted, eyeing the guilty organ.

Rupert frowned. "I fail to understand how this thing will help us escape the whale."

"Y-you actually did it!"

The three teens jumped at the sudden voice.

"You knocked out Lord Tonzilla! There's a flood a'comin' now, and no denyin'."

…_Did he just say _flood?

"Come on, Balliver! We've gotta get to the boat! All aboard who's goin' aboard!" And the castaway was vanishing down the tunnel like the Devil himself were chasing him.

"I think Robinson's lost his mind. How can knocking over a tonsil cause a flood?"

As if Pauleen's words were a planned cue, the entire cavern _shook_

_I think Robinson may have the right idea…_

"Um…" Pauleen glanced around. "What was that?"

Inching towards the tunnel Robinson had vanished down, Rupert glanced back. "Perhaps Robinson is not quite the madman we took him for. You know how a gag reflex can be triggered by stimulating the tonsil? Well, perhaps…"

"Wait a sec…" Pauleen looked at the silver-haired teen. "So you're saying…" A hand drifted up to the mask's fearsome mouth. "What's going to happen is…"

_Does anyone but me hear the sound of _water_?_

As one, the Patrol Team turned—

Frothing waves came crashing down.

/\/\/\

_Icegrip Plateau is a lot prettier from the air._ Vestello mused when the blanket of foaming water finally dispersed into fine mist, revealing his two teammates and the vast expanse of the earth and sea beneath them.

From this high up he could see all of the Icegrip Plateau, Hotspring Heights, Ilium Villiage, and even parts of the neighboring islands. It was quite a breath taking sight. A rather soothing one as well.

Or it _was_ soothing, until gravity caught up to them. Then the distance between him and the ground took on an entirely new meaning.

_Even with all that snow underneath, there won't be enough to cushion us._

Reaching the zenith of their ascent, the trio began to fall.

::_Spirit! Guile!::_

A flash of light and Vestello clamped down on the materializing green limb.

/\/\/\

Guile glanced down at the Fighter's clinging to his ankles. The Expert Night Lizard glanced over at his former counterpart and the third human nestled between his wings.

Satisfied that none of the humans were in any immediate danger, they angled downward in controlled glides, not flight, glides. And before long they were touching down on the chilly tundra. Guile shifted in place and would have frowned had his facial structure been designed to do so.

Ice was no place for a reptile, much to cold, even with his Fighter's strength helping him stay warm.

Speaking of whom, Guile glance down again, the two humans were _still_ clinging to him. Didn't they realize they were on the ground now?

Nearby, Spirit chattered, amused, as the human _he_ was ferrying slid off one outstretched wing.

Chuffing back at the other flier, Guile shifted all his weight on one leg and _kicked_. There was a yelp, and his Fighter went flying, then vanishing over/into a deep snowdrift. Satisfied, Guile shifted again and did the same with the other leg.

With an amused rumble at the pair's plight, Guile returned to his Dino Medal.

/\/\/\

_::That was uncalled for, Guile.::_ Vestello groused, the chittering laughter of Spirit still ringing in his ears. Naturally, there was no response to his rebuke, though he ached to feel one.

"Why'd your vivosaur have to go and do that? Huh?" Pauleen planted a fist on either hip and glowered.

Or what would have been a glower had she not been completely blinded by snow, which had worked into every niche and cranny of her mask.

Vestello sniggered.

"Isn't that Robinson?"

The bluenette glanced at Rupert, then in the area where he was pointing. It certainly looked like their fellow former-castaway.

The man turned as they approached, looking relieved. "Oh, there you are! Thought you folks were lost for good, I did."

"We were in the Bonehemoth, and then there was this _giant_ wave and…yeah…" Pauleen, mask now snow-free, trailed off.

Robinson _tch_ed and waggled a finger. "I _told_ you not to mess with the natural order'a things! You lot are lucky to be up and walkin' around, you are."

Remember the height from which they had nearly plummeted, Vestello could not help but agree with the man.

"Still, I'm a free man once more, and I suppose I owe you m'thanks." Turning, he gazed back over the ocean. "It's been ten years since I last smelled fresh air. Ten long years…" Glancing back, he shot them a fuzzy grin. "Well, I best be getting' back to my trade, eh? Them fish won't catch themselves. Good day to you folks."

"Okay, so that was kind of a low point for the Patrol Team." Pauleen announced, watching the man go. "But what matters is that we're _out!_"Arching back, she breathed in deeply. "I should thank my lucky stars we're even alive… Oh, and Lord Tonzilla, too, I guess."

Vestello shook his head. _Thank the Lord, not lucky stars…and not that oversized organ either. That could have been a _very_ messy end. And no one would have known what had happened to us…_

"I hope the BB Brigade trio escaped." Gold eyes stared over the expanse of ocean. "Despite their intentions, no one deserves to be trapped in a whale."

"Wait. You're _worried_ about me? R_eeee_ally?"

A smile tugged at Vestello's mouth.

Leaning heavily against Cole, Lola grinned. "What a trip, man. Maybe this means the rich kid, like, _likes_ me?"

Rupert, Vestello decided, looked absolutely adorable when embarrassed. He suspected Lola thought so too if that sly smile was anything to go by.

"So, made it out, did you?" Pauleen sized up the trio, who looked rather worse for wear.

Lester met her gaze. "Yeah, some Robinson guy came along and rescued us."

Cole flipped his out-of-place bangs. "He was attracted to my style like a sailor to a siren!" Then the hipster shot them a bewildered, and somewhat insulted look as Lola and Vestello exchanged looks and began sniggering.

Then Lola grew serious again. "Yeah, so I gotta, like, split this scene and go hose myself off." A pause. "And get my ankle looked at…"

With a flash of inspiration Vestello snapped his fingers, drawing all the attention to himself, and flipped a Dino Medal into the air.

Crooning, Charity nuzzled his chest before stepping back, head cocked.

_::Think you could help her out?::_ The bluenette gestured towards Lola's leg.

The caring mother lizard glanced where directed, then nodded. Her soothing melody filled their ears as the air took on a pinkish tint, deepest around Lola. The commander's eyes widened, then grew glassy as the surrounding warmth intensified.

Then the singing stopped, and the air returned to its usual color.

_::Thank you, Charity._:: Black gloves stroked the soft-pink flank. The vivosaur purred, reaching around to nuzzle her Fighter once more before returning to her Dino Medal.

"Whoa, like, wow." Lola tested her ankle, Cole hovering nearby in case she lost her balance. "You t_oooo_tally did not have to do that, man."

"I did not realize a healing vivosaur could aid a human as well." Rupert murmured, gold eyes wide.

Vestello shrugged.

_[You-hurt, me-help, natural.] _He signed.

Lola frowned, straightening up.

"That's, like, twice now you helped me." A flicker of indecision flashed behind blue. "S_oooo_…here." Snow crunched as she approached, pulling something out of a bag. "You should have these."

Surprised, Vestello stared down at the three Super Electrominites. Such small little things, hard to believe they could run three high-tech islands so easily.

"I…I don't understand." Blue wide behind fearsome mask, Pauleen stared at the unexpected gifts. "Why are you giving these back to us?"

Lola looked away. "Like, we heard it was you that made the Bonehemoth horf us up, right? Soooo, that means you saved our lives, which is weird, because you're, like, our mortal enemies." She looked puzzled by the concept. "Anyway, it's bad juju to leave a debt like that unpaid. So we're all square now, r_iiii_ght?" A somewhat worried glance at Vestello.

The bluenette smiled.

_[_*affirmation* _Square]_

Some of the tension eased from the hippie's frame.

"Are Cole and Lester okay with this?" Pauleen asked, glancing at the two silent males.

Cole raised his hands in front of him, chin to chest. "Hey, this is Lola's crazy plan. I just do what she tells me."

Despite that declaration, the hipster shot a cryptic look in Vestello's direction.

"Yeah. And the more she fails, the better I look!" Lester laughed.

Unimpressed, Lola rolled her eyes. "S_oooo_, this is, like, a one-time kind of thing, dig?" Blue grew sharp. "Next time we meet, I'm t_ooooo_tally going to flip your wig."

"I'd love to stay and give you some style tips." Cole shot Vestello's orange jumpsuit a distasteful look. "Goodness knows you need them. But, yeah. I'm outta here." Spinning on his heel, he strode away.

"Watch your backs, losers!" Lester followed his fellow commander.

Lola made to follow them, paused, then glanced back with a smile. "You promised sign practice so, like, don't forget. We gotta meet up sometime." A wave, and then she was hurrying after her companions.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…" Pauleen stared after them. "They're not all that bad."

A sigh escaped Rupert. "We can discuss the relative merits of our enemies later. Right now, each of us should take a Super Electrominite to an island."

Nodding, Vestello passed out two of the Super Electrominites, then the trio went their separate ways.

/\/\/\

**From****: Vestello  
****Subject****: Food Chain**

**Have you ever been eaten before? It is a very humbling experience. And a disgusting one. I'm still trying to clean chum out of my hair. **_**Yuck**_**.**

**/\**

**From:**** Vestello  
****Subject****: Re-re Christianity**

**While on one hand I'm honored by your trust in me, on the other I'm a little intimidated. I'll confess I probably don't read my Bible as often as I probably should, but I'll answer your questions to the best of my ability. However, I must warn you ahead of time that much of what I say will merely be **_**my**_** interpretation of what the Bible says. Everyone sees it a bit differently so don't take everything I say as absolute truth. Think of it more as…helpful hints and guides so you can find your own way. So if I say something that you can't quite puzzle out, or if you ask a question I don't interpret properly, know that it's simply because my own humanity is making things difficult.**

**Alright…yikes, that's a lot of questions. I don't think I'll answer them all in one letter. Partly because I don't have time, things are getting really hectic here on the islands, but mostly because some of those questions I'll have to think about and do some research before I can attempt to answer them.**

**I'll respond to your question about the Dinaurians first. To be honest, I'm not sure if there's anything in the bible that mentions 'aliens-from-another-planet' but I don't think it's completely accurate to simply call them not-human. Once upon a time those with African heritage weren't considered human either, but they are just like us only they look different. **

**From my perspective it's probably better to think of them simply as another ethnic group, rather than another race all together. Keep in mind that centuries ago people from England saw those of Japan as totally alien as well, and they have a closer physical resemblance to us than the Dinaurians.**

**Argh! This isn't coming out right!**

**Different cultures have different ethics, beliefs, ways of life as a result of where and how they grew. In many cases they develop traditions and such that are at odds with another culture. Example: The Native Americans during the colonizing period all worked for survival: the men went hunting and protected their people while the woman farmed and did domestic manual labor. In contrast the people of Europe did no such thing. Men were in charge of **_**everything**_** while the woman were little more than servants. Highly glorified (most of the time) servants, but servants none the less. Am I making sense?**

**Basically what I'm saying is that I believe the Dinaurians can be saved just like any other culture on this planet if they're willing to receive it.**

**/\/\/\/\**

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

**/\/\/\**

**Sneak Peak:**

"Pauleen! Wait, digadig!"

Vestello's ears pricked up at the unfamiliar voice using a familiar, though still odd, phrase.

"Paule_eeeee_n!"

_Red robes: check. Skull for a hat: check. Staff: check. This must be the guy Leveche mentioned._


	19. Chapter 6: Of Power and Masks III

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories -_which I highly recommend you read_- she has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 6  
Of Power and Masks III**

**From****: Leveche  
****Subject****: Re-Food Chain**

**Have I ever been **_**what**_**? Vestello, just what have you been up to on those islands? I think it's time you gave me another update.**

**((And, as a matter-a-fact, yes, I **_**have**_** been eaten before, so-to-speak. Though I didn't go down further than the mouth, thankfully. It was very smelly, and **_**squishy**_**.))**

/\

**From: ****Leveche****  
Subject: ****Re-re-re Christianity**

**Your words about the Dinaurians come as a great relief to me. I had feared for them because if Christainity is true like you so strongly believe… **

**You are very insightful. To me, the Dinaurians are like everyone else, only with a different culture and slightly different physical traits. ((**_**Despite supposedly 'evolving' from dinosaurs, they are actually endothermic, just with a lower default body temperature than most humans. Can ectothermic beings, like reptiles, change into endothermic beings, like mammals? I doubt it…that would be like a spider-monkey suddenly growing into a human. It is simply not plausible.**_**)) That was a very nice analogy, comparing the natives of Great Britian to the natives of Japan. Different appearances, due to environment, and ingrained culture can make it difficult to see beyond illusionary separation to the living-sentient-being we share our world with.**

**So, yes, your words make perfect sense to me.**

**Also, even if what you tell me is just your interpretation of what you've learned over the years, it will help me learn more on my own. Yes, everyone sees things a bit differently, but sometimes we need to see another's perspective before we can really figure out our own. Thank you for being willing to share your views and experiences. **

**I still have so many questions, I'm sorry for the avalanche. Do not, however, let them distract you from the Cup. That is more important right now than my curiosity, especially with the Bare Bone Brigade running out of time to stop the Cup, as they so vigorously declare they wish to do.**

**Now, onto my next question(s)…**

**What makes Catholicism so different from Christianity? I know that both teach about God and that, at one point, Catholicism was the dominate religion of the world. However, the two sects seem to be at odds with one another. Are they not the same?**

/\

"Yeeee-haw!" Brown leather punched the air. "Y'all done recovered the Super Electrominites from them BB Brigade varmints!" The look of pride in gleaming cerulean was almost enough to make one melt. "Thanks to you, we've got power back in the entire park."

Stepping forward, he clapped a hand on an orange clad-shoulder.

"That's some fine work, Vestello." A sideways glance. "And Pauleen. …Oh, and you, too, Rupert."

"Pardon me, Joe, but… I have a favor to ask of you."

If it wouldn't have been totally inappropriate right then, Vestello would have _hugged_ the other boy as Joe straightened up again and withdrew his hand.

On one hand, he burned with pride that he had earned Joe's heartfelt praise. On the other, part of him still wanted to run for the hills whenever he was in the veteran Fighter's presence. That same part of him had nearly done something drastic when Joe had gotten so close and _touched_ him.

Why would that part of him label Joe as 'predator'? He wasn't anything of the sort!

Joe could be trusted, couldn't he?

"I…I would like to be allowed to join the Caliosteo Patrol Team."

Doubts and fears could wait. There was a celebration to be had!

"I want to protect the Caliosteo Cup, no matter what."

Grinning, Vestello bounded over to his friend, slapping his back with a bit more force than was necessary, not that he would be called on it. And oh didn't Rupert look like a little ruffled wolf pup when he was trying to hide his blush behind his bangs like that?

"You kiddin'?" Inclining his head, Joe grinned. "I oughta be on my hands 'n' knees beggin' ya to join!"

_Way to go, Rupert! Good for you, good for—ack! Close! Very close!_

Still grinning, Joe clapped a hand on the shoulder not occupied by Vestello.

"Rupert, I hereby name ya as a full-fledged member of the Caliosteo Patrol Team."

Rupert simply _glowed_ at that declaration. He seemed to swell up, holding himself with pride that had nothing to do with being a corporation's heir or a famous Fossil Fighter.

"Thank you."

Vestello backed away to give Rupert space. Joe did the same as he turned his attention to the three as a whole.

"Now listen up. We only got two rounds left in this here Cup. The BB Brigade's runnin' out of time, and there's nothing more dangerous than a cornered rat!" A frown. "Y'all gotta be on yer guard, all right? Do whatever it takes to save the Cup for Fighters everywhere!"

With Rupert on their team and Joe's full backing, there was no way they could lose!

…Why did that sentence make him uncomfortable?

/\/\/\

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Rupert?" Pauleen's tone was one of concern as they exited the lift. "Your father's going to be _furious_."

"Most likely." The silverette nodded. "But that's all right. I've decided it's time for me to show a little backbone." Gold took on a determined gleam. "I'm going to tell my father what I think and let the chips fall where they may."

Nearly overwhelmed with pride, Vestello wrapped an arm around the other boy's shoulder, leaning on him with a bright grin.

_[You-me-together  
Teach-him, will]_

Gold blinked, then softened. "Thank you, Vestello. You are a true friend."

Vestello's grin only widened.

"All right!" Pauleen sounded distracted. "If you can do it, then so can I!" Blue was bright behind carved clay. "Remember my promise, Vestello?"

Blinking, the bluenette nodded.

"Well, I'm going to be brave and take off this mask for good!"

Straightening up, Vestello nodded again with a grin. Between them, Rupert glanced between them with visible confusion on his features.

"I'll probably blush like crazy and stammer when I talk to people, but…I think I'm Okay with that now." A pause. "For the rest of the Cup, people will see my face!" Hands gripped the sides of her mask. "Here we go!" She pulled the mask—

Absolutely nowhere.

_Eh?_ Vestello cocked his head, wondering if she was getting 'cold feet'.

"Okay, that's weird. It won't come off."

Amber blinked. How could a mask _not_ come off?

She tried again, visibly putting all the strength in her arms into it as she tried to yank the stubborn thing off. But to no avail as she soon had to stop, panting loudly. Shoulders rigid, she tried one more time, giving out a frustrated howl with the effort.

Then her arms dropped and she got _real _quiet.

Eyes narrowing, Vestello inched towards her.

"Oh my gosh!"

The bluenette sprang back like a startled cat.

"The mask won't come off! What do I do, what do I do, what do I _dooooo_?" She glanced around wildly. "I'm cursed! I'm gonna have this mask on for the rest of my life! _Noooooooooooo_!"

Vestello lunged, arm shooting out to grasp—

Empty air. Pauleen was already halfway down the stairs.

"I don't understand." Rupert leaned against the railing, watching the pinkette vanish out the door. "Is that some kind of special mask."

_[Magic. Courage-boost.  
P-A-U-L-E-E-N, shy-very]_

"I see. So the mask has magical powers, does it?"

The bluenette nodded and concern spread across Rupert's face.

"Yes, I'm worried about Pauleen as well. We should go after her."

/\/\/\

**From****: Leveche  
****Subject****: Diga-dig**

**Remember when you asked me about the habitual use of the words 'diga' digadig' and the like? Well, it's a habit common to the Digadig Tribe of Vivosaur Island. I spoke with their chieftain about any locals having become Fossil Fighters ((which is odd because most Digadigs are utterly **_**terrified**_** by just being in close proximity with a vivosaur)) and that mask you mentioned. According to him, that mask is a sacred artifact of theirs, but he didn't tell me anymore because he took off towards the nearest airport. Keep on the lookout for an eccentric old man in red robes with a bleached buffalo-skull for a hat, and a staff with a green gem fashioned on the top.**

**((PS: If the gem on his staff flashes, **_**duck.**_**))**

**/\/\/\**

"Pauleen! Wait, digadig!"

Vestello's ears pricked up at the unfamiliar voice using a familiar, though still odd, phrase.

"Paule_eeeee_n!"

_Red robes: check. Skull for a hat: check. Staff: check. This must be the guy Leveche mentioned._

Upon hearing shoe-rubber screech on tile, the old man spun around.

"You are-" He looked them over, eyes squinty. "-friends of Pauleen, digadig?"

The two boys exchanged looks, then nodded.

"Ah, yes. It seems you are, diga." The old man nodded, more to himself than to the two teens. "I…am the chieftain of the Digadig people from Vivosaur Island." A pause. "I am also… Pauleen's grandfather, digadig."

Taken aback, Vestello looked the old man over again. As did Rupert.

…_I don't see the resemblance._

"The…mask that Pauleen wears is enchanted with a spell—" Vestello twitched . "—of ill will, digadig. It gives the wearer…confidence and cheer, diga. But there is…a price."

_Obviously…_ Vestello _almost_ rolled his eyes, but managed to refrain from doing so. Just.

"Once it takes hold, it is…impossible to remove. The mask…becomes the master, digadig."

Dark brows furrowed. _But…I've seen her take the mask off before without any trouble. Why now? Because she was ready to try and live without it?_

"When I learned Pauleen…took the mask, I came right away. But, digadig, I came…too late." Desperation entered aged eyes. "I cannot…pursue her, diga. I am too old and my…back is too sore." Worn hands grasped at the front of Vestello's jumpsuit. "Please, digadig! You must help my dear Pauleen!"

Amber met gold, both boys nodded.

"Time is short, Vestello. I'll search Mt. Krakanak if you take Rainbow Canyon. Agreed?"

Vestello nodded and the old man released his grip to let both boys pass.

_Hang on, Pauleen. We're coming._

/\/\/\

Sturdy boots struck darkened earth as Vestello ran.

_There has to be a really bad joke here._ He entered the cavern. _Good thing Todd isn't here to make it._

At first glance the former base looked abandoned, but some part of Vestello _knew_ Pauleen was there. That same part of him drew him to the far side, to the smaller cavern where he had fought Cole.

A flash of pink proved intuition right.

"No, Vestello!" Pauleen slammed back into the rock wall. "Stay away from me! I-I have no control over my body! The mask makes me attack everyone I see!"

He was…not going to linger on that revelation.

"P-please!" Tears dropped from beneath the mask. "You have to…run…I c-can't…stop…myself…" Her body moved stiffly, dino medals flashing in shaking hands.

Bracing, Vestello shook his head.

Six dino medals flew.

/\/\/\

Swing off Grace's whip-like tail in the middle of an Equanis X. Slide down the berta's—not bert_o_—arching back. Roll beneath the krypto's snapping jaws and _lunge._

Hard knuckles connected with decorated clay and the evil kabuki mask went skipping across the dirt.

At once Vestello could hear the brawl behind him stop. In front of him, Pauleen wobbled, then her knees gave out.

::_Good job._:: Vestello praised, catching Grace, Vicious, and Regal's medals as they fell, then he darted forward to catch Pauleen before more than her knees could hit the dusty ground. The pinkette shoved her face into Vestello's chest.

"It's off!" Was her teary cheer. "The mask is off, digadig!"

For a long moment, they sat there, Vestello rubbing the girl's back as she sobbed out her relief and aftermath-fear. Eventually Pauleen regained her composure and pulled away, glaring at the inert mask.

"I don't need you anymore, mask! I'm going to fight on my own and talk on my own from now on! Digadig!"

Did the mask just wilt? How could something made of clay and ivory _wilt_?

Finding himself with arms full of joyful pinkette, Vestello could not linger on the odd observation. Returning the almost desperate hug he listened to the repeated 'thank yous' the girl gave.

Beautiful blue glowed up at him."I'm so happy right now, diga!"

"Heh. That's amusing. The mask is off, but the one who's red in the face is Vestello."

_Rupert!_ Trying to ignore the burning in his cheeks, Vestello took a step back.

"Oh!" Pauleen mirrored the bluenette's action, provoking another laugh from Rupert.

"Pauleen! Are you…unharmed, diga?"

"Look, Grandpa, look!" A sharp jab towards the ancient artifact. "The mask came off! Diga diga digadig!"

The chieftan's face split into a wide grin. "This makes me…very happy, diga!"

"Hard to believe this little mask caused so much trouble." Expensive leather boots toed the malicious object. "This is a dangerous item. It might be best for everyone if we destroyed it here and now." Dino medals gleamed in determined fingers.

"No, please! Don't break the mask, digadig!"

Startled, wide gold and amber landed on the pleading pinkette.

"This is all my fault, diga." The girl elaborated. "I'm the one who took the mask without permission. And besides, it diga-_did_ help me for a while, so it's not totally evil." A shy look towards the chieftain. "You should take it back to the village, Grandpa. …Digadig?"

Rupert cocked his head, again resembling a curious wolf pup, before speaking. "If this is your wish, Pauleen, I will defer to you."

Vestello nodded in complete agreement.

Smiling, Pauleen scooped the mask up.

Dark brows furrowed as the hair on Vestello's arms prickled at an odd sensation. It seemed to be coming from the mask and it seemed so familiar that the distinguishing word was right at the edge of his mind, but he couldn't quite grasp it. Was the mask…_alive_, somehow? No, that wasn't it…it was something else…

"You have changed, Pauleen." The chieftain examined his grandchild. "You are…talking to others, diga-despite having no mask."

The responding grin was almost blinding. "I know, digadig! It's awesome!" Shining blue landed on Vestello. "I owe this all to my friends, digadig." Her gaze returned to her grandfather. "They taught me to trust my feelings, diga. They showed me I could just be myself."

A soft smile. "It does…my heart good to see you grow." There was nothing but fond affection on the aging face. "You grow…before my very eyes, diga!"

The tender moment was ruined as their paleopagers bleeped to life.

"_This is an announcement concerning the Caliosteo Cup Semifinals. Due to adjustments to the facilities, the semifinals have been postponed to tomorrow."_

"Perhaps that's not an altogether bad thing." Rupert mused as the pagers turned off again. "We could all use some rest after the events of today."

As if on cue, a jaw-cracking yawn left Vestello.

[_Bed fall-on-to, now.]_

"Tomorrow, diga…"

/\/\/\

Yawning, Vestello wandered drowsily towards dancing flames like a light-drunk moth—

-Walked right into luminescent silver-topping-red.

"Did Pauleen ask you here as well, Vestello?" Rupert queried as the sheepish bluenette backpedaled a couple paces.

Vestello nodded, then yawned.

_[She-woke-me.  
In-Past sleeping.  
Tired]_

A sympathetic nod. "Yes, I can see that." A small yawn hidden behind a politely raised hand. "And I can sympathize." Gold gazed into the fire. "I wonder what this is about…"

"Sorry I'm late, digadig!" A bounce of far-to-chipper pink, and Pauleen was there, looking as if it was _not_ the middle of the night and that they'd be better off back in their beds.

Rupert straightened. "That's all right. We only just arrived ourselves. However…" Gold eyed the mask-less girl. "I'm curious as to why you asked us here in the middle of the night.

A yawn. _[Here-same.]_

Shifting in place, Pauleen turned to stare into the fire.

"…The semifinals are here, digadig. And that means only _two_ people will advance. So no matter what, one of us is going to be leaving the Cup." A pause. "I've been thinking about that, and it makes me sad. So I thought maybe we should talk, diga." A shy glance, then Pauleen turned to face them again. "That's why I called you out, digadig."

"I, too, have been feeling some sadness about the upcoming end of the Cup." Rupert stared down at shadow-kissed-grass.

"This has been so much fun, diga. I wish it could just go on forever!" A grin. "Wouldn't it be great if the three of us just kept winning?"

Blue and gold landed on Vestello, making the bluenette pause.

"What do you think, Vestello?"

A soft smile, then Vestello nodded.

Two bright smiles met his response. "I knew you'd agree, Vestello!"

Grass crunched under expensive boots. "There's something I've never told you, Vestello, but this seems like a good time."

With a cant of his head, Vestello stared curiously at the company heir.

"It's something I've been thinking about for a long time. Something that drives me to compete… It's even enough to make me forget the sadness I feel about the end of the Caliosteo Cup. I guess you could say it's a wish. A very special wish…" He trailed off.

Vestello leaned forward.

"My wish is to face you in the final!"

Startled, Vestello rocked back, amber eyes wide.

"You're the one who reminded me of the joys of Fossil Battles, Vestello." Rupert went on. "And that's why I want to face you in my final battle."

"W-wait a second, digadig!" Bare arms flailed. "_I'm_ the one who's going to fight Vestello in the final! It's because of Vestello that I finally took off my mask! So I want to face Vestello in the final with my _true_ face, diga!"

Sparks flew as the two teens-now-rivals glared at each other.

_Yikes!_ Vestello glanced between them, worried.

Laughter made him relax.

"I guess it's silly to argue about it." Rupert snickered. "We don't even know the semifinal matchups yet.

A giggle. "Yeah, I guess I got a little carried away, digadig. But I feel better now, diga." The pinkette breathed in deeply. "It's like all my bad feelings just…blew away."

Relaxing back on the flats of his feet again, Vestello chuckled with them.

"Very well." There was a note of finality in Rupert's tone. "From the semifinals and on to the final, let's all do the best we can."

"Yeah! We'll make the Cup final one to remember!"

As one, the three-fourths of the Caliosteo Patrol Team thrust their fists in the air, finalizing that vow.

Pauleen left again shortly after that, leaving Vestello and Rupert alone by the fire.

Joining his hands and stretching his arms high overhead, Vestello tipped back in a controlled fall. Grass cushioned him as he stared at the bright stars above.

_Nice night. I might just stay here…_

"Vestello?"

"Mmm?"

A pause. "I believe that's the first time I've heard you make a vocal sound outside of snickering."

Vestello shrugged.

Rupert sat down beside him, a thoughtful look in his gold eyes. "I was wondering…Why do you use sign language and that tablet computer, instead of speaking out loud? I thought maybe your vocal cords might have been damaged in some way, but it seems like you can still use them…so…" He trailed off.

Pulling one hand out from under his head, Vestello began signing.

_[Doctors, they-tell-me:  
Throat *_negation*_-hurt  
"A-L-L-in-head"  
*_affirmation*_-talk  
_*negation*_-will.]_

"So…you have the capability to talk, but for some reason your mind says you can't, so you…can't? Forgot? Lost the ability but not the capability?"

Shadowed blue mane dipped in a nod.

"Why?"

A shrug.

_[They-tell-me:  
Past bad-event give-me mind+trauma  
Event *_negation_*-remember]_

"I see… Well, maybe one day you will be able to talk again." Standing, Rupert brushed off the seat of his pants. "I'd like to hear your voice."

A grin.

_[Me speak, when  
You 1__st__-hear, promise.]_

The silverette paused, then smiled. "I shall look forward to it." Grass crunched underfoot. "I wish you a good evening, Vestello. And good luck in the semi-finals."

/\/\/\

_Vestello –vs- Pauleen_

/\/\/\

_The Bonehemoth a _dig site_?_ Blue mane swishing as he shook his head, Vestello grimaced. _No way, not for me thanks._

Through ice-motif doors, across cold-blue tile, through a second door and down a hallway. Pauleen waits at the other end by a third pair of doors.

"Digadig!" A grin. "There you are, Vestello. This is going to be my first battle in front of people without a mask." The grin wavered, unease shining through.

Amber softened as Vestello clapped the other's shoulder. This seemed to embolden her.

"But that's okay, diga. Your faith in me has made me brave." She stood tall with hands on hips and head held high. "It doesn't matter how many people are watching, digadig. I'm not going to be intimidated!"

The loudspeakers beeped to life.

"_The first semifinal match is Pauleen vs. Vestello. Combatants should enter the stadium immediately."_

"I will prove to the world that I am reborn, digadig!"

Smiling, Vestello followed the pinkette out onto the field.

/\/\/\

At point was a super-evolved vivosaur that looked like the mirror image of Grace, sans with pink eyes and stripe along its spine rather than blue, and it was _maybe_ a little shorter. Pauleen had called it an Omias. On one side of the omias was a small, mammalian vivosaur. Hardly two meters long, if one was feeling generous, it resembled a deer Vestello had once seen a picture of, called a Pronghorn, though the horn in question grew from its nose like a rhinocerous horn. Derived from the Synthetoceras or "combined horn", it was known as the vivosaur Synthos. On the other side, looking oddly comfortable on the icy ground, was a vivosaur of the same build as an elasmo, though a fair bit smaller at only three and a half meters. Called a plesio, after the "almost-lizard" plesiosaurus, it had a reputation for being quick, nasty, and very poisonous.

Leveche had given him some oddly specific information about what a plesio's venom could do to a human. Specific as if learned via first-hand experience. Someday he would _have_ to get the full story of her adventures as a novice Fighter, if only to figure out just how much of a trouble-magnet she was.

But that was neither here nor there, he had a fight to focus on.

His own team consisted of Grace, Vicious, and Wrath, his previously unused kaishin vivosaur. This was the first situation where he could actually call him out to test his abilities. It would be interesting to see just what he could do, and if whether he had better maneuverability on the icy field than the vivosaurs reliant on legs for proper locomotion.

Nestled safely behind Grace's neck, Vestello waited.

He did not have to wait long.

"Plesio Poison! Synthos Strike!"

Skating on ice as if it were ocean surf, the plesio blurred forward. Just behind it, Synthos did the same, though with a bit less grace. Watching it try and find purchase on the icy ground was certainly amusing.

_::Kaishin Step, Wind Blast.::_

Fifteen-plus meters of corded, water-adapted muscles wound and swung, broad-siding the sliding almost-lizard.

_Nice impact._ Vestello eyed the plesio-shaped crater in the arena wall.

A wave of turquoise and a startled bleat signaled the synthos' rather unexpected meeting with the icy floor. Hooves flailed in the air.

An amused rumble, followed by a window-shattering scream

"No, Synthos!" Wide blue stared at the dino medal embedded into the cone-indent of the ice. Leftovers of Vicious's tail smash.

Pauleen growled. "Omias Dos!"

::_Counter it, Equinas Dos!::_

It wasn't until the world around him blurred that Vestello realized just how _fast_ the horse-like vivosaur was. Certainly fast enough to deserve the title of 'fastest known vivosaur'. Not even the slippery ice underfoot slowed her down.

Thunder crashed as the two vivosaurs collided, putting all their weight behind their respective attacks. Then powerful neck muscles bowed and snapped up.

_Yikes!_ Gloved fingers clamped down on immaculate hide to keep from being flung off. His whole body throbbed from the force of the blow that hadn't even touched him.

A sharp hiss, then Grace returned the favor. Sharp cracks split the air as the two pounded away at each other.

_Like dueling giraffes._ Vestello compared. _Slamming horned heads into the opponent's underbelly._

A giraffe's blow had enough force to flip a minivan. Just how much more force went into Grace's and the omias's attacks?

_I'd rather not find out._ Trembling, and not simply from the monstrous impacts, Vestello curled up as small as he could and still retain a firm hold.

The sounds of colliding vertebrae were deafening.

"Plesio: Poisonous Assault!"

But not _too_ deafening.

_::Wind Blast, then crush it with Kaishin Thump!::_

Though he couldn't see anything outside the expanse of white he was gripping too, Vestello could imagine the battles outside his immediate area.

A wave of turquoise to blow away poisonous mist, followed by a blur of deadly coils , catching and constricting the near-lizard's fragile form, then finished by the sound of a medal pinging off the ice.

"Plesio Poison, get that aeros, digadig!"

Then again, one should know better than to assume. Vicious's pained howl was a terrible rebuke—

_Ow…turn off the drums…_

Why was it so cold? Sure, it was chilly enough in the icy stadium, but it hadn't been this bad…

Oh.

He was on the ice.

How in the _world_ had…

A roar drowned out his own thoughts. The hypothermic chill was swallowed up by a wave of air-rending heat, cool colors bled into blazing infernos.

Green-rimmed metal flashed, cutting a searing line across his cheek.

The world faded out.

/\/\/\

Black. A familiar black.

Amber eyes glanced rear-words, expecting familiar gray and white hide-and-feathers where they always were. Only, nothing was there. Nothing was anywhere. No warmth, no cold, no dancing colors. It was just so _empty_.

_::Vicious!::_ Vestello twisted around. _::Vicious, where are you? Answer me. Vicious!::_

Vicious wasn't there, not where he was supposed to be. Chained down by corroding liquid and swept away by searing flames. Overwhelmed when he should have been supported, aided.

_I wasn't there._ Like an ice cube swallowed whole, the realization struck. _He needed me, relied on me, and I wasn't _there!

Distracted, always distracted. Focusing on one thing while dozens of others go by unseen, unnoticed. He _knew _better, had done better in the past. Now he had forgotten what he was supposed to do. Now because of his negligence, his partner had suffered. Vicious had trusted him to be there, and Vestello had let him down. He had let all his vivosaurs down.

Now he couldn't hear their pleas. He couldn't hear their cries for aid. He couldn't hear _anything_ because he was an _idiot_ who had forgone wisdom and common sense to take up shallow foolery. What should be obvious was now obscured to him.

He had gone astray.

He was…lost.

Vestello threw his head back in a silent roar.

_Lord, help me.  
Please make me _see_.  
Let me see and act as I must.  
So I don't let others down. _

Sturdy fabric creaked as nails tried digging into palm.

_Lord, help me grow up.  
Help me stop being a foolish child so I can be who others need me to be…  
Who _you_ need me to be._

And the world snapped back into focus

/\/\/\

"Glacial Rage!"

Amber eyes snapped open to see mist and ice fragments condense and be propelled. Vestello threw an arm out.

_::Intercept, Equinas X and Kaishin Step.::_

Pinpoint white strikes all but plucked pieces of the barrage out of the air, spearing and shattering ice and water. Lightning-quick gray coils intercepted from the side, destroying oncoming momentum, and strength.

Hissing, Wrath looped in a lazy arch around Grace, both unharmed.

"Digadig?!" Pauleen looked very much taken aback.

A distant part of Vestello's brain wondered how long he had been out of it, but the practical part deemed such information unimportant.

Blue met amber from across the field of ragged ice. Pauleen shivered, and Vestello wasn't certain it was from the chill of the air.

"Plesio Poison!"

Like a torpedo, the near-lizard shot forward.

_::Kaishin Crash::_

When two objects of high speed collide, the one with the greater force, be it in power or weight, would overwhelm the lesser one. The momentum gained via propelling across ice had nothing on a geyser of pressurized water.

_::Grace, deal with that Plesio.::_

A crack of white parted the high-pressure current, plucking the bruised vivosaur from its depths. Then formal introductions were made.

Plesio, this is Glacies Firma. No, really, Glacies Firma. And one more time, just to make it stick… _Glacies Firma!_

Gripping an ice-rock for support, Vestello made a mental note not to get on the wrong side of Grace's obviously vindictive sense of humor. Cause there was no way that _he_ had come up with that one.

Well…not all of it.

"No, Plesio!" Blue went wide, then narrow. "Omias: Omias Exodus!"

Amber eyes narrowed, recognition flickering.

_Not this time.  
::Equinas Exodus.::_

Fire and water collided and the entire arena was engulfed by steam.

Over the roar of crashing opposites, Vestello could just make out the rustle of ice-shards-ground-under-scales.

He smiled.

_::Kaishin Step.::_

/\/\/\

**From****: Harmattan  
****Subject****: Re-re-Food Chain**

**Long story short: I got eaten by a whale the size of Monstro from Disney's Pinnochio, called the 'Bonehemoth'. We got out, but it was…eck. I still smell like half-digested fish. Not a pleasant scent, between-you-me. **

**Oh, I met the third BB Brigade Commander, a hippie named Lola. It was strange, but while I was fighting her I sort of just…lost my fear of her and her comrades, like a light switched on in my head. It was **_**weird.**_** Anyway, she and the others aren't so bad, as people, and they're just following the orders Don Boneyard gives them so their previous actions aren't personal or anything. **

**Also, Lola knows some Sign Language. Not very good, though. She tried to sign…actually, I have no idea what she was trying to sign, but I wouldn't repeat it even in the seediest biker bar. **_**That**_**'s how bad it was. Anyway, she and I are going to try and get together sometime so she can practice with someone fluent. Apparently Don Boneyard has been teaching her, but he can't really help her with the signs themselves for obvious reasons.**

**Actually…why would a talking skull know Sign Language. **_**How**_** does he know Sign Language?**

/\

**From:**** Harmattan  
****Subject****: Victory! Victory for me!**

**Okay, just so you know, I met that Digadig Chieftan you mentioned. Apparently he's Pauleen's grandfather. (I just can't see the resemblance…) We didn't talk much, but I did manage to get that mask-artifact off of Pauleen. It felt weird, like it was alive yet not alive. Something about it reminded me of a Fighter's Aura, but I can't figure out why…**

**Anyway, Pauleen and I faced each other in the semifinals and I won, so I'm now in the finals of this whole Cup. Wow, that's only **_**just**_** sunk in and it feels more like a dream than reality, it's just so hard for me to believe. I mean, sure, I entered the Cup to try and win, but I didn't think I'd have any chance of getting as far as I have, let alone actually having a shot at victory. It just seems so impossible…**

**/\/\/\/\**

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

**/\/\/\**

**Sneak Peak:**

Lola quivered under the heaviness, and the blended sense of _shame-disappointment_. Suddenly, she had a whole lot more sympathy for Cole and Lester. And never before had she been so glad that Don Boneyard was a talking _skull_. Looking up at those empty black sockets was a whole lot better than seeing disappointment in flesh-and-blood eyes.

Though not by much.

"S_oooo_-" the Hippie began. "-Operation Lights Out was kind of a bummer, huh?" The weak smile, an attempt to lighten the heavy atmosphere, fell flat as Don Boneyard didn't so much as _twitch_.

_Uh-oh_. Lola shrank back. _He's, like, toootally mad._


	20. Chapter 7: For Want of a Spine I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories -_which I highly recommend you read_- she has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 7  
For Want of a Spine I**

**From****: Leveche  
****Subject****: Re-re-re Food Chain**

**A whale that size actually exists? Huh, learn something new every day I suppose. **

**Ah, the wonderful smell of post-escaped-from-ingestion. I recall the nurses and doctors over seeing my care after my own stint of being 'eaten' complaining loudly about the smell. Though, to be honest, I couldn't smell a thing. According to them it took a week to wash off, give or take.**

**A hipster, a rocker, and a hippie, what a crew this Don Boneyard has drawn to himself. From what you say they are much better people than the BB Brigade were. In that case they were criminals who later reformed into fairly decent people. In this case the people seem decent but are following orders to act in a criminal manner. I wonder what this implies about Boneyard…**

**Don Boneyard knows sign language? Well things are just getting curiouser and curiouser, to quote Caroll. It's not actually a very common ability for those who are not deaf, well, at least not common for someone to be able to understand it fluently. I only personally know of a handful of people who know Sign fluently. Myself-naturally-, you, Rupert, and Joe.**

**/\**

**From:**** Leveche  
****Subject****: Re-Victory! Victory for Me!**

**Something like a Fighter's Aura? Interesting, Dr. Diggins will be very interested to hear of this. He may even want to borrow that mask to figure out what it could be. I'll let you know if anything gets found out.**

**Congratulations on your victory and good luck on your upcoming final match.**

**What's with the Invader Zim reference?**

**/\/\/\**

"I lost the Fossil Battle, digadig." Bright blue fixed on the icy ground for a long moment before Pauleen glanced up with a smile. "But I didn't lose to myself!"

Returning the smile, Vestello clapped a hand on the other Fighter's shoulder.

With a grin, Pauleen stood proud, her fists planted on her hips. "All those people were watching me, but I never got nervous or flustered! Not once! And best of all, my face diga-didn't turn red! This is a pretty special day for me…"

Vestello clapped and dipped his head. Started has Pauleen took his hands in hers, now standing much closer.

"Thank you, Vestello. Thank you for everything. I'm looking forward to seeing you in the final, digadig."

Mere inches apart, surprised amber locked with grateful blue. Then amber flickered down to admire the slow spread of cute pink.

"Daaah!" The pinkette jerked back, mortified. "Why am I turning red _now_, digadig?!"

Raising one hand, Vestello hid a snicker.

Footsteps on ice made both Fighter's turn.

"Oh, wow."

_Uh-oh, fan alert. Fan alert!_

"It's Pauleen!" Vestello could almost see a heart floating over the first Fighter. "You became my favorite Fighter the moment you took off that mask!"

"I _love you!_"

Pauleen recoiled from the sudden advance of the second Fighter, blue eyes wide.

"Uh…I mean…" Blushing, the over exuberant fan coughed and backed off a pace. "Maybe we can be friends or something? Heh…"

Poor Pauleen, she didn't seem to know what to make of the sudden attention.

A snicker escaped even as Vestello tried to smother it.

"I can't deal with this right now, digadig!"

Amber blinked. _That's fast._

"Waaaait! Pauleeeeen!"

"I'm sorry! Am I moving too fast?!"

At paces nowhere near matching Pauleen's sound-barrier-breaking one, the two newly-made fans took off in hot pursuit.

Now alone, Vestello snickered freely. His blue mane shook back and forth with wry amusement. Then the roar from the stadium drew his attention. The twin doors swished open.

"I won." Immaculate as ever, Rupert drew level with Vestello. Gold met amber, the former glinting with hesitant anticipation. "So I guess that means we'll be facing each other in the final." A polite dip of silver hair. "Good luck, Vestello. I'm looking forward to it."

The bluenette returned the bow as Rupert walked away.

"Nice work, little dude." Vestello looked up at Kent. "That was some epic ownage you dealt out there." A smile. "Anyway, here's a prize for winning your semifinal match."

A dark brow quirked as Vestello spotted the words 'limited edition', but he accepted the package.

"Just one more match to go! I know you'll totally shred it, dude. I have faith."

Vestello cocked his head as the staff leader headed back towards his office.

"Hey, Vestello!"

Smiling, Vestello turned to face his friend.

"If I missed your semifinal battle, I'd never forgive myself! So I used my willpower to beat that cold! Yeah, what now, cold?! Hah!"

Both brows arching towards his hairline, the bluenete gave Todd a once over. Though still a little grey, the other Fighter did seem to look quite a bit better than he had the other day.

"Yeah, so I heard about how you went into the Bonehemoth's belly and fought Pauleen's mask!"

Amber blinked. Just who had Todd heard that from? The Bonehemoth made sense, but Pauleen's mask?

"It's just crazy!" You're a world-class Fighter now."

The warmth creeping up the back of his neck and across his nose did nothing to help Vestello's composure after hearing that left-field declaration.

"And I guess you'll be facing Rupert in the final, huh?"

Shaking off the blush, Vestello nodded.

A fist cut air. "Well, don't worry. You're my best friend, and I'll cheer you on with everything I've got!"

Grin spreading across his face, Vestello felt, for some unknown reason, touched by his friend's words. He nodded, returning the fist-bump.

"Okay, I'm gonna go dig up a ton of fossil rocks and make up for lost time. See ya!"

Blinking at the sudden empty space, Vestello honestly had to wonder if Todd had, impossibly, gotten even _faster_. It was almost teleportation now. Here one moment, long-gone the next.

A snicker escaped him as he shook his head. _Always on the move, that's Todd—_

The paleopager bleeped to life.

"_A new dig site is now open: Dusty Dunes! Dusty Dunes is a desert dig site scorched by the glare of the tropical sun. You are urged to travel there and prepare for the final."_

_A desert?_ Vestello mused, a slow grin working its way across his face. _Great! I've had enough of this cold._ Spinning on the ball of his foot, he bee-lined towards the door. _I wonder what kind of fossils are there… _

/\/\/\

Lola quivered under the heaviness, and the blended sense of _shame-disappointment_. Suddenly, she had a whole lot more sympathy for Cole and Lester. And never before had she been so glad that Don Boneyard was a talking _skull_. Looking up at those empty black sockets was a whole lot better than seeing disappointment in flesh-and-blood eyes.

Though not by much.

"S_oooo_-" the Hippie began. "-Operation Lights Out was kind of a bummer, huh?" The weak smile, an attempt to lighten the heavy atmosphere, fell flat as Don Boneyard didn't so much as _twitch_.

_Uh-oh_. Lola shrank back. _He's, like, toootally mad._

It was like watching a volcano. Silent one moment, spewing hell's fires the next, complete with high-magnitude shakes.

"_That's_ your explanation?! It was 'a _bummer'_?!"

The pain in her knees only registered _after_ the shakes stopped. That, and the cold from the stone floor seeping through her pant legs.

"Idiots!"

The venomous hiss was accented by anchor-worthy weight slamming down on her shoulders.

"Perhaps you're not aware that the Caliosteo Cup final is about to take place!"

Odd, that wasn't anger in his voice but…

"I want Fighters slinking away from the island in disgrace, not sticking around and building excitement!"

_Fear?_ Lola could hardly breathe. _Like, what's Don B. got to be scared of? What's so bad about the finals?_

Determined amber flashed through her mind's eye, accompanied by the phantom-sensation of the warmth of a Healing Song. Fingers strayed and brushed the healed joint.

She didn't regret giving the electromite back. Regretted disappointing Don B., sure, but not paying Vestello back.

That pressure on her shoulders suddenly didn't seem so crushing. That hasn't happened before.

Heavy fabric dragged across stone as Don Boneyard turned away.

"No bones about it… It seems I must take matters into my own hands." An almost unnoticeable sigh. "There is but one course of action left to me now, though I did not wish to take it…"

Breath caught in her throat.

"Well, no matter." Did Don Boneyard even remember they were there? "My plan is all that can save us now."

That lack of regret about giving the electromites back? Not so 'lacking' now. Whatever Don Boneyard knew, and wouldn't share no matter how much she pestered him, was obviously a lot more intense than she had assumed.

_Did I do the right thing?_ She wasn't so sure anymore.

"Uh…" Cole's low whisper drifted from behind her. "I'm not sure I like the thought of a plan that even _Don Boneyard_ finds unappealing."

Lola glanced over her shoulder—

_They're so _pale!

They looked even worse than the last time Lester had messed up.

"That's not cool, man." Though just which thing she meant as 'not cool' was debatable. "It sounds bad. L_iii_ke, bad bad, you know?"

And if past events meant anything, then Vestello would definitely try to stop him. Only this time…this time he'd be up against Don Boneyard _in person_. Not even she, Cole, and Lester _together_ could beat him, not even with three-to-one odds vivosaur-wise-

"_Get your tibias in gear, fools!"_

More resembling terrified cats than veteran Fighters, the trio stared wide-eyed at their boss.

"And understand this:" Don Boneyard's voice dropped to a malevolent whisper. "Dissent or failure on your part will be dealt with _most_ harshly."

He was staring at Lola as he said it.

A dog's whine filled the air and it took a moment for the hippie to realize it was coming from _her_.

Movement on either side of her made the hippie start. Cole and Lester pressed close, their warmth driving away the icy fear and doubt. In its place, a sense of purpose as Don Boneyard seemed to calm down again.

"It's time to _bury_ the Caliosteo Fossil Park _once and for all!"_

If Vestello decided to interfere, that would be his problem, not hers.

/\/\/\

**From****: Harmattan  
****Subject****: Re-re-re-re- Food Chain**

**Joe knows Sign Language? That's odd, he's never even hinted that he could. I've always had to use my tablet to communicate whenever I had to meet with him.**

/\/\/\

From behind protective goggle-lenses, Vestello surveyed the stark, rolling dunes around him. Amber blinked at the odd cactus scattered here and there. The name 'Dusty Dunes' was certainly an appropriate place for _this_ dig site.

_Definitely an improvement to Illum Island._ He decided. _Give me hot and dry any day._ A stray thought gave him pause. _Three islands, at least nine unique different terrains, ranging from below freezing, to fry-egg-on-sidewalk hot… I wonder how that works, what, with them all so close together._

He pondered the thought for a moment, then shrugged it off and took another step forward—

_Yuck_. Grimacing, he spat out a mouthful of sand. _What tripped me?_

A moan by his feet made him freeze. _Oh you _can't_ be serious._ With some reluctance, he glanced back.

"Good heavens." A dry rasp. "It seems I've bungled things up well and good this time!" Glassy blue met startled amber. "I meant to bring my water bottle, you see, but instead I grabbed a flyswatter!"

_This guy is a menace to himself._ Yet, despite that, Vestello couldn't quite help a fond smile as he reached for his backpack.

"That will do me little good in this heat!" Professor Scatterly moaned. A pitiful sound. "Oh dear me, no…" Behind his glasses, Scatterly's eyes slid mostly shut. "My legs are weak… My eyes grow dim… My mustache withers…" As he spoke his voice seemed to grow quieter. "Yes, it seems death stalks me once more, old bean." A cough. "I need…w-water…" Another painful moan. "T-tell science…I love her…"

_My kingdom for some melodrama._ Amber eyes rolled as Vestello unscrewed his canteen. Crouching, one hand supporting the aged head, he carefully poured some water into Scatterly's mouth.

Startled, the older man coughed, then sputtered. "W-water! It's water!"

_Tear off my hands, why don't you?_ Vestello tucked his arms close as Scatterly tipped the whole canteen and inhaled it's contents with such gusto that, by all rights, he should have choked. Or at the very least sent more water to the sand below than his mouth where it was aimed. Yet he didn't spill a single drop.

Passing back the noticeably lighter canteen, Scatterly leaned back with a contented sigh.

_Yikes!_ His back briefly met sand as Vestello threw himself back, rolled, then returned to his feet as the professor, as with previous meetings that required unexpected rescue, suddenly snapped up. The skin around the bluenette's hairline prickled with phantom what-if pain at the narrow avoidance of skull-meeting-skull.

"I say, but that hit the spot! Thank you for pulling me back from the jaws of oblivion, eh wot?" Scatterly blinked, then grinned. "What's this then? You're Vestello! Oh, it seems you have rescued me yet again, old chum!"

Smile tugging at his lips, Vestello gave performance-worthy bow.

"Well, you can trust that I'll not forget my water in such a place again!"

Vestello snickered. Paused. Then affixed a puzzled expression on his face, gesturing first to the area around them, then to Scatterly.

"Eh? You wish to know why I'm here?" He didn't really wait for Vestello's confirming nod. "Why, to track down a Calio Slablet, of course! My sonar detected one of the fair beasties nearby, so I grabbed my shovel and made to dig. Er…" A pause. Was that the hints of a blush Vestello detected? "But the soil is quite loose here, you see? So as quickly as I dig, it fills in my hole."

Sympathetic, Vestello bobbed his head.

"I've buckled my garter trying to think of a solution, but alas! I have nothing." Silence, then Scatterly fixed Vestello with a rather odd look. "Say now! I heard you battled your way to the Cup final, yes?"

Bemusement replaced sympathy and Vestello nodded.

"I wager excavating here at Dusty Dunes should be little trouble for one of your caliber!"

Amber blinked, then Vestello snickered, shaking his head as he did so. _Why not simply ask, professor?_

"I say, what's so funny?"

First waving off the question, Vestello next gestured around them.

[_Dig, where?]_

Scatterly pulled out and consulted his stylized sonar.

"According to my sonar, the Calio Slablet should be just in front of me. I say, do your thing!"

Vestello reached for his pickaxe, paused, then flashed Professor Scatterly a smirk full of mischief.

A yellow-rimmed Dino Medal flashed under the sun, then vanished as the proteins in the air drew together and condensed into a familiar form.

Rumbling loudly, Savage glanced down at his Fighter, his dark eyes glinting curiously. In response, Vestello gestured to the ground in front of the professor. The princely lizard glanced from the bluenette to the ground, then back again, rolled his eyes, then slammed his head forward.

The soft sand muffled the sound of impact.

_Not quite what I had in mind._ Vestello eyed the sand streams trickling down his vivosaur's jaws as said vivosaur lifted his head out of the freshly made hole.

Judging from the smug eye-glint that had been exactly why Savage had done it.

Broad chin scrapping sand, Savage opened his maw. Then he simply remained like that, eyes and posture expectant. Vestello eyed the impressive mound within the damp cavern, then sighed before stepping forward.

_Good thing I don't have long sleeves._ He drove his hands into shaded sand. _Let's see…rock, rock, Jewel Rock, another roc-yikes!_ A reflexive wrist-snap sent the equally startled scorpion tumbling. _Hope that's the only one…okay, rock, rock, r—wait, _not_ a rock._

Prize in hand, Vestello drew back and looked it over. Eyeing the indistinct sandstone-like appearance dubiously, he scratched at it. Under his fingers great clumps of sand broke apart, revealing the aged bone underneath. So it was the slablet—

A shadow fell over him.

The teenager looked up. Froze, wide-eyed.

_::Savage, don't you da-::_

For the second time inside of five minutes, Vestello felt the gritty taste of sand on his tongue. Annoyed, the bluenette sent a mental lance of reproach in the direction of the culprit. From beyond his sudden and impromptu burial mound, Vestello heard—and felt via: tremors in the sand—deep, rumbling laughter.

Feeling a tic develop in one brow, the teenager wriggled free of the vivosaur-sized mouthful of sand and sent the offender a baleful glare.

Not-in-the-least remorseful and looking all together smug, Savage let out another chortle before returning to his Dino Medal with all the air of the cat-who-ate-the-canary.

Shaking sand off his person, and expelling the darned stuff from his mouth, Vestello caught the medal as it dropped. For a long moment he simply glared at it. Then he sighed and returned it to its place and, brushing more itchy sand from his dusty blue mane while feeling grateful for his goggle's presence, returned his attention to Professor Scatterly. The good professor, the teenager observed, seemed entirely too amused by the whole situation.

Expression carefully deadpan, Vestello handed the slablet over.

"Excelsior!" The professor couldn't have been grinning any wider even if he had been given the Glasgow treatment. "That's Calio Slablet #4!" With a mixture of reverence and impatience, Scatterly dislodged the remaining sand clots. "Now we'll learn what happened to Zongazonga and the bodies that he seized! We'll finally know what happened to the ancient Kingdom of Caliosteo!" Scatterly noticed the look Vestello was sending him and coughed. "Well then. Let us decipher…"

Squinting at the worn hieroglyphs, Scatterly began to translate.

"The people finally rose up as one against Zongazonga's reign of terror. Though the struggle was long and difficult, they ultimately succeeded in defeating Zongazonga. To prevent him from stealing a body again, his skull was sealed away in a stone chest. They then constructed the giant stone pyramid and locked the chest deep inside."

_Sealed away, not stopped permanently. Why does that make me so edgy?_ Vestello frowned. _Maybe Leveche will know._

"Fascinating!"

Vestello's head snapped up again.

"So Zongazonga was overthrown by how own people, eh?" A smile. "It does this old man good to see people taking it to a despot!" Humming, he looked the slablet over once more. "And then there's this bit about sealing his skull inside the 'Stone Pyramid'. Quite odd, that."

_Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that._

"I don't know what it is, but my scientific curiosity is quite piqued!" Leather rustled as the slablet was put away. "Well then, now that I have all four Slablets, I suppose I should search out this Stone Pyramid place! Tallyh_oooooo_!"

The sudden localized sandstorm provoked a yelp from Vestello. Eyes wide, he spun around and stared after the rapidly vanishing archaeologist.

_That was faster than _Todd_!_

Who knew the old man had that much still in him?

/\/\/\

**From****: Harmattan  
****Subject****: Zongazonga**

**I just ran into Professor Scatterly again and helped him find the last Slablet. I've sent the contents in the following attachment. What do you make out of it? Is it simply me being overly paranoid when hearing about it made me think about a bad B-rated movie where a monster-from-the-past returns to haunt the present?**

**Ack! I just realized I never sent you the information on the third Slablet! Attaching it now… **

**Sorry about that.**

/\/\/\

_This has to be one of the most difficult dig sites yet._ Vestello mused, abandoning all trace of dignity in order to shove his arms deep into the sand so as to retrieve the fossil, which his pickaxe and shovel had failed to unearth.

Failing at that, he straightened with a huff.

_I wonder…_ A Dino Medal flashed and the Japanese lizard materialized.

_::Sorry for not letting you out before now, Dynamo.::_

A croon answered his apology, followed by a gentle nudge from the large muzzle.

_::Think you could help me get the fossils?::_

Dark eyes surveyed the area thoughtfully before Dynamo nodded. The bird-footed vivosaur shifted, one leg sliding back in tandem with an opposing forepaw. Paused. Then slammed forward, sinking almost elbow deep in the loose sand.

The fossil in question flopped at Vestello's feet a moment later. Smiling, the bluenette looked up at the looming vivosaur. ::_Think you'd be willing to do more of that?::_

A snort, then a nod, the 'of course, why would you ever doubt that?' plain to see.

So, putting the fossil rock away, the duo continued on in a similar manner. Eventually they found themselves entering a box canyon at the dig site's border.

_I wonder if there any fossils in the walls—_

The sand trembled, a few dune tops collapsed like broken waves. A roar collapsed them further.

_What on _earth_ is—_Vestello spun around towards the rocky inclines of the canyon. Froze; eyes wide. _No way…_

One of his Dino Medal's grew warm, then a shadow fell over him. Dynamo bugled, alarmed and uncertain, then slid in front of Vestello, posture protective.

_::Vicious, what're you doing?::_

The air bone vivosaur roared, then charged towards the source of the tremors.

_Why can't I move?_ It wasn't fear, it wasn't an opposing Fighter's Aura. Vestello just couldn't move. Shock maybe? Perhaps even a fair amount of disbelief. Yes, that sounded like a probably cause of his sudden paralysis.

Ahead, Vicious slid to a halt where sand became gravel and let out another roar. Before him, also sliding to a halt, the allo roared back. The two theropods glared at each other, hackles all on edge as their growls maintained a constant tremor through the immediate area.

Then the feathers on Vicious's shoulders settled and he backed up as if to allow the allo free pass. Yellow-gold eyes narrowed, thoughtful, then the allo moved forward at a much more sedate pace. Turning with him, Vicious flanked the different lizard, teeth bared in warning.

Dynamo mewled, glancing between the two approaching vivosaurs, then back at Vestello. Eyes bright with concerned question.

_::Come back, it's alright.::_ Hand upraised, he caught the Dino Medal as it returned to him. Warm, damp air ruffled his hair and Vestello stared up at the allo. The all too familiar allo.

His palm met the large muzzle before his mind processed the movement. The large beast above him leaned into the contact, a low rumble—almost a _purr_ if he didn't know any better—sounding in response.

::_You're the same allo from the mountains.::_ Vestello continued stroking blue-and-white hide. _::I thought Joe took you in.::_

The rumble became a growl as turmoil swam in yellow-gold. Vestello's chest ached, longing could be identified, and he wasn't pretty sure those weren't _his_ feelings—

_Oomph!_

Sand pushed against his back as strong hide pressed against his chest. A low whine sounded. Puzzled, Vestello continued petting the allo as the different lizard nuzzled him and inhaled deeply, eyes half closed.

_So…something happened, something traumatic, after Joe left. Enough so that the allo became wild again…_ A frown. _No, not wild…but how…?_

The pressure on his chest suddenly vanished. Blinking, Vestello sat up in time to watch Vicious slam the allo into the sand.

_::Vicious: Settle!::_

A growl, a hiss, a rigid posture revealing the fight against the command, then Vicious stepped back. The allo did not return to its feet, however, instead simply remaining in the sandy indent. It did, however, twist its head around to stare at Vestello.

Frown deepening, the bluenette moved over to the fallen vivosaur. Stroking the thick hide, Vestello felt the allo tremble.

_Déjà vu.  
::It's alright…Do you…wish to stay with me?::_

The Dino Medal suddenly resting in his hand was all the answer he needed. Gripping it close to his chest, Vestello felt something in his chest clench.

_::I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't connect with you as I should, Valorous.::_

/\/\/\

**From****: Harmattan  
****Subject:**** Catholicism –vs- Christianity**

**Whoo-boy, way to go picking a controversial minefield. Anyway I put it will undoubtedly step on someone's toes **_**somewhere**_**. So, in case this message goes viral, somehow or another, I will give this disclaimer: The contents of this letter are from my personal perspective and in no-way to be used as a majority representation or a deliberate insult.**

**Now that that's out of the way…**

**I think the keyword in your question is 'religion'. A religion is a bunch of habits, rituals, and what not. Something to do at a specific time in a particular way, but otherwise could be set aside on a day-to-day basis. That's not what God wants us to do. He wants us to live for him at every moment of every day, letting our lives be an example for those around us. This does not allow for the hypocrisy that those who follow 'religion' may sometimes utilize in a 'do as I say, not as I do' fashion. Does that make sense?**

**However, if you want to get technical about the differences…and I probably should have put this first… those who follow Catholicism DO NOT BELIEVE THAT CHRIST'S SACRIFICE WAS **_**ENOUGH**_** TO GIVE US PASSAGE TO HEAVEN! They follow this strange doctrine of having to constantly confess your sins, pray to Mary, Jesus' mother, to try and get on **_**her**_** good side so that she would speak to Jesus on your behalf and so-on-and-so-forth. It doesn't really make sense to me and I'm probably missing some things there, but that's what I've managed to get when the topic comes up.**

**I wouldn't recommend getting into a debate about the topic. It's one of those things that's a ticking-time bomb. People can get into some **_**nasty**_** fights over it. What I put above is how I see it. I'm not trying to make you believe the same thing or put down Catholicism, or anything like that. You asked a question and I tried to answer it the best I could.**

**((Ack! Look at how defensive I'm being! That alone should tell you how dangerous this topic can be. I think I'll stop now before I tie myself into verbal knots. Let me know if something I said didn't make sense)) **

**/\/\/\/\**

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

**/\/\/\**

**Sneak Peak:**

"Er, yes." Scatterly shifted in discomfort. "Well, you see, I fear that stopping further erosion will not be sufficient. There's already been too much damage to the Spinal Pillar, wot wot?" Another frown. "We have to find a way to reinforce it and repair the damage."

Vestello cocked his head.

_[Milk: lots-and-lots  
Us-give-to-pillar?]_

Rupert snorted, then looked rather flustered, while Professor Scatterly guffawed outright.

"By jove, you've hit the nail on the head, dear boy."

_I did?_


	21. Chapter 7: For Want of a Spine II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters, any of the vivosaurs or characters (Except for Creed), and am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**A/N:** As the sequel to my previous fic, Dark Horse Gambit, this story will continue building up on the foundation I have already laid down. It shall detail the adventures of novice Fossil Fighter Vestello Leoncor as he competes in the infamous Caliosteo Cup. What sort of troubles will he face? You are welcome to read and find out.

**Acknowledgments:** Firstly, I would like to thank Devaro Ayanami for his wonderful help as both my Beta and my sounding-board. Secondly, I would like to thank Tempest Bound for encouraging me to post this story now, rather than later. Thirdly, I would like to thank Vathara for all the wonderful stories -_which I highly recommend you read_- she has posted. Reading them has helped me find ways of expanding my own writing style.

**/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 7  
For Want of a Spine II**

**From****: Leveche  
****Subject:**** Re-Catholicism –vs- Christianity**

**That explains so much… I had always wondered why those claiming to be the most 'religious' were the more terrifying to encounter **_**(Yes, **_**terrifying**_**, I'd rather face all the Dinaurian Nobles with nothing more than my pickaxe and Force of Will then be subjected to a fanatic's tirade again.)**_** I suppose then they could be compared to the Islamic suicide-bombers? Or am I mistaken?**

**So it is better that one live by the bible all the time, rather than simply focusing solely on it on certain days or events? Thank you very much for that explanation. I will keep your warnings in mind and avoid potential fights over the subject.**

**I now find myself torn between two questions. Feel free to address whichever one is simplest for you to answer with what little spare time you have. From what I hear you barely have time to eat and sleep nowadays, what with fighting the Brigade, training your vivosaurs, and finding new fossils. Anyway, to quote an earlier message my questions are:**

"**If God is so powerful, why is the world in the state it's in now? Surely he knew that Eve would eat that apple and could have stopped her, or even just not put the tree in the garden in the first place. And today there's so much pain and misery, why doesn't he do something to stop it? Why is it that so often evil people get into power and stay there, while those with good hearts suffer? It just doesn't make sense. He could stop it all if he wished, he could make us stop, so why doesn't he?"**

**And:**

"**What's the story about the Devil/Satan/Lucifer (**_**that's a new one to me**_**)? Is he God's opposite, or something? Like a counterbalance, God being Life, Satan being Death or however you want to put it."**

_**(You worry too much, your ability to explain is perfectly adequate. You really must stop doubting your own abilities, it's a very self-destructive habit.)**_

/\/\/\

_Small._ Vestello noted, eyeing turquoise, white and gold feathers. _Cute_.

Ridiculously large blue eyes stared up at him from behind thick glass. Blinked. Then the original bird cocked its head and chirred, blinking again.

Amber narrowed, then Vestello snickered.

_::You little charlatan.::_

The responding coo could probably have been translated as 'Who, me? Never!'

Another snicker and the bluenette extended an arm towards the aopteryx. _::Come on you jester.::_

A metallic clatter sounded as the Dino Medal came out of the slot. Reaching out, Vestello gripped his newest addition and pulled back from the revival chamber—

Chittering laughter sounded in his ear as Jest draped himself over the Fighter like a literal feather boa. Bemused, the teenager eyed the small face almost flush against his own. _::Well aren't you a character?::_

More laughter, mirth and mischief shining brightly in bright blue.

/\/\/\

Head throbbing, Vestello blinked up at dancing stars.

_I'm rusty_. Were his first coherent thoughts, followed by: _What blew up? _And: _What did I hit my head on?_

The sound of rotors made the dazed bluenette sit up, sway, then glance skyward. Amber blinked, almost puzzled. By his ear, Jest made an equally puzzled chirr.

_What's the mammoth machine doing here?_ Still a little shaky, Vestello returned to his feet.

All too familiar laughter sent chills down his, and every other listener's, spines.

"Behold, mortals! I have returned!" Don Boneyard cackled again. "But do not worry. I only came to wish you all farewell…" The caped skull shifted away from the camera.

Vestello's lungs seemed to stop working. _Oh, that does not sound good._

"For you see, your pathetic Caliosteo Fossil Park is about to sink beneath the waves! All three islands will be swept away like grains of sand on the shore." Cue panicked screams from the more faint-hearted members of the audience. "So unless you're an exceptional swimmer, I would suggest fleeing for your life right…about…_now_!" A snicker, then Don Boneyard faced the camera again. "Oh, this just tickles my funny bone!"

More hysteric laughter sounded as the oversized screen regained altitude and then shut off, leaving the panicked masses to scramble about like headless chickens.

_Yikes!_

Duck flailing limb and oncoming panickers, jump, grab, then swing _up_.

_Perhaps not so rusty._ Vestello gripped the post tightly to avoid sliding downward. Pink flashed in his peripheral vision.

"D-did you see that, digadig?" Pauleen skidded to a halt, staring up at his perch. "He said he's going to sink the islands! And right before that, there was an earthquake! I think he's serious, diga!" Her pretty face contorted into a fierce frown. "I won't just stand around and let that skeleton ruin everything, diga! Let's go see Joe!"

Nodding, Vestello glanced for further dangers-to-his-person, then dropped down.

"…What were you doing up there, anyway, digadig?"

/\/\/\

"Todd and Rupert, you're here!" Pauleen left the elevator at a run.

The aforementioned blonde frowned. "Of course I'm here!" As if the very idea that he wouldn't be was ridiculous. "I came here as soon as that stupid skeleton finished talking! Er…" Todd shot Vestello an uncertain look. "Why do you have a vivosaur around your neck?"

Rupert sighed, silver hair swaying as he shook his head before looking at them. "I figured this was a job for the Caliosteo Patrol Team, so I came right away."

Joe studied them, blue eyes unusually sharp. "I'm glad y'all feel that way, 'cause we're in a whole heap'a trouble right about now."

"Is Done Boneyard telling the truth, digadig?" Pauleen's tone was anxious. "Can he really sink these islands?"

Grimacing, the cowboy Fighter shrugged. "Ya got me there, little lady. I'm afraid I don't know much 'bout that kind of thing."

Dark brows furrowed as something nagged at the back of Vestello's mind. And was Valorous's medal growing warm?

"I asked one'a the local eggheads to ride by and help us out." A frown towards the lift. "Figured he would'a been here by now…" Blue brightened.

"Ho! Pardon me for being so late!"

Amber blinked, then Vestello grinned and turned.

"I had the most fascinating lunch, you see, and so…Good heavens!" Stumbling mid step, Scatterly grinned at the teenager. "It's Vestello! I seem to run into you wherever I go, eh wot?" The aging professor clapped a hand on Vestello's shoulder, paused, then took a closer look. "By jove, that's an interesting feather boa you've got. Very lively."

Jest chirped, sounding very pleased.

"Sorry to rush ya, doc—" Joe stepped forward. "-but we need ya to tell us what's goin' on with these here islands."

Humming, Scatterly sent the cowboy a blank look. Then light dawned. "Oh, yes of course. Quite. Well then…" A frown. "I would deduce that the recent quake is a result of the Spinal Pillar being weakened."

_The what being what now?_

The others looked equally lost.

"The Spinal Pillar, you see, is a massive structure that supports the Caliosteo Islands. Theoretically, if someone were to chip away at this pillar, it would eventually snap in two. And this, of course, would send the islands plunging into the sea. …All quite terrible, yes?"

_Bit of an understatement, that._ Gray faced, Vestello noticed Todd step forward. The blonde looked equally gray, though rising anger was quickly bringing color back to his face.

"That's low, even for the BB Brigade. We can't let them get away with it!"

Rupert nodded. "We must stop them from eroding the Spinal Pillar further."

"Er, yes." Scatterly shifted in discomfort. "Well, you see, I fear that stopping further erosion will not be sufficient. There's already been too much damage to the Spinal Pillar, wot wot?" Another frown. "We have to find a way to reinforce it and repair the damage."

Vestello cocked his head.

_[Milk: lots-and-lots  
Us-give-to-pillar?]_

Rupert snorted, then looked rather flustered, while Professor Scatterly guffawed outright.

"By jove, you've hit the nail on the head, dear boy."

_I did?_ Amber blinked.

Puzzled, brows furrowing, Joe glanced between them. "What'd he say, doc?" A stiff-backed step forward. "And just how are we gonna do _that_?"

The professor laughed again. "Just as Vestello suggested: with calcium, my good man!"

_[Joking, was]_ But Vestello's signs went unnoticed.

"The Spinal Pillar is composed of an extremely hard type of calcium, you see? If we were to inject a similar substance into the pillar, it should be enough to save the islands!" Scatterly glanced at Vestello. "Unfortunately, milk won't do the trick here. There's only one type of calcium we need…The prehistoric fish, Sardinisaurus! Yes, quite."

Vestello wasn't the only one who blinked at the man's words.

"Therefore, we have to find a Sardinisaurus fossil rock, and quickly at that!"

Was anybody else a little skeptical about the existence of a sardine lizard fossil? No, wait, Joe actually seemed to be considering it.

"I reckon we can find Sardinisaurus fossil rocks deep inside the Petrified Woods. It's a dig site over on Ribular Island. We'd closed it for maintenance, but I'll open 'er up right now. Lemme see yer sonar there, Vestello."

Neck hair on end and sending shivers down his spine, Vestello stepped forward and pulled out the machine in question. Without sparing a glance at the teen, Joe took it. The brief contact between them nearly sent Vestello running, for reasons he _still_ couldn't identify.

Returning to his desk, Joe pulled out what looked like a miniature tool kit. First unscrewing parts of the sonar then selecting a small unfamiliar tool, he set to work. A few minutes later he was returning the upgraded sonar.

Still on edge, Vestello accepted it, eyeing the screen with some uncertainty.

"Right. I done fiddled with yer sonar so it'll pick up Sardinisaurus fossil rocks."

Vestello cocked his head, puzzled. One couldn't pick up Sardinisaurus with regular sonar? That could explain why he'd never heard of it before…

"There's no time to waste! Get over to the Petrified Woods and find one'a them fossil rocks!"

Vestello saluted and, with surprising synchronization, the elder and junior Fighters stepped back.

Joe surveyed the rest of the patrol team. "Rupert? Pauleen? Todd? I got another job for y'all. Folks are in a right panic out there, and I'd like ya to help calm 'em down." A slight shudder. "The _last_ thing we need's a buncha scared folks stampeding around!"

Rupert bowed. "Understood." He turned towards the other two. "Come on, you two. Let's go."

"Digadig!"

"You got it!"

/\/\/\

_Oh, oh _wow_._

Wide-eyed amber took in the sight ahead. Were it not for the very distinct pattern across the gray expanse, he would have _sworn_ the natural bridge before him was carved stone. It was not, however, as proven by the knotholes scattered here and there with the arch and shape only woodless tree bark could produce.

_This must have been a _monster_ of a tree when it was alive._ The pads of his fingers stroked the smooth inner-bark, completely unscarred despite being exposed to the elements for who-knew how long. _And it's all petrified. How did _that_ work, I wonder?_

A pause, then Vestello sighed. Shaking his head he drew away. There was work to be done and a fossil to be found. And perhaps a few new fossil rocks in the process.

An unspecified amount of time later found him multiple fossils heavier-including not one but _two_ Wondrous Fossils-but still without the one he had set out to find in the first place. Now his round-about route had led him to a series of vines hanging like rope down the center of a hollowed monster of a petrified tree.

_That's oddly specific._ The teenager noted, eyeing the oddly harmonious coils. _I wonder if they're real…_ Several yanks revealed no information. For all he knew it was coincidence that a set of vines strong enough to hold someone was hanging down just so a determined Fighter could shimmy up to the top of the petrified tree.

Coincidence, right. Probably the work of one of the Staff Leaders.

A few minutes and fossils later, examining what was quite possibly the _oddest_ looking fossil rock he had ever seen, Vestello's sense of skepticism grew further. The whole thing smelt of a set up. After all, how in the world would a fossilized _fish_ end up in the crown of a fossilized _tree_? Sure, fish fossils had been found at ridiculously high elevations-_courtesy of the world-wide flood from several thousand years back—_but in a _tree_? No flipping way that was a natural occurrence. None whatsoever. If there were he'd eat his goggles.

_Maybe I need to figure out how petrified trees occur._ Vestello mused, turning back towards the descending vines, fossil in hand. _In case I'm missing something…if not, I could always ask one of the Staff Leaders for some clarification._

Still wrapped around his shoulders, Jest chittered. Amused.

/\/\/\

Cat and the canary, spider and the fly, and a whole sort of similar metaphors came to mind as Joe smiled at Vestello. And every one of them made Vestello want to head for the hills as fast as he could, however he could do it.

"Well, look who's back!"

Those windows were looking mighty tempting…

"And with a bit of treasure to boot!" Winning grin in place, the cowboy accepted the proffered fossil, the out-of-place tightness at the corners of his eyes nearly made Vestello squirm where he stood. "Well there, little pard, I reckon it's time to squeeze the calcium outta ya." A glance at the gathered Patrol Team. "Let's get a move on, shall we?" The veteran Fighter left the office via the elevator.

He returned some time later, calcium extracted from the fishy fossil.

The Patrol Team gathered around as Joe returned to his desk, an oversized hypothermic needle in his hands.

"All right then, pards." The needle gleamed in the light as it was held up in display. "This here's the Calcium Injector. Accordin' to the professor, we gotta drive this into the Spinal Pillar at the seafloor." Another grin. "I got Stella standin' by with a sub, so y'all get down there and—"

The bleeping from the pager seemed almost eerily appropriate.

_Let's see…_ Vestello watched the slow frown form as Joe reached for the pager.

"Oh, howdy, Stella. What's wrong?"

_In every movie or game that I'm familiar with, this would be where the heroes learn that they have been preempted._

"_What?!_" The shout all but shook the room. "Somebody wrecked the sub's engine?"

_Can I call them, or can I call them?_

A slam. Hard plastic groaned in protest.

"Possom spit!"Stormy blue landed on them. "Them dang BB Brigade boys are one step ahead'a us!"

Bringing fingers to his lips, Vestello let out a shrill whistle. Then, now the center of attention, his hands blurred into motion.

Blonde brows furrowed. "What does Robinson have to do with this?"

The sound of Vestello smacking his forehead echoed through the oversized office at his friend's lack of understanding. Fortunately, Pauleen seemed to get what he was trying to say, because her eyes brightened and she snapped her fingers.

"Oh, hey! That's a great idea, digadig! We can just use the Bonehemoth!"

Vestello clapped.

Rupert looked thoughtful. "Yes, of course! The Bonehemoth would be able to get us to the seafloor with ease." A pause. "Of course, it might not be quite that simple. Perhaps we should ask Robinson for advice."He looked askance at Joe.

The cowboy surveyed them, looking first surprised then impressed. He grinned. "Well, heck! I can't believe how quick y'all are on yer feet. Can't say as I understand the plan fully, but if y'all think it'll work, then I'm all for it. Just get down to the seafloor and inject this calcium into the Spinal Pillar!"

_Why me?_ Vestello eyed the gleaming point somewhat apprehensively. The brush of suddenly-bristling feathers told him that Jest felt the same way.

"Good luck, pards. I don't need to tell ya what happens if ya fail."

Vestello saluted with his free hand.

"I'm going to get ready." A swish of red fabric and Rupert headed towards the elevator.

"Okay! When you're ready, we'll meet at the Bonehemoth, digadig!" Pauleen hurried after the silver-haired company heir.

Todd and Vestello exchanged looks, saluted Joe, and then followed after them.

/\/\/\

Warm breath steamed a section of glass. The velvety muzzle, source of the warm air, brushed against the glass, creating smears as black-lined blue-green eyes examined the human beyond the glass. Derived from the extinct animal 'Megaloceros Giganteus ', meaning 'Giant Great Horn', the ceros was impressive for a member of the deer family, over two-and-a-half meters at the shoulders and over three-and-a-half meters from nose to rump, but as far as vivosaurs went it was a bit on the smaller side. _Spirit_ was bigger than the cero was, though as far as weight went the cero won hands down.

As the vivosaur examined his new Fighter, Vestello studied his newest vivosaur. The teenager gave the impressive antlers, which would have been large on a bull moose, only a passing glance, instead fascinated by the oddly colored fur. It wasn't quite the pink people claimed it was, more like a light auburn or strawberry blonde, an odd coloration for a wind-aligned vivosaur. Vestello judged it to be, perhaps, a bit yellower than what he had seen of a red deer's fur, thus giving the _impression_ of pink in the right light. Though, honestly it looked a bit more orange-ish to him, sans the darker 'mane' around the vivosaur's neck.

A snort, then the ceros let out an odd grunt, which increased in pitch until it reached the almost painful frequency members of the deer family were known for.

Vestello winced, shaking his head.

"Master Vestello." The bluenette jumped. "Will you be integrating one of your silver fossils with your new ceros? You might like the results, better than you did with your aeros and raja, I'd expect."

Well, what else would he do with those Wondrous Fossils? He might as well use them, since they were cleaned already. So, nodding his consent, Vestello watched the machine take one of the metallic skull-like fossils and attach it to the machine still holding the now curious ceros. As with what had transpired with Vicious and Savage, the fossil broke apart into dust-like fragments before being absorbed by the ceros. Its fur lost its reddish tint, growing paler, until it was a different color entirely.

A low whistle sounded. The ceros' horns had brightened into a beautiful yellow-gold, while the majority of its body became a creamy-white color, not unlike a pale palomino.

Vestello had always admired palominos.

With a rumbling grunt, the giant great horn threw its head back, antlers gleaming in the light. Blinking, Vestello watched it and wondered why, even though its color was completely different, the ceros reminded him of Charity. So he asked—read: signed—Felic.

"Ceros, like the maia vivosaurs, are among the few vivosaurs capable of learning healing abilities. Perhaps that is the similarity you're noticing?"

_Another_ healing vivosaur? Well, that could certainly be useful. It also gave him an idea for what to name his newest vivosaur. Staring up at the looming elk, Vestello extended a hand, palm up.

_::Come, Clemens, let's see what other allies we can gain today.::_

Another snort, then a green-rimmed Dino Medal clattered out of the slot. Vestello gripped it and waited, hoping for any tugging, any awareness at the edges of his mind, but nothing happened. Sighing, the bluenette put his new medal away as Felic collected the next set of fossils. The second of the three he had collected from the Petrified Woods.

The vivosaur that materialized in the revival chamber completely dwarfed Clemens. Another mammal, perhaps the _largest_ mammal-variety vivosaur, it stretched over eight meters from nose to tail and over half that high at the shoulders. Derived from the paraceratherium, or 'near horn animal', scientists believed it to be an animal which resembled an odd cross between a horn-less rhinoceros and a hair-less camel—at least that's what Vestello thought the restoration pictures resembled—that was at least three times the size of a modern elephant. The vivosaur, called a Parium, certainly didn't match that description. It seemed to more closely resemble a cross between an okapi, a horse, and a dog with longish fur, fur none of the restorations had.

A snort, kinked tail lashing out as the parium reared. Bugling, it slammed its forelegs down. The overhead lights flickered as the force of impact shook the walls.

Dark brows furrowed. _Why do I taste ozone?_ He took another look at the vivosaur, at the tempestuous blue fur accented by bright, flashing yellow. A thunderstorm's own colors, even wilder than wind.

Vestello smiled. _::Nice to meet you too, Tumult.::_

Another rumbling snort, then the parium's medal clattered out of the slot. Bare finger tips brushed the green rim and, for a heartbeat, his mind's eye was illuminated as if by lightning's strike. Then the impression was gone, leaving him dizzy and shaking his head.

_Was that…?_ Eyes shut, he shook his head again. The sound of metal clicking against bone reached his ears. _Never mind, I still have one more vivosaur to revive._

The last vivosaur was closer in size to Clemens than Tumult. It looked vaguely like an oversized raptor, being covered in a fur-feather combo the way it was. Bright pink fur with yellow highlights. Vestello eyed the flamboyant color combo with incredulity.

_What is it with air-aligned vivosaurs being _pink?

Called a shanshan, it was a vivosaur which was something of a paradox. At one point it was believed to be derived from a small tyranosaurid dinosaur called a shanshanosaurus. However later research brought to light that the supposed 'shanshanosaurus' was in actuality the juvenile form of some larger tyranosaurid specie. Which specie in particular, if the scientists were to be believed, turned out to be the tarbosaurus, or Alarming Lizard. If this were true then why was it that there was a Tarbo vivosaur _and_ a Shanshan vivosaur? But they did, one was standing before him right then, so obviously they were missing something or the revival machines had an unexplainable quirk—

-and why did the shanshan look so darn _amused_? Amused as in the I-know-what-you-don't-but-I'm-not-about-to-tell kind of amused.

"Will you be using your second silver fossil on this vivosaur as well?"

Vestello jumped.

"Shanshan become yellow-gold with white upon receiving a skull silver fossil, something I believe you would approve of."

Yellow-gold rather than pink? Sure, why not? _::What do you think, Sly?::_

The shanshan cocked its head, as if puzzled by the term of address, then crooned in a manner that only be described as smug anticipation.

Vestello nodded his consent to the integration.

/\/\/\

**From****: Harmattan  
****Subject:**** Return to the Belly of the Beast**

**The BB Brigade is really getting desperate now. They're trying to sink all three islands! Something about chipping away at the support keeping them above sea level. Anyway, they sabotaged the submarine so we'll be taking the Bonehemoth to the cave where the support is and hope for the best. It's odd, now that I think about it, that Joe is sending a bunch of underage teenagers to deal with things rather than sending veteran Fighters…**

**Also, there was something funny when Don Boneyard gave the announcement. (**_**He stole the Mammoth Machine again.)**_** I can't quite pinpoint it, but something in his tone struck me as odd. And I'm **_**still**_** getting the feeling that I've heard his voice before! It's really frustrating, not figuring it out.**

**I'll be sure to let you know how it all goes! **

**/\**

**From:**** Harmattan  
****Subject:**** Re-re Catholicism –vs- Christianity**

**Yeah, pretty much. Basically we're supposed to live it always and be humble, not trying to go around with the 'look, see how good and righteous I am' attitude because that attitude is a lie. People that make a big show about 'caring for those less fortunate' probably don't give those same people a second glance when they aren't in the public eye. Of course…that might just be a badly paraphrased fusion of what I've heard other people say… I'm not sure how else to explain it, though.**

**About your comment on Islamic suicide-bombers…therein lies another minefield topic and one I'm not going to get into. Maybe you're right, maybe you're not, I don't know and I think it's wiser to stay away from it. The whole thing makes me nervous.**

**Alright, my next message will address one of your questions. **

**/\/\/\/\**

Reviews are always appreciated. They let me know my story is not simply collecting virtual dust. And by reviews I mean something a bit more than 'awesome story' or the like. Tell me what you enjoyed, and even what you did not (though please refrain from going on a tangent).

**/\/\/\**

**Alert****: This chapter marks the last pre-written chapter I have for Stalking Horse Games. That means there will no longer be weekly updates. I will update when I can, but it may take some time due to school, work, and life in general taking priority.**

**Thank you for following this story thus far and I hope you enjoy the future chapters as well! **


End file.
